Guardians of the Earth
by Chibi Halo
Summary: Usagi is a demi-Saiyan who has yet to go Super Saiyan and Ami is a Tendo who would rather be a doctor than run a dojo. Find out what happens when the worlds of DBZ, Ranma, and Sailor Moon collide in this epic retelling of the Sailor Moon saga. Rated PG
1. Usagi and Luna

It is said fate plays a hand in the lives of all people. One thousand years ago fate stepped in and decided the time had come to end the reign of one of the greatest monarchies in the galaxy. And with the end of the legendary Moon Kingdom the Silver Alliance and the Silver Millennium went with it. Fate had seen to that as well. When the Moon Kingdom was destroyed its last queen a woman named Serenity used the last remaining bits of her strength and the power of the kingdom's greatest treasure to send her daughter, her Senshi, and her feline advisors to a new life in the future on Earth. Fate made certain this new life would include the Earth prince and anyone else on the moon that was killed during the final battle.  
Fate wasn't through playing with the lives of the Moon Princess or the Senshi. Almost one thousand years later fate decided to take the spirits of the children of the moon and have them begin to be reborn on Earth. One by one the citizens of the Moon Kingdom rejoined life without any memories of their former existence. But every once in a while fate decides to play around with the universe and spice things up a bit. And so fate took the spirits of the shy intelligent Senshi of Mercury and the Moon Princess herself and sent them to families whose entire existence revolved around martial arts. Fate had seen the lives of the princess and Mercury and decided to give them families who would understand their unique qualities. They would have lives free of ridicule.  
  
For Mercury fate had chosen a family living in a middle class ward in Tokyo called Nerima. The family already had two children, girls in fact, and they were more than happy to have a third. The father, one Soun Tendo, had named this child the heir to his great legacy a martial arts dojo. And it seems the father had mad a pact with his best friend shortly before his marriage that one of his children would marry any male child his friend and training partner would have and take over the two martial arts schools they would soon form. Fate pinned this child, Soun's third child, as the one to fulfill that pact. And so Mercury became Soun Tendo's love his Ami.  
  
The princess was another story all together. On the moon the mixing of two species that gained power from the moon created a child unlike any other. The princess that resulted from this match became the first albino Saiyan half-breed in the known universe. And because of her tail she was seen as a freak of nature whose only friends were two lunar felines and her protectors the Sailor Senshi. Fate decided to change all that and began playing a card game where and entire planet would be destroyed just so one Saiyan would come to Earth and live the life of a normal human. But fate hadn't finished playing its odd little card game yet. It had decided to leave the original child planed for the Saiyan who didn't know he was one in the picture and make him a twin instead. Son Goku one of the last pure Saiyans in the universe would become the proud father of a son named Gohan and a little rabbit he would name Usagi.  
  
********  
  
Guardians of the Earth  
Episode One: Usagi and Luna  
  
********  
  
Son Usagi had lived her entire life in and around the Black Forest an area fifteen miles south of West City and four miles west of a little town called Ginger Town. Usagi had gone into town a few times with her mother and her twin Gohan when they were little but by the time the Son twins were five their trips to town had stopped. Soon Usagi's life was filled with intense martial arts training and intense home schooling under the stern yet loving eye of her mother Chichi. When Usagi and Gohan weren't out with their father or their sensei Piccolo training they were hitting the books hard. And much to their mother's disappointment the Son twins would sneak out through their windows and play with their pet a dragon Gohan had names Icarus. Life couldn't have been any better for Usagi.  
  
Fate had of course stepped in and made Usagi's life more interesting than it already was and decided along the way to throw in a few threats to the Earth and other worlds at key points in her life. When she was five Usagi and her brother were kidnapped by a rouge Saiyan claiming to be their uncle and in the fight to get them back Goku had lost his life. It was on that day that Usagi and Gohan were formally introduced to their sensei Piccolo. With the threat of more Saiyans heading to Earth the Z Fighters needed all the help they could get.  
  
As if seeing their father die before their eyes wasn't enough fate decided to have Usagi and Gohan witness the death of their sensei at the hands of a Saiyan as well. The only way to get Piccolo back was to travel to the planet of his origin Namek and find the original dragon balls. It was on Namek where the Son twins made their first real friend, a Namek boy named Dende. With the threat on Namek over and their father floating in space the twins spent the next year of their life fighting off a minor threat to the planet that was a pain in their side once before.  
  
Usagi's life from that moment on revolved around improving both her mind and her body. Through martial arts training Usagi and Gohan learned discipline and respect and through home schooling they learned the educational tools that would ensure them a good life away from the martial arts tournaments, although Gohan was a better student than Usagi. By the time twins were eleven they had reached a level no human martial artist could ever reach. And even though Usagi had yet to become a Super Saiyan she was far stronger than normal humans.  
  
With the threat of cell and the androids gone the Son family could now live life in peace. The entire group of Z fighters were happy to learn that Goku could be wished back by the new dragon and fate made certain he returned. With Goku among the living once more he could concentrate once again on being a father something Chichi would need in the not too distant future. For not too long after the end of the cell games Chichi gave birth to Goku's third child a boy they named Goten.  
  
********  
  
Five years had come and gone since the end of the cell games and Usagi was once again on what she liked to call Goten Duty. It was Usagi's turn to pick up her little brother from his best friend's house in West City. Goten's best friend just happened to be another Saiyan half-breed born to their father's first friend Bulma and the reformed Saiyan Prince Vegeta and he happened to live in the Capsule Corp compound. Riding upon the magical cloud Nimbus Usagi made her way to the Capsule Corp world headquarters to gather her younger sibling. With her tail long gone and her long blonde locks up in a double bun and ponytail style the female demi-Saiyan passed for a normal human.  
  
Usagi landed the cloud in an alleyway not too far from the Briefs home. Even though the sight of her and her brothers riding on the mystical cloud was a common event Usagi still liked to pass herself off as an average everyday human. As she walked out of the alley Usagi noticed something out of the corner of her eye. A group of boys five years older than Goten were chasing after a black cat that had a few cans tied to its tail. As she watched the boys Usagi could hear what they were saying.  
  
"Don't let it get away!" the first boy yelled.  
  
"Got you!" the second boy cried out as he tackled the cat.  
  
The three boys surrounded the cat and soon the last member of the group added his own two cents.  
  
"You won't be able to get away from us when we're through." He said.  
  
Usagi couldn't let the cat get hurt by the boys and decided to face off against them. Technically she was the strongest woman in the world and could take on all three of them but she had learned in the time and space room on Kami's Lookout that you never take on anyone weaker than you. With that in mind Usagi planned on scaring the boys to the point where they would just wet their pants.  
  
"Leave that cat alone!" Usagi demanded.  
  
The boys turned to face the female demi-Saiyan and acting real tough gave her their response.  
  
"Oh yeah who's going to stop us?" boy one wanted to know.  
  
"I am!" Usagi replied.  
  
The boys began to laugh at the thought of a girl trying to take them on but the cat just watched with great intensity plastered on its face.  
  
"Yeah right like you could hurt us you're just a girl." Boy two said.  
  
As if to challenge the boys a small smile much like the one her father gets before a fight crept onto Usagi's face. The cat could tell she was hiding something from the boys,  
  
"I'm no ordinary girl." Usagi replied deadly calm.  
  
The boys saw Usagi get into a ready position and noticed small bits and pieces of concrete and rocks start to float into the air around her. The boys began backing away from Usagi visibly scared.  
  
"She's a witch! Run!" boy three yelled.  
  
The other two boys took the third boy's advice to heart and high tailed it away from Usagi and the cat. As they ran off one of the boys made a final comment on the situation.  
  
"She can keep that cat for all I care." Boy one said to his friends.  
  
Returning her power level to an almost undetectable level Usagi turned her attention to the black cat that was still watching her intently.  
  
"Hey there kitty why don't we take off those cans and that bandage." Usagi said gently.  
  
With great care Usagi untied the cans and removed the bandage. To her surprise the bandage was covering a golden crescent moon mark on the cat's forehead. Usagi stared at it for a moment before getting the strange urge to take the cat with her. Oh well, I can deal with mom when the time comes, Usagi thought as she picked the cat up.  
  
The cat now in Usagi's arms smiled and thought to itself. I've finally found the one, she thought.  
  
********  
  
After picking up her brother and heading home Usagi showed off the black cat to her parents. Goku was more than willing to let his daughter have a pet of her own and after much convincing Chichi gave in and allowed the feline to stay as long as Usagi took care of her. And as the Son family sat down to their usual extremely large dinner Chichi gave her big news for the day.  
  
"I received a reply from the school in Tokyo were I sent Usagi's records and she's been accepted." Chichi announced to the family.  
  
Usagi was less than thrilled to hear she would be sent to school in a foreign city. Like her little brother Goten Usagi was happier being in the forest. But something in the back of her mind told her that she had to go to Tokyo. Evil forces there needed to be dealt with and maybe just maybe she would finally achieve what her father and her twin brother already had, the ability to become a Super Saiyan.  
  
"Do I have to go?" Usagi asked her parents.  
  
"Only if you want to." Goku said with a reassuring smile.  
  
"But we'll need your answer soon so I can give the school our answer." Chichi added.  
  
Usagi looked around the table to her family members and then looked down at her new pet before giving her parents her decision.  
  
"I'll do it but I'd like to take my cat with me." Usagi told them  
  
After dinner was over with Usagi began packing her trunk for the journey to Tokyo. As she packed the cat sat on her bed and watched the young woman go through her training outfits and casual clothes. She knew Usagi could sense the danger looming around Tokyo. And now seemed like a good a time as any to let her know the real reason she was there.  
  
"Usagi I am glad you decided to accept the opportunity to go to school in Tokyo." The cat said.  
  
Usagi looked over at the cat and tried to figure out if she had really heard the cat speak.  
  
"Yes I can talk." The cat told her.  
  
With a smile on her face Usagi went back to her packing and began a casual conversation with the black feline on her bed.  
  
"A talking cat come on it's not like I haven't seen anything Earth shattering before." Usagi said.  
  
"Well my name is Luna and I have been sent to find you Son Usagi." Luna replied.  
  
"Why me?" Usagi wondered.  
  
"Because you have been chosen to protect this world from a great evil. It will be your job to find the other chosen warriors and our princess. You are one of her protectors." Luna explained.  
  
"If that's all there is to it then this will be a piece of cake." Usagi said as she searched through the dresses and skirts her mother had brought her.  
  
"Usagi this isn't going to be like the other adversaries you've faced off against in the past. The enemy we're up against thrives on draining energy from people. You're going to need a whole new set of attacks in order to beat them." Luna replied.  
  
With that said Luna stood up and performed a small flip above the bed filling Usagi's room with a burst of light. When the light faded a golden broach with four small stones and a crescent lay upon the bed. Usagi saw the broach and went to check it out.  
  
"What's this Luna?" Usagi asked as she picked up the broach.  
  
"That is your henshin broach. With it you'll be able to defeat our enemy." Luna explained.  
  
"How in the world does this thing work?" Usagi wondered while she shook the broach.  
  
"Just call out the phrase Moon Prism Power and you will become a champion of justice."  
  
Usagi thought Luna had flipped her mind but decided to give it a try anyway. She was curious to see how a piece of jewelry her mother or Bulma might wear would help her be a better fighter. Clutching the broach in her hand Usagi called out the henshin phrase Luna had mentioned.  
  
"Moon Prism Power!" Usagi called out.  
  
In a flash of light and a shower of pink ribbons Usagi was transformed into the Senshi of the Moon. Looking her new outfit over Usagi noticed she was dressed in a white bodysuit with a matching blue skirt and collar and red bows. In the center of the bow on her chest sat the broach. On her arms were a pair of gloves trimmed in red. Usagi also noticed a pair of red knee length boots and a gold tiara with a red jewel on her forehead.  
  
"Luna how am I supposed to fight in this get up? If my mom sees me like this she'll throw a fit and ground me for the rest of my natural life because the skirt is six inches too short." Usagi commented.  
  
"You'll find a way Usagi." Luna replied.  
  
********  
  
In a darkened cavern somewhere in the depths of the Earth a lone woman sat on a black marble throne. The eerie light that filled the room accented her long red hair and curvaceous body. In front of her was a crystal ball that sat atop an ornate staff that seemed to somehow defy gravity. The crystal ball was the source of the light in the room. Upon the woman's head was a tiara made out of a black stone trimmed in gold. The stone was the woman's namesake Beryl.  
  
In the shadows of the room stood a multitude of demon creatures called youma waiting for their sovereign to give them her next command. From within the sea of youma a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes stepped forward and knelt before the woman. Dressed in a gray uniform trimmed in red he was one of her elite soldiers. With his head bowed the soldier waited for his leader to speak.  
  
"Jedite what news do you have of your mission to find the Silver Imperium Crystal?" she asked.  
  
Facing his leader from his kneeling position Jedite responded to her question.  
  
"I have yet to find the Crystal my queen. So far the search has come up empty handed but we have been able to collect lots of energy from the people within the jewelry shops in Tokyo." He said.  
  
"Good. Continue your search and continue to collect energy for our illustrious leader." Queen Beryl commanded.  
  
With another bow of the head Jedite then stood up and vanished from the room via a dark tunnel. A few moments after Jedite left the tunnel closed leaving Beryl and her horde of youma minions.  
  
"Soon the entire galaxy shall belong to Dark Kingdom." Beryl said with a vicious grin.  
  
********  
  
Juban Preparatory High School was one of the best private schools in Tokyo. Rivaling the TA Catholic Girls Academy Juban Prep produced some of the best students in the country. The school campus featured the main school building, an auditorium, a large gym, and six dorms. Two of the dorms were coed and Son Usagi was lucky enough to be assigned to one of them.  
  
Usagi's dorm Kinmoko Hall was a fairly modern structure consisting of six floors, three for the girls and three for the boys. The rooms were fairly moderate in size and had two beds, two closets, two desks, and a chest of drawers. There were also two extra drawers underneath each bed for more storage. Usagi's room on the second floor was conveniently located next to a large Japanese maple tree. And for the time being Usagi had the room to herself.  
  
After unpacking her things Usagi met with the dorm director a Japanese woman just out of college with long dark green hair and the most peculiar red eyes. She had introduced herself as one of the school counselors Kimiko Yamamoto. Usagi felt a strange energy radiating off the older woman but didn't investigate it any further. She would probably have to ask Luna about it some other time.  
  
Kimiko had given Usagi a run down of the dorm rules before letting her return to her room. There were policies on curfew and people of the opposite gender in her room after a certain time of night. The rules also included the school's policies on drugs, alcohol, and smoking as well as loud noises at night from Sunday to Thursday the typical school nights. In Usagi's opinion they were pretty much the same rules Chichi enforced back home. Usagi could tell she was going to like living in Kinmoko Hall.  
  
********  
  
"Class I'd like to introduce to you a new student, Son Usagi." The teacher began, "Usagi would you please tell the class a bit about yourself."  
  
Usagi was standing before her homeroom class on her first official day of class. Her teacher Sakaruda Haruna seemed to radiate with the same type of energy Chichi had. She was tough but fair. Taking a nervous breath Usagi began telling her new classmates about herself.  
  
"As you know my name is Son Usagi and I come from the northwestern part of Japan. I live with my family in the Black Forest four miles west of a town called Ginger Town and twenty miles south of West City. I have two brothers, a twin my age and younger brother who's five. I'm into martial arts and camping and I have a cat named Luna. Also, my father is a past champion of the Tenkaichi Boudoukai." Usagi said.  
  
Usagi liked to see the reactions of the people she met when she mentioned that little piece of information about her father. And just like everyone she had met before the male members of the class began chatting amongst themselves letting the occasional wow or real strong escape their lips. The female members just looked at Usagi with wondering eyes that told the female demi-Saiyan they wondered how much money her family had. The winner of the Tenkaichi Boudoukai usually took home a pretty large purse and Son Goku had won the tournament on three separate occasions.  
  
"Alright class that will be enough talk for now." Haruna-sensei said, "Usagi please take the empty seat next to Naru and Umino."  
  
Usagi sat next to a girl with chin length auburn hair and green eyes and behind her a boy with mussed up brown hair and the thickest glasses Usagi had ever seen someone wear.  
  
"Hi I'm Son Usagi." Usagi whispered to the pair.  
  
"I'm Osaka Naru and that's the school gossip Gurio Umino." Naru whispered back.  
  
The morning seemed to creep by slowly and on more than one occasion Usagi's stomach began growling in the middle of the senseis' lectures. The breakfast she had eaten wasn't doing a good job of keeping her satisfied. Having eaten double portions of the breakfast special and some oatmeal in the cafeteria wasn't even close to the amounts Chichi usually made for breakfast. Didn't they know she had a large appetite even by Saiyan standards? And so when the lunch bell rang Usagi used her increased speed to get to the cafeteria before the lunchtime crowd.  
  
"Man don't they get it I need more food than this." Usagi complained staring at what for her was a mere snack on her tray.  
  
"They never give you enough in there." Naru said as she walked over to Usagi.  
  
Usagi looked over at Naru and noticed she was carrying a simple bento tied with a blue ribbon. It seemed not everyone who went to Juban Prep was obligated to eating all their meals from the cafeteria.  
  
"You're lucky you get to bring your own food." Usagi said.  
  
"I was going to meet up with some friends for lunch. You can join us if you like." Naru offered with a big smile.  
  
"I'd like that." Usagi replied as she followed Naru over to a Japanese maple in the schoolyard.  
  
Sitting under the tree were two of Naru's friends Hikari and Momoko. The two friends were chatting about this and that and were currently discussing their latest role model Sailor V.  
  
"Did you guys hear about the new Sailor V movie coming out soon?" Hikari asked the others.  
  
Usagi had never heard of Sailor V before and wondered what Naru's friend was talking about.  
  
"Um who's Sailor V?" Usagi asked Naru.  
  
"Don't tell me you've never heard of Sailor V before. She's a real cool police operative who goes around solving crimes and saving people with her special powers. They've made a manga and a video game about all of her adventures." Naru explained.  
  
"Oh I see. I don't really have time to get interested in those sort of things what with my martial arts training and my mother on back about my schoolwork all the time." Usagi replied.  
  
"Oh." The others commented.  
  
The girls decided to change the subject of the conversation and began talking about the jewelry shop that Naru's mother owned.  
  
"Hey Naru I saw an ad in the paper this morning for a sale at your mother's shop. Are those earrings I've been saving for going to be on sale?" Momoko said.  
  
"Yeah I saw my mom mark them down last night along with some brushed silver rings with different colored crystals in them." Naru told her friend.  
  
Hikari saw that Usagi looked a little lost and explained what they were currently discussing.  
  
"Naru's mom owns a big jewelry shop called the OSA P." Hikari explained.  
  
"Sounds real neat." Usagi commented.  
  
Naru heard Usagi's comment and decided to invite her new friend along on the girls after school activity of gazing at all the new pieces of jewelry that arrived in the store.  
  
"Say Usagi how would you like to come with us to check out the store after school." Naru offered.  
  
"I'd like that. And maybe you could show me some of the city along the way." Usagi replied flashing her usual bright cheerful smile.  
  
********  
  
Usagi and her new friends made their way down the streets of the Azabu-Juban neighborhood of the Mintako ward of Tokyo. The remainder of the school day seemed to fly by and when the final bell rang Usagi rushed to her dorm room and quickly deposited her things and opened the window by the tree before joining Naru and the girls on their journey to the OSA P. The walk to the jewelry shop was filled with giggles and laughter as the girls talked about the latest gossip and made comments about the boys in their class. When they arrived at the shop Usagi noticed a pretty good-sized crowd outside the shop.  
  
"Don't forget all crystal rings are half off and all gold jewelry is marked down by twenty percent." An older woman with auburn hair like Naru said into a small megaphone.  
  
Naru smiled when she saw the woman in the deep violet dress and led her friends into the large jewelry shop. Inside the store there were just as many people as there was outside. A fairly large number of the prospective customers in the shop were high school aged girls all looking at the display of brushed silver rings with a multitude of different colored crystals in them in all sorts of shapes and sizes. The little rings were by far the most popular item with the high school and junior high students.  
  
"Wow mom you're sure doing a great job." Naru commented.  
  
"Thank you honey." Mrs. Osaka replied with a smile.  
  
It was obvious to anyone where Naru got her smile from when they saw the one Mrs. Osaka flashed to her customers each day. The mother and daughter were so much alike in every way. And as Mrs. Osaka looked to her daughter and her friends she noticed someone new with them that day.  
  
"Naru it seems you have a new friend with you today." Mr. Osaka observed.  
  
Naru smiled and introduced her mother to Son Usagi.  
  
"Mom I'd like you to meet Son Usagi. She just transferred to Juban Prep this week and today was her first day at school." Naru told her mother.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Usagi. I hope you like Juban Prep." Mrs. Osaka said  
  
"Thank you Osaka-sama. I'm sure I will." Usagi replied with a slight bow.  
  
When Usagi came out of her bow she and Naru's mother locked eyes for a moment studying one another. Something told Usagi Naru's mom wasn't your average human. The Ki levels radiating off of her were tainted with traces of evil like Vegeta's. At the same moment Usagi and Mrs. Osaka had the same thought creep into their heads. She seems to have a weird Ki level, they thought.  
  
Usagi shrugged off the odd Ki reading and watched as Naru's mother sold a few rings to a group of schoolgirls. She then saw Momoko purchase a pair of earrings and figured they were the ones she had mentioned at lunch. It was at that point her stomach let out a loud gurgle and Usagi got red in the face.  
  
"Um you know I think I'd better get back to my dorm room and check on Luna." Usagi said.  
  
"Okay I'll see you at school then." Naru replied as the blonde left the store.  
  
Naru's mom watched as Usagi headed through the crowd and out of the store. A suspicious smirk came across the older woman's face as she stepped back into the shadows of the store. I'll have to get her to buy a ring; her energy will be perfect for the master, she thought.  
  
********  
  
Usagi's mind was elsewhere when she bumped into someone on her way back Juban Prep. Looking up she saw a young man with black hair and blue eyes wearing gray pants, a black shirt, and a green blazer. A slight blush came across Usagi's cheeks and she immediately began to apologize for walking into the complete stranger.  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. My mind was elsewhere." She said.  
  
"That's okay. I wasn't paying much attention either. I'll be sure to watch out for you next time though odango atama." He replied making a comment about Usagi's hair.  
  
Usagi wasn't too thrilled to be called meatball head by the slightly older man. She could tell he had the same arrogance and self inflated ego Vegeta had. This individual was going to be an interesting one if she ever ran into him again.  
  
"Don't call me meatball head you GQ wannabe!" Usagi said using a phrase she had heard Bulma yell at Yamcha before storming off.  
  
The young college student watched Usagi with intense curiosity as she headed for Juban Prep. In his mind she was one of the strangest individuals he had ever met.  
  
********  
  
Usagi sat in her dorm room trying to study. But like all the other times Chichi was on her and Gohan's back about doing their homework Usagi just didn't have the desire to continue with her schoolwork. With a frustrated sigh Usagi began thinking about the odd Ki she had sensed from Naru's mother. And although she had just met the woman that afternoon Usagi could tell something wasn't just right. Grabbing her henshin broach from the top of her dresser Usagi decided to transform and take another look at the OSA P.  
  
"Usagi what are you doing?" Luna asked her when she noticed Usagi wasn't studying anymore.  
  
"I'm not going to get anything done until I do a little investigating at that jewelry store I told you about." Usagi replied.  
  
"Alright but I'm going with you." Luna said.  
  
With that said Usagi called out the henshin phrase that would turn her into Sailor Moon.  
  
"Moon Prism Power!" Usagi called out.  
  
After the flash of light and pink ribbons transformed her into Sailor Moon Usagi sensed something strange. Somehow Usagi was able to hear someone calling out for help and that someone sounded like Usagi's new friend Naru.  
  
"Help! Someone please help me my mother's some kind of monster!" Usagi heard.  
  
"I knew there was something not right about that woman. Naru's in trouble." Usagi told Luna.  
  
Picking up Luna Usagi made her way to the window and opened it all the way. Climbing onto the desk below it Usagi climbed out of the window onto one of the thick branches just outside her room. After making her way to the topmost branches of the tree Usagi leapt off it and let her raised Ki level carry her off in the direction of the OSA P and Naru.  
  
"I didn't know you could fly." Luna said.  
  
"Yeah I learned how the hard way from my sensei Piccolo when Gohan and I were five. I guess he thought it was easier to teach us if we were hurtling towards the side of a cliff." Usagi replied.  
  
Within a few short minutes the pair landed in an alleyway not too far from the OSA P and ran down the street to rescue the girl. Once inside the shop Usagi saw her new friend being held up by her throat by her mother. Plastered on the face of the elder Osaka woman was a look of vicious intent. The woman sensed Usagi's Ki and dropped Naru to the ground letting her body go limp from a lack of energy.  
  
"Who's there?" the pseudo Osaka-sama demanded.  
  
Unsure of what to do next Usagi looked towards Luna who returned her gaze with a look of her own that told the new defender of justice that she was on her own.  
  
Not sure of how she knew what to say in response Usagi said the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
"A defender of justice I am Sailor Moon! On behalf of the moon I shall punish you!" Sailor Moon replied using a series hand gestures and poses.  
  
Oh no I'm turning into the Ginyu Force, Usagi thought recalling a childhood adversary.  
  
"Sailor Moon huh. Well I don't know where you came from but you won't be around for very long." The woman hissed before revealing her true form.  
  
Using every ounce of her training Sailor Moon waited for the youma to make the first move. The female youma sent a blast of dark energy towards the martial artist. Dodging the attack just seconds before it would have hit her Sailor Moon quickly knew this wasn't going to be like the previous battles she had been in. Looking over to Luna Sailor Moon gave the feline a look of desperation. It was time for one of those new attacks she had mentioned the other day.  
  
Before Luna could say anything something red streaked across the room and stuck in ground at the feet of the female youma. The streak turned out to be a perfect long stem red rose in full bloom. The youma looked in the direction of the attack and saw the outline of a figure standing in the upper windows of the shop. The moonlight behind him cast an eerie glow accenting his long flowing cape and top hat.  
  
"Sailor Moon if you believe in yourself and your abilities you can win against this evil." He said in a way that reminded Sailor Moon of her father.  
  
"He's right Sailor Moon. If you use your tiara you can beat this youma. All you need to do is call out Moon Tiara Magic and throw it at the youma." Luna instructed.  
  
Thinking Luna had gone off her rocker Sailor Moon decided to indulge the feline and try out the tiara attack. Grasping the tiara with her thumb and forefinger near the red jewel Sailor Moon called out the aforementioned attack phrase.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon called out just before she sent her tiara flying at the youma.  
  
The tiara turned into a glowing disk of pure energy that reminded Sailor Moon of Krillin's Destructo Disk. With great speed and precision the disk flew right at the youma and sliced it in half. The two halves of the youma quickly disintegrated turning into a pile of dust. Sailor Moon smiled at her handiwork thankful her new friend was now safe and sound.  
  
Before leaving the shop Sailor Moon turned her attention to the mysterious figure standing in the windows of the shop. She wondered who the person was and why he had assisted her in the battle.  
  
"Thanks for your help." Sailor Moon called to him, "Would you mind telling me who you are?"  
  
"That will come in time but know this I will always be there to lend a helping hand and words of encouragement whenever you may need them. I'll be seeing you Sailor Moon." The figure replied just before leaving via the window.  
  
"I just know I'm going to see you again. I can feel it." Sailor Moon said to the retreating figure.  
  
"It looks like our battle has just begun Sailor Moon." Luna said before they left the store.  
  
********  
  
Beryl looked into her crystal ball a frown now dominant on her face. Having just witnessed the demise of one of her youmas Beryl was none too pleased with her general Jedite. The blonde general had failed yet again to find the Silver Imperium Crystal but this time he also failed to gather any energy they could use to resurrect their great leader Queen Metalia. After the image had faded from the crystal ball Beryl turned her attention to the assembled crowd and addressed her general.  
  
"Jedite not only have you failed to get the Silver Imperium Crystal you have failed to gather any energy for our great leader from that location. The appearance of Sailor Moon and this mysterious fighter must be dealt with if we are to succeed in our mission." Beryl told him.  
  
Jedite who was on his knee before Beryl raised his head and address his queen and leader.  
  
"I promise you my queen I will not fail you again." Jedite replied.  
  
"You'd better not because you know what happens to those who fail." Beryl warned him.  
  
********  
  
The first installment of my newest series is out and of course all you loyal readers are happy to see something from me but are wondering about my other series. I promise you that I will put out the other chapters I have already written and I will spend some time rereading them and updating them. Okay now I know what you're thinking why isn't Gohan at Juban Prep too. Well I wanted Gohan to still be able to go to Orange Star High and believe you me the entrance requirements are a lot tougher than Juban Prep. But then again I think a certain counselor and dorm director who bares a shocking resemblance to the Senshi of Pluto had something to do with it.  
  
As you can guess this story will be a crossover with DBZ and Ranma. The Ranma aspects of the story will begin to show themselves in the upcoming chapters when Ami and Ranma arrive at Juban Prep. And maybe just maybe Ami will be Usagi and Luna's roommate. Which brings me to why Usagi was allowed to bring Luna. If that dorm director were Setsuna incognito then she would have no objections to Usagi bringing Luna with her. And as to why Usagi didn't freak out when Luna spoke I'll give you three words Puar, Oolong, and Karin.  
  
So what's up next? Another new student arrives at Juban Prep and this one will have Umino the school gossip working overtime. Just what is up with Ami Tendo and Ranma Saotome? What secrets do they hold and why is Jedite interested in running a local juku? Find out in episode two The New Students. Remember to send in your reviews. I love reading them.  



	2. The New Students

Tendo Ami was a bright quiet student and considered to be one of the best students in Japan and one of the top ten students at Furinkan High. Ami was a girl full of dreams and possibilities who wanted more than anything to become a doctor. So it was a surprise to everyone who met her when they found out that Ami was the heir to the Tendo Dojo in the Anything Goes school of martial arts. Ami knew the basics of tai chi and kempo but she didn't seem to be the martial arts type. Most of the time Ami was a quiet bookworm always sticking her nose in a book to study.  
  
There was however one time when Ami's martial arts skills were needed. It seemed that she had attracted quite the crowd of admirers at Furinkan High who wanted to defeat her in honorable combat all for the chance to go out with her. And that was how things were when a certain aquatransexual martial artist came into her life. Ami wasn't looking for romance but she now found herself engaged to one Ranma Saotome the son of her father's best friend and former training partner.  
  
It wasn't that Ami didn't like Ranma she just didn't want a romantic relationship interfering with her plans of one day becoming a doctor. She figured she would have time for romance after college and medical school. Ami had no interest in romance. Maybe that was the reason why her sisters insisted she be the one to fulfill the marriage agreement between the Tendos and Saotomes. Maybe just maybe her sisters wanted to give Ami's love life a kick in the pants and thought this would be her best chance for true love.  
  
Ami's entire life and existence after her mother had passed on was dedicated to her academic pursuits. When Soun's wife had passed away from inoperable cancer the Tendo girls directed their sorrow and grief in different directions. Kasumi became the mother hen of the family and began taking care of the house doing all the cooking and cleaning. Nabiki decided that if their father wasn't going to be handling the household finances and take on any new students in the dojo she would find any way possible to earn the money the family would need to live from day to day. And Ami shut the world out by burying her nose in a book and studying. Soun taught her some martial arts so she could protect herself and relieve her stress but it was more of a way for the two to get over their loss.  
  
In the years that followed the death of her mother Ami spent time with Soun leaning chess and shogi. She also tried to find ways to help Nabiki with the household finances by entering academic competitions just for the prize money. Ami would always tell her family it wasn't about the prize money and then give it to her sister so she could cover the monthly expenses. And what started as a way to help out her family soon became a lifelong love of learning, learning that would help her get the education she would need to get into medical school like her mentor the neighborhood doctor Dr. Tofu.  
  
It didn't take her family by surprise when Ami told them she was considering having her transcripts sent to Juban Prep to see if she had what it took to get in. Ami had heard that more people get into KO University, the best premed school in Japan, from Juban than any other school in the country. And so on the day Ami Tendo mailed her application and transcripts to Juban Prep two things happened Nabiki opened another betting pool to the public and Genma Saotome desperately tried to make certain his son would be able to go with his fiancé if she was accepted. And so Genma Saotome did the one thing he hoped his son would never find out about and called his wife Nodoka to ask for the tuition money so Ranma could attend Juban.  
  
When Ranma had heard what his father was attempting to do he wasn't too thrilled. Genma's motives were driven by the fact that he wanted his son to fulfill the marriage agreement. But the more Ranma thought about it the more he began to realize this arrangement just might be beneficial for him. It would be good to get away from the hassles of his other fiancés and the constant death threats that plagued his life. Nerima was a constant gathering place for the weirdest people in the world and Ranma was the force that brought them there.  
  
It was both a happy and bittersweet day in Nerima when the news that Ami and Ranma were going to be transferring from Furinkan to Juban Prep came out. The Tendos and Saotomes were happy the pair got in, as were those who really weren't too fond of Ranma. It was bittersweet for the other fiancés and the male population at Furinkan. Nabiki was extra happy because she collected a lot of money from those individuals who bet against Ranma getting into Juban, mainly half of the male population in his class.  
  
********  
  
Guardians of the Earth  
Episode Two: The New Students  
  
********  
  
A week had come and gone since Sailor Moon made her first appearance at the OSA P. The buzz around the campus at Juban was she was somehow connected to Sailor V. Naru said she had gotten a glimpse of her savior before passing out from exhaustion and Sailor Moon was wearing a fuku similar to the one Sailor V wore. Everyone wondered who Sailor Moon was and why she was in the Azabu-Juban area and Umino made it his mission to find out.  
  
Usagi on the other hand acted like Sailor Moon and Sailor V were no big deal in order to keep Naru from finding out she was Sailor Moon. Luna had told her no one must know that she and Sailor Moon were one in the same. So Usagi played the role of the average human teenager spending her afternoons with her new friends at the local fruit and game parlor the Crown. It was there where she was introduced to her first video game and the young man who managed the game parlor Motoki. When Luna found out she spent a chunk of her afternoon playing the Sailor V game the black feline was actually proud of her charge for she knew the video game would help her increase her already sharp reflexes. The game was training in disguise.  
  
Usagi had just come back to the dorm after another afternoon spent with her new friends when Kimiko came out of her room to talk to her. The dorm director was about to head up to Usagi's room when she noticed the individual in question walk into the main floor of the dorm.  
  
"Usagi just the person I was going to see." Kimiko said.  
  
"What did you need to see me for?" Usagi wondered.  
  
"There are a few things I need to talk to you about." Kimiko replied, "Why don't we go into my room for a little bit."  
  
Usagi and Kimiko sat down on the couch in the main room of Kimiko's studio apartment and quickly got to the reason Kimiko needed to talk to Usagi.  
  
"Usagi the reason I need to talk to you is because you're going to be getting a roommate. She's a girl from the Nerima district here in Tokyo named Tendo Ami. And word has it she's one of the best students in Japan. According to her records she's placed in the top ten percent of the national tests for the last four years and is a three time recipient of the Prime Minister's cup in math and science." Kimiko said.  
  
Usagi let out a whistle in amazement. She had often heard her mother talk about the national tests and the Prime Minister's cup like her father talked about the Tenkaichi Boudoukai.  
  
"My mom would certainly like to meet someone like her." Usagi commented.  
  
"I bet she would. I wanted to make certain you were comfortable with the idea of having a new roommate." Kimiko said.  
  
"I think I'd really like having a roommate." Usagi replied.  
  
********  
  
"Aw come on pop do I really have to?" a young male voice complained in the girls hallway.  
  
"Ranma my boy it's your duty to help your fiancé move her trunk into her dorm room." An older voice replied to the first one.  
  
Usagi could tell three really strong powers were headed towards her room, which meant her new roommate and her family were on their way. Kimiko had explained that Ami's father ran a martial arts dojo and she had lost her mother when she was younger. With this piece of information Usagi figured one of the stronger powers had to belong to Ami's father. Giving Luna a quick glance that told the black feline she would have to act like a normal cat Usagi waited for the arrival of her new roommate.  
  
Usagi sat on her bed in a lotus position with her eyes closed, much like Piccolo did when he meditated, when the knock on the door came. Getting off the bed Usagi walked to the door and opened it to be greeted by the sight of two older men and a boy and girl her age. The boy who had dark hair with a braided pigtail and blue eyes and wore black and red Chinese clothing was arguing with a rather tubby man in a dirty gi with wire-rimmed glasses and a blue bandana. The girl had short dark almost black blue hair and blue eyes and wore a white sweater over a light blue sundress. Standing next to the girl was another older man with long salt and pepper hair and a mustache with dark eyes. The man had on traditional robes in black and white and black slippers. One look at the small group and Usagi could tell the men were all accomplished martial artists from their high Ki levels. The youngest of the three was as strong as Krillin, Tien, or Yamcha, which made him a very skilled martial artist for a human.  
  
"Hi you must be Ami." Usagi said to the female of the group.  
  
"Yes and this is my father Soun Tendo. And the arguing pair over there is Ranma Saotome and his father Genma." Ami replied as she introduced the men to Usagi.  
  
"It's nice to meet all of you. I'm Son Usagi and the black fluff ball on my bed over there is my cat Luna." Usagi said.  
  
At the mention of the female feline Ranma stopped arguing with his father over honor and duty and why he had to carry Ami's trunk and nervously looked into the room.  
  
"Um, did you say c-c-c-cat?" Ranma asked Usagi very nervously.  
  
"Yes my cat Luna is lying on my bed if you want to meet her." Usagi told him quite innocently.  
  
Ranma began to slowly back away from the doorway before high tailing it away from the room yelling to his father as he left.  
  
"You can help that tomboy bookworm with her trunk old man I'm getting the heck out of here. There ain't no way I'm staying anywhere near that c-c-c-c thing." Ranma yelled at Genma.  
  
Genma seeing his son retreat like a coward began running after him yelling and shouting as he went down the hall.  
  
"Ranma Saotome you get back here and face this like a man! This is a matter of family honor!" Genma yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
Usagi watched as the pair ran down the hall with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"What was that all about?" Usagi asked her new roommate.  
  
"The baka has a problem with cats. He's deathly afraid of them." Ami explained.  
  
Usagi let out a small chuckle before noticing Ami's rather large trunk sitting just outside the room. Grabbing the trunk with one arm Usagi carried it into the room as though it weighed no more than a simple pillow. Soun and Ami watched with awe at the feat of strength performed by the female demi-Saiyan.  
  
"Ranma no baka was having trouble with that thing and here she goes and chucks it onto the bed like it's a lady's handbag." Ami commented.  
  
"How did you get so strong like that?" Soun asked Usagi.  
  
"I've been training since I was five." Usagi replied nonchalantly, "I take it you and your friends are very skilled martial artists Tendo-san."  
  
"Yes but how did you know that?" Soun wondered.  
  
"I could sense it in your Ki. It's very strong." Usagi explained.  
  
Usagi had also sensed something in Ami but she wasn't quite certain what to make of it. It reminded her of the strange Ki she sensed from Kimiko but it was different somehow. She would have to ask Luna what she made of it when they had a moment alone.  
  
Soun was amazed at the fact that Usagi could sense Ki. He had heard of martial artists who had the ability to sense Ki and see battle auras but they had studied martial arts a lot longer than Usagi had been. One such person was the individual who had trained both Soun and Genma when they were only a few years older than Ranma and Ami. And Soun had a pretty good hunch that the old woman who ran the new Chinese restaurant in Nerima also had that ability since she was related to Shampoo.  
  
"You could both learn a thing or two from each other." Soun commented casually.  
  
"Yes dad I'm sure we could." Ami replied.  
  
Turning to face his daughter Soun decided it was time to let Ami get settled in and get to know her new roommate better. The Tendo patriarch wanted to find his best friend and get back to their long running shogi game before any dust settled on the pieces.  
  
"Well Ami I'd better let you get settled into your new room. Besides I need to make certain that fiancé of yours isn't brining dishonor to the good name of Anything Goes martial arts. Promise me you'll keep in touch." Soun said as he took his daughter into a big hug.  
  
"I promise dad." Ami replied squeezing back.  
  
When Soun had finally left the room Usagi and Ami set down to the serious business of getting better acquainted with one another while Ami unpacked her things.  
  
"So Ami tell me about yourself." Usagi said opening the conversation.  
  
"What's there to tell you other than the basic facts." Ami began, "I'm from the Nerima district and I live with my father and two older sisters. My mother died of cancer when I was younger and since then I've spent most of my free time studying every single book I could get my hands on. My father taught me some kempo for self-defense and tai chi to help me relieve stress. Ranma and his father Genma came into our lives about five months ago and have been our guests ever since. Oh and I recently won my third Prime Minister's cup in math and science."  
  
"Wow that's quite the accomplishment. But didn't I hear your father mention something about Ranma being your fiancé?" Usagi said.  
  
Ami let out a frustrated sigh and prepared to explain her situation to her roommate.  
  
"Yes he's my fiancé but only because our fathers want the two schools of Anything Goes to become one and for us to one day take over the dojo. I don't have time for love and romance because I'm trying to get into KO University so I can be a doctor one day." Ami told her, "So what about you?"  
  
Usagi smiled and began telling Ami everything she could about herself.  
  
"Well I come from the Black Forrest near Ginger Town in the northwestern part of the main island. We're twenty miles south of West City home of Capsule Corp. I have two brothers a twin and one who turned five this year. My mom is a great cook and my dad is the past champion of the Tenkaichi Boudoukai. Both my parents know martial arts but mom would rather keep house and raise a family now a days. I've been practicing the arts with Gohan, my twin, since I was five and we've been handling one sort of scrape or another off and on since then. Luna came into my life shortly before I came to Juban." Usagi said leaving a few key points out.  
  
Ami smiled at her knew friend she had a feeling they were going to be friends for a long time.  
  
********  
  
Jedite stood in the darkened corridors that comprised the Dark Kingdom chambers. The Dark Kingdom general was currently unfolding his latest plan to one of his personal youma. The female creature would be the next one to take a crack at finding the Silver Imperium Crystal and gather energy for their great leader Metalia. The plan would be to brainwash teenagers through the use of carefully placed suggestive messages in the middle of a computer program designed to steal energy in such a way that they would think they were exhausted from studying for too long.  
  
"You my dear Yuma will play the part of the dedicated teacher. You will make certain every single student you come in contact with is given a copy of our dark program." Jedite commanded.  
  
"Yes my lord I understand." Yuma replied to her master.  
  
Jedite decided to give his youma a few final instructions before sending her off to begin her task.  
  
"If you run into any trouble from Sailor Moon or that mysterious caped warrior I want you to do whatever it takes to dispose of them once and for all." Jedite told her.  
  
"Yes my lord." She replied with a bow at the waist.  
  
With the order given Yuma disappeared into the black portal to begin her mission.  
  
********  
  
"Class it seems we have two more new students." Haruna-sensei announced.  
  
For the second time in two weeks Miss Haruna's class welcomed new students. This time the students were a male and a female. The female had come into the homeroom class with Usagi and the male who had a scowl on his face came in a few moments after the two female students. And the moment Umino saw the new students he began whispering things to his friends in the class.  
  
"Those are the ones I told you about. I had heard Tendo Ami was going to be attending our school. She's the super genius from Furinkan High in Nerima." Usagi heard the gossip say.  
  
Usagi dipped in and out of the conversation hearing things like martial arts and China pop up in the conversation every so often. There were even rumors about weird things happening in the Nerima district like sightings of a young boy no older than they were flying through the air. Looking over to Ami Usagi saw the quiet genius become red in the cheeks. It seemed she was somehow connected to the flying boy and knew exactly who that individual was.  
  
"My cousin said she saw him flying across the sky some guy with dark hair in Chinese clothes. I mean it seems weird for someone to just be flying without a plane. People can't do that." One boy said.  
  
If they only knew the whole truth, Usagi thought before taking her seat.  
  
"Alright class please take your seats." Haruna-sensei said getting everyone's attention.  
  
The class became silent and turned their attention to the teacher and the two students standing next to her. The male of the pair looked as though he didn't want to be in the classroom while the female of the pair had an exasperated look upon her face. It was apparent these two knew each other very well.  
  
"I'd like you to meet the latest additions to our class. This is Tendo Ami and Saotome Ranma. Would the two of you care to tell the class a bit about yourselves." Haruna-sensei told the students.  
  
Ami decided the baka fiancé of hers wasn't going to volunteer to go first so she took a deep breath and began telling her new classmates a bit about herself.  
  
"As you know my name is Tendo Ami. I originally come from the Nerima district of Tokyo and I live with my father and two older sisters in our family dojo. When I'm not studying I like to play chess and shogi and practice tai chi. I have also studied kempo for self-defense purposes. As you probably know I am the past recipient of the Prime Minister's cup in math and science." Ami said.  
  
Ranma let out a frustrated sigh and introduced himself to the class.  
  
"I'm Ranma Saotome heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. I'm one of the best martial artists around. And just so you know yes the rumor that is probably floating around about me and Ami is true we are engaged. It wasn't by choice though." Ranma told the class hoping the love sick girls would leave him alone.  
  
"Thank you. Ranma would you please take the empty seat in the back and Ami you can take the seat next to Usagi." Haruna-sensei said.  
  
********  
  
The school day seemed to fly by and when the final bell rang Usagi and Ami went back to the dorm to deposit their books before heading out check out the latest action at the Crown. Well, it was more like Usagi dropping off her books. Ami on the other hand just waited for her roommate to get rid of her books and collect Luna. With the cat on her shoulder Usagi and Ami were ready for an afternoon of fun.  
  
"Ami why didn't you drop off your stuff?" Usagi asked her.  
  
"I have a class at a juku at four." Ami replied.  
  
"Nanni? How can you be in school for so long and then go to more school?" Usagi wondered.  
  
Ami let out a small chuckle at her roommate's comment.  
  
"I do it because I want to get into KO University and it helps me with my testing." Ami explained.  
  
As the girls headed towards the Crown Ranma followed them at a safe distance. The martial artist wanted to see where the girls were going but when he saw the cat on Usagi's shoulder his fear of them kicked in and he wasn't going to get too close to her.  
  
"Does she have to have that c-c-c-cat with her?" Ranma called out to the girls.  
"I can't leave her in our room all day." Usagi called back.  
  
When Usagi and Ami arrived at the Crown Usagi put Luna down and the black feline made her way to a nearby tree for a quick nap while Usagi played her video game. With the cat out of the way Ranma joined the girls and followed them into the Crown. Once inside Usagi's expression went from a cheerful one to a sour one. Ami noticed Usagi was looking towards the counter where a young college aged man with dark hair in a green jacket was talking to a blonde who looked like he worked in the game parlor. The two young men looked to be very good friends.  
  
"Why in the world does he have to be here? The big baka." Usagi hissed.  
  
"Usagi who is that person over there?" Ami wondered.  
  
"That is Mamoru Chiba and he acts like he's Dende's gift to women." Usagi spat out.  
  
"Okay so I can see he's a bit of a sore spot for you. So why did we come here anyway?" Ranma said to the demi-Saiyan.  
  
"We my dear Ranma are going to play the Sailor V game and maybe just maybe Motoki will talk to me again." Usagi explained.  
  
Ranma took one look at his fiancé's roommate and knew she had a crush on the boy named Motoki. It didn't take a genius to know she had it bad for the boy.  
  
The three teens made their way over to the Sailor V game. Usagi motioned for Ami to sit down and try out the game first. Once her money was deposited and she read how to work the game Ami began playing. Ami's understanding of computers and other electronic devices allowed the genius to get farther in the game than Usagi had been able to.  
  
"Wow you're at a higher level than I've been able to get to." Usagi commented.  
  
By this time Motoki was making a run through of the game parlor and stopped by where Usagi and her new friends were playing the Sailor V game. The level Ami was currently on was the highest level anyone had ever gotten to.  
  
"Usagi it's good to see you in here with some new people." Motoki said.  
  
"We had a bit of time to kill and I suggested we come here. Ami's real good on this game." Usagi replied to her older friend.  
  
"That's the highest level I've ever seen anyone get to on this game." Motoki commented.  
  
"I hate to admit it but the brain is actually good at something other than school." Ranma added.  
  
By that point Ami had used up her lives and was being instructed to enter her name onto the list pf high scores. Ami's name went to the top of the list and when she finished entering it in a prize came out of the slot in the bottom of the video game. Ami picked up the wrapped package that contained a pen with the symbol of Mercury on the top of the pen cap.  
  
"Cool you got a prize Ami." Usagi said, "Okay it's my turn. I'm going to get something too."  
  
Usagi traded places with Ami and inserted her coin. After only five minutes of play Usagi died at the hands of the level boss. Suppressing the urge to power up and blast the machine to kingdom come Usagi vented her frustration in the only other way she knew how, she screamed.  
  
"Stupid game I always die there. Well where's my prize you hunk of junk?" Usagi vented.  
  
After a few moments of waiting Usagi began banging the side of the game causing another pen to come out of the game. This one was pink and fat with a big pink crystal on the pen cap.  
  
"Ha! I showed you, you stupid piece of junk." Usagi said triumphantly.  
  
"Okay so you guys got prizes, big deal." Ranma commented.  
  
"Well at least I can use this at my juku this afternoon." Ami said, "Speaking of which I need to get going or else I'll be late."  
  
Ami and Ranma left the Crown together although Ranma looked like he didn't want to walk his fiancé to the juku. Usagi decided to get a chocolate soda before heading back to the dorm room but before she even went to the soda counter she noticed a computer disk on the floor where Ami's school bag had been. Picking it up Usagi saw Ami's name on it and decided to take it to her roommate at the juku.  
  
"Luna!" Usagi called out to the black feline outside the Crown.  
  
Luna came bounding over to her charge and hopped up onto her shoulder.  
  
"What's that Usagi?" Luna asked when she saw the disk.  
  
"Ami dropped this before heading over to her juku." Usagi explained.  
  
Luna read the label on the disk. The disk looked to be distributed from a place called the Crystal Academy Juku and had Ami's name printed on the label. Luna didn't like the looks of the disk because she was getting some weird vibrations from it.  
  
"Something about that disk doesn't seem right. Head back to the Crown and go to the Sailor V game. You needn't worry about Motoki he's seen me around there before." Luna instructed.  
  
Usagi ran back into the Crown and made her way back to the Sailor V game. Luna hopped off Usagi's shoulder and began punching the control keys as if they were keys on a computer keypad.  
  
"Alright Usagi put the disk into the small slot on the front of the game." Luna instructed.  
  
Usagi did as told and put the disk into what appeared to be a disk drive slot. The disk began to boot up and a strange series of lights flashed on the screen. Usagi shielded her eyes from the bright light the moment she saw it. As the lights continued Luna noticed some carefully placed subliminal messages. The messages said to find the Silver Imperium Crystal and Sailor Moon.  
  
"It's just as I thought. The enemy must have something to do with this. We need to get to that Juku right away because Ami could be in serious trouble." Luna said to Usagi.  
  
"Well then what are we waiting for." Usagi said as she took out the disk.  
  
With that Usagi picked up Luna and headed out to find the Crystal Academy Juku. Using a technique she learned from her father Usagi focused on Ami's Ki pattern to find which direction she was in. With the Ki found Usagi headed towards the Crystal Academy.  
  
Upon reaching the building that housed the Crystal Academy Usagi saw Ranma standing outside the front gate. Usagi could tell the young martial artist didn't looked too thrilled to be there.  
  
"Hey Ranma what are you doing here?" Usagi asked him.  
  
"Waiting for the brain to get out of her class. I had to promise my old man with my life I would walk Ami to her cram class after school as a part of our marriage agreement." Ranma explained.  
  
"Well I just came here to return this disk to Ami that she dropped at the Crown." Usagi replied.  
  
********  
  
At the same time Usagi was investigating the disk and finding the juku Ami had to deal with the wrath of her instructor Yuma. After noticing her study disk was missing Ami pulled out the pen she received from the video game and set down to working on the lesson for the day. Opening her workbook and a spare notebook Ami began working on the questions that accompanied the lesson. Oh well, I prefer to do my work the old fashioned way, Ami thought. And as the instructor canvassed the classroom she noticed Ami was not using her computer. With a serious scowl on her face Yuma confronted the blue haired genius.  
  
"Tendo-san why aren't you using your computer disk?" the woman demanded to know.  
  
Ami looked up at her instructor and noticed the sneer on her face and knew she wasn't too pleased with her. In her cheerful I love school tone of voice Ami answered her instructor's demand.  
  
"I must have dropped my disk at the stop I made before class. I'm really sorry sensei." Ami said.  
  
"That is no excuse for not being prepared Tendo-san!" Yuma all but yelled at her.  
  
With that Yuma grabbed Ami by the neck. By this point the other students in the class were dropping like flies from exhaustion. Ami took a quick glance around the room and noticed the condition of the other students. All of them were now out cold.  
  
"What have you done to them?" Ami choked out.  
  
"The same thing I'm going to do to you. Drain you of your precious energy." Yuma said with a malicious snicker.  
  
********  
  
Usagi was looking for a way to get into the building when she felt an intense rise in Ami's Ki level. Somehow Ami's internal senses kicked in and raised her Ki in self-defense. The level had risen high enough to the point where Usagi could sense it outside the building. Usagi's eyes became as wide as saucers when she felt the rise in Ami's Ki. Her knew friend was in danger.  
  
"Ranma we need to get inside that building and fast Ami's in danger." Usagi told him.  
  
"Kuso! Ouyaji is going to kill me if anything happens to that kawaiikune tomboy." Ranma replied in frustration.  
  
Seeing there was no way the two teens could get into the building Usagi decided to consult Luna for an idea of what she should do.  
  
"Any ideas on how we can get in there Luna?" Usagi asked the cat on her shoulder.  
  
"Did you receive a large pink pen from the Sailor V game today?" Luna wanted to know.  
  
Ranma was surprised to hear the cat talk. And somehow hearing this particular feline talk made him realize she was no ordinary cat and would not trigger the effects of the Neko Ken.  
  
"Did she just talk?" Ranma asked in amazement.  
  
"To answer both of your questions yes." Usagi said to the other two.  
  
"Good because with that pen you can disguise yourself into someone who can get inside the building. All you have to say is disguise power and tell it what you wish to be disguised as." Luna instructed her charge.  
  
"Alright I'll give it a go. Now Ranma you have to promise me that everything you are about to see remains a secret. Do you promise on the code of the martial artist?" Usagi said.  
  
Ranma nodded his head before replying, "I swear I won't tell anyone."  
  
With that Usagi pulled out her pen and held it up high before calling out the disguise phrase.  
  
"Disguise Power! Turn me into a district school official!" Usagi commanded the pen.  
  
In a shower of light Usagi was soon dressed in a smart looking navy blue business suit with matching shoes. Her hair was up in a bun and she was wearing a pair of wire-rimmed glasses.  
  
"Okay Ranma now for phase two we get inside the building and find Ami." Usagi said.  
  
Usagi ran to the front gate with Ranma and Luna in tow. Finding that she had the proper credentials for a district school official Usagi flashed the ID card at the guard and addressed him.  
  
"I need to get inside this building. It seems one of your teachers doesn't have the proper license to be teaching the four pm class." Usagi told him.  
  
"Go right in Ma'am." The guard said.  
  
Usagi made her way onto the grounds of the juku and went into the building. Ranma and Luna followed without being noticed by the guard who had gone back to reading his paper that Usagi had taken him away from.  
  
"That was too easy." Ranma commented.  
  
"I'll have to remember to use this Disguise Pen more often." Usagi said.  
  
"That pen is for Senshi business only Usagi." Luna told her.  
  
The trio entered the building and made their way up the stairs with Usagi in the lead. Letting her Ki sense guide her Usagi led the small group up the three flights of stairs and down the hall before reaching the room where Ami was located. Throwing the door open Usagi saw Ami being held by her neck by the pseudo instructor Yuma. Luna noticed a small symbol for Mercury on Ami's forehead.  
  
"Put that student down!" Usagi yelled, "On behalf of the Ministry of Education you are hereby ordered to turn in your teacher's license lady!"  
  
"And just what are you going to do about it?" Yuma demanded as she chucked aside Ami.  
  
Taking advantage of the opportunity Luna made her way over to her roommate to awaken the next Senshi Sailor Mercury the Senshi of Ice and Mist.  
  
"I'm taking you down." Usagi said deadly calm as she pulled out her henshin broach and let a small grin cross her face in anticipation of the upcoming fight.  
  
Over by Ami Luna began licking the teen's cheek to wake her up. Groggily Ami woke and saw Luna standing by her.  
  
"Luna what are you doing here?" Ami questioned the feline.  
  
"Do you have a blue and gold pen with the astrological symbol for Mercury on the top?" Luna asked in reply.  
  
"I didn't know you could talk." Ami said slightly surprised, "Yes I have a pen like that."  
  
"Good. I want you to hold the pen up high and say Mercury Power. You Ami are the protector of Mercury and the Senshi of Wisdom and Ice." Luna told her.  
  
With a quick nod indicating she understood what was going on Ami rose to her feet, held her henshin rod up high, and called forth the power of Mercury.  
  
"Mercury Power!" Ami called out.  
  
In a flash of light and water Ami was transformed into the Senshi of Mercury. Her Senshi fuku was similar to Usagi's except it was in tones of blue. Even her boots were styled like Usagi's.  
  
Mere moments after Usagi had pulled out her henshin broach a thick fog had blanketed the room. Ranma, who was close behind Usagi, could still see the female demi-Saiyan and for some unknown reason Usagi could see perfectly well through the thick blanket of fog. The youma Yuma, however, could not see three feet in front of her. Taking advantage of the situation Usagi transformed.  
  
"Moon Prism Power!" she called out.  
  
Right in front of his eyes Ranma saw Usagi transform into Sailor Moon at the same time he felt his own body be transformed into his female side due to the wetness in the air. When the transformation was over the disguised Usagi was replaced by Sailor Moon.  
  
"You've hurt these students for the last time youma." Usagi said in the same tone of voice she had used just before transforming.  
  
"And just who do you think you are?" Yuma demanded.  
  
"I am the sailor suited defender of justice Sailor Moon. And on behalf of the moon you're going down." Sailor Moon told her with her father's grin on her face.  
  
Sailor Moon placed her thumb and forefinger on her tiara and powered up her attack.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon called out as she threw the energy disk at Yuma.  
  
The tiara sliced the female youma in half causing her to explode into a pile of dust. When the attack had ended and the youma was no more the fog lifted to reveal Luna, a transformed Ami, and a now female Ranma standing amongst the over exhausted students.  
  
"Ranma it looks like my fog activated your curse." Mercury said.  
  
Looking at the girl Mercury had called Ranma Sailor Moon used her Ki sense to read the girl's Ki patterns. Sure enough the Ki was exactly the same as the male Ranma's Ki. Sailor Moon now knew why Ranma's Ki was so different from the other human martial artists of his caliber.  
  
"Yep it's you Ranma." Sailor Moon said, "And you are defiantly Ami Tendo. Welcome to the team Ami or should I say Mercury."  
  
"This is all so strange." Ami commented.  
  
"Don't worry Ami you'll get used to it soon." Luna said.  
  
"Um guys I hate to be a party pooper but shouldn't we get out of here before everyone comes to." Ranma said in her female voice.  
  
With that the trio and the feline left the juku. The Senshi team had now grown by one and had a new ally in Ranma.  
  
********  
  
Jedite was once again before Beryl. The ruler of the Dark Kingdom was displeased with the recent turn of events and the addition of another Senshi. Jedite was now one chance away from facing the ultimate punishment in the Dark Kingdom eternal sleep.  
  
"This addition of a new Senshi does not sit well with me Jedite. Your failure has allowed Sailor Moon to strengthen her ranks. I will give you one more chance and if you fail again I will be forced to take drastic measures." Beryl hissed at the blonde haired general.  
  
Jedite raised his bowed head and looked his queen in the eyes trying to vie for her sympathy but failed to gain any.  
  
"I promise you my queen I will not fail you again." Jedite vowed to his queen.  
  
********  
  
Yeah another episode is completed! Well Ami and Ranma have arrived and of course Ranma's curse followed him to Juban. I made Luna more like Oolong and Puar that way Ranma can be around her and Artimes. Since Ami is a Senshi now and Ranma basically knows all Usagi will tell them about being a Saiyan. We know Ranma can keep a secret because he promised Ryouga he wouldn't tell Ami about him being P-Chan. And speaking of the pig boy he will make an appearance in future chapters.  
  
Now to explain to all of you a couple of things that appear throughout this story. A juku like the one Ami attends is basically an after school study program. In America it's the equivalent of the Kaplan study courses people take before taking their SATs or GMATs. Kuso is a Japanese swear word that means damn or some even worse equivalent. Ranma calls Genma Ouyaji a lot in the Ranma 1/2 series, which is the same as calling him old man or pop. Kawaii in Japanese means cute the opposite of it kawaiikune which means uncute. Ranma calls Ami that a lot because he can't admit he likes her. And just in case you're wondering in Japanese a baka is your average jerk or idiot. Oh any insults Usagi spits out are things she's heard Bulma yell at Yamcha and Vegeta although she doesn't understand half of them.  
  
So what's up next for our cast? Usagi will try and get Ranma to see that she's ten times stronger than he is and spar with her. Jedite down to his last chance will do whatever he can to get the crystal and energy for his queen even if it means involving a certain shrine miko. Yes that means we will be introduced to the pyro known as Rei Hino. So be on the lookout for Guardians of the Earth Episode Three: The Fire Priestess. Please send your reviews my way and give me lots of input.  



	3. The Fire Priestess

Usagi, Ami, Ranma-chan, and Luna were having an impromptu meeting in Usagi and Ami's room not too long after their latest encounter with the enemy. The trio had stopped by a sandwich shop on the way back to the school and picked up three American styled twelve-inch subs loaded with all the trimmings. For Ami the sandwich would leave her stuffed. For Ranma it would keep him satisfied for a while before he got hungry again. But for Usagi the sandwich just wasn't enough to satisfy her incredibly large Saiyan appetite. She was going to need even more food.  
  
"Doesn't anyone understand this won't even fill me up? I need ten times this amount to not even be hungry for a full hour." Usagi complained.  
  
Ami stared at her roommate and then looked over to her now female fiancé. It seemed Usagi's appetite was larger than both Ranma's and his father's combined.  
  
"And I thought Ranma had a large appetite." Ami commented.  
  
After taking a bite of the fully loaded sandwich Ranma set down to asking Usagi a few questions.  
  
"Okay Usagi you mind telling me what's going on here." Ranma wanted to know.  
  
With a soft sigh Usagi answered Ranma's request.  
  
"You two were bound to find this out sooner or later. You see I'm not entirely human. My father comes from an alien race known as the Saiyans. He's one of the two last pureblooded Saiyans in the known galaxy. There are at the moment, including me, four demi or half Saiyans living on Earth." Usagi began, "Saiyans are natural born warriors with a very high metabolism and appetites. We look like humans except for the fact that we are born with tails. Most Saiyans have dark hair and eyes although one demi-Saiyan was born with blue eyes like his mother and lavender hair like his maternal grandfather. Me on the other hand I'm what you would call an albino I was born with a white tail."  
  
Ami posed the next question to her roommate.  
  
"Is that why you've studied martial arts for so long?" she asked.  
  
"It started out as a way for my twin and me to help protect the Earth from a pair of nasty Saiyans but it grew into a lifelong love of training and improving ourselves physically." Usagi explained.  
  
"So do you have any super human abilities?" Ranma wondered.  
  
"Saiyans are naturally stronger than humans but other than that and our ability to keep getting stronger with each fight we're pretty much like humans. Except for the nasty little problem of becoming a large ware monkey during full moons when we have our tails. But that can't happen since all the Earth bound Saiyans have been stripped of their tails at one time or another." Usagi replied recalling the measures Piccolo had taken with her and Gohan.  
  
Ranma was glad to hear his fiancé's roommate wasn't going to be changing into a large monkey creature any time soon. He didn't think he would be able to stand up to her in that form.  
  
"So what forms of martial arts have you studied?" Ranma asked in the hopes he could learn something new from someone she learned from.  
  
"You name it I know it. Although the main form my twin Gohan and I use is Aikido, which is the main form our sensei, Piccolo, uses. I also know a few not so human maneuvers. My dad taught me some Kaiou-ken to compensate for the fact that I haven't reached the level he and Gohan are at yet. He also taught me a few Ki attacks as did Piccolo." Usagi replied.  
  
Ami noticed the fact that her often mentioned twin was quite absent from the private school and voiced the question that had been running through her mind since they met the day before.  
  
"Usagi why isn't your brother attending Juban Prep with you?" Ami asked her.  
  
"He's back home studying to get into Orange Star High School in Satan City." Usagi said.  
  
Ami knew all about Orange Star. She had heard it was one of the three most prestigious schools in Japan along with Juban Prep and the Mugen Institute. Together the three schools produced more top rated students than any other school in all of Japan. Ranma just knew Satan City was home to one of the greatest martial artists in the world and the savior of the human race during the Cell Games.  
  
"I've heard Orange Star is one of the best schools in Japan." Ami commented.  
  
"Isn't Satan City home to the world famous martial artist Mr. Satan?" Ranma wondered.  
  
Upon hearing the name of the world's only walking ego Mr. Satan Usagi rolled her eyes and let out a heavy frustrated sigh. Mr. Satan was nothing more than a lazy coward who was all talk and Usagi didn't like the way he had taken credit for something Gohan had accomplished.  
  
"That guy is all talk and nothing more. He has no real skill and anything he does is all just parlor tricks. All he did was take advantage of the situation and take credit for something he didn't even do. That guy really angers me sometimes. But yes it is." Usagi spat out.  
  
"Okay so we'll stay away from the Satan subject." Ranma said.  
  
Usagi decided to turn the tables and ask Ranma and Ami a few questions about them. She knew a few things about Ami from their talk the night before but she knew virtually nothing about Ranma other than what he had told everyone in class that morning. One thing that had sparked her curiosity was Ranma's curse. That and his problem with regular cats had a few questions dancing around in Usagi's mind and she was determined to get the answers.  
  
"So Ranma what's the deal with this curse Ami mentioned at the juku?" Usagi asked him.  
  
At the mention of the hated curse Ranma got a tense frustrated look upon his now feminine face. With a sigh and a few silent swear words aimed at his father in Nerima Ranma began his tale.  
  
"The curse the brain mentioned is something I received a month before I met her. So I guess you could say I've had the thing for six months now." Ranma began, "The curse I have originates from a place called Jusenkyo which is a series of springs in China. Anyone who falls into one of the springs takes on the form of the first thing that fell into that spring. I fell into the Naniichuan or Spring of the Drowned Girl. My idiot of a father fell into the Spring of the Drowned Panda. The curse becomes active when we get hit with cold water and deactivates with hot water. I've gotten used to the curse and it has become quite handy sometimes. I think I look quite well as a girl."  
  
Ami knew Ranma was rubbing in the fact that as a female his chest was a few sizes larger than hers and he had curves in all the right places too.  
  
"Oh sure go ahead and rub in the fact that your female body better built than my natural one." Ami yelled at the red head.  
  
"Hey can I help it if I happen to have a great bod." Ranma replied a bit smugly.  
  
"Okay you two enough fighting." Usagi said breaking up the argument before it started.  
  
"So Luna just what is it that we do?" Ami asked the black feline turning the focus on to more important Senshi related topics.  
  
"Our mission is find the remaining Senshi and then search for our princess. It will be your job to protect her from our enemy. At the same time we are looking for the Senshi and our princess we must protect the people of this world from the enemy and stop them from taking over the world." Luna said.  
  
Ami took in all of the information Luna had given her. It sounded as though being a Senshi was going to be a big responsibility but she was glad she had Usagi and Luna to show what she needed to do. Ami decided she was going to have to work on her fighting skills and would ask Usagi to show her some of what she knew so she could be a better Senshi. Ranma on the other hand couldn't believe a bunch of girls would be responsible for protecting the Earth from danger.  
  
"You expect me to believe a bunch of girls are going to save the planet?" Ranma asked the Luna.  
  
"Yes I do." Luna began, "In fact, from what Usagi has told me she herself is considered to be the strongest female on Earth though not as strong as her father and twin."  
  
"So then I guess we wait for the enemy to make the next move." Ami said.  
  
********  
  
The usually stoic and calm anchorman for the Nippon News Network looked over the sheets containing the rundown of the night's news. There leading the local news section of the broadcast was a story about school-aged children, mostly girls, disappearing into thin air. The few witnesses to the act had said they vanished after boarding the six pm bus in a section of town referred to as Cherry Hill near the Hikawa-jin Shrine. Further police investigations hadn't uncovered a single thing. Normally this wouldn't have bothered the anchorman but by the time the report hit the newsroom three busses had already disappeared and the anchorman had a pretty good idea his missing niece was on one of them. The thought that someone or something had his niece Mimi and nearly a hundred other girls had him scared.  
  
********  
  
Guardians of the Earth  
Episode Three: The Fire Priestess  
  
********  
  
Rei Hino was the daughter of a prominent Japanese ambassador who was currently living in America. Rei hadn't seen her father since he left her with his father-in-law when she was eleven and just about to enter into junior high school. He had done the fatherly thing and enrolled his daughter into an all girls catholic private school in Tokyo. The money to pay for her tuition was of no concern to Hitoshi Hino for he was one of Tokyo's wealthy elite. Hitoshi came from a prominent Japanese family and made quite the name for himself in the investment world before turning to politics. It was Rei's mother Yuka who had convinced her father to enter into politics. And three years after he had won a seat on the city council Yuka took ill with a rare form of cancer and passed on within the year leaving Hitoshi to raise his daughter on his own, a task he never wanted.  
  
For the next four years Rei saw very little of her father being raised by a nanny and the household staff. The only joy in her life came from the visits to her maternal grandfather at his shrine. Rei's mother Yuka had grown up in the shrine leaving it when she entered the university where she met Hitoshi. And when they married Hitoshi took on the Hino family name in accordance with their religious beliefs. When her father was named ambassador to America he severed whatever relations he had with his daughter when he left her with his father-in-law to raise. From then on Rei wanted nothing to do with her father.  
  
Rei had decided the day she came to live with her grandfather that she was going to one day take over the Hikawa-jin shrine and in order to do so she would have to learn to be a Shinto priestess. In the years following her mother's death Grandpa Hino had been teaching Rei martial arts and some meditation techniques so she could better utilize an ability she was born with. Rei had a sixth sense and would sometimes receive visions of the future. Rei was also born with a strong Ki sense and could tell if any evil spirits were nearby. Her Ki sense was strong for someone who had not studied in the arts but with the right training it became stronger, strong enough to the point where she could manipulate the flames of the shrine's sacred fire. And when she meditated in front of the fire Rei had control over her visions.  
  
It was during one of her daily meditation sessions in front of the shrine's Sacred Fire that Rei received her strongest visions since arriving at the shrine to live with her grandfather. In the vision she saw a young woman with raven colored hair dressed in an outfit of red and white that looked a lot like a school uniform. Rei could sense a connection to fire from the young woman but try as she might Rei could not see the face of this mysterious and fiery individual. The vision then shifted to reveal a young man dressed in gray with blonde hair. Like the young woman Rei could not see his face either. But unlike the young woman this individual radiated with a dark energy. While the young woman stood in front of a large fire the young man stood towering over what appeared to be a bus from the Tokyo Public Transit System. On the front of the bus in Japanese kanji were the words Sendai Hill home of the Hikawa-jin shrine.  
  
Looking up from the fire Rei had a new sense of understanding upon her face. She now knew why she was sent to live with her grandfather all those years ago. The time had come for Rei to realize her destined place upon the Earth.  
  
"Soon my time will come." Rei said to the flames.  
  
********  
  
Usagi awoke before the sunrise like she had always done ever since she and Gohan had returned to Earth from Namek when they were six. Up until two weeks ago Usagi and Gohan would sneak in a quick sparing session before Chichi would begin the day's lesions. The sparing sessions came in handy when they had to face off against Garlic Jr. and the Spice Boys. And they came in handy when the android attacks began six years ago. Thanks to those sparing sessions Gohan was able to defeat Cell by going super and one level beyond. Now when Usagi woke before the sun she had no one to spar with. The female Demi-Saiyan would instead head out onto the school's large open quad and perform a few katas.  
  
Usagi donned her usual training outfit that consisted of a dark blue sleeveless gi with a long sleeved pink shirt underneath. On her feet Usagi wore a simple pair of dark brown moccasin styled boots and around her waist she tied a black belt. After putting on her training clothes Usagi fixed her hair so it wouldn't tip her up during her morning workout. Once in its customary double bun and ponytail style Usagi braided the long locks and pinned them around the two buns. With the preparations complete Usagi headed off to the quad for her morning routine.  
  
Upon reaching the quad Usagi noticed she wasn't the only one who had the idea of doing a few katas before classes began. Out on the green grass of the quad in the early morning sunlight Ranma was performing a series of katas that reminded Usagi of an elaborate dance. The only other person Usagi had seen perform katas like that was her father. During their time in the time and space chamber Usagi would spend hours watching Goku go through every kata he knew. As Usagi watched Ranma she knew her earlier assessment of Ranma's Ki was right on the money.  
  
Usagi wanted to approach the aquatransexual martial artist but she didn't want to disturb him when he was in the middle of his kata. Waiting until the kata was over with Usagi walked over to the slightly taller martial artist.  
  
"It looks like we both had the same idea this morning." Usagi said to Ranma.  
  
Turning to face the female Saiyan Ranma had a surprised look on his face. He didn't expect anyone to be up that early in the morning. Normally the females he dealt with who got up at dawn usually went jogging or did some aerobic exercises before going about their daily routine. Never had he seen one who wanted to do the same type of intense martial arts he and his father performed. Shampoo and Cologne might have worked on their own martial arts in the morning but not at the level Ranma was at. And then there were the teachings of Anything Goes, which said females were always weaker than males. Ranma had yet to see what this particular female could do.  
  
"You planning on getting in a quick workout of your own too?" Ranma wondered.  
  
"Yeah but what I really miss are my morning spars with my brother Gohan. We'd sneak out each morning and spar before my mom would yell for us to come to the breakfast table. By then we'd be so hungry we'd eat enough food for a small army and then some." Usagi replied.  
  
"I tried sparing with Ami a couple of times but it wasn't much of a challenge and she couldn't keep up with me so I decided to go back to my no fighting girls rule." Ranma commented.  
  
Usagi was bit angered by Ranma's remark due to its hidden message that girls were weaker than boys. If anything it was Ranma who was weaker than Usagi. Usagi decided to prove to Ranma she was a worthy opponent by performing a maneuver she used to get a jump on Gohan. With blinding speed Usagi snuck up behind Ranma and began bugging the heck out of him by tapping on his left shoulder and switching to his right one every so often. When Ranma was thoroughly annoyed and preoccupied Usagi initiated the spar by performing a low leg sweep knocking Ranma off his feet.  
  
"Hey! What gives?" Ranma protested.  
  
"You my dear Ranma need to get a lot stronger than you already are and like it or not I'm the only worthy opponent around for miles." Usagi said casually.  
  
"But you're a girl." Ranma stated in a manner that said she was weak.  
  
The moment Ranma issued the statement Usagi got into a ready position and let a small smile in anticipation of the upcoming fight creep across her face.  
  
"I'm not a girl I'm a Saiyan and the blood of a million warriors flows thru my veins. And Saiyans love a good fight." Usagi said in way that would make even Vegeta proud of her.  
  
"It's your funeral." Ranma replied with a sigh before following Usagi's example.  
  
For two very long minutes Usagi and Ranma stood in their ready positions waiting for the other one to make a move. It was more like Ranma waiting for Usagi to make a move and Usagi assessing Ranma's actual Ki level and abilities. From what I can sense Ranma relies purely on physical strength than Ki ability, Usagi mused to herself. Ranma just continued to stare at the perfectly still Usagi. Come on I don't have all day, Ranma thought with a sigh.  
  
Usagi could sense Ranma's impatience and decided to get the sparing match under way by using a maneuver every single male fighter she knew, except Yajirobi, used during a match. Using all her speed Usagi got behind Ranma and gave him a swift elbow to the back. Instead of plummeting a few feet in the air like most people she went up against Ranma hit the ground hard.  
  
"Gomen it looks like I put a bit too much into that move." Usagi apologized as she held her hand out to help Ranma up.  
  
"Did someone get the number of that panda who body slammed me?" Ranma groaned, "Who taught you a cheap shot like that?"  
  
"It works better when both combatants are at least a hundred feet straight up." Usagi said pointing upward towards the sky.  
  
Ranma smiled when he heard Usagi's reference to the sky. He figured she and her family performed mid air combat like he and Genma did. If that was the case then this sparing match was going to be quite the interesting one.  
  
"Okay if that's the way you want it then let's do it." Ranma challenged.  
  
For ten solid minutes Usagi and Ranma spared at a blinding pace. For Ranma the pace set by Usagi was pushing him to his limits. For Usagi the pace was a lot slower than she was used to but she knew Ranma couldn't catch up with her. For the first time in Ranma's life the self-proclaimed greatest martial artist in Tokyo was in danger of being beaten by a member of the supposed fairer sex.  
  
The sparing match came to a sudden screeching halt when Usagi caught a quick glance over at the clock tower that stood a lonely vigil over quad. The clock announced with the musical tones on the half hour that there was only one hour to get showered and dressed before the cafeteria served what it thought passed as a healthy filling breakfast.  
  
"This match ends in a draw." Usagi announced not even out of breath.  
  
Ranma on the other hand was huffing and puffing trying to catch his breath. His body had been push farther than he had ever pushed it before and he was covered in sweat. Looking over at Usagi he saw that the female Saiyan had yet to break a sweat.  
  
"What...gives?" Ranma wondered between breaths.  
  
"One you're pushing yourself too hard and two I'm hungry." Usagi said as her stomach growled.  
  
********  
  
Rei stood in the yard of her grandfather's shrine bamboo broom in hand watching the young man in the small booth handing out small slips of paper adorned with loops of ribbon to the crowd of giggling junior high students. The papers were hand made charms to help the girls with their love life and schoolwork. It was through the suggestion of the blonde haired young man that the shrine begin selling the small inexpensive items to the people visiting the shrine. The shrine was in desperate need of extra funds since donations were few and far between.  
  
It was the young man that had Rei watching the booth with a cautious eye. He had come to the shrine just a week prior looking for a job. Introducing himself as Jed the young man claimed to be a British college student going to school in Japan. But there was something about him that Rei just didn't trust and although she had voiced those concerns to her grandfather Rei reluctantly agreed with her grandfather's decision to hire the young man to help out at the shrine.  
  
"That's right girls each charm is only twenty yen." Jed said in near perfect Japanese with a smile.  
  
The schoolgirls swarmed around the booth pulling out their allowance money to pay for the little paper charms. Every so often Rei could hear one of the girls mention wanting a good luck charm or a love charm before paying for it and leaving with a big smile on her face.  
  
As the girls continued to swarm around the booth Rei could hear the voices of more visitors to the shrine. But before she tried to make out what they were saying Rei's Ki sense kicked in and sensed a Ki signature that wasn't quite human. Out of her robes Rei pulled out ofuda and prepared to use it against the source of the alien Ki signature. While she waited Rei listened to the conversation coming from the steps.  
  
"Oh come on Ranma like I told you before the only way you're ever going to improve is if you let me teach you the Kamesennin method." The female voice said.  
  
"There's no way you're going to get me to put on a ridiculous looking turtle shell." Ranma protested to the female voice.  
  
"Ranma you're going to need extra training if you want to be able to stand up to Cologne and the others you big baka." Another softer female voice said to Ranma.  
  
By the time the third voice had spoken the small group had nearly reached the top of the shrine steps. It would be a matter of moments before they were at the top where Rei could use her ofuda. And as she heard the trio surpass the final step Rei made her move.  
  
"Akuryou taisan!" Rei yelled out as she slapped the ofuda hard onto the forehead of the blonde haired girl in the group.  
  
The blonde in the group was taken by surprise at the attack and its sheer force. And as the slip of paper slid down her face the girl rubbed her hand on her forehead.  
  
"Usagi are you alright?" the second girl asked her friend.  
  
"Yeah I'll be okay Ami-chan." Usagi replied with a smile.  
  
Rei looked at the blonde and began to blush slightly as she realized her ofuda attack was all for nothing. The Ki levels she had detected were not evil but they were still not human.  
  
"Gomen nasai, I felt something and overreacted a bit." Rei apologized with a slight bow.  
  
"That's okay, I can understand about overreacting to unknown Ki." Usagi told the young miko.  
  
Rei let a smile come across her face when she noticed a black cat on Usagi's shoulder. She was about to offer the trio some tea when a little old man with white balding hair dressed in a blue-gray hakama and white top came bounding over to the group. The man took one look at the girls and got a great big grin on his face and began laughing in a way Usagi recognized.  
  
"Ah such lovely young ladies." He began, "Have you come to be shrine acolytes? We could use a few more pretty faces around here."  
  
"Grandpa!" Rei yelled at him.  
  
Usagi just giggled and smiled at Rei's grandfather. She had seen his kind before and didn't mind it one bit. It reminded her a lot of home and Master Roshi.  
  
"He's just being perverted in his own sweet way. Just like Muten Roshi." Usagi commented.  
  
"Or more like the old prune Happosi." Ranma added in a disgusted mutter.  
  
Rei smiled when she saw the girls weren't offended by her grandfather's actions and decided to introduce herself to them.  
  
"Sorry about the outburst. I'm Rei Hino and this is my grandfather." Rei said.  
  
"I'm Son Usagi and these are my friends Ami Tendo and Ranma Saotome. And the cat on my shoulder is Luna." Usagi replied.  
  
Rei smiled and bowed to Ranma and Ami in respect with her grandfather following suit before heading off to tend to shrine business. With her grandfather gone Rei decided to offer her new visitors the tea she was going offer before Grandpa had shown up.  
  
"How would you all like some tea?" Rei said.  
  
"I'd love some. How about you guys?" Usagi replied.  
  
"I wouldn't mind some." Ami added using manners learned from Kasumi.  
  
"I guess I'll have some." Ranma said.  
  
With that Rei led the small group over to the main house where she and her grandfather lived. While the group settled into the tearoom Rei noticed Jed didn't have any customers at the moment and decided to have him fetch the tea set and kettle.  
  
"Jed would please fetch the kettle and tea set." Rei called to the Englishman.  
  
"Yes Rei-san." Jed replied with forced respect.  
  
While Jed was off getting the aforementioned kettle and tea set Usagi thought it would be the perfect time to see if Umino's latest round of rumors were true or not.  
  
"So Rei I heard this story in school today about missing busses in this area is that really true or a silly ghost story?" Usagi said as causally as possible.  
  
"There have been reports of missing girls around here but I don't know if they're connected to the bus rumor." Rei began, "It seems every missing girl was last seen here at the shrine."  
  
Luna, who was now lying on the floor, listened to what Rei was telling them. If her theory was correct then the dark kingdom was somehow involved in the disappearances. And if what she was feeling from Rei was correct then she would have to leave a little something behind for the miko to find.  
  
The door to the tearoom opened and Jed, the shrine acolyte, left the tray containing the hot kettle and tea set on the floor for Rei and her guests.  
  
"Here's your tea Rei-san." Jed said with much forced respect.  
  
Rei looked to the young man her grandfather had hired and acknowledged his presence.  
  
"Thank you Jed. You may leave now." Rei said being polite.  
  
Usagi could tell with one look that there was something about Jed Rei just didn't trust.  
  
"Rei tell me about Jed." Usagi said.  
  
"What's there to tell you other than the fact that he's British and has only been working here for about a week now. You know there's something about him I just don't like, but if grandpa wants to keep him on then I won't go against his wishes." Rei told the others as she poured the tea.  
  
Like Rei and Usagi Ami was also sensing something odd from the male acolyte although for her it was connected to what she thought was his aura. It was filled with great anger.  
  
"When did the girls first go missing Rei?" Ami asked probing for information.  
  
"Around the same time Jed showed up about a week ago. You don't think he has something to do with it?" Rei replied a bit angered.  
  
The girls and Ranma drank their tea in silence and when they finished Ami decided they had overstayed their welcome.  
  
"I think we'd better get going. I'm sorry if we've upset you Rei." Ami said.  
  
With that the trio and their feline companion exited the tearoom and made their way to the shine steps. Rei watched from the porch of the room now wondering if Jed really did know more than he was letting on. Watching the odd little group make their way down the steps and out of sight she noticed something catch the afternoon sunlight. Walking over to the steps Rei saw an odd looking pen sitting on the ground near the steps. The pen was red and gold and had the astrological symbol for Mars on its top. Picking up the pen Rei felt an odd power sweep over her body just before getting a strange vision, her first outside the fire room. The vision showed Jed standing before the missing buses and girls in a strange void with an evil sneer on his face and with him she could see Usagi and herself battling against him.  
  
********  
  
Luna looked over at Ami and Usagi and could tell they were feeling a bit guilty for making Rei angry by pressing the issue of the missing girls. Standing at the bus stop Ami noticed what time it was. The group was going to miss dinner in the cafeteria by the time the bus reached the stop near Juban Prep.  
  
"I didn't realize it was this late." Ami said, "It's almost six."  
  
When Usagi heard what the time was she remembered what Umino had told her earlier that day about the bus from Sendai Hill. It was the six o'clock bus that was rumored to be the one that vanished mysteriously into thin air taking all its passengers with it.  
  
"Um you guys can take the bus if you want I think I'll just fly back." Usagi said nervously.  
  
Ranma let out a sigh of frustration. He had heard Umino spouting off his silly rumor that morning too and knew exactly why Usagi didn't want to get on the bus.  
  
"Umino and his stupid rumors." Ranma explained to Ami and Luna.  
  
"Well rumor or no rumor I'm sensing dark energy in this area and one of you needs to get on that bus to see where it goes." Luna said.  
  
"I think Usagi should go that way I can stay here and monitor things with my data computer." Ami suggested as she pulled out a small blue computer with the symbol of Mercury upon it.  
  
"Where'd you get that?" Ranma wondered.  
  
"Luna gave it to me baka." Ami told him.  
  
"Gee Luna you're the feline that just keeps on giving." Ranma commented dryly.  
  
It was at that point that Usagi caught sight of the bus coming towards the stop. And whether it was out of sheer nervousness or terror Usagi pulled out her disguise pen and called for a disguise that would be appropriate for the situation.  
  
"Disguise Power! Turn me into a smart looking flight attendant." Usagi called out.  
  
With the disguise phrase called forth Usagi was bathed in a flash of light and turned into a flight attendant for Japan Airlines.  
  
"Usagi, a flight attendant?" Ranma questioned.  
  
"Yeah they protect the passengers of the world so I figured why not me." Usagi explained as the bus stopped in front the bus route sign.  
  
Looking from the bus to her friends Usagi took in a nervous gulp before heading to join the small crowd of passengers boarding the bus.  
  
"Well wish me luck." She said to the others.  
  
Usagi bounded onto the bus just before it pulled away from the stop. As the bus rolled down the street Luna and Ami noticed a strange black tunnel open out of nowhere. The bus drove right into the tunnel vanishing from sight. As the tunnel closed Ami began typing frantically on her palmtop trying to get an accurate reading of the energy coming from the tunnel.  
  
"I can't get a clear reading on that thing Luna." Ami told the lunar feline.  
  
"Did anyone notice how all the passengers at that stop were all girls from the shrine who had those strange pieces of paper?" Ranma asked his female companions.  
  
"You know for a baka you can be smart sometimes Ranma." Ami replied casually.  
  
"I knew that young man at the shrine was connected to the missing girls." Luna added.  
  
********  
  
Jedite, or Jed as Rei knew him, smiled in triumph as he checked his watch. It was now ten minutes past six and the bus would be in the dark void where he could tap into the passengers' overabundant energy. Letting a maniacal chuckle escape his lips Jedite drew the attention of Rei who came over to confront him. Something was up and Rei was determined to get to the bottom of it.  
  
"Jed I know you're up to something and I intend to stop you." Rei said defiantly.  
  
Jed could tell Rei had a strong energy reserve that would make a fine addition to the energy he had already collected from the schoolgirls he had abducted along with a few city buses.  
  
"You won't be getting that chance." Jed sneered as he went from shrine acolyte to Dark Kingdom general with a wave of his hand.  
  
Rei saw the transformation and began to back away in terror. Jed was a creature of pure evil.  
"W...w...w...what are you?" Rei stammered in terror.  
  
"I am Jedite of the Dark Kingdom and you Rei Hino are coming with me." Jedite replied.  
  
In one swift move Jedite grabbed Rei by the throat and vanished into a dark gateway. As the pair vanished the sound of Jedite's twisted laugh rang out across the now empty shrine yard.  
  
********  
  
On board the bus Usagi cowered behind one of the bus seats and watched as the bus driver went from normal everyday looking city employee to Dark Kingdom Youma. The female youma with metallic blue skin and dark red hair turned to face the frightened schoolgirls and with a wave of her hand began draining them of their energy. Usagi had never seen anything like it before in her life. The visible energy coming from the girls looked more like steam from a pot of water.  
  
Usagi knew the girls on the bus were in trouble the moment they froze in place like statues. The youma was about to leave the bus and add the latest energy deposit to the vast reserves she had already collected for her master Jedite when Usagi decided to confront the creature.  
  
"Stop right there!" Usagi yelled at the youma.  
  
The youma turned around to face Usagi with cold eyes and a vicious sneer.  
  
"And what do we have here?" she questioned in a raspy voice.  
  
"Your worst nightmare." Usagi replied as a familiar little grin crept across her face.  
  
Usagi pulled out her henshin broach and with a wave of her hand she called forth the henshin phrase that would allow her to become Sailor Moon.  
  
"Moon Prism Power!" she called out letting the familiar light and ribbons engulf her.  
  
When the transformation was over flight attendant Usagi was now Sailor Moon.  
  
"Your days of stealing energy are over! I am the sailor-suited soldier of the moon Sailor Moon. And on behalf of the moon I shall punish you." Sailor Moon announced.  
  
The youma not wanting to loose the precious energy she had collected for her master quickly exited the bus through the now open door. Sailor Moon saw what had happened and ran after the youma into the void.  
  
********  
  
Jedite and Rei appeared in the dark void just as the youma and Sailor Moon began their fight. Placing his hand upon the side of her head Jedite began to slowly and painfully drain Rei of her energy. As the energy was being taken from her body long dormant instincts came rushing into Rei's mind. Something shouted out to Rei that she needed to fight back and the only way she could was to use the odd looking pen she had found on the shrine grounds just moments before. With one swift elbow to Jedite's gut Rei freed herself from the Dark Kingdom general's grasp.  
  
Pulling the pen from the pocket on her red hakama Rei held it high into the air and called forth words that hadn't been used in a millennia.  
  
"Mars Power!" she called out.  
  
The void soon became very bright as rings of fire began surrounding Rei's body forming her fuku and red high-heeled shoes. When the transformation was over with Rei stood before Jedite in a red and white version of the fuku Ami and Usagi wore. The bows on her fuku however did not match one another. The front bow was purple while the back bow was red.  
  
"This ends right here right now. I am the soldier of fire and war Sailor Mars and you're going down." Mars said defiantly.  
  
Jedite stood there with a smirk on his face. The shrine maiden was one of the Sailor Senshi and with that little bit of knowledge he could come after her whenever he wanted to. Wanting to see what Sailor Mars was capable of Jedite let her make the first move.  
  
"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is Sailor Wimp." Jedite challenged.  
  
Mars was about to call forth one of her trusty ofudas when a loud cry and a bright flash headed towards them.  
"Masenko-ha!" a voice called out.  
  
The youma who had been driving the bus came flying towards the pair of combatants knocked back by the force of the Ki blast. Standing up the youma began powering up her attack letting two balls of dark energy form in her hands. When the energy was at its peak the youma threw the balls like a pair of baseballs towards the source of the first attack.  
  
"Dark Force-ha!" the youma called out as the attack was released.  
  
The balls of dark energy exploded with a force that would have caused most individuals severe pain but the youma's target was no ordinary individual and she was about to find that out.  
  
"You thought you could stop me. Well you were severely mistaken." The voice said calmly.  
  
Sailor Mars and Jedite looked in the same direction the youma was looking and could see the outline of someone heading towards them from within the mists of the void. When the person was visible they could see it was another Senshi like Mars.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't Sailor Moon." Jedite said.  
  
"How in the world was she able to stand up to that blast?" Mars wondered.  
  
"Time to end this." Sailor Moon said as she placed her thumb and index finger on her tiara jewel.  
  
Closing her eyes Sailor Moon concentrated letting her Ki flow into the attack.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" she called out as she let the energy disk fly towards the youma.  
  
The Ki charged tiara sliced through the youma who let out an ear splitting scream.  
  
"NOOOOO!" the youma yelled out before turning to dust.  
  
********  
  
Back on the street corner Ami, Ranma and Luna waited for any sign of Usagi or the bus. The dark gate that had taken the bus was beginning to close and as Ami tried to find a way to keep the portal open Ranma noticed a shadowy figure make its way into the portal. The aquatransexual martial artist could have sworn the figure was dressed in formal clothes with a top hat and cape.  
  
"I did not just see that." Ranma told himself loud enough for the others to hear.  
  
"See what Ranma?" Luna questioned him.  
  
"Someone in formal wear and a cape and top hat just went into the hole the bus went into." Ranma told the black feline.  
  
"That's odd somehow the portal just became stable all of a sudden." Ami said still typing away.  
  
Ranma couldn't believe his ears. For the first time since they met Ami couldn't come up with an answer to something.  
  
"This has to be a first. The brain doesn't know the answer to a problem." Ranma quipped.  
  
"Well at least I know the answers to something unlike some people I know." Ami returned without even looking up from her palmtop.  
  
"Yeah but you wouldn't be able to survive out in the world on your own." Ranma said.  
  
Ami was about to say something back at Ranma but Luna decided to put an end to their argument.  
  
"I have a feeling that individual just might have been the tuxedo clad gentleman who assisted Sailor Moon during her first battle." Luna told them.  
  
"Let's just hope you're right Luna." Ami said as she turned her full attention back to the palmtop.  
  
********  
  
With the youma now dust the energy she had recently collected began to return to the girls on the bus. Sailor Moon turned her attention from the youma dust to the blonde haired general standing near the newest Senshi Mars. The general looked quite angry over the loss of another youma and began powering up to attack Sailor Moon.  
  
"You Sailors will regret crossing paths with me." Jedite said.  
  
"You won't live long enough to even try something." Mars shot back as she clasped her hands together with her index fingers point outward.  
  
Closing her eyes Mars concentrated upon her power. The attack came to her as the long forgotten words forged in her mind.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!" she called out as a ball of fire came spiraling out of her extended fingers.  
  
The attack struck Jedite engulfing him in its flames but the Dark Kingdom general was unfazed by the attack. Both Mars and Sailor Moon were surprised to see the attack had no effect on him. And before either one of them could make the next move Jedite sent forth his own attack.  
  
Jedite thrust forth his gloved hand and let loose a blast of dark energy towards Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars. Sensing that Mars wouldn't be able to withstand the attack Sailor Moon quickly got between her and the oncoming attack taking the brunt of the attack head on. Mars watched in horror as Sailor Moon was blasted with the dark energy.  
  
"No!" Mars called out.  
  
Much to Mars's relief and Jedite's disbelief Sailor Moon was unfazed by the attack. Jedite was stronger than Sailor Moon had anticipated but the female Demi-Saiyan was stronger. Before Sailor Moon could get off her attack a red streak shot across the darkness and grazed Jedite in the hand. On the ground between Jedite and the two Senshi was a perfect red rose. Looking up in the direction the rose came from Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars saw a tuxedo-clad figure standing in the darkness.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask." Sailor Moon said to the figure.  
  
"Sailor Senshi alone you are strong but together you are invincible." Tuxedo Mask told them.  
  
"What was that all about?" Mars wondered.  
  
"It's just his way of telling us we stand a better chance of defeating this guy if we work together." Sailor Moon explained.  
  
"Ah, the old double team." Mars said.  
  
With that the two Senshi powered up for their attacks. Mars clasped her hands together and extended her index fingers while Sailor Moon cupped her hands and brought them together at the wrists. Together as one they called forth their strongest attacks.  
  
"Mars Fire..." Mars began.  
  
"Ka Me Ha Me..." Sailor Moon added  
  
"Ignite!"  
  
"Ha!"  
  
Jedite watched in terror as the flame covered Ki blast came hurtling towards him. The powerful blast of energy ripped through Jedite's body and the Dark Kingdom general was vaporized. When the attack had ended there was nothing left of Jedite.  
  
"We showed him." Mars said triumphantly.  
  
Somewhere within the darkness of the void a bus horn was honked to get the attention of the two Senshi in the void.  
  
"Sailor Senshi good job on handling that enemy. Remember teamwork is the key to defeating any enemy you face." Tuxedo Mask began, "But time's running out before this void closes and I must get these buses back. Hop on board."  
  
"You heard the man Mars. Let's go." Sailor Moon said.  
  
The two Senshi hopped on the bus Tuxedo Mask driving. Behind his bus were all the other missing buses tethered to the lead bus. When everyone was on board Tuxedo Mask drove the busses through the dark gate.  
  
********  
  
Ami and Ranma were getting tired of waiting for Usagi to return from the dark portal and were starting to get on each other's nerves. Luna had tried more than once to get the engaged couple to stop fighting with each other but she had given up when Ami had threatened to transform into her Senshi form and send her mist on Ranma. The arguing quickly stopped when a bus horn sounded from the direction of the dark portal. The trio turned towards the portal and saw six busses emerge from the portal.  
  
"She did it." Luna said proudly.  
  
As the buses stopped Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars stepped out of the lead bus followed by Tuxedo Mask. The Tuxedo Clad warrior gave the two Senshi a salute and a few more words of wisdom before leaving the scene.  
  
"You're a strong team Sailor Soldiers never forget that. Goodbye." He said before hopping up a nearby fire escape.  
  
"That guy is so cute." Mars commented.  
  
"Hey I saw him first you know." Sailor Moon replied.  
  
Luna looked over at the two squabbling Senshi and knew her quick thinking had come in handy. Rei had obviously found the henshin rod she had left for her and used it. Turning to Ami and Ranma she introduced the newest member of the team to them.  
  
"Ami, Ranma I'd like to introduce to you Sailor Mars the Senshi of fire." Luna said.  
  
While Luna was introducing Ami and Ranma to Mars Usagi put a hand to her broach and transformed back into her civilian form. The female Demi-Saiyan then waited for Mars to do the same. A quick grasp of the henshin rod and Mars was back to being Rei Hino.  
  
"Usagi, you're Sailor Moon?" Rei asked quite surprised  
  
"Yep and there's a lot more about me you'll need to know if you're going to be a member of this team. But first meet the other member of our team Ami Tendo Sailor Mercury. And that's her fiancé Ranma Saotome." Usagi told Rei.  
  
Before Rei could say anything about Ranma and Ami being engaged they both made their disgust over the engagement known.  
  
"It wasn't our idea." They both said getting laughs from Usagi.  
  
********  
  
In the darkened mists of the Dark Kingdom Queen Beryl stood before her minions. She had watched the battle between Jedite and the two Sailor Senshi. She was not pleased with the outcome of the battle and the fact that the Senshi team had now grown by one. Beryl addressed her youma and the shadowy figure that was now kneeling before her.  
  
"Jedite has failed me and paid with his life. You must take up the task of disposing of the Sailor Senshi and gathering energy for our great master." Beryl said to the figure.  
  
"By the stars I shall rid you of those retched Senshi my queen." The figure replied.  
  
********  
  
He was lost once again. Determined to find Ranma Saotome Ryouga Hibiki had gotten himself lost. Somehow in two short weeks Ryouga was miles away from Tokyo. At one point he had crossed paths with a triclops, a miniature emperor, an ex baseball player, and a floating cat all in one day. Ryouga was determined to get back to Tokyo and find Ranma Saotome.  
  
"Ranma I don't know how but this is all your fault again." Ryouga yelled.  
  
********  
  
Finally another chapter is finished. First off I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter out. Between vacation and loosing all my notes for the series it's been hard to get this out the way I wanted it. And I am apologizing in advance for any delays in getting out the next chapter too. Okay so we now have Mars on the scene. And it looks like Ryouga is going to make his way to Tokyo to challenge Ranma once again. Gee I wonder who he ran into? Don't worry all you Ranma fans he will fight someone in upcoming chapters and the first will be Ryouga.  
  
Some of you have been wondering where in the Ranma timeline this fic takes place. Well let's say this takes place after Ranma meets Cologne and Happosi so this is considered an AR Ranma fic as well as an AR DBZ and SM fic. The only special move Ranma will know will be the one Cologne taught him to get used to the hot water. Oh and don't worry with the way the fic is going his Neko ken will surface. Oh and you'll see some more of the Ranma cast in this fic later on.  
  
So what's up next for our heroes? Well, Ryouga will make an appearance and Ami will relive the day her mother died. Also, Usagi will be having some bad dreams. It seems their pasts just can't seem to leave them alone. Oh and Mamoru and Motoki will make some more appearances as well.  



	4. The Past Returns

Ryouga Hibiki had seen some strange things in his life but nothing took the cake like the individuals he ran across during his latest trek through Japan. His journey began two days after Ranma and Ami had left Nerima for Juban Prep. Ryouga had somehow managed to find his way to the Nekohantan without getting lost, which was considered a small miracle on his part, and spoke to Cologne about learning a new technique. Ryouga had seen first hand what Ranma had learned from the old ghoul when she had tricked him into receiving the Full Body Cat's Tongue. The speed of Ranma's punches had increased tenfold and Ryouga was determined to get one step ahead of the heir to the Anything Goes school of martial arts. The secret technique Cologne knew of was nothing more than a handy way to demolish rocks, trees, and the likes but Ryouga was determined to use it in a battle against Ranma Saotome. The only problem was he had no clue how to get to the Mintako ward of Tokyo in order to find the Azabu-Juban neighborhood. And so what should have been a quick thirty-minute journey by bus or subway turned into a two-week journey to find his rival.  
  
Along the way Ryouga had found himself in a part of Japan he had somehow managed to miss during his prior travels. Whether it was by luck or purely an accident Ryouga wound up in West City. After somehow ending up undetected on Capsule Corp grounds Ryouga walked right into the path of a sparing match between the last two pure blooded Saiyans in the known universe. And after getting yelled at by Vegeta and pointed in the right direction by Goku Ryouga almost got run over by the pair's two young sons. After leaving the small group Ryouga managed to get even further lost and wound up in the middle of the Black Forest where he ran into the rest of Goku's family.  
  
"Excuse me but can you tell me where I can find Juban Prep High School?" Ryouga asked the woman hanging the wash out to dry.  
  
"I'm afraid you're two hundred miles north of there. It's in Tokyo young man." She told him.  
  
Ryouga became frustrated and clenched his teeth while balling his hands into fists. And as he tried hard not to scream in front of the woman Ryouga's face turned as red as a beet. When he couldn't hold his anger in any longer the eternally lost martial artist cursed to the heavens.  
  
"Ranma Saotome this is all your fault! Curse you Ranma, I swear I will find you if it's the last thing I do!" He yelled out.  
  
The woman just looked over at the young martial artist and sighed before speaking with him.  
  
"Well I hope you make it to Juban alright." She said to him.  
  
With that Ryouga was once again on his way towards Tokyo heading in the wrong direction getting himself further and further off course.  
  
********  
  
Kimiko Yamamoto sat in front of her computer and monitored the conversation taking place between Usagi's cat Luna and someone calling themselves Central Control. The topic of their latest discussion focused on the last battle between the Senshi and the Dark Kingdom. Luna was using a cleverly disguised computer that looked like a Sailor V video game. But the game was actually a training and communication device all in one. And no one but Luna, Central Control, and Kimiko knew the true purpose of the video game.  
  
The conversation between Luna and the mysterious person at Central began focusing on the Senshi and their allies. It seemed Central needed to know a bit more about the individuals they were entrusting with the protection of the world. Kimiko listened as Luna gave Central the information she had on the Senshi, Tuxedo Mask, and a certain aquatransexual martial artist.  
  
"Son Usagi AKA Sailor Moon born June 30 in Ginger Town. Currently resides four miles outside the town in the Black Forest with her parents and two brothers ages sixteen and five. Her blood type is O and her greatest fear is needles. Usagi has spent the last eleven years of her life training in martial arts and has seen more than her fair share of battles." Luna began.  
  
"The next Senshi is Ami Tendo AKA Sailor Mercury born September 10 in the Nerima district of Tokyo. Currently resides with her father and two older sisters. Her blood type is A and she enjoys reading and plying chess or shogi. She is engaged to be married, although not by choice I have been told. Ami has studied Tai Chi and Kempo and is one of the top students in Japan.  
  
"The most recent addition to the Senshi team is Rei Hino AKA Sailor Mars born April 17 in the Sendai Hill neighborhood of the Mintako ward of Tokyo. From what I have seen Rei lives with her grandfather in the Hikawa-jin Shrine and is studying to be a shrine Miko. Her blood type is AB and she meditates every day. Rei was born with ESP and what Usagi feels is a very strong Ki sense that is tuned into evil vibrations. Like Usagi and Ami Rei has studied martial arts in order to help her meditation and strengthen her Ki sense.  
  
"As for the young man Ami is engaged to, Ranma Saotome, not much is known about him. But what I do know is that he and his father currently reside with the Tendo family. Like Usagi Ranma has spent quite a few years studying all forms of martial arts. Ranma has a deadly fear of cats due to a training technique gone wrong and received a water based Chinese curse on a recent training trip that turns him into a female when doused with cold water.  
  
"The only person we know nothing about is the young tuxedo clad man we refer to as Tuxedo Mask. Usagi believes this rose throwing warrior is much like her father in the respect that he offers words of encouragement and advice when needed although they can be a bit cryptic at times. And that's pretty much what I've gathered so far." Luna told the Central rep.  
  
Kimiko scribbled down a few notes on each individual Luna had mentioned as she listened to the conversation over the Internet phone setup she had on her computer. Most of the information Luna had given the Central rep was information she had easy access to but the information regarding Rei was taken down word for word. Kimiko then made a note to look into the whole Tuxedo Mask matter personally when she had a few spare moments. She needed to find out if Tuxedo Mask was someone the Senshi could trust or someone to be weary of.  
  
********  
  
Usagi tossed and turned in her sleep sweat staining her brow. The dream that had been plaguing her off and on for the past five years had shown itself yet again. Every time she had the dream it was always the same series of events. Something Usagi had witnessed in her past during the incident with Cell and the androids had scarred her. And when she refused to talk about the incident with her family the dreams began forcing her to relive the event over and over again.  
  
The dream always started off the same with a ten year old Usagi standing in the middle of a barren town. She and Krillin had separated to see if they could find any survivors in the city and at the moment Usagi could see nothing other than clothes lying on the streets where the people that wore them once stood. After looking down the empty street for a few moments Usagi heard the sounds of machine gun fire coming from a side street. The rata-tat noise of the gun had become an all too familiar sound since cell first made himself known.  
  
As Usagi ran towards the sound of the gun a new sound joined the gunfire. It was the blood-curtailing scream of someone being attacked. Usagi remembered them all too well from the news reports on the television earlier that morning at Master Roshi's island home just before Cell had devoured the camera man. Now it seemed to the young female Demi-Saiyan that Cell was about to take another victim.  
The moment Usagi reached the source of the gunfire and screaming she was greeted with a sight that would stay in her mind forever. Cell had just plunged the sharp needle like tip of his tail into the shoulder of a young man no older than Mirai Trunks. The man cried out in pain and dropped the machine gun he was holding as Cell began to slowly drink up his body. The man's body began to turn rubbery and wrinkled as its very essence was pulled from inside him. When Cell finished feeding on the young man all that was left of him was the clothes he had been wearing only moments earlier. Usagi thought this was the end of everything but she was mistaken when Cell caught a glimpse of her.  
  
Cell could care less that Usagi was just a young girl and made his way towards her.  
  
"Ah you'll make a fine addition to my essence." He said hungrily.  
  
As his long tail snaked up ready to strike at her Usagi noticed Cell's attention quickly shift from her to something or someone behind her. The bug like android quickly headed in the direction of whatever it was he had seen. Looking in the direction of the retreating Cell Usagi noticed two shadows running down the street. When she was certain he was out of listening range Usagi broke down and began crying. It was at this point in the dream when Usagi would wake up trembling in fear mumbling to herself over and over again about how she didn't fight back.  
  
********  
  
Guardians of the Earth  
Episode Four: The Past Returns  
  
********  
  
Ami tore off the page in her calendar like she did every morning and noted the date. Scribbled next to the date was a note to herself she had written the day she purchased the calendar unfortunately she hadn't envisioned being at Juban Prep on this day. Next to the big black numbers and the picture of Leo the white lion in blue gel ink were the words visit mom's grave bring blue daisies. Without even realizing it the anniversary of the day her mother had finally succumbed to the ovarian cancer had crept up on her. Picking up the small frame next to her calendar Ami touched her fingers to her lips and placed them upon the last photo of her mother before she went to the hospital for what would be her final days of life.  
  
The simple little photo showed all the women of Tendo family sitting on the front porch of the Tendo family home. Her mother wore a simple little blue jumper over a white t-shirt. On her head was straw hat attempting to cover up the peach fuzz head that once held beautiful long chestnut locks. Sitting on either side of her mother were her sisters Kasumi and Nabiki and on her lap was a smiling bright-eyed Ami. Kasumi who had just turned twelve that year was dressed in a modest little white sweater and a soft blue skirt. Nabiki on the other hand wore a pink blouse and white jeans. Her hair was the same as it was today cut just below her chin. Ami however had on a simple pair of yellow overalls over a white blouse with a Peter Pan collar. Every single one of the Tendo women had a big smile upon their faces. It was the happiest moment in her nine-year-old life.  
  
"Mama why did you have to die?" Ami asked her mother's photo, "We've never really been the same since. Papa hasn't taken on any students since the funeral and spends his days hovered over a shogi board. Sure Mr. Saotome is around to keep him company but I can tell that he is a very lonely person. I miss you very much mama it's just not the same without you." Ami began to cry as she thought about how much her family's lives had changed since her mother's death.  
  
It was at that point that a very tired looking and red eyed Usagi came dragging herself into the room she shared with Ami. The young genius looked over at her newfound friend and saw the sorry state she was in. The tearstains were quite noticeable on the face of the Demi-Saiyan and it looked as though she had gotten very little sleep. Ami was glad it was a Saturday because if it had been a school day Usagi most likely would have passed out in the middle of one of their classes.  
  
"Usagi you look like a frightful mess." Ami said with concern.  
  
Usagi looked towards her friend and saw the similar tearstains on her face. Immediately concern for her fellow Senshi swept over her and thoughts of her dream were pushed out of her mind. Usagi wondered what was bothering her friend.  
  
"Ami is something wrong?" Usagi wondered.  
  
"No not really. I was just thinking about something or rather someone." Ami told her as she picked up the calendar and photo.  
  
Usagi saw the notation scribbled on the calendar and the people in the photo and understood just who the someone was that Ami had mentioned.  
  
"Ami is that your mother?" Usagi asked pointing to the woman in the photo wearing the hat.  
  
"Hai, that was my mama. By the time this picture was taken she was always wearing that hat. The little girl on her lap is me." Ami said as she wiped the last of her tears.  
  
Ami rarely talked about the illness that took her mother and the pain her death left in her heart. Not having a mother around hurt especially when the day she passed on always came around. But the seventh anniversary of her mother's passing was especially hard for Ami because she couldn't go to the gravesite with the rest of her family and place a bouquet of her mother's favorite flower in front of the headstone, blue daisies.  
  
"Oh Ami I know how hard it is to loose someone close to you. I lost my father twice, my sensei, and my best friend but of course those weren't natural deaths so they could be brought back. But I know how you feel. It hurts when they leave you." Usagi said in understanding.  
  
"I'll be alright Usagi. I'm more upset over the fact that I can't go with my family to visit her gravesite today like we always do each year." Ami reassured her, "But I should be concerned about you not me. You look like death warmed over."  
  
"Thanks a lot Ami." Usagi replied dryly.  
  
Luna, who had been observing Ami's actions since she woke up had to agree with the Senshi of Wisdom Usagi didn't look all that good.  
  
"I have to agree with her Usagi you look as though you didn't get much sleep last night." Luna said to her young charge.  
  
Usagi tried to stifle a yawn but found out it was to no avail and let the yawn escape her mouth. She was indeed a lot more tired than she was letting them believe. Since she had been awakened by her nightmare Usagi didn't go back to sleep. Looking at the small clock on her nightstand Usagi noted that it was a little bit past two in the morning. Usagi had stayed awake for the rest of the night afraid that if she went to sleep again the dream would come once again.  
  
"Okay if you want the truth I didn't get much sleep. I woke up sometime around two in the morning and have been awake ever since then all because of a bad dream I always have." Usagi finally admitted to the others.  
  
Ami turned to her friend and decided that they both needed to get out for a bit and get away from the reminders of what was troubling them. She knew both she and Usagi didn't feel like spilling their guts out about what was bothering them. Ami knew her reasons but she didn't know Usagi's. But what she did know was that Usagi would find a way to get the young genius to open up and if she attempted to do that Ami would try and do the same with Usagi.  
  
"Usagi why don't you get cleaned up and we'll go to the park today. It seems you and I both need a break from things for a bit." Ami suggested.  
  
"That sounds like a great idea Ames." Usagi replied a bit hoarsely.  
  
********  
  
Saturday was Ranma's favorite day of the week. Now that he and Ami were attending Juban Prep his Saturdays were trouble free and he could do whatever he wanted. And on this particular Saturday Ranma wanted to go to the park and get in a nice relaxing run. It was great not having his old man around driving him insane always trying to get him to marry Ami. It was also great not falling into the koi pond every morning or having a little old woman dump her wash water on him when he went to school each day. All Ranma looked forward to each day was getting through his classes no matter how boring they seemed.  
  
Although Ranma didn't have to worry about the usual triggers for his curse he still had to contend with the forces of nature and the occasional errant glass of cold water. And while the frequency of the curse showing up had lessened since coming to Juban it still reared its ugly head now and again. Usagi and Luna had gotten used to the fact that Ranma turned into a girl on occasion and even used it to their advantage. In fact the night they learned about the curse they had stayed up into the wee hours of the night learning all they could about one another in Usagi and Ami's room. And when Kimiko made her rounds of each floor Ranma once again became Ranko only this time she was Usagi's friend from back home.  
  
Ranma threw on his favorite pair of black Chinese pants and a green sleeveless Chinese shirt that had no collar and a pair of training slippers. Ranma had fallen in love with the look while on his journey through China. It was better than the old white gi his father made him wear and it helped him stand out at Furinkan High. After checking the braid in his ponytail and grabbing the key to his room Ranma was on his way to Juban Park.  
  
The park was full of people out enjoying the warm spring day. Many people were walking on the paths, playing in the open areas, walking dogs, having picnics, or just sitting on the benches that dotted the park. Still others were renting rowboats and sitting out in the middle of the large pond in the center of the park. On a day such as this one the park was the place to be. And as Ranma got to the park he noticed Usagi and Ami sitting on one of the benches with Luna and off in the distance he spotted one Mamoru Chiba the man Usagi hated more than anything. If those two should happen to bump into each other it would make for one very interesting Saturday.  
  
Ranma began running through the park at a nice leisurely pace. As he ran on one of the many paths in the park Ranma had the feeling someone was talking about him. Ranma let a small sneeze out followed by a second one a few seconds later. Somewhere in the back of his mind Ranma's danger sense started kicking in after taking a nice three-week vacation telling him to be on the lookout. Somewhere someone was on their way to challenge Ranma to yet another dual. And Ranma had the distinct feeling that that individual was either Kuno, Shampoo, or Ryouga. Ranma was betting on the later member of the trio Ryouga because it was just about the right time for him to make an unscheduled appearance.  
  
********  
  
Ryouga knew he was back in Tokyo because of all the normal looking skyscrapers. Unlike West City, which had a futuristic look to it, Tokyo resembled every other modern city in the world with large buildings surrounded by quaint centuries old structures. And even though Ryouga was in the right city he still had no idea where the Mintako ward was located. Frustrated and angry Ryouga decided to take a break from his search for Ranma after finding himself in a rather large park. And as Ryouga placed his rather large and heavy pack down with a slight thud he got the distinct feeling that he would be running into Ranma fairly soon. That's when the flash came.  
  
Ryouga stiffened like a board and stood there staring off into space. He could see as plain as day that Ranma was running along the path he was standing in front of. The young aquatransexual martial artist was wearing one of his many Chinese style outfits in colors of green and black and had a key around his neck. Ryouga could see what was about to happen next when Ranma reached his location. The pair would end up having one of their many battles. When the premonition ended Ryouga prepared himself for the upcoming battle.  
  
********  
  
Mamoru Chiba was glad to be having a Saturday off. It would allow him a chance to work on a paper he had due for his American Literature class at Azabu Tech. The teacher had told them to pick one work from an American author and write an in depth paper on the book that included a character study and a section on the symbolism and hidden meanings within the story. Mamoru had decided to choose a story no one would expect him to read a book by Ernest Hemingway titled The Garden of Eden. The simple story about a young newlywed couple living France captivated him. But it was the story's unexpected twist that had him hooked. The bisexual wife made the story quite interesting.  
  
At the moment however the book and the paper was put out of his mind. The only thing Mamoru was interested in on this particular was the sights, sounds, and smells of the park as he ran down one of the paths. Taking a quick glance around Mamoru noticed three particular individuals he had the distinct pleasure of running into on several occasions over the past three weeks. There on a bench off in the distance sat Son Usagi and her friend Ami Tendo with a certain black cat they were never without. Off on one of the other paths Mamoru caught a glimpse of the young man that was also always with him. If he remembered correctly from the conversation he had overheard between Usagi and his best friend Motoki the boy's name was Ranma Saotome.  
  
As Mamoru continued to look around the park he noticed a young man he had never seen before looking in Ranma's general direction. The young man wore black pants and a loose fitting yellow tunic with a black belt at the waist. On his feet were simple moccasin styled boots and he wore a yellow bandana with black dots here and there upon it. And judging from the size of the pack on the ground next to him this particular individual was quite strong. Mamoru shrugged off the odd feeling he was getting from the newcomer to the park and began his run. If something were to happen he figured the Senshi would handle it like they handled every other odd occurrence that had taken place lately.  
  
********  
  
Ami turned to face Usagi with uncertain eyes. She knew the young blonde would bring up the subject of her mother's death sooner or later and on the way to the park Ami decided she would get the jump on the female Demi-Saiyan and tell her everything she wanted to know. And the best way to go about doing so would be to divulge something even Ranma didn't know about.  
  
"Okay Usagi you wanted to know why I was crying and why my mother had on that hat in the picture I showed you well I'll tell you." Ami began, "My mother died of ovarian cancer and by the time that picture was taken she had lost all of her hair due to the radiation treatments. That hat became a part of her and we couldn't picture her any other way."  
  
Usagi and Luna didn't know what to make of the situation. Sure Usagi had lost everyone she had become close to but they could be wished back by the dragon balls. This was a different situation. Ami's mother died of natural causes in one of the most painful ways a woman could die and she would never be coming back. Usagi couldn't imagine what life would be like if her father hadn't decided to allow the dragon to bring him back. If Usagi hadn't blurted out the fact that Chichi was going to have another baby Goku would have never come back.  
  
"You want to talk about it Ami?" Usagi prompted.  
  
"I might as well. After seven years I think it's time I told someone what I went through." Ami replied to her.  
  
********  
  
Yuka Tendo was born with thick beautiful chestnut locks and bright blue eyes that sparkled when the sunlight hit them just the right way. It was that sparkle and shine that made Soun Tendo fall in love with her and ask her to marry him. But there were other qualities about her that Soun loved just as much if not more. Yuka was a kind and gentle woman with a good head on her shoulders and great intelligence. It was Yuka who kept the house running and the finances in order all while helping Soun run the small dojo he owned where he taught the many forms of martial arts that made up the Anything Goes school.  
  
After three years of marriage Yuka gave birth to their first child a little girl they named Kasumi. The year before Yuka and Soun had attended the wedding of Soun's best friend Genma Saotome to his wife Nodoka. It was at the reception where Soun and Genma over one too many drinks pledged to unite the two schools of Anything Goes through the marriage of their children, that is if one of them had a boy and the other a girl. That night Kasumi was conceived.  
  
Yuka and Soun reveled in the joys that were parenthood and almost immediately wanted another child. But Genma and Nodoka who wanted children but not for the same reasons were not so lucky. Try as they might they were having difficulties having children right away.  
  
Two years after little Kasumi was born Yuka gave birth to her second child a little girl they named Nabiki after her favorite aunt. Nabiki's birth brought the couple even more joy and happiness although Soun hoped he and his wife could have a boy just to be on the safe side for the sake of the agreement.  
  
It was a year after Nabiki was born that everything went right for both the Tendos and the Saotomes. Four years after they were married Nodoka gave birth to her only child. A boy they named Ranma. And not too shortly after Ranma was born Yuka gave birth to her final child another girl that Soun named Ami. The agreement could go on as planed although neither one of the men knew it yet.  
  
For six years the Tendo family lived in complete and total happiness and then it happened. During one of her routine visits to the local doctor, a woman by the name of Ono, something was discovered that wasn't right. Yuka had been experiencing some very painful menstrual cycles and mentioned it to the doctor. Right away Dr. Ono suggested Yuka go to the hospital and see a woman's health specialist who dealt with fertility issues and other internal problems. And after a battery of tests the doctor discovered that Yuka had a malignant tumor in one of her ovaries that was beginning to spread.  
  
The recommended treatment for the disease was radiation therapy. And over the course of the next three years Yuka was in and out of the hospital receiving treatments. A great source of strength for the Tendo family was the wife of Soun's best friend. The helping hand Nodoka provided in getting Yuka to the doctor for treatment and helping around the house was as much a relief for her as it was for the Tendos. Nodoka needed to take care of someone since her husband and son had left her alone in her house.  
  
As Yuka entered into her third year of her illness the Tendo girls had begun to take over much of the household duties Nodoka had provided. Kasumi now manned the kitchen while Nabiki balanced the budgets and household finances. Ami on the other hand spent her days consoling their father.  
  
The briefest of moments the Tendo family had a glimmer of hope. The radiation treatments were beginning to take hold or so they had thought. It was a bright spring day and Yuka and the girls had spent most of the morning in the garden. Soun seeing an opportunity they rarely had gathered his girls together on the front porch of their house and snapped a photo of them. It would be the last one they would ever have together.  
  
A week after the happy photo was taken Soun accompanied his wife to the hospital where she began another round of treatments. However, the doctors didn't realize just how weak Yuka's body really was and how bad the cancer had become. The radiation hit her harder than it had in the past and when the doctors ran a few tests to find out why they found out that the cancer had not only spread to the other ovary but to other parts of her body as well.  
  
The radiation treatment Yuka had received caused her to become violently ill. The radiation sickness that overtook her body moved with the speed of a cheetah ravaging every fiber of her very being. Within forty-eight hours of her latest treatment Yuka was back in the hospital only this time she would not make it out alive.  
  
The days that passed for Soun and his children were some of the hardest they could have faced. Soun was constantly being bombarded with questions from his youngest daughter Ami who couldn't quite understand why Yuka couldn't come home or why she couldn't visit her. Then one day out of the blue Soun suggested the children come with him on one of his visits to the hospital.  
  
Upon their arrival at Yuka's hospital room Soun went in first to prepare his wife for the unexpected visitors he had brought with him. After five minutes in her room Soun came out into the hall and motioned for his eldest child Kasumi to enter into her mother's room. Kasumi spent the better half of the ten minutes she was in the room listening to her mother tell her what her new duties around the house would be. Yuka knew she was dying and Kasumi would now be the one to look after the house and prepare the meals. When she finally emerged from the room Kasumi sent Nabiki in to see Yuka.  
  
Right away Nabiki understood what would be expected of her when Yuka passed on. Her head for numbers made Nabiki the perfect choice to handle the household finances. Nabiki had always loved playing the role of the business owner in her games of pretend with Ami. Now she would get her chance to handle the money for the business that was the Tendo dojo. When her time was up Nabiki sent in a very scared and confused little Ami.  
  
Ami walked into the room and saw her mother lying on the hospital bed. Her clean white sheets were several shades darker than Yuka's skin. Her eyes were shallow and her lips were very dry. Everywhere she looked Ami could see various tubes coming from her mother's arms and face. The littlest of the Tendo children walked over to her mother and began to cry.  
  
"Don't cry little one for soon I will be going to a better place." Yuka said hoarsely.  
  
Ami looked up at her mother with tearstained questioning eyes.  
  
"Where will you be going mama?" Ami asked her mother.  
  
"I will be going to a beautiful place called the Otherworld. In this place there is no pain and no suffering of any kind. King Yamma will be waiting for me when I arrive at the gates to the other dimension to give me passage to my new home. Think of it this way Ami I will be free of my disease and finally at peace." Yuka explained to her young daughter.  
  
Ami understood a bit of what Yuka was trying to tell her but there were so many questions she needed the answers to.  
  
"But who will help me dress in the morning and get me my lunch ready for school?" she asked.  
  
"Kasumi will." Yuka answered.  
  
"Who's going to walk me to and from school each day?"  
  
"Kasumi and Nabiki will both do that."  
  
"Who will help papa?"  
  
"Nabiki will look after the money from now on while Kasumi looks after the house."  
  
"What about me mama?"  
  
"You will keep your papa company and give him all the love he needs. You my little one must live and remind your family they have lives worth living for."  
  
The moment she finished her little speech Yuka took a few labored breaths before continuing to talk to her daughter.  
  
"Ami I want you to be the best person you can be. Who knows maybe someday you'll be the person who actually finds a way to cure someone of what I have. And know that even though I will miss you terribly I will never stop loving you. I will always be a part of you in whatever you choose to do." Yuka said as she placed a pale hand upon her daughter's cheek.  
  
Ami instinctively put her hand over her mother's and stood there crying her little eyes out.  
  
"I love you too mama." Ami said to her mother as she breathed her last painful breaths.  
  
Ami felt her mother's hand go limp under her own and the tiny tears she had been crying began to rush out of her eyes clouding her vision and staining her face and clothes.  
  
"NO MAMA!!" Ami cried out as a new wave of tears flooded down her face.  
  
Yuka Tendo was no more.  
  
********  
  
"Oh Ami that was the saddest thing I had ever heard." Usagi said to her friend as she wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
Ami looked over at her friend and roommate and could see the understanding upon her face. She knew Ami had been through a lot with the death of her mother. It was hard watching someone die before your eyes and Usagi knew that all too well. But it was even harder to witness someone being murdered just because they lived and didn't do anything to the person killing them.  
  
Usagi sighed and swallowed hard. If Ami could get over her fear and recount one of the hardest moments in her life then maybe just maybe Usagi could find the courage to do the same.  
  
"Ami I think it's finally time to tell someone about the dreams I have been having." Usagi said.  
  
********  
  
Usagi and Krillin made their way from the Capsule Corp headquarters to the island where Master Roshi lived. They had split up from Trunks over an hour ago after finishing off Dr. Gero's lab and the infant Cell. Trunks had decided to go and train with Vegeta so he could become stronger and more effective against Cell. It then became Krillin and Usagi's job to deliver a set of plans for Juunanagou to Bulma so she could study them to find any weaknesses to the androids. Originally Usagi wasn't even supposed to be with Krillin but she had insisted on going with him and Trunks to find Piccolo. Usagi figured Gohan would be able to watch over their father and mother at Master Roshi's. Besides they had planned on returning to the island after seeing what they could do to help Piccolo.  
  
By now they were flying over one of the deserted ghost town like cities that had been a teeming metropolis just hours before. The sight below them was something the ten-year-old female Demi-Saiyan had thought she would never see before in her life. And as Usagi looked around the city from the sky Krillin caught the sight of something or someone out of the corner of his eye along with the faint distinction that Cell was once again about to feed on someone.  
  
"Usagi I thought I just saw something down there." Krillin said.  
  
"Do you think it could be some survivors?" Usagi asked with great hope in her voice.  
  
Krillin looked over at the small warrior and knew just how much she hated to see anyone get hurt. Like her he hoped someone was able to escape the horror that was Cell.  
  
"I think we should go down there and check it out." Krillin suggested.  
  
"If you think so." Usagi replied a bit scared.  
  
Krillin could sense the small girl's fear and tried to comfort her a bit.  
  
"Don't worry kiddo nothing's going to happen to either one of us." Krillin reassured her.  
  
Usagi smiled at her father's best friend. Over the years he had become one of her best friends as well. And after many adventures she had with him and her brother she would trust Krillin with her life.  
  
"I know you won't let anything happen to me Krillin." She said.  
  
"Well yeah because if something did your mother would have my head on a platter." Krillin replied with an equally huge smile.  
  
Usagi let out a small giggle at the thought of her mother going ballistic over anything happening to her or Gohan. Chichi was very protective of her little Saiyan twins. Almost as soon as the thought popped into her head Usagi went into what she called fight mode. In this mode she became as serious as her father was during a battle.  
  
"What's the plan Krillin?" Usagi asked as her Saiyan side kicked in.  
  
Krillin took a quick moment to come up with a strategy before answering his female partner.  
  
"We'll split up and search a section of the city for any survivors or Cell. Find either one and I want you to fire a blast into the sky like a flare. I promise to do the same. DO NOT try and take on Cell by yourself you hear me." Krillin told her.  
  
"I promise only if you promise to do the same." Usagi replied.  
  
"I'll try." Krillin said. And with that the pair split up in opposite directions.  
  
Usagi stood in the middle of a barren Nikki Town. At the moment Usagi could see nothing other than clothes lying on the streets where the people that wore them once stood. The distinct smell of rotten fruit and skunk spray hung in the air stinging Usagi's nose but the young Demi-Saiyan didn't let it get to her. After looking down the empty street for a few moments Usagi heard the sounds of machine gun fire coming from a side street. The rata-tat noise of the gun had become an all too familiar sound since cell first made himself known. Without even thinking Usagi ran towards the gunfire.  
  
As Usagi ran towards the sound of the gun a new sound joined the gunfire. It was the blood-curtailing scream of someone being attacked. Usagi remembered them all too well from the news reports on the television earlier that morning at Master Roshi's island home just before Cell had devoured the camera man. Now it seemed to the young female Demi-Saiyan that Cell was about to take another victim.  
  
The moment Usagi reached the source of the gunfire and screaming she froze and was greeted with a sight that would stay in her mind forever. Cell had just plunged the sharp needle like tip of his tail into the shoulder of a young man no older than Mirai Trunks. The man cried out in pain and dropped the machine gun he was holding as Cell began to slowly drink up his body. The man's body began to turn rubbery and wrinkled as its very essence was pulled from inside him. When Cell finished feeding on the young man all that was left of him was the clothes he had been wearing only moments earlier. Usagi thought this was the end of everything but she was mistaken when Cell caught a glimpse of her.  
  
Cell could care less that Usagi was just a young girl and made his way towards her. The only thing he cared about was that she was Goku's daughter.  
  
"Ah you'll make a fine addition to my essence." He said hungrily.  
  
As his long tail snaked up ready to strike at her Usagi noticed Cell's attention quickly shift from her to something or someone behind her. The bug like cyborg quickly headed in the direction of whatever it was he had seen. Looking in the direction of the retreating Cell Usagi noticed two shadows running down the street. When she was certain he was out of listening range Usagi broke down and began crying.  
  
It wasn't long after Cell had left that she saw an airplane take off into the sky and two figures follow after it. One of the figures was Cell and the other one was Krillin.  
  
"HE PROMISED ME!" Usagi yelled into the emptiness that was Nikki Town before she took off into the sky to go after Krillin.  
  
********  
  
Ranma knew something was wrong the moment he reached the turn in the path. Somewhere in the back of his head Ranma's mind was screaming out to him telling him to beware. Ranma was unaware that he was developing a Ki sense and that new sense was telling him he was getting close to his rival one Ryouga Hibiki known to him as pig boy.  
  
As Ranma rounded the turn he heard the familiar cry ring throughout the park.  
  
"Ranma Saotome prepare to die!" Ryouga yelled as he launched himself towards his foe.  
  
Almost immediately Ranma's instincts kicked in and he moved into a defensive position. Ryouga made the first move by lashing out at Ranma with his razor sharp and extremely heavy red bamboo and oiled cloth umbrella. Ranma jumped into the air to avoid the heavy object landing gracefully on his feet. Angered by the simple defensive move Ryouga tried using his umbrella once again producing the same results. By this time the people on and in the vicinity of the path quickly got out of the way of the two rivals from an all boys junior high school.  
  
"This time Ranma I will defeat you!" Ryouga declared rather loudly.  
  
"You'll never be able to defeat me pig boy." Ranma shot back.  
  
"Oh yes I will Ranma. For you see the Old Ghoul Cologne has taught me a new technique that can find the weak spot in anything and break it into a million pieces. And I Ranma Saotome intend to use his technique on the very bones in you body." Ryouga told the aquatransexual martial artist.  
  
"I'd like to see you try." Ranma challenged.  
  
With that Ryouga let his umbrella drop to the ground with a loud thud and immediately prepared for his newest attack. Focusing his energy on Ranma Ryouga felt Ranma's energy for a weak point in his body. Once found Ryouga would then focus the full force of his new attack upon that spot in hopes of breaking it into millions of tiny shards. Ranma on the other hand just stood and waited for the attack.  
  
"Bakusai Tenketsu!" Ryouga called out sending the full force of the attack upon Ranma.  
  
The attack was supposed to turn Ranma's bones into a powdery dust. But what Ryouga didn't know was that the breaking point technique could not be used against living creatures. The attack Cologne had shown him was nothing more than a way to break a few stones and bricks while developing control over one's Ki.  
  
********  
  
Mamoru knew something was up the moment he saw all the people vacating part of the park. Taking another quick glance around the park he saw what was causing all the commotion and chaos. Ranma and the unknown young man were facing off against one another. The young man had called forth some strange attack that didn't seem to have much effect on Ranma and was currently back to lashing out at the pigtailed martial artist with a red bamboo umbrella. The way he wielded the umbrella reminded Mamoru of the way a fencer wields an epee during a match. But the amazing part of it was the way Ranma nimbly leapt into the air to avoid the umbrella.  
  
As Mamoru continued to watch the battle unfold before his eyes he remembered hearing Usagi tell Motoki about her extensive martial arts training. He figured that if anyone was going to get those two to stop their fighting the meatball head was the one to do it. With that thought in mind Mamoru reluctantly made his way over to the bench where Usagi and Ami were sitting with that cat.  
  
********  
  
Ami couldn't believe what she had just heard. He new best friend and roommate Usagi had witnessed as a young child the murder of an innocent person for no apparent reason other than the fact that they were alive. As if that wasn't scary enough the creature had made a move as though he were going to do the same thing to Usagi. Luckily for her he became distracted and saw someone else he wanted to go after instead. And then to top it all off her friend had broken his promise to inform her the moment he got into any kind of trouble.  
  
"Wow I guess witnessing something like would give anyone nightmares." Ami commented.  
  
"Yeah I still get chills just thinking about what happened that day." Usagi replied.  
  
Ami was about to ask Usagi what happened after Cell had left to go after the plane when she noticed some people desperately trying to vacate the park. Wondering what was going on she stopped a woman on a bicycle to inquire about the mad rush.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am but can you tell me why everyone is rushing to leave the park?" she asked.  
  
"Some kid with a big red umbrella is trying to beat the living tar out of another kid with a small braided queue." The woman explained before leaving.  
  
"Thank you." Ami called after the woman.  
  
Ami thought about the descriptions of the two combatants for a moment before the recognition fully sank in. There were only two people she knew of who fit the description the woman gave her, Ryouga Hibiki and Ranma Saotome. Ami knew she had to stop their fight before the two martial artists destroyed the entire park.  
  
"Usagi we need to stop those two before anyone gets hurt." Ami told her friend.  
  
"You know who it is?" Usagi inquired.  
  
"Yes it's Ranma and his rival a boy named Ryouga Hibiki." Ami said.  
  
With that said Usagi, Ami, and Luna ran in the direction the people were coming from. Not paying too much attention to her surroundings and going as fast as she possibly could Usagi didn't notice the young man running in her direction. And as fate and bad luck would have it the two collided right into each other on the small paved path. Usagi took a good look at the person she had hit fully intending to apologize but changed her mind when she saw the other person was none other than Mamoru Chiba.  
  
"Hey, why don't you watch where you're going you big baka!" Usagi yelled at him.  
  
"Me! I wasn't the one trying to break the land speed record you walking steam roller!" Mamoru shot back at Usagi.  
  
Usagi was in no mood to fight with Mamoru at the moment and told him so.  
  
"Listen Mr. Personality," she began using another Bulma put down, "I don't have time for this! I have a fight to break up!"  
  
"Well that's exactly what I was coming to see you about. It seems your friend Ranma is fighting some guy using an umbrella like a weapon." Mamoru explained.  
  
Ami knew she had to get to Ranma and Ryouga before anyone got hurt and she decided to break up the heated argument brewing between Usagi and Mamoru by using the one technique that always got Ranma and Ryouga to end their own verbal battles. Ami simply walked away.  
  
"I don't have time to listen to you two argue right now. I have to get to those two before they end up killing each other." Ami said as she left the pair on the ground.  
  
Luna feeling the exact same sentiment as Ami did and followed the blue haired Senshi of Mists over to the two fighting martial artists. She was interested to see what sort of skills this acquaintance of both Ami's and Ranma's had and she wanted to see if Ami could get them to end their fight.  
  
Usagi feeling left behind by her best friend and her cat forgot all about her verbal argument with Mamoru and headed after the retreating pair leaving Mamoru by himself. It wasn't long after she had left that Mamoru decided to follow her and see if he could give Ami a hand. He may not have been very fond of Usagi but Mamoru had to admit there was something about Ami he liked and he didn't want to see her get hurt in the process of trying to stop her fiancé and the unknown youth from fighting.  
  
Sensing Mamoru behind her Usagi called out to him over her shoulder.  
  
"Listen you I don't need any of your help you got that!" Usagi yelled at Mamoru.  
  
"I'm not going to help you I'm going to help your friend." Mamoru called back.  
  
"Well you better not get in my way!" Usagi yelled as she came upon the battle scene.  
  
What Usagi and Mamoru saw left them speechless. Ranma and Ryouga were going at it at a near blinding pace. Mamoru was having trouble keeping up with the two combatants while Usagi was following them like a spectator at a tennis match. The older youth looked over at the blonde haired martial artist and wondered how in the world she was able to see what the pair was doing.  
  
"Hey odango how are you able to watch those two?" Mamoru wanted to know.  
  
"Simple really. Everyone I know with the exception of my mother and one of my dad's friends is able to fight like that. We train to be fast and we train to be able to watch each other in battle. Although some of us can be too fast for even us to follow." Usagi explained.  
  
"Now that's fast." Mamoru commented.  
  
As Ranma and Ryouga met each other blow for blow Ami recognized the fighting technique Ranma was using. It was the same one the full body cat's tongue had forced Ranma to learn in order to be able to retrieve the amulet containing the cure from Cologne. Ranma was in the midst of using the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken. After a few minutes of watching the pair battle Ami decided it was time for the fight to end. Bending down to Luna she whispered something in the black feline's ear.  
  
"Meow!" Luna said sounding like a normal cat.  
  
"Um Saotome don't look now but you have a cat behind you." Ryouga warned a bit nervously.  
  
"C-c-c-c-cat! Get it away from me!" Ranma yelled freaking out.  
  
With his guard temporarily down Ryouga was able to get off the one blow that would end the fight and send Ranma sailing into the pond at the center of the park. As Ranma realized where he was headed he let out a very loud protest.  
  
"Oh kuso, this is just too great!" he yelled for the entire area to hear.  
  
With that Ranma landed in the pond with a resounding splash surfacing once again as his female half the buxom Ranma-chan. Ami and Usagi couldn't help but laugh at Ranma's predicament.  
  
"Well that ends that fight." Ryouga said triumphantly.  
  
"I swear Hibiki I'm gonna get you for this!" Ranma yelled at his rival.  
  
As Ranma climbed out of the pond she turned to face her fiancé and her roommate with a very sour looking face.  
  
"Very funny you two." Ranma mumbled at them.  
  
Ami stopped laughing long enough to introduce Usagi and Mamoru to Ryouga.  
  
"Ryouga I'd like you to meet my new roommate Son Usagi and an acquaintance of hers Mamoru Chiba. Usagi, Chiba-san this is a friend of ours Ryouga Hibiki. He and Ranma are always arguing over something but he's really a nice person who happens to have a little directional problem." Ami said.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Ryouga-san." Usagi said flashing her patented smile.  
  
********  
  
Yea I finished another episode! Once again I apologize for the tardiness in getting this one out. I still can't find my notes. I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing my stories, not just this one but the other one I've decided to update as well. It means a lot to know you like my work. I look forward to more reviews from you. I have a folder for this story on the Sailor Moon crossover discussion boards if you have any suggestions please leave them there or put them in your reviews. I need to know if I should make Makoto and Ryouga a couple or not because it will dictate how a future episode is written.  
  
Okay now I want you to remember the little scene where Ryouga has the premonition because it's going to be important later on. As you can see Usagi and Mamoru are a lot like Ranma and Ami and Bulma and Vegeta. And while Usagi may not understand some of the put-downs she hears she'll use them anyway. The two techniques Ranma and Ryouga use were indeed taught to them by Cologne although I don't think in the original story Ryouga learned the breaking point to get back at Ranma after he learned the chestnut technique. Oh and yes Ryouga would somehow happen to wander into a place and not realize how he got there like Vegeta and Goku's sparing match.  
  
So you're wondering where the Dark Kingdom went. Well don't worry the next general will show up in the next episode. So that means more Naru, more Umino, more Rei, and more arguing couples. Next up for our heroes is a monster whose backhand is deadlier than her forehand. Find out who the new millionaire playboy in town is and why the Dark Kingdom is after the captain of the tennis team Naru's own cousin. Keep a watch out for episode five The Mysterious Millionaire.  



	5. The Mysterious Millionaire

The large house in the woods had been empty for quite some time. People thought the old stone mansion was haunted and stayed clear of the house. But the house would not be empty much longer. A young businessman with a vast amount of wealth and incredibly handsome looks had recently moved into the house. In no time after he moved into the house the young man began attending the functions attended by Tokyo's elite in the business world and he was making a name for himself. Sanjouin Masato was fast becoming the flavor of the month in the elite social circles. The women loved him for his mysterious side and his love of astronomy and astrology.  
  
Sanjouin wasn't just the flavor of the month with the women of the circles he traveled in. Their daughters and younger sisters were fast becoming infatuated with him as well. Every schoolgirl in junior high and high school wanted to be married to one of Tokyo's most eligible bachelors. And Sanjouin loved the attention that was lavished upon him by the younger members of the farer sex.  
  
But Sanjouin had another side to him that he kept hidden from the prying eyes of society. Tucked away in his large home in the converted grand ballroom Sanjouin Masato used his love of the stars to serve a different purpose. Sanjouin Masato was in reality one of the elite Dark Kingdom warriors and the second general chosen by Queen Beryl to travel to Earth to gather energy for the Dark Kingdom. He was Nephlite devotee of the stars and a follower of Metalia.  
  
********  
  
Guardians of the Earth  
Episode Five: The Mysterious Millionaire  
  
********  
  
Osaka Naru's family was fortunate enough to travel within the elite social circle Sanjouin had associated himself with. Her mother and her aunt came from a well to do family and she and her cousin Saionji Rui were able to attend some of the same charity functions Sanjouin was sometimes seen at. And while Naru's strong point was her academics Rui's strong point was her amazing ability to play tennis. It was this ability that won her not only a spot on the varsity tennis team but the position of captain of the girl's team. Naru was quite proud of her older cousin.  
  
Everyday after school when she didn't go to the arcade or out shopping Naru would go down to the school's tennis courts and watch her cousin practice with the tennis team. Naru was quite proud of her cousin and wanted only the best things for her. And it was because of Rui that the tennis team did so well. She was considered to be a natural born leader and motivator and all of the girls on the team respected her and looked up to her.  
  
Lately it seemed as though Naru was spending a lot more time with her cousin after school. Naru had hoped she would be able to spend time with her new friend Usagi but the blonde haired martial artist seemed to be in a world all her own lately. Usagi had spent most of her time trying to get one Ranma Saotome to allow her to teach him the Kamesennin method of martial arts training but Ranma didn't even want to think what the turtle method of training involved. And when she wasn't trying to get Ranma to become her student she was attending meetings with Ami, Rei, and Luna after school ended for the day. Naru began to wish Usagi would spend some of her time with her again.  
  
********  
  
Nephlite stood in his darkened observatory watching the moonlight hit the floor. The large converted ballroom had a certain appeal to it that made Nephlite want this room as his observatory. The large circular central window that overlooked the rarely used dance floor was made of stained glass and contained the images of the zodiac around its circumference. Nephlite used this window to communicate with the stars and when he did so it seemed as though the window would rotate to the proper alignment of the constellations in the sky. When the stars spoke they told Nephlite everything he needed to know. And what Nephlite needed to know was the identity of the person he was going to gather energy from.  
  
Nephlite didn't spend all his time communicating with the stars in his observatory. As Sanjouin Masato he was able to mingle amongst the average normal humans to gather information for his mission. And as Nephlite the Dark Kingdom general he would travel from his base of operations to the throne room of Queen Beryl and report on the progress of his mission. But there were times when he didn't particularly want to give his reports to his queen. There was one individual who constantly ridiculed him, another general who went by the name of Zoicite. This particular general was an effeminate looking man with long curly blonde hair and green eyes. And he would stop at nothing to make Nephlite look bad in the eyes of their queen an act Nephlite hated.  
  
Nephlite remembered the scene that had taken place before he came to Tokyo to look for a base of operations. He was standing before his queen listening to what his mission would be. He was to continue gathering energy for the Dark Kingdom while at the same time finding as much information as he could about the Sailor Senshi. And as he was telling the queen about his plans Zoicite was making snide little remarks about how he planned on gathering energy.  
  
"I will use the power of the stars to find a human who is in perfect astrological alignment with their birth sign. And when their energy is at its peak I will drain it from them." He explained to Beryl.  
  
Zoicite just stood there and looked at Nephlite as though he had lost all his marbles. It was then the effeminate general made the first of what would be many snide remarks about Nephlite's mission.  
  
"You know Nephlite you'd have to be completely insane to listen to what a bunch of stars have to tell you." The blonde remarked.  
  
Nephlite decided it would be better not to say anything to Zoicite and let him have his little rant and rave session in front of the queen. But being Nephlite he responded to the remark the in the best possible way he knew how.  
  
"You know Zoicite I am not even going to dignify that remark with a response." Nephlite said.  
  
With that Nephlite left the queen's throne room to begin his mission.  
  
Standing before the window Nephlite focused his energy and connected with the stars in the heavens above. The large window began to rotate to its proper position and long tendrils of light flowed from the window and touched Nephlite upon the forehead. In a mere matter of moments the stars revealed to the chestnut haired general the identity of the first individual he would be able to gather energy from. The young woman he saw before him had an incredible talent and it lay in the sport she loved.  
  
"Saionji Rui soon you will be in the zone and your energy will belong to the Dark Kingdom." Nephlite said with a devilish laugh.  
  
********  
  
Usagi was bored out of her mind. School had ended and she had no set plans for the remainder of the day. The girls didn't have a meeting because Rei's grandfather was going to be performing a cleansing ritual on the shrine all day and Ami had another session at her juku. Usagi thought about finding Ranma so she could explain the intricacies of the Kamesennin method to him but she soon found out from Ami Haruna-sensei was making him see a tutor twice a week until his math grade came up. Unfortunately for him the only person who volunteered to tutor him was the school gossip Gurio Umino. And so Usagi and Luna walked the school grounds doing some serious people watching.  
  
It was during their walk when Usagi spotted Naru sitting in the stands near the school tennis courts. The young brunette was watching a group of girls on one of the courts practicing their serves. Usagi could tell the girls were pretty good but she could also tell one of them was a bit obsessed with the power in her serve. Upon looking at the slightly older girl Usagi noticed she had the same colored hair Naru had in a braid at the back of her head that brushed her shoulder blades. After watching her for a couple of minutes Usagi became interested in what was going on and decided to go and sit next to Naru on the molded plastic stands.  
  
"Lets go sit next to Naru and watch these girls for a bit Luna." Usagi suggested.  
  
The pair made their way up the steps to the row Naru was sitting in. Usagi sat down next to her friend and Luna climbed into her lap for a quick catnap.  
  
"I didn't know you came here Naru." Usagi said initiating a conversation.  
  
"My cousin is on the girls tennis team and I like to watch them practice sometimes." Naru explained to her friend.  
  
"Oh which one is she?" Usagi wondered.  
  
"She's the one with the long braid in back." Naru said pointing out her cousin.  
  
"Cool you'll have to introduce me to her sometime." Usagi replied.  
  
"You'll like Rui she's real neat." Naru said.  
  
The girls watched as Rui set up for another serve and gave the ball a good whack with her racket. The ball connected with the ground and the coach was able to easily hit it back with a light forehand. With that she called for the girls to gather at the net.  
  
"You're doing great girls. I want each of you to work on your serves and returning high lobs. A few of you have a tendency to miss those." The coach said, "We'll meet back here tomorrow."  
  
With that most of the girls left the court to get changed and head for home but a few of them stuck around to watch Rui take on the captain of the boys team.  
  
"Hey Keiichi play you a quick one." Rui said to the slightly taller boy.  
  
"You're on Rui. And this time I'm going to win." Keiichi replied.  
  
Rui and Keiichi stood before the net and spun her racket to see who would get the honors of serving first. The racket landed in Rui's favor and she grabbed a couple of balls placing one in the pocket of her tennis skirt and bouncing the other on the ground before tossing it high into the air. With a resounding smack the ball traveled to the opposite side of the hard green court bouncing once before being easily returned by Keiichi. The resulting volley between the pair lasted all of three minutes ending when Keiichi hit the ball into the doubles alley for an out. Rui picked up the ball and began her next serve only this time instead of hitting a nice easy serve to the other side she faulted when the ball landed before it reached Keiichi's side of the court. Using the other ball Rui tried once again and had the exact same results as the first time. With a double fault Keiichi tied the game at fifteen all.  
  
"You know you'll get better control and more power out of your serve if put more weight on your left side." A voice called out from the other side of the fence.  
  
Everyone turned to see who was giving Rui pointers from the sidelines and saw a tall sophisticated looking gentleman in a gray suit and yellow shirt.  
  
"It's him." Several of the girls whispered amongst themselves.  
  
"Hey just who are you?" Rui wanted to know.  
  
"I'm Sanjouin Masato and I teach a small clinic at the local tennis club." He said, "Let me show you what I mean."  
  
"Okay." Rui replied.  
  
With that Sanjouin walked onto the court and handed his jacket to one of the girls on the team. Then he walked over to Rui.  
  
"Mind if I borrow this?" he asked her reaching for her racket.  
  
"Um sure." Rui said a bit awestruck when she got a good look at him.  
  
Sanjouin took the racket and after receiving a ball from the girls he prepared for his serve. And while bouncing the ball he motioned for Keiichi to move out of the way to be on the safe side.  
  
"You might want to step off the court for a moment. My serve can be pretty powerful." Sanjouin suggested to the boy's captain.  
  
Once Keiichi was out of the way Sanjouin threw the ball high into the air and hit it with all his might. The dark energy he poured into the serve made it soar over the net at a blinding pace. When the ball hit the ground everyone including Usagi and Naru gave the millionaire playboy a round of applause for his demonstration. Sanjouin flashed the small crowd a polite smile and turned to give Rui her racket back. But before he handed her the racket Sanjouin infused some of his dark energy into the racket in an attempt to get Rui to her peak point a lot quicker making her a better tennis player and getting her into the mythical zone every athlete strives for.  
  
Upon taking the racket back from Sanjouin Rui felt a small tingle flow through her body as the dark energy began to do its work. Turning her attention back to Keiichi Rui took another ball and motioned for the match to resume.  
  
"Okay Keiichi I'm not going to double fault this time." Rui said just before she served the ball.  
Using the pointer Sanjouin had given her and the sudden burst of dark energy Rui served a blinding ace straight for Keiichi's side of the court. The boy's captain dove to return the ball but found it was just out of his reach and struck the ground scrapping his knee on the hard surface of the court. One look at the knee and Keiichi knew he was done for the day.  
  
"Oh my gosh I got my first ace ever!" Rui exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Guess this match is over with." Keiichi told Rui.  
  
"Sorry about the knee. Better luck next time though." Rui replied.  
  
With that Sanjouin collected his jacket and left the tennis court with a devilish grin upon his face. Luna who had been woken up by Rui's triumphant cries looked over at the retreating figure and knew there wasn't something quite right about him but she didn't know what. She'd have to ask Usagi about him later.  
  
********  
  
Ranma Saotome sat in the school library dreading every minute he was there. Sure he and Umino had actually worked on the math assignment but what started out as a simple tutoring session turned into Umino grilling Ranma on one Son Usagi. But it didn't stop there the smaller teen with his thick glasses proceeded to tell Ranma all about his insect collection, his Internet connection, and his love for prune shakes. Ranma thought he was going to go insane if he didn't get out of the library and as far away from Umino as possible. Heck Ranma was even willing to go as far as letting Usagi put him through whatever tortures the Kamesennin method of training involved.  
  
"My mom won't let me buy food from the cafeteria anymore because I had an allergic reaction to peanut oil and broke out in a terrible rash all over my body. I had to end up soaking in a tub full of oatmeal for the next week just to stop from itching. And it was no fun putting the anti-itch cream on my posterior. That prescription stuff sure stings at first." Umino said as he told Ranma another one of his life stories.  
  
Ranma shuddered at the image that was forming in his mind. At this point in the tutoring session Ranma would have gladly sat through one of Kuno's poetry driven ramblings about Ami and his Pigtailed Goddess. The aquatransexual martial artist was certain he was going to have nightmares about coconut shrimp, prune shakes, and Umino naked in a bathtub full of oatmeal.  
  
"But seriously I heard a rumor floating around Mintako about you Ranma Saotome." Umino said.  
  
Ranma's brain immediately went from please Kami get me the heck out of here to oh no they know about the curse. But as soon as he thought people knew he turned into a girl he thought about the one thing that could be worse than his curse and came up with absolutely nothing.  
"R-r-really? People are talking about me? What are they saying?" Ranma asked nervously.  
  
"My sources say that you, Ranma Saotome, are afraid of an innocent little kitty." Umino told the pigtailed martial artist.  
  
"Is that all they're saying." Ranma said quite relived.  
  
"Well it is true isn't it because I've seen you around Usagi's cat and you're not scared of her. Come on Ranma inquiring minds want to know." Umino probed.  
  
Ranma tried to think of a good reason why he wasn't freaked out when he was around Luna. Maybe it was because she was able to talk or maybe she really wasn't a cat but just looked like one. Whatever the reason Ranma was glad he could be around her without letting himself fall under the spell of the neko-ken.  
  
"Yes and no. Yes I am afraid of most cats but no for some reason I'm not afraid of Usagi's Luna." Ranma told the school gossip temporarily forgetting about his weird nature.  
  
Umino feeling that his curiosity had been properly satisfied decided to drop the subject of Ranma's little problem with most cats in the world. There were better things to talk about like the other rumor going around the district about the new millionaire playboy in Tokyo.  
  
"Did you hear about that mysterious new rich guy in town?" Umino asked Ranma.  
  
"No I hadn't really heard anything about him. Living at the school kind of keeps you out of the loop." Ranma replied not believing he of all people was actually carrying a casual conversation with the number one gossip at Juban Prep.  
  
"They say he lives in that creepy mansion in the woods and all the rich ladies in town have a big crush on him. My female sources say he's their new flavor of the month whatever that means." Umino explained to his 'student.'  
  
Ranma began to wonder if the girls back in the Nerima district were fantasizing about this new eligible bachelor in Tokyo. In the back of his mind he could picture Nabiki trying to find out whatever she could about him just because the guy possessed a vast fortune.  
  
"Wonder if the girls back home are talking about him?" Ranma mused aloud.  
  
But before Umino could even come up with a response to Ranma's unanswerable question he glanced down at his watch and noticed the time. If he didn't get his behind home soon his mother was going to have his head on a platter and ground him for a month and pull the plug on his newly acquired broadband modem.  
  
"Cheese it if I don't get my fanny home soon I'm going to be in a lot of hot water with my okasan. Besides I don't want to miss dinner she's cooking my favorite dish, coconut shrimp." Umino exclaimed as he grabbed his books and headed for the door of the library.  
  
When Ranma was absolutely certain Umino was good and gone from the library he let out a loud sigh of relief and began to verbally bash himself in the head for carrying on the conversation with the short nerdy gossip in black.  
  
"Real smooth Saotome now people will begin to think you actually like the guy." Ranma said aloud, "I'll take anything over another tutoring session with him even that weird turtle stuff Usagi keeps pestering me about."  
  
It was at that moment that one Ranma Saotome for the first time in his life decided to throw in the towel and accept Usagi's offer to teach him the Kamesennin method of training. Once again Ranma let out a sigh but this time it was one of defeat and began to think he was getting soft.  
  
"Pop is gonna kill me when he finds out I'm letting a girl train me in martial arts." Ranma said to the near empty library with a slight chuckle.  
  
********  
  
Usagi, Ami, and Luna sat in their room shortly after dinner discussing the appearance of Sanjouin Masato at the tennis courts that afternoon and the sudden lull in activity from the Dark Kingdom. Luna was a bit weary of Sanjouin Masato and the more Usagi thought about it the more she remembered sensing something not right from him as well. But he couldn't have been all that bad because the girls on the tennis team seemed to like him a lot and he did help Naru's cousin Rui.  
  
"He seemed real nice even though I was getting some freaky vibes from him." Usagi said.  
  
"Well he is someone I want to keep an eye on because I was getting the same sensations from him today as well." Luna told the two Senshi.  
  
Ami was thinking of possible reasons for Usagi and Luna to be getting strange vibrations from the millionaire playboy and could only come up with one plausible reason.  
  
"Do you think he could be connected to the enemy we're fighting?" Ami asked Luna.  
  
"That possibility does exist although I can't be absolutely certain. The recent lull in activity from our enemy does have me worried though." Luna replied.  
  
"It worries me too but as my dad always says the best thing we can do right now is enjoy the peace and quiet because you never know when you'll have to fight again." Usagi said.  
  
"Your dad sounds like a real nice person." Ami commented with a smile.  
  
He sure is Usagi thought as knock on the door ended the impromptu meeting.  
  
"Who is it?" Usagi called through the door.  
  
"It's me Ranma. I need to talk to you for a bit." The familiar male voice replied.  
  
Usagi ran to the door and upon opening it she saw Ranma standing on the other side of the doorway with a disturbed look upon his face. It was obvious he was trying very hard to forget about something he had either seen or heard that day. Usagi put it out of her head and decided to invite her male friend into her room.  
  
"Come on in Ranma." Usagi offered.  
  
"Thanks." Ranma said as he entered the room and took note that Ami was there as well.  
  
Usagi sat upon her bed next to Luna and Ranma pulled one of the desk chairs between the two beds before sitting down upon it.  
  
"Okay Ranma what did you need to talk to me about?" Usagi asked her friend.  
  
"I need a way to get out of my tutoring sessions with Umino. That guy gives me the creeps. I'm gonna be having nightmares for a week after hearing some of the things he talked about today. I just can't seem to get the image of that little nerd sitting buck naked in a tub of oatmeal out of my mind." Ranma said with an obvious shudder.  
  
Ami looked over at her fiancé and gave him a long hard glare.  
  
"Gee thanks you big baka that's one image I don't want to be thinking about." Ami said dryly.  
  
Usagi tried hard not to laugh at the thought of Ranma having dreams about Umino and failed miserably letting a few chuckles escape her lips. Covering her mouth Usagi decided to get back to the topic at hand and focused her attention back to her male friend.  
  
"And just how pray tell am I supposed to do that?" Usagi wondered.  
  
Ranma sighed in defeat before giving her his response.  
  
"By becoming my sensei and teaching me that turtle method you keep talking about." Ranma said, "Oh pop is going to have my head on a platter if he ever hears about this one."  
  
"Don't worry Ranma by the time we're finished your pop will be thanking me." Usagi reassured him with a slightly mischievous grin.  
  
Ranma took one look at the Demi-Saiyan and gulped hard.  
  
"That's what I was afraid of." He replied nervously with a small sweat drop.  
  
********  
  
Two days had passed since Ranma agreed to let Usagi teach him the turtle method of training and Usagi had been quite busy. After school on the day following their conversation Usagi went to a volunteer group and signed Ranma up to deliver supplies to homeless shelters in the morning and make meals on wheels deliveries after school. Remembering the stories her father and Krillin had told her about their own training under Muten Roshi as kids Usagi knew she needed to find the closest thing to milk service for Ranma to be doing while wearing the weighted turtle shell on his back.  
  
In the time following his discussion with Usagi Ranma did indeed have the nightmare he was dreading. The strange dream included everything Umino had told him about. In the dream he saw Umino sitting in his bathtub full of oatmeal without a stitch of clothing on eating coconut shrimp and drinking prune shakes. And for some reason Ranma was in his girl form standing behind a soda fountain making prune shake after prune shake serving them to Umino and an equally naked Sanjouin Masato who was also sitting in the oatmeal filled furo. By the time Ranma had awakened from his dream he was covered in sweat and quite visibly shaken.  
  
Usagi was quite happy she had decided to bring the old weighted turtle shell Goku had given her when she turned sixteen. She had always loved his stories about growing up with Krillin and Muten Roshi and now she had the same shell he used as a child. Usagi wasn't certain when she would get in some training with weighted items so she brought it along anyway. But she didn't end up using the shell, instead Usagi decided to use a method her father and Piccolo used and wore a heavy training shirt under her fuku and gi. With the shell going unused it fit right into her plans for an unsuspecting Ranma.  
  
"Okay Usagi you said you wanted me out here as early as possible. Now are we going to start this training or what?" Ranma said in the pre-dawn light.  
  
"We'll begin as soon as I get something out of my trunk." Usagi told him as she pulled out her case of capsules from her subspace pocket.  
  
Taking out her number two capsule Usagi pressed the activation button on the top and tossed it a couple of feet in front of her. As the capsule hit the ground it let out a puff of smoke and a loud poof before turning into Usagi's extremely large trunk. And after a couple of minutes of digging inside it Usagi pulled out a rather large orange turtle shell and pressed a button on the side of the trunk turning it back into her number two capsule.  
  
"I want you to put on this turtle shell Ranma." Usagi said as she handed him the shell.  
  
The moment Ranma took the shell it pulled him to the ground with a resounding thud.  
  
"Geese this thing is as heavy as Ryouga's pack." Ranma complained, "Now I see how the pig boy got so strong since we first met."  
  
Usagi let a small smile come across her lips before telling Ranma what he was going to need to know before she sent him off for the day.  
  
"Okay Ranma I want you to put that shell on your back and then get over to the address on this card. They'll tell you where you have to deliver the boxes of supplies. Oh and you'd better get going because you will not be allowed to use public transportation or any kind of transportation they supply." Usagi began, "When you get back here to get ready for school there will be a shirt for you to wear under your uniform jacket during school on your bed. I strongly suggest you wear it. And I don't want to see you not wearing either the shell or the shirt at all times. I'll see you here after the final bell and don't be late to class Ranma. You don't want to be late."  
  
With that said Usagi left a very confused Ranma to go and practice a few of her advanced moves.  
  
********  
  
Usagi sat in class that morning listening to Naru go on and on about her cousin Rui. The conversation mainly focused on how the older girl had been acting the day before. Usagi could sense genuine concern in her new friend's voice over her cousin's odd behavior.  
  
"So then she just walks over to the girl she beat and steps on her racket breaking the strings and bending the frame. And as she walked away I heard her say to the girl in a real snooty voice 'Accidents will happen you know so quit your whining.' I've never seen her act that way before." Naru said.  
  
"Gee Naru if you're real concerned about her maybe you should talk to her." Usagi suggested.  
  
"I'll give it a try after school today. But I'd feel much better if you came along Usagi." Naru told the blonde Demi-Saiyan.  
  
"Gee I'd love to Naru but I'm meeting Ranma after school for a bit. Maybe after I'm finished giving him his next set of directions we can go over to the courts together." Usagi replied.  
  
Naru gave her friend a smile that told Usagi she would like that. And as the class began taking their seats in anticipation of the morning bell Ranma ran into the room mere seconds before the bell rang and Haruna-sensei came walking into the classroom.  
  
"I see you made it in the nick of time Ranma." Usagi whispered to her friend.  
  
"Alright class let's get started by taking roll." Haruna-sensei said getting the school day started.  
  
********  
  
That afternoon after Usagi had given Ranma the address for the meals to elderly program she and Naru walked over to the school tennis courts. Instead of seeing the tennis teams practicing for their upcoming tournament they saw Rui taking on the entire boy's team all by herself. The dark look on her face had Usagi a bit worried and she could see why Naru wanted her along. As Rui served ace after ace she looked at the boys with a look that told everyone she felt they were weak and inferior. Gathering up all the courage that she had Naru went onto the courts to confront her cousin.  
  
"Rui something doesn't seem right with you lately and I want to talk to you about it." Naru said.  
  
Rui turned to face her younger cousin with a disgusted look on her face. The scornful scowl sent a chill down the spine of quiet and gentle young woman.  
  
"Listen kid I don't have time to be seen talking to a first year such as yourself. Now beat it and don't ever bother coming around here anymore because you cramp my style." Rui snapped at her.  
  
As Naru began leaving the courts she could hear Rui yelling at the other members of the team.  
  
"Alright who's going to be my next challenger or are you all too chicken to do it!" She yelled.  
  
Usagi began to get worried and decided to walk her friend home to help her feel better.  
  
********  
  
The weekend came bringing a new twist to the situation with Rui. Luna was getting quite concerned when she heard how Rui had acted towards Naru at the tennis courts. And as Usagi and Luna were enjoying having the room to themselves for a while a frantic knock could be heard upon the door to the room. Usagi quickly got up and shushed Luna before opening the door to reveal a frazzled Naru on the on the other side.  
  
"Naru what's wrong?" Usagi asked her friend.  
  
"I was out talking a walk when I bumped into Umino. He told me he heard a rumor about a girl that looks just like Rui over at the university courts taking on the college guys leaving every single one of them pretty banged up. I'm worried Usagi. She seems to be getting worse every day." Naru said.  
  
Usagi place a strong yet gentle hand on her friend's should to reassure her everything would be alright and gave the worried Naru one of her patented smiles.  
  
"Don't worry Naru we'll go down there together and talk some sense into the girl." Usagi said.  
  
"You'd do that for me Usagi?" Naru asked her.  
  
"Of course I would. You are one of my friends." Usagi replied.  
  
With that Usagi threw on her gi top and grabbed her training shoes before heading out the door with Naru and Luna.  
  
********  
  
Nephlite stood in his observatory feeling the vibrations from the unseen stars in the sky. The time had come to unleash his first youma upon the world and collect the energy Rui was radiating. In a few minutes Rui would be at her peak and Nephlite would be successful. And if the Senshi happened to appear on the scene he would have the youma deal with them.  
  
"Soon my young tennis star your energy will be mine." Nephlite said as an image of Rui appeared before him in the light from the window.  
  
********  
  
Usagi and Naru made their way to the university tennis courts as fast as they could go. Actually, Usagi could have gone faster but she didn't want Naru to know about her Saiyan heritage so she let the full-fledged member of the human race set the pace. And as the girls and Luna made their way past the shopping district they caught sight of a red, black, and orange blur running past them with a heavy crate strapped to its back. The blur turned out to be none other than Ranma Saotome. Usagi smiled a bit when she saw that the turtle method was starting to pay off already while Naru just looked at her friend with a confused look upon her face.  
  
"Well I'll be it's working already." Usagi said quite surprised and happy all at once.  
  
"What was that all about?" Naru asked her friend.  
  
"Oh that was just Ranma doing a little volunteer work I signed him up for." Usagi explained.  
  
Naru watched in disbelief as the retreating figure of Ranma Saotome whizzed down the street trying to avoid hitting any innocent bystanders.  
  
The girls continued on their journey down the street towards the larger university tennis courts. Naru knew Rui sometimes played there when the season was over with on the club level. When Rui wasn't playing for the school she was always playing for the local tennis club. But what Umino had told Naru he had heard through one of his sources and the general gossip floating around Rui wasn't at the university   
courts for a casual little game. She was out to defeat every single tennis player she could find and she didn't care if they were hurt in the process. This had Naru extremely worried.  
  
As the girls caught sight of the courts at the university they could see Rui sending a screaming serve straight at an older male opponent. The serve screeched across the net in a fuzzy green blur before hitting her opponent square in the chest knocking him to the hard court below. When she saw that she had defeated another opponent Rui began laughing manically. Naru couldn't see what was happening next but Usagi and Luna could sense the strong dark aura building around Rui. They knew something was about to happen and soon.  
"Ha! You call yourself a man? You're nothing but a weak pathetic little boy!" Rui said to the fallen tennis player in a sinister tone.  
  
"I don't like what's going on here Usagi." Naru said to her friend.  
  
"I know." Usagi replied agreeing completely with Naru.  
  
Desperate to do something to help her cousin Naru ran over to the courts in order to try and talk some sense into her. Usagi remembering how Rui treated Naru the other day thought it would be best if she followed her friend to the courts.  
  
"Rui please you have to stop. This isn't like you at all." Naru pleaded.  
  
Rui turned to face her cousin and with an angry and disgusted look on her face Rui responded to Naru's plea to get her to stop.  
  
"I thought I told you I never wanted to see you near me again!" she yelled.  
  
Then with one swing of the dark energy infused racket Rui sent a blast of energy at Naru, Usagi, and Luna sending them crashing into some nearby bushes. Upon seeing their misfortune Rui began laughing once again unaware that she was being watched from the skies.  
  
********  
  
High in the now darkened skies floating over the university tennis courts the Dark Kingdom general Nephlite began laughing to himself at the scene below. Rui had reached the moment when her energy would be at its peak. The time had come for the dark general to release his youma and gather all of Rui's energy. The time had come for Nephlite to make his first appearance.  
  
"The stars know all. The time has come. Umari come forth!" Nephlite called out.  
  
********  
  
The racket Rui had been using since the day Nephlite infused it with dark energy began to give off a strange red and black glow. The glow seemed to engulf Rui and caused her faint dropping the racket before she hit the ground. The glow on the racket then turned into red and black smoke that snaked out of the racket and turned into a female youma with ice blue skin in a black body suit.  
  
Usagi couldn't believe she had let her guard down. Being half Saiyan had its advantages and this was one time she was glad her father was an alien from another world. Looking over at Naru and Luna she could see they were going to take a bit longer to recover from the blast Rui had sent at them. But they would have to wait for as soon as Usagi regained her senses she felt a strong Ki suddenly emerge. Looking over to the tennis courts Usagi saw the youma standing over the fallen body of Saionji Rui. The female Demi-Saiyan knew she had to transform and fight the youma. With a thrust of her hand Usagi called forth her henshin phrase.  
  
"Moon Prism Power!" Usagi called out.  
  
When the usual energy and ribbons had faded away from Usagi's body she stood ready to take on the youma as the defender of justice and the Senshi of the Moon, Sailor Moon.  
  
"A defender of love and justice I am the sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon I shall punish you!" Sailor Moon called out making her presence known.  
  
Umari used Sailor Moon's temporary distraction to her advantage and held her hands out as though she was going to fire a Ka me ha me ha blast. But instead of the earth shattering Ki blast Umari shot forth what looked like a very large tennis ball. Sailor Moon regained her composure long enough to see the large fuzzy green tennis ball come hurtling towards her. The moon Senshi knew she wouldn't have enough time to dodge the fast approaching sphere and let all the color drain from her face as the tennis ball struck her and seemed to swallow her. Sailor Moon was trapped inside the large tennis ball with only her head sticking out of the top.  
  
"This is just great." She complained.  
  
Umari came over to the now trapped Sailor Moon and began bouncing the oversized tennis ball into the air with all her might. As she hit the ground and went flying into the air once again Sailor Moon tried to raise her Ki level to increase her power but found it was quite impossible. Somehow the tennis ball was blocking Sailor Moon's Ki. And just as Sailor Moon was about to throw in the towel a red streak shot forth and hit the youma across her shoulder while Sailor Moon was in mid-flight. To her surprise the tennis ball that encased Sailor Moon disappeared while she was still in the air. Letting her instincts take over Sailor Moon quickly flared her Ki to keep from crashing to the ground.  
  
"How dare you exploit the hard work and dedication of a promising young athlete!" a familiar voice called out from atop a nearby light post.  
  
Sailor Moon looked in the direction of the voice and saw none other than Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask boy am I glad to see you." Sailor Moon said to the dapper defender.  
  
"Sailor Moon you must never forget to let your guard down even for a second. I know you have the strength to defeat this youma." Tuxedo Mask told her.  
  
Sailor Moon lowered herself to the ground and prepared to battle the youma. But before she could get a single attack off the youma was once again trying to hit Sailor Moon with another oversized tennis ball. Sailor Moon tried to dodge the tennis ball but she somehow uncharacteristically fell to the ground. The youma seeing another opportunity sent another attack straight towards Sailor Moon. Expecting the attack to hit her once again Sailor Moon quickly got into a defensive position. But the attack never hit her for soon Sailor Moon found herself in the strong arms of Tuxedo Mask.  
  
As Tuxedo Mask tried to get Sailor Moon as far away from the youma as possible she sent another attack towards the pair. Using some quick thinking and some quick hands Tuxedo Mask pulled out a rose and threw it at the oncoming attack. The rose dissipated the attack and Tuxedo Mask turned to Sailor Moon to tell her to prepare her attack.  
  
"Get ready to attack that thing." Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Right." Sailor Moon replied as she charged her tiara.  
  
Once again the youma sent another attack towards Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon and once again Tuxedo Mask threw another rose at the youma. This time however, the attack hit Tuxedo Mask encasing the dapper defender in the large fuzzy tennis ball. Sailor Moon was about to make her move but she noticed Tuxedo Mask in the tennis ball.  
  
"You've been hit." She said to her ally.  
  
"Don't worry about me Sailor Moon just get that youma." Tuxedo Mask replied.  
  
With a nod of her head Sailor Moon powered up her tiara and called forth her attack.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" she called out sending the Ki enforced disk at the youma.  
  
Umari was sliced in two at the mid section and quickly exploded in a shower of bright light. The large tennis ball around Tuxedo mask disappeared setting dapper defender free.  
  
********  
  
High above the tennis courts Nephlite had witnessed the battle between Umari and Sailor Moon. It seemed the Moon Senshi was stronger than he had anticipated. Now was definitely not the time for the Dark Kingdom general to be making himself known to the Senshi and her ally.  
  
"Soon Sailor Moon I will find a way to destroy you." Nephlite said before disappearing.  
  
********  
  
By the time Luna had recovered from the much earlier blast Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask had made short work of the youma and the remaining Senshi were just arriving on the scene. Seeing that everything was under control Tuxedo Mask decided to quietly slip away from the tennis courts. And as Sailor Moon noticed the others coming in her direction she could see that Luna was doing fine and Mars was not in the best of moods.  
  
"Sailor Moon why didn't you call us?" Mars demanded to know.  
  
"Yes Sailor Moon why didn't you contact the others?" Luna asked a bit more civil than Mars.  
  
"There wasn't enough time. Besides I had some help from Tuxedo Mask." Sailor Moon replied.  
  
Sailor Moon turned around to thank her ally but the tuxedo-clad warrior was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Oh well." Sailor Moon commented.  
  
********  
  
Two days after the attack had taken place Usagi and Naru were sitting in the stands near the school's tennis courts with Luna. Rui was once again challenging the captain of the boy's tennis team only this time she had a big smile on her face and was making a million mistakes. Usagi could tell from the look on Rui's face she didn't mind one bit that she was messing up.  
  
"So how's your cousin doing?" Usagi asked Naru.  
  
"Much better than she was last week. In fact she doesn't even remember what happened." Naru said to her friend.  
  
"Well now that she's back to normal there's nothing to worry about." Usagi told Naru.  
  
It was at that point the tennis match between the two captains ended and Rui made her way over to Naru to invite her onto the court for a friendly pickup game.  
  
"Hey Naru how about you and me play a game like we used to when we were kids." Rui called out to her younger cousin.  
  
Naru quickly took Rui up on her offer and made her way to the court.  
  
"I'd love to play a game of tennis with you." She said.  
  
Usagi watched Naru and Rui play their game of tennis happy that her friend's cousin was going to be just fine and Naru had nothing to worry about anymore.  
  
"I'm happy Naru and Rui are talking again Luna." Usagi said to her feline guardian.  
  
********  
  
Yippee skippee (author sounds too much like baby piggy) another episode is up! First off the author would like to apologize in advance for any weird dreams the readers might have involving a butt naked Umino, a butt naked Nephlite, a furo full of oatmeal, and prune shakes. I know Ranma will be dreaming about that for a very long time. Secondly, I STILL can't find my notes and need to know if you want a Ryouga and Makoto paring. Okay so I borrowed heavily on the original version of the episode for the fight scenes. But hey the rest of the episode had its own flare.  
  
A couple of facts about Umino to keep in mind when he pops up in my story yes he does tend to talk way too much, yes he really is an internet junkie, and yes his favorite foods are prune shakes and coconut shrimp. I don't think the shrimp would give Ranma nightmares but the shakes and the oatmeal bath would. I thought it would add to the oddity that was Umino.  
  
Now as for the Kamesennin method of training Muten Roshi made Goku and Krillin deliver milk in Dragonball and one fic I read that used it in conjunction with Ranma had him make Akane get a paper route. I decided lugging heavy boxes and deliver meals to the elderly sounded more like something Usagi would do. Besides you have to remember she was a hospital volunteer in the original anime. Please Keep the great reviews coming I enjoy reading them. And if you are looking for a good film this weekend and love any animation I highly recommend seeing Atlantis: The Lost Empire and if you take a little kid be prepared to read a lot of subtext to them.  
  
So what's next on the docket for our fuku clad heroines? Usagi and Ami literally try to get rid of the men in their lives. Watch out Mamoru and Ranma. Rei asks Mamoru out on a date thanks to some info from Motoki. The girls have their first sleepover. Ranma is still wearing the turtle shell. And Nephlite decides to go after an innocent park caretaker. Stay tuned for episode six Take the Man Please.  



	6. Take the Man Please

The dream plagued him once again. In the throws of sleep the dream came to him almost speaking to him. He didn't know who or what it was that was calling out to him for he could never see them but he was certain it was a female. And he was certain she was a princess of some kind. Those were the only things he could be sure of that she was definitely female and a princess. The dream he had been having for some time now was almost always the same.  
  
He stood in a large stone courtyard looking up at the stone balcony above him. He was dressed in black and silver armor and had a sword sheathed at his side. And as he looked up at the balcony he thought about how much the scene resembled the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet. But unlike that scene there was a soft cloud of mist covering the area. And as he looked at the balcony he could see the shadow of a figure standing on the balcony. Looking up at her female form he waited for her to speak.  
  
"Please you must help me." She pleaded with him.  
  
"What do you need help with?" he asked her.  
  
"I need you to set me free." She told him.  
  
"Free from what?" he asked his dream princess.  
  
"You will find out soon enough." She replied.  
  
"How then can I set you free?" he wondered.  
  
"Find the seven crystals and then you will have all the answers you have ever looked for in your entire life. Find them and not only will you set me free but you will set yourself free as well." She said.  
  
With that the dream began to fade away. If the dream stayed around much longer it would turn into something the young man didn't possess memories. And whoever was giving him this dream didn't want him to have any memories just yet. For the young man one Mamoru Chiba couldn't remember a single thing that happened to him before he was six years old.  
  
********  
  
Rumor and gossip spreads fast in the ward of Tokyo known as Mintako. And nowhere in the ward did the rumors spread faster than the Azabu-Juban neighborhood. The latest rumor floating around the section of town concerned the park in the center of the neighborhood. Stories had begun to float around that the city wanted to pave over the park and fill up the small lake in the center to make way for the dreaded scourge of urban development the strip mall. Six stores and a parking lot were to be constructed over the beautiful flowers and crystal clear waters. There would be no more places to have picnics or takes walks. And there would be no more rowboat rides in the lake for young couples in love. But most importantly of all there would no more little old man in weathered tan leather gardening gloves tending to the flowers and trees that grew in the main garden overlooking the lake and the many paths in the park.  
  
********  
  
Ami Tendo had come to love the park in the center of the neighborhood where her school was located. Ever since the day she had told her roommate and good friend Son Usagi about the events surrounding the death of her mother she came to the park. Ami came for one reason and one reason alone, the garden. The garden on the hill, which was the pride and joy of the park's caretaker, reminded Ami of the garden her mother used to keep. Now the only reminder of her mother's time and effort that remained at home was the large koi pond in back yard.  
  
When Ami had heard the news floating around the district about the plans to cover up the park from the caretaker himself two thoughts went though her mind. At first she thought about the flowers in the garden would be destroyed but the second thought that danced in her mind soon became more important than the flowers what would happen to kind gentleman who took care of the park.  
  
********  
  
Nephlite stood before the window in his observatory. Once again he was searching the stars for the perfect person to be his next target. As the familiar tendrils of light snaked out of the window and connected with the general's forehead the window began its dance and turned to the proper alignment. And when the window reached the right spot in the zodiac Nephlite was shown the image of the individual who would become his next target. There in the moonlight Nephlite saw the image of the man who took care of the gardens in the park in the center of the Azabu-Juban neighborhood. The little old man with his weather worn gloves and his straw garden hat would be the next to fall to the dark general.  
  
"The stars know all and soon your energy will become mine." Nephlite said.  
  
********  
  
Guardians of the Earth  
Episode Six: Take the Man Please  
  
********  
  
Another Friday had come to the Mintako ward of Tokyo and the Senshi were looking forward to being able to spend some time together. Usagi had asked Rei if she wanted to spend the night with Ami and her in their room after getting the okay from their dorm director Kimiko. What Usagi didn't know at the time was that when she mentioned the name of the friend she wanted to invite to stay over in her room Kimiko welcomed the chance to see Rei Hino up close. But that was the least of the Moon Senshi's worries for at the moment she was with her three best friends at the Crown Fruit and Game Parlor doing what normal first year high school students did pig out on ice cream, play video games, and gab about completely mundane things.  
  
Usagi, Ami, Rei, and Naru were currently discussing which boys in the ward were the ones to keep an eye on. Naru with a bit of a silly grin on her face had mentioned hearing how Umino was drilling Ranma for information about Usagi and Usagi and the other girls shuddered at the thought of the smaller boy. Usagi just couldn't picture herself on a date with the school gossip.  
  
"Well are there any boys you do like Usagi?" Rei asked her friend.  
  
Usagi's face suddenly began to redden when Rei asked if she liked someone. It was hard to miss the fact that Usagi had a secret crush. But what the others at the table didn't know was that Usagi had two secret crushes and at the moment she could only tell them about one of those crushes.  
  
"You do like someone." Naru said when she saw the tell tale sign on Usagi's face.  
  
"Well yeah I guess I do." Usagi said, as her face got even redder.  
  
"So who is he?" Rei probed.  
  
Usagi tried to hide her face as she gave them her answer.  
  
"Um it's Motoki." Usagi mumbled in reply.  
  
"Did you say Motoki?" Ami wondered.  
  
"Hai I did." Usagi said quietly.  
Ami who wasn't one to think about boys and romance found it interesting Usagi had a thing for the older boy who worked at the arcade.  
  
It was at that moment that the boy in question walked over to the table to say hello to one of his regular customers and her friends.  
  
"Hello ladies." Motoki said to the four girls.  
  
Usagi looked up to see Motoki standing near her and the blush on her face deepened even more. Rei and Naru couldn't help but giggle at how shy their usually strong friend was being. Usagi had spent most of her life around members of the opposite gender but most of them were around the same age as her father or older and it was kind of hard to form crushes on them. Her infatuation with Motoki was the first real crush she had ever had in her entire life. The one she had on Mirai Trunks didn't quite count considering the situation at the time she had met him.  
  
"Hey Motoki." The girls replied at the same time.  
  
Motoki took a quick look at the small group at the booth and noticed a certain pigtailed martial artist wasn't hanging around the girls that day. He wondered just where Ami's fiancé had gotten to.  
  
"Say where's your friend Ranma been lately? I haven't seen him around here in a while." Motoki asked the girls.  
  
Ami looked up at Motoki with a look that said she wasn't his keeper and didn't know where he was. Usagi could tell Ami would start calling him names and decided to field Motoki's question.  
  
"He's probably still out delivering those meals to the home bound elderly because I don't think it's one of the days he has to sit through a tutoring session with Umino." Usagi told him.  
  
"I didn't know Ranma did volunteer work." Motoki commented.  
  
"It wasn't his choice but I thought he needed to do something for the community while working on his martial arts training. You see the method I'm teaching him makes you not only physically stronger but a stronger member of the community as a whole. When my papa went through this he had to deliver milk and help plow fields for a farmer. And he did it while wearing a heavy turtle shell on his back." Usagi explained to the older blonde.  
  
Upon hearing the explanation Naru now knew why Ranma was dressed the way he ways when she saw him running through the district with what looked like take out boxes strapped to his back. It seemed the volunteer work was doing what Usagi had hoped it would do. She hoped someone like Ranma would be able to see it as well. Usagi was the best friend anyone could ever ask for.  
  
As Motoki and the girls continued their little conversation the door to the fruit parlor opened and Usagi caught a glimpse of one Mamoru Chiba walk into the café and take a seat at a nearby table. As she watched the scene unfold she saw Rei glance over at Mamoru with a far off look in her eyes. Usagi now knew just who Rei's secret crush was. It was none other than Mamoru-baka.  
  
"Motoki I didn't realize Mamoru-baka was a regular in here." Usagi said.  
  
"Oh yeah he comes in here a lot between classes and work. He gets a bite to eat and gets some studying done before he has to head off to his job." Motoki told her.  
  
"How do you know that?" Rei asked with a slight hint of color on her cheeks.  
  
"Mamoru and I have known each other since high school. We even have a few classes together at the university." Motoki told her, "Well I better get back to work. Been nice chatting with you ladies."  
  
"See you Motoki." Usagi said to the older boy with a wave.  
  
A couple of minutes after Motoki had left Rei decided that simply watching Mamoru was getting her nowhere. Getting up from the table Rei went to the prize and token counter in the game center to talk to Motoki about Mamoru.  
  
"Rei where are you going?" Ami asked when she saw her friend leaving the booth.  
  
"I need to ask Motoki a few questions." Rei said.  
  
"It wouldn't have to do with a certain guy sitting alone at that table over there?" Naru wondered.  
  
"Hai it does." Rei replied letting her cheeks color once again.  
  
Usagi looked over at her friend and let out a small snort.  
  
"What's wrong Usagi? You don't like him do you?" Rei asked the blonde girl.  
  
"Like him?! You can have the guy for all I care. In fact, I hope you two are very happy together. I'll just stick to good old reliable Motoki." Usagi replied.  
  
With that Rei bounded off to find Motoki to do to him what Umino had been doing to Ranma, pump him for information about his friend.  
  
********  
  
The park caretaker knelt over the small violets tenderly clipping back the dead leaves and flowers. He loved the time he spent with the flowers. Their beauty and fragrance was unlike anything else in the world and he would often see the occasional butterfly flitter from blossom to blossom taking in the sweet nectar and pollinating the flowers. The birds and small mammals loved the quiet sanctuary created by the flowers, trees, and bushes and would often come up to the caretaker letting him lay a gentle hand upon their tiny heads or scratch them under their chins. All in all he couldn't imagine doing anything else.  
  
But the rumor floating around the district had the caretaker worried. He began wondering why someone would want to pave over such a beautiful park and destroy the greenery and displace all the wildlife that called this place their home. It was a crying shame people didn't have the respect for the natural world they once had. And the caretaker wanted to do something about it.  
  
"I just wish there was something I could do to help all of you." He said to the flora and fauna.  
  
"You know there is something you can do." A voice replied from behind him.  
  
The caretaker turned around to see a young man with shoulder length chestnut brown hair and blue eyes wearing a gray suit and yellow shirt. The young man was none other than the new millionaire in town Sanjouin Masato. And even though the caretaker didn't know this he was interested to hear what the young man had to tell him.  
  
"But what can one old man do to save all this?" the caretaker wondered.  
  
"You my friend can stop them from constructing their strip mall." Sanjouin told him.  
  
And in the process you can give your energy to the Dark Kingdom, he thought.  
  
With that Sanjouin placed his hand upon the caretaker's head and poured dark energy into his body. The caretaker began to emit a black and red aura around his body and a strange symbol appeared on his forehead for a moment before disappearing. The caretaker looked up at Sanjouin with a darkness in his eyes and a strange scowl upon his face.  
  
"I understand what I must do now." He told Sanjouin darkly.  
  
The millionaire playboy turned to walk away from the park and as he did so a sinister smile crept across his face and he began letting out a devilish chuckle.  
  
"Soon my Petasosu you will show these pitiful humans the power of the Dark Kingdom." He said.  
  
********  
  
Rei walked into the game parlor and made her way to the prize counter where Motoki was currently located. Going over to the counter Rei waited for Motoki to finish dispensing a few prizes to some junior high boys. After handing them the super deformed Kenshin key chains and helicopter sticks Motoki noticed Rei standing by the counter and turned his attention to her.  
  
"Did you need something Rei?" he asked her.  
  
"Actually I did. I need you to tell me everything you can about one Mamoru Chiba." Rei replied.  
  
Motoki let a slight chuckle escape his lips when he realized what Rei was trying to accomplish. It was kind of cute that the miko in training had a bit of a crush on his best friend.  
  
"Let's see what is there to tell you about Mamoru Chiba. Well he's the same age as me, which is twenty, and he attends some classes with me at Azabu Tech. He's been living on his own for two years now and works to pay his expenses at school and home. We met each other in high school when we attended Juban High." Motoki told Rei.  
  
"Does he have any hobbies?" Rei wanted to know.  
  
"Well he does like roses and keeps a potted variety in his apartment and he did take some kempo classes when we were in high school." Motoki answered her hoping it would help.  
  
Motoki thought Rei was through asking him about Mamoru but the raven-haired miko continued to probe the older boy for information on his friend.  
  
"Do you know when he finishes his last class of the day?" Rei wanted to know.  
  
"Well I finish at two and am here by two thirty and depending upon what day it is Mamoru is usually finished by three or four at the latest." Motoki replied.  
  
"One last question where does he work?" Rei asked.  
  
Motoki looked at Rei with a blank expression. That was one subject he and Mamoru had not discussed yet lately. He knew Mamoru had a new job but he didn't know where his friend was currently employed. This was one question he could not answer.  
  
"You know he hasn't told me what sort of job he got himself this time yet. So I really don't know." Motoki said with an apologetic look.  
  
"Oh. Well thanks for all the other info. This should help me out a lot." Rei replied as she went to rejoin her friends in the fruit parlor.  
  
Motoki watched as Rei left the arcade and as she did he called out to her retreating form.  
  
"Good luck Rei." He said to the younger girl.  
  
********  
  
Rei now armed with her newfound information planned on casually bumping into Mamoru's table on the way back to the booth where her friends were sitting. Hopefully if everything went as planned Mamoru would offer to take her out sometime. Rei had the perfect place for the two of them to go to too a boat ride in the middle of Juban Park and then a nice romantic walk through the gardens. Besides if all the rumors were true Rei wanted to experience on boat ride in the lake with the man of her dreams before the construction crew came and drained the lake and filled it in.  
  
With her head in the clouds Rei's planned accidental bumping into Mamoru's table turned into the real thing sending the black cherry soda he had toppling over to pour out its contents onto the floor. Mamoru watched in stunned horror as the dark red bubbling liquid created a waterfall on the table and a small pool on the floor below. He noticed some of the liquid had found its way to Rei's perfectly pressed gray school uniform. Grabbing for the napkin dispenser on the table Mamoru began to clean up the mess and offered a few napkins to Rei who had yet to notice her skirt.  
  
"Here take these you got some of my soda on you." Mamoru said offering Rei a few napkins.  
  
When Rei looked down to inspect her school uniform she noticed the few dark red splotches on her skirt where the soda had hit her. It was then she also noticed the full extent of her handiwork.  
  
"Oh no this just great!" Rei remarked as she tried to blot up the stains.  
  
"Don't worry it'll come out after a quick wash. Besides I think they make those things so they withstand all the washings the parents put them through." Mamoru said with a genuine smile.  
  
"Thanks. But at least let me help you clean up this mess." Rei offered.  
  
Mamoru began handing Rei some more napkins and in no time the pair set to work cleaning up the spill on the floor and table. And while she was sopping up the soda Rei decided to put phase two of her plan into action.  
  
"Look let me make it up to you for spilling your soda. I know of a real nice place that has the most beautiful gardens. They even have a fairly extensive collection of roses. Maybe we can go there tomorrow afternoon say around one and check them out." Rei said casually.  
  
Mamoru was surprised to hear that Rei knew about the rose garden at Juban Park. For some strange reason Mamoru always felt right when he was amongst the delicate blossoms.  
  
"You know about the rose garden at Juban Park?" Mamoru asked her.  
  
"Yeah I've been there a few times. It's a real shame they might tear it up to put in a strip mall. I want to see the gardens and the park one last time before they begin working on it." Rei replied.  
  
"I'd like that." Mamoru said as he finished cleaning off the table.  
  
"It's a date then?" Rei wondered.  
  
"It's a date." Mamoru confirmed.  
  
With that Rei finished the last of her cleaning and went to rejoin her friends. Mamoru had brought it hook, line, and sinker. Now all Rei had to do was reel in her man with a well-placed kiss and Mamoru Chiba would be her boyfriend.  
  
********  
  
"I have a date with a college guy." Rei said as she sat down in the booth.  
  
Usagi's curiosity was peaked when Rei mentioned she not only had a date but it was with a college guy no less.  
  
"So Rei are you going to us who when and were." Usagi probed.  
  
Rei began bushing a bit and took a moment before answering her friend.  
  
"Motoki's friend Mamoru, the park, and it's tomorrow afternoon." Rei replied.  
  
Usagi was a little mad Rei was going to be cutting short their fun the next day but at the same time she was also surprised to hear that not only did Motoki know Mamoru-baka he was a college student.  
  
"I never knew Motoki and Mamoru-baka were friends and that the idiot is in college." Usagi began, "But did you have to set the date for tomorrow?"  
  
"We really didn't have anything planned for tomorrow." Rei said before remembering about the movie they talked about seeing, "Well anything set in stone."  
  
"Fine, fine have fun with mister ego over there for all I care." Usagi retorted using one of Bulma's many put downs she had heard her use.  
  
"Maybe I will." Rei replied as though she had just won a coveted prize.  
  
With that Naru who had been silent through the little display got up to head for her house. It was still a ways from the game parlor to the OSA P building where she and her mother lived in one of the apartments above the jewelry store.  
  
"I'd love to stay and chat with you guys but I have to get home for dinner." Naru said.  
  
At the mention of the last of the three daily meals Usagi's stomach began gurgling rather loudly. Usagi got a rather sheepish look on her face and sweat dropped as she looked to her friends.  
  
"Gee you know I'm kind of hungry myself." Usagi said sounding just like her father.  
  
Rei and Ami both let out a soft sigh, shook their heads, and rolled their eyes. No matter how much they knew about Usagi's heritage they still wouldn't be able to understand her Saiyan appetite.  
  
"Usagi." They both remarked at the same time eliciting giggles from one another.  
  
********  
  
The girls walked into the lobby of Kinmoko Hall with their large take out chicken okonomiyaki to see the dorm director Kimiko Yamato standing in front of the door to her small apartment locking the door. The two roommates wondered where their dorm director was headed of to that night. Kimiko was casually dressed in a pair of tan linen Capri pants with a sleeveless garnet red t-shirt and a white linen shirt with three quarter sleeves over it. Upon her feet Kimiko wore a simple pair camel colored canvas shoes without socks. Her dark green hair was styled in its usual bun on top with the rest falling behind her brushing her shoulders trying to cover up the garnet tear drop earrings she wore.  
  
Usagi wondered where Kimiko was headed off to and stopped to watch her for a moment. And as Kimiko turned to leave the building she noticed the three girls in the lobby. One of them she surmised had to be the girl who would be spending the night with the two roommates and the feline that resided with them. Walking over to the trio Kimiko smiled and introduced herself to the raven-haired miko.  
  
"Hello there, my name is Yamato Kimiko and I am the dorm director for Kinmoko Hall." Kimiko said sounding very formal for someone only a few years out of graduate school.  
  
Rei using every ounce of manners she had learned while still living in her father's home in Tokyo gave a slight bow to the older woman before responding in kind.  
  
"It's a pleaser to meat you Yamato-san. My name is Hino Rei. I'm a friend of Usagi and Ami." Rei said with a pleasant smile.  
  
Kimiko returned the smile ten fold when she recognized the name of the friend the two girls had invited to spend the night with them. And as she engaged in some quick small talk Kimiko took in all she could about the shrine miko.  
  
"So you're the friend these two invited to spend the night. I hope the three of you have fun tonight and try and keep the noise to a reasonable level." Kimiko said.  
  
"We'll try to." Rei replied.  
  
Curiosity still getting the better of Usagi she voiced the question on her mind.  
  
"Kimiko-san may I ask where you're headed off to?" Usagi inquired.  
  
"I was just off to join some of my girlfriends for dinner. Nothing fancy just a few good friends updating each other on what we did over the week at the local café." The older woman replied with a smile.  
  
"We'd better let you go then. Don't want to keep your friends waiting." Usagi said.  
  
"No we wouldn't want to do that now would we." Kimiko replied letting the girls go.  
  
"Have fun." The girls called back as they reached the stairs.  
  
********  
  
Usagi, Ami, Rei, and Luna munched on the okonomiyaki while discussing their enemy. It had been a few days since they had an honest to goodness full-blown Senshi meeting. And when the girls had told Luna Rei was coming over to the room for the night she decided to turn part of the night into a Senshi meeting. There were a few new developments she had learned from Central Control. And what she had learned told her they needed to find the princess and fast.  
  
"Girls I have some new information concerning our enemy and our mission." Luna began after finishing her piece of the dinner.  
  
"What kind of information?" Usagi asked with her mouth full.  
  
"Central has learned the identity of the enemy we're facing and their objective. Plus they have revealed more information concerning our search for our princess." Luna replied.  
  
"Exactly who is our enemy?" Rei asked as she took another piece of okonomiyaki.  
  
"You'd better get your palmtop out and take all this down Ami." Luna suggested.  
  
"Okay." Ami replied taking the blue palmtop off her nightstand.  
  
Luna waited for Ami to access her word processor on the palmtop before continuing to give the information she had from Central.  
  
"The enemy we are facing is known as the Dark Kingdom. It seems Jedite wasn't their only operative. Whoever sent the youma to drain energy from Naru's cousin is the next of their operatives on Earth. I'm suspecting that tennis instructor has something to do with." Luna began, "But enough about him. The Dark Kingdom's main objective at the moment is collecting energy from humans but they are also after something very important."  
  
"What are they after?" Rei asked Luna.  
  
"The Dark Kingdom is searching for the Imperium Silver Crystal, the great treasure of the Moon Kingdom. If they get a hold of it then the Earth could be in serious danger. Once we find the crystal we will be able to find the princess. Central says the crystal is the key to finding the princess. But they haven't said much more on the subject. I think they are giving me what information they have when they find it." Luna told them.  
  
"Why would they be so interested in collecting energy from humans." Ami wondered.  
  
Luna took a moment to lick her paw free of the sauce on it and think of an answer to Ami's question. Central hadn't given her that information yet.  
  
"I haven't received that information as of yet so I'm assuming central hasn't found out the full objectives of the Dark Kingdom's activities." Luna replied.  
  
With that the meeting ended and the girls set down to the business of finishing their take out and enjoying the rest of the night like normal sixteen year old girls.  
  
********  
  
Another perfect Saturday had come to the Azabu-Juban district in the Mintako ward of Tokyo. The sun was shinning and the birds were letting their sweet song be heard by all who passed by them. In Juban Park the trails and grassy knolls were fuller than they normally were. If the rumors were true than everyone wanted to spend one last day in the park before the construction on the strip mall began. But something just wasn't right in the park that day and no one knew what it was.  
  
Ranma Saotome was glad to have some time to himself before he had to resume his volunteer work for the afternoon. As Usagi had kept reminding him volunteer work never took a day off. For some strange reason Ranma found himself finishing his morning deliveries a lot faster than he had when he first started doing the involuntary volunteer work. And the more he thought about it the more he began to realize that he didn't even think about the shell he had on his back anymore. In fact it didn't even seem that heavy to him anymore. Ranma Saotome had become used to the weight of the shell and in doing so had become stronger than he already was.  
  
As Ranma sat down on one of the benches he nibbled at the piece of okonomiyaki he had purchased from the cart in the park. The flat pizza like food had one of his favorite toppings upon it, pork and as he ate the rather large piece he watched the people in the park. Looking around the park he spotted Chiba Mamoru dressed in gray pants, a black mock turtleneck, and a dark green jacket. Ranma could tell Mamoru was waiting for someone because he kept looking around the park.  
  
Continuing his search around the park Ranma saw the little nerdy Umino peaking into the bushes and flowers looking for bugs. The pigtailed martial artist prayed to Kami that the school gossip wouldn't catch sight of him. After taking his gaze off the very weird Umino Gurio Ranma saw the local miko Rei Hino heading in the direction of Mamoru wearing a little red sweater, a white pleated skirt, and little white canvas slides. Ranma watched her for a moment as she bounded over to Mamoru and proceeded to glomp onto one of his arms before walking off with him.  
  
Taking another bite of the lunch he had purchased Ranma heard a rustling coming from one of the nearby bushes. Ranma knew it couldn't have been Umino because he was in the opposite direction. Judging from the distance and sound of the rustling Ranma figured it had to be Son Usagi spying on her friend Rei. Ranma's assumption was confirmed when he felt the familiar aura of the Demi-Saiyan girl. Ranma wondered why Usagi would spy on Rei when she had clearly said she wasn't in the least but interested in Mamoru. But that thought was put out of his mind when he felt someone sit on the bench not too far from him. And when he felt an all too familiar aura Ranma slowly turned his head to his left and saw one Tendo Ami sitting next to him with her nose buried in an advanced placement physics book. Ami feeling as though she were being watched slowly lowered the book and turned her head to the right.  
  
"Gaaahhhh!!" they both yelled out in shock and surprise.  
  
"What are you doing here?" they both asked each other.  
  
"Me? What are you doing here?" they responded to each other.  
  
"I came here to do some studying." Ami said.  
  
"Well I came here to eat. I had a break in the deliveries and besides I was hungry." Ranma explained to his fiancé.  
  
With that the pair focused their attention back to the tasks at hand neither wanting to acknowledge the presence of the other.  
  
********  
  
Usagi was indeed spying on Rei as Ranma had guessed. And she was hopping from bush to bush trying to hear what Rei and Mamoru were saying to one another. For some reason Usagi felt as though Rei were stealing away the one person she care for more than anything in the world. And she wanted to follow the pair wherever they went. As Usagi continued her vigil she felt or rather sensed someone coming up to her from behind. Slowly turning around Usagi was face to face with Umino whose lips were mere inches from her own. Panic hit the Demi-Saiyan and she screamed.  
  
"Gaaaahhh! Don't do that!" Usagi said to the nerdy boy.  
  
"What ya doing Usagi?" Umino asked with an excited look behind his rather thick glasses.  
  
"Nothing you'd be interested in." Usagi replied turning back to watch Rei and Mamoru.  
  
"You know it's impolite to spy on people." Umino scolded when he realized what she was doing hiding in the bushes.  
  
"SHHHH!" Usagi said quieting the boy.  
  
As Usagi continued to watch Rei and Mamoru she noticed them walk over to a small ice cream cart. Mamoru reached into his pocket and pulled out a single bill to pay for two chocolate and nut covered Drumstick ice cream treats. The cones looked rather appealing to Usagi but she didn't have time to eat one. Then much to her luck and surprise she saw the pair sit down on one of the benches not too far from the cart. Usagi tried to listen to what they were saying but it was no use. It was at times like this when she wished she was Piccolo or Dende or one of them was with her. They had the better hearing. That's when Usagi got her idea. And taking advantage of the situation she turned to Umino.  
  
"You Umino are going to purchase me an ice cream." Usagi said to the gossip.  
  
Umino's eyes lit up at the prospect of going on a date with Usagi but she couldn't see them behind the overly thick glasses.  
  
"Oh boy this is the happiest day of my life." Umino declared as he led Usagi to the cart.  
  
As Umino led Usagi over to the ice cream vendor the blonde Demi-Saiyan tried to look as natural as possible in case either Rei or Mamoru happened to notice the pair. When the pair reached the ice cream cart Usagi took a moment to look over the selections plastered on the front of the little cart before making her choice. Umino settled on ordering his second favorite frozen treat.  
  
"One Chocolate Supreme Drumstick." Usagi ordered.  
  
"I'll have a triple berry frozen ice please." Umino said as he pulled out his money.  
  
After receiving their treats and Umino paid for them the pair sat on a bench opposite the one Rei and Mamoru were sitting on. Usagi slowly nibbled at the Drumstick while listening in on the conversation taking place across from her. The Demi-Saiyan was actually glad Umino had snuck up on her because she knew what Dende and Piccolo would have said to her if she asked one of them to help her spy on Rei's date. Dende would have told her it wasn't the morally right thing to do and Piccolo would have told her not to waist his time with trivial pursuits. And so Usagi listened to what the other pair was saying.  
  
"I've been living with my grandfather ever since I started going to TA." Rei said.  
  
"So how long have you known you wanted to be a miko?" Mamoru asked Rei.  
  
"It's been my life's dream." Rei replied.  
  
"You know this triple berry frozen ice is my favorite frozen treat next to prune shakes." Umino said breaking Usagi's concentration, "I could drink ten prune shakes in one sitting if I wanted to."  
  
Usagi let Umino continue to talk while she focused her attention back on the conversation Rei and Mamoru were having. Every so often she would nod her head to make it look like she was listening to the little nerd and his tale of prune shakes.  
  
"I was thinking we could go see the rose garden after this and then maybe take a boat ride on the lake." Rei suggested to Mamoru with a puppy love look in her eyes.  
  
"Um that would be nice." Mamoru replied trying to be nice to the younger girl.  
  
With that the pair finished the last of their ice cream treats and got up to head over to the rose garden overlooking the park before taking a rowboat ride on the lake. Noticing the retreating Usagi at the rest of her Drumstick with the speed of a Super Saiyan or a really hungry Usagi. When the nut covered chocolate cone was no more she got up and left a somewhat confused Umino sitting on the bench alone.  
  
********  
  
Rei and Mamoru made their way to the rose garden but before they could even begin to enjoy the view of the park the garden had to offer the little old caretaker came over to the pair and began yelling at them to leave his gardens.  
  
"You there get away from my garden!" he yelled, "No one is allowed in my garden but me!"  
  
Rei looked at the man a bit confused and tried to reason with him.  
  
"Sir we won't touch any of the flowers in your garden. All we want to do is look at them." Rei tried to tell the caretaker.  
  
"No! No one can look at my garden but me!" the caretaker yelled once again.  
  
Seeing that the situation was becoming a loosing battle Mamoru decided to suggested they take the boat ride Rei had talked about while they were eating their Drumsticks.  
  
"Rei maybe we should let him be and go on that boat ride you wanted to take." Mamoru said.  
  
"Alright." Rei said a bit dejected because she couldn't show Mamoru the roses.  
  
With that the pair left the garden and headed towards the boathouse to take out one of the boats.  
  
After they had left the garden all the small mammals and butterflies came over to where the caretaker was standing. Every one of the seemingly peaceful creatures had a strange red glow to their eyes including the caretaker.  
  
"We'll show them. We'll show them all. No one will take my gardens away from me." He said in a sinister sounding voice.  
  
********  
  
Nephlite watched the scene unfold itself before him hidden in the shadows. The time had come for his latest youma to come forth and steal the energy from the old caretaker.  
  
"The stars are in perfect alignment. Petasosu come forth and gather the energy of this worthless human!" Nephlite commanded.  
  
With a wave of his hand Nephlite set in motion the events that would release his youma and waited to see what would happen next.  
  
********  
  
Usagi arrived at the garden in time to see that not only had she missed Rei and Mamoru but also the park caretaker appeared to be in great pain. The little old man was hunched over clutching onto his stomach crying out as a strange symbol appeared upon his forehead. When the symbol was at its brightest black and red smoke leapt out of his body as the caretaker fell to the ground. The smoke began forming itself into a humanoid figure in red with long fire red hair and silvery white skin. The youma immediately turned her head in the direction of Usagi and spoke to the Demi-Saiyan.  
  
"Come forth my children and teach this pitiful human a lesson!" Petasosu called out.  
  
With in a matter of mere moments the entire garden was full of small mammals and insects with glowing red eyes. Every one of the animals began snarling and hissing at Usagi and the Demi-Saiyan knew she had to transform.  
  
"Moon Prism Power!" Usagi called out as she raised her hand.  
  
********  
  
Rei and Mamoru were out in the middle when the pain struck Mamoru. Clutching onto his head Mamoru doubled over in intense pain. There was only one thing that could happen next Mamoru would black out. Lately it seemed Mamoru would black out whenever and wherever and when he would wake up he was in his apartment with no recollection as to how he got there. He did however have two clues to the black outs the intense pain that preceded them and the dreams he had been having.  
  
Rei had seen Mamoru grab his head in pain but she had also felt the power of the transformation taking place. Rei knew she had to get to the shore and transform into Sailor Mars but she couldn't leave Mamoru in his present condition. Rei had to help Usagi or Ami with the latest threat but she didn't want to run out on Mamoru.  
  
There they were in a serious dilemma sitting in the middle of the lake in the tiny rowboat. Rei knew she had to attend to Senshi business but she didn't want to leave Mamoru who was in obvious pain. Mamoru knew he had to get to shore before he blacked out but he didn't want to ruin his outing with Rei. Fortunately for both of them fate and luck had a different hand dealt for them. The sky above the park began getting darker and the wind began to pick up. The water in the lake started to get very choppy.  
  
The little boat was rocked back and forth as the wind picked up to a gale force and the lake surged around them. Then all of a sudden in one quick motion the boat was tossed over disposing of its passengers into the water. Rei looked over at Mamoru and saw that he was already heading towards the shore. Taking the bull by the horns Rei called out to Mamoru.  
  
"Mamoru don't worry about me. You just get yourself to shore." Rei called out heading in the opposite direction he was headed.  
  
Not even looking back Mamoru swam as though his life depended upon it, which it did. If he were to black out in the water who knew what would happen and he didn't want to think about that. The moment Mamoru felt he was safely on shore the darkness over took him.  
  
When Rei had reached the shore she pulled out her henshin rod and prepared to transform. Holding the rod into the air Rei called forth her transformation phrase.  
  
"Mars Power!" she called out.  
  
When the transformation had ended Rei or rather Sailor Mars headed off in the direction of the surge in raw power she had felt out in the middle of lake.  
  
********  
  
The still silent pair on the bench near the okonomiyaki cart had also felt the surge in power coming from somewhere within the confines of the park. Ranma who had long since finished his meal forgot all about how ridiculous he looked in the orange and black turtle shell and turned to look over at his fiancé. There were times when the pigtailed martial artist would actually try and be civil with her. He would never admit he liked her but Ranma was nice to her on a rare occasion and this was one of those occasions. And as he looked at Ami he could tell she had felt the flaring battle aura as well.  
  
Ranma's suspicions were correct in their assumptions for Ami did indeed feel the rise in power wash through the park. Immediately making a quick glance over to Ranma Ami knew he had felt it as well. And knowing there was nothing she could do to stop him from trying to help out she sighed and put her book down before pulling out her henshin rod. Standing up Ami began her transformation.  
  
"Mercury Power!" Ami called out.  
  
When her transformation was complete Ami turned her attention to Ranma.  
  
"Well are you coming or not turtle boy." Mercury said using her new nickname for Ranma.  
  
Seeing his transformed fiancé heading off to the battle Ranma quickly followed not wanting a bunch of girls to hog a good fight. Besides he hadn't sparred since Usagi gave him the heavy shell and shirt. Ranma was up for a good fight to clear his mind.  
  
********  
  
Usagi had finished transforming and faced the youma Petasosu as Sailor Moon. The animals that had emerged from the bushes and trees were now in front of Petasosu their eyes letting off a strange red glow. Sailor Moon looked from the animals to the youma and let a tiny smile creep across her lips as her face hardened signaling her decent into fighter mode. Sailor Moon was now running on pure Saiyan instincts. Not wasting any time Sailor Moon got the battle underway.  
  
"I am the sailor suited Senshi Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon I shall punish you." Sailor Moon said to the youma not even bothering to go through her normal routine.  
  
Petasosu looked at Sailor Moon with cold hard eyes before commanding her horde of animal minions to begin attacking the Moon Senshi.  
  
"Destroy her my children!" Petasosu commanded.  
  
All at once the animals began advancing towards Sailor Moon. Only once before had Sailor Moon gazed upon eyes filled with bloodlust when the black water possessed her mother and her friends. Not wanting to take any chances Sailor Moon began to slowly back away from the advancing animals. The snarling and hissing animals had Sailor Moon scared. I just hope the others get here soon, she wished silently to herself.  
  
As if in answer to her silent prayer Sailor Moon heard a pair of voices call out from behind her.  
  
"Hey fuzz balls you want someone to attack then why not try a little Ranma Saotome on for size." The first voice called out.  
  
"I am the Senshi of Wisdom and the Guardian of the planet Mercury Sailor Mercury." The second voice said to the youma.  
  
Sailor Moon turned to her left to see Ranma in the turtle shell and Sailor Mercury ready to battle the demented looking animals and their youma master.  
  
"Boy am I glad to see you guys." Sailor Moon said a bit relieved.  
  
With that Ranma shell and all rushed the animals ready to take them on and while he was going after the animals Mercury decided to send her own attack towards the youma.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury called out.  
  
The bubbles burst and covered the area in a thick, cold, wet fog. As the fog made it difficult for the lone male and the youma to see a loud shout was heard from within its murky depths.  
  
"Kuso! Nice going brainiac!" a now female Ranma yelled at Mercury.  
  
The animals still able to see within the fog kept advancing on Sailor Moon. Then as if by a miracle another answer to Sailor Moon's earlier silent prayer came crashing through the fog.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!" came the shout that preceded the attack.  
  
The spiraling flame cut through the fog causing the animals to back away from Sailor Moon and Ranma. The temporary distraction allowed the Demi-Saiyan to collect herself and make an attack on Petasosu. Using her speed Sailor Moon got behind the youma and drove her fists into the youma's back. The youma quickly rolled onto her back and returned to her feet. Now facing Sailor Moon Petasosu sent a blast of dark energy at the Demi-Saiyan.  
  
When the fog had lifted Mars, Mercury, and Ranma watched as Sailor Moon took on the youma. The youma sent another blast of dark energy towards Sailor Moon who tried to dodge it but ended up getting hit by the well-placed blast. As energy blast hit Sailor Moon Mercury began scanning the youma for any weak spots she might have. And while she was doing that the third answer to Sailor Moon's silent prayer came in the form of a red rose streaking in front of the youma and sticking in the ground.  
  
Looking up in the direction the rose had traveled from Sailor Moon and the other Senshi saw Tuxedo Mask sitting in a nearby tree.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask." They said.  
  
"Sailor Senshi you have the power to defeat this youma. All it takes is a little teamwork." Tuxedo Mask reminded them in a very Goku like way.  
  
"Right!" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Anything yet Mercury?" Mars inquired.  
  
"She won't be able to handle all of our attacks at once. If we combine all of them we should be able to defeat her." Mercury reported before putting her palmtop away.  
  
"Then let's do it!" Sailor Moon said as she joined the other Senshi.  
  
One by one the Senshi powered up for their attacks.  
  
"Masenko..." Sailor Moon started.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles..." Mercury said.  
  
"Mars Fire..." Mars added.  
  
"Ha!"  
  
"Blast!"  
  
"Ignite!"  
  
The Ki blast joined together with the cold bubbles and the hot flames to become one powerful blast. And when the blast hit Petasosu the youma cried out in agony as she was disintegrated by the blast.  
From his hiding spot Nephlite knew the time had come to make himself known. Appearing over the battle scene Nephlite called out to the Senshi and their allies.  
  
"Very impressive Sailor Girls." Nephlite sneered.  
  
Looking up into the sky the Senshi saw the Dark Kingdom general floating above them.  
  
"Who are you creep?" Sailor Moon demanded.  
  
"I am Nephlite general of the Dark Kingdom and you may have won this round but I shall be the one to win the war. We will meet again Sailor Senshi." Nephlite said before disappearing into thin air.  
  
"Well done Sailor Senshi." Tuxedo Mask told the girls before leaving.  
  
********  
  
Everything had returned to normal in Juban Park. The skies were clear and sunny once again and the lake was clam and blue. Rei and Mamoru had resumed their little outing and Rei was glad Mamoru was feeling better and able to continue their date. Ami, Ranma, and Usagi were glad the caretaker was doing fine and that their friend was happy. And as the trio watched Rei and Mamoru continue with their date a loud nasally voice called out to Usagi.  
  
"Usagi, Usagi! There you are!" Umino called out as he ran over to the girls.  
  
Usagi groaned when she realized why Umino was coming over to her. The little nerd wanted to finish what he thought was their date.  
  
"Neglect to tell us something Usagi?" Ami asked her friend.  
  
"Looks like you have a date to return to as well." Ranma teased.  
  
"Usagi I was wondering where you got to. We still need to finish our date." Umino said latching onto the Demi-Saiyan's well-toned arm.  
  
"Why me?" Usagi moaned as Umino dragged her off into the park.  
  
********  
  
Finally another episode is finished! Now you can stop asking me when I'm going to get another episode out. Hope you all like this one. The youma and the victim in this one are taken from the actual episode from the anime. Okay so I changed things around a bit and Umino didn't subject Usagi to a prune shake for two. Now I don't know if Nestle makes a Drumstick like the one Usagi ate but I'm pretty certain they make something close to it. Oh and BTW Drumsticks belong to the good folks at Nestle I'm only using their likeness to add flavor to my story.  
  
I want to thank a few individuals out there who without even knowing it have helped me to be able to write a great story based on the original Sailor Moon anime. I'd like to thank Hitoshi Doi for his Sailor Moon Encyclopedia. There were countless times when I cross-referenced it for the proper Japanese spelling of a name such as Nephlite's alias. I'd also like to thank the geniuses behind Anime Hardcore Radio and Powerpuff FM. I've spent countless hours listening to their stations while writing my story. It gave me great inspiration. And finally I'd like to thank all you who put up with me and my delays and read each episode giving them the best reviews I've ever received.  
  
There's not much to explain in this episode except for the one tiny little Japanese word that crept into this story. Kuso is a Japanese word that has many meanings. The PG meaning of the word is damn or darn. I won't go into the PG13 and R rated meanings but I think you get the idea. It just seemed like the right think for Ranma to say when he became female again.  
  
I have a bit of a challenge and/or request for all of you out there who can draw. If you think you're up to it I'd love to see a picture of Ranma wearing that turtle shell. One of the reviews I got found it funny that I had Ranma wear that shell. And while we're at it I'd love to see any pictures of a Saiyan Usagi tail and all. Even a Saiyan Princess Serenity would be neat too. Just remember she has a white tail.  
  
Coming up next for our heroes Mamoru is still having those dreams and now it seems Usagi is having one too. Ranma graduates from the turtle shell but Usagi has something special for him. Nephlite becomes desperate and sends out a love letter addressed to Sailor Moon. Will the one he is looking for fall for his trap? Find out in Episode Seven The Love Letter.  



	7. The Love Letter

Dreams plagued her sleep. But they weren't the nightmares of her youth. These were new dreams different dreams, dreams that would change her life. In this new dream she was what she once was eleven years ago before the aliens came to Earth and change the lives of her father, her twin brother, and even her own life. For in this dream she was complete once again. In this dream she once again had the tail of her youth. Something she hadn't had since her sensei had removed it along with her brother's as a precaution right before he blew up the moon and ever since she had felt incomplete.  
  
Not only did she have her tail once again she was wearing a long white gown accented in gold at the bodice with small cap sleeves that puffed out at the shoulders. She was standing on a balcony waiting for someone. It was night for there was a beautiful star filled sky above her. As she stood on the balcony she could hear the sound of boots connecting with its stone surface. Soon strong gentle hands took hers in theirs and her tail instinctively wrapped around one of the wrists.  
  
His face was hidden by the shadows or she just couldn't remember what it looked like but she could hear his voice. It was kind and gentle that she was sure of and when he spoke it was as though all the worries and problems they had would melt away.  
  
"I'm glad I could see you one more time." He said to her.  
  
"I wish you didn't have to go." She replied.  
  
Even though she couldn't see his face she could tell he was worried when she looked up at him.  
  
"You know I have to do this. My people need me with them to help protect them." He said.  
  
"I know it's just that the thought of you not being here hurts so much." She replied fighting back the tears that were building in her eyes.  
  
The hand she wasn't holding onto with her tail came up to tenderly stroke her cheek with his strong calloused thumb.  
  
"Don't worry I will return to you one day very soon." He told her.  
  
With that she uncoiled her tail from his other wrist and wrapped it around her waist as she watched the man she loved more than anything in the world walk away from the balcony. And as the dream ended she gently rolled from her side to her back and let the dreamless sleep of night carry her through the rest of the night until morning.  
  
********  
  
Nephlite stood before his queen letting the images play themselves out. In every one Sailor Moon was battling the youma the Dark Kingdom sent to Earth to gather energy. And in almost every scene Tuxedo Mask had come to her rescue with his roses and words of encouragement. And after he had arrived Sailor Moon would do away with the youma.  
  
"It is my belief Tuxedo Mask is the one weakness Sailor Moon has." Nephlite began, "I will use that to my advantage and trap Sailor Moon."  
  
"And how do you plan to do that?" Beryl wanted to know.  
  
"I will disguise myself as Tuxedo Mask and flush out Sailor Moon and then do away with her forever." The general explained to his queen.  
  
Beryl let a sneer slip across her thin lips before responding to Nephlite's plan.  
  
"Good go and carry out your plan. And see to it that you do not fail me." Beryl said.  
  
"Yes my queen." Nephlite replied with a bow just before he exited via a dark portal.  
  
********  
  
Guardians of the Earth  
Episode Seven: The Love Letter  
  
********  
  
Usagi walked back to Kinmoko Hall after another day of learning at Juban Prep. During the day Usagi had to set straight rumors floating around the school about her and Umino going on a date. Umino kept telling everyone he saw that he and Usagi had ice cream in the park and then took a romantic walk together. In all reality it was Usagi who dragged Umino to the ice cream cart and then it was Umino dragging Usagi off to show her his favorite parts of the park. In other words they saw a great butterfly garden and one of the better places to find caterpillars and ladybugs.  
  
Usagi didn't mind the walk but she didn't think Umino would tell everyone all about their day together. Usagi had never said they were on a date but Umino thought otherwise. Now all Usagi wanted to do was check her mailbox and get down to some serious training. There was still the little mystery as to why she hadn't gone Super Saiyan yet and Usagi was determined to do whatever it took to break that barrier. What was supposed to happen in the Time and Space chamber never took place and ever since then Usagi had been trying to compensate for that little fact.  
  
Walking into the lobby of her dorm Usagi went over to the mailboxes and opened the one assigned to her and Ami. Looking inside Usagi saw a small stack of envelopes and a slip of paper saying there was a package for one of them in the dorm director's room. Usagi thought about what the package might contain and hoped it was the capsules with the items she had asked Bulma to make for her. Going over to Kimiko's little studio apartment Usagi knocked on the door and waited.  
  
Kimiko opened the door and greeted Usagi with a smile. It was obvious to the female Saiyan that the dorm director had just returned from her office. The older woman was dressed in a modest garnet red suit and had on a pair of thick comfortable white slippers on her feet. In the background the sound of violin music could be heard coming from the small stereo in the room.  
  
"Usagi how can I help you?" Kimiko asked the younger female.  
  
"I got this note saying there's a package for Ami or me here in our box." Usagi replied.  
  
Kimiko smiled at the younger woman and motioned for her to come into the studio apartment.  
  
"Come on in and I'll get it for you." Kimiko said.  
  
Usagi walked into the small apartment and began leafing through the envelopes from her mailbox. There was a letter addressed to Ami from her family, a letter from one of Ami's friends back in Nerima, a letter from Tuxedo Mask to Sailor Moon, a letter from Chichi that looked like Goten had decorated the outside, and a letter from Krillin and Juuhachigou. Usagi knew there would be a new picture of Marion in there. If Juu-chan didn't put one in then Krillin more than likely would have.  
  
Kimiko returned from the other room with the small box that was for either Usagi or Ami. Handing the box to Usagi the female Saiyan saw that it was the package she was expecting from Bulma. The new capsules containing the training equipment, items her friends could use, and a little surprise Bulma had thrown in were just what Usagi needed to take her mind off of the events of the day. Hopefully Bulma would include a letter and a new photo of Trunks in the box as well.  
  
"Alright! I was wondering when this would get here." Usagi said excitedly.  
  
"Mind if I ask you what's in the box?" Kimiko inquired.  
  
"Just a few things a friend from home sent me. She encapsulated them in some handy Hoi Poi capsules for easy transport. That's why the box is small." Usagi told her.  
  
"Well I hope you get a lot of good use out of them." Kimiko commented.  
  
"Oh I plan to." Usagi replied with a huge smile.  
  
With that Usagi said her goodbyes and headed up to her room to check out the contents of the capsules and read her letters. Knowing Krillin there would probably be a good story or two about Muten Roshi and his demented little hobbies. Usagi let a big happy smile come across her face as she walked down the hall to her room. Opening the door she saw Luna napping on her bed.  
  
"Wake up sleepyhead we got mail today." Usagi said as she put her bag on her desk and separated Ami's mail from hers.  
  
Luna woke with a yawn and a stretch and looked over at her charge noticing the box and three envelopes she had in her hands. Curiosity being a requirement for all felines Luna wondered whom Usagi had received the mail from.  
  
"Who wrote to you Usagi?" Luna wondered.  
  
"Bulma sent the box and I got letters from my mom, Krillin, and Tuxedo Mask." Usagi replied.  
  
Luna's ears perked up when Usagi mentioned that one of the letters had come from Tuxedo Mask. The lunar feline began to wonder if the tuxedo clad warrior knew who the Senshi really were. And if the letter weren't really from him and from the enemy instead then they would be in real danger.  
  
"Why would Tuxedo Mask send you a letter?" Luna inquired.  
  
"I really don't know why but we'll find out soon enough." Usagi said, "But first I want to see what Bulma sent me. Hopefully she included a new picture of Trunks in there."  
  
Opening the box from Bulma Usagi dug through the strips of recycled newsprint and pulled out three capsules marked one, two, and three with a blue band around them to distinguish them from the red band set Usagi had in her capsule case. Included with the capsules was an envelope from Bulma's personal stationary set. The paper was in her usual color a nice light violet that matched the color of her father's hair. Usagi opened the envelope and pulled out a letter and a photo from Bulma.  
  
"She did include a picture with her letter." Usagi said happily.  
  
"What does she have to say?" Luna asked as she sat next to Usagi so she could see the letter.  
  
Usagi unfolded the two-page letter and began to read it to Luna.  
  
"Dear Usagi, it certainly was nice to hear from you. I'm glad to hear everything is going good at school and that you've made some new friends. When you said you were teaching your new friend Ranma the Kamesennin method I laughed when I pictured a young man in Chinese clothes running around Tokyo with your father's shell on his back. But it is good to know you have him out helping in the community.  
  
"When you mentioned you wanted some Chinese styled weighted shirts for him I immediately took up the challenge. It was hard work but I hope he likes the results. And speaking of challenges I was thrilled to be working with micro circuitries again. The small circuits are always fun to work with and those communicators you asked for are full of them. I hope your other friends like them. Just promise me you won't use them during your classes. Your mother would have my head if she found out.  
  
"Speaking of your family your father seems to stop by with Goten an awful lot lately. I think he misses you too much. He spends all his time sparing with Vegeta while Trunks and Goten play with all of Trunks's toys. If those two aren't playing card games or board games then they're trying to squirt each other with water guns or they're playing police detectives with Trunks's detective set and walkie-talkies. Those two sure are the best of friends.  
  
"Enclosed in the box along with this letter and the latest picture of Trunks are three capsules. Capsule one contains the training equipment you wanted. Capsule two contains the weighted shirts and the communicators. And capsule three is a little surprise I cooked up for you. I know how much you like surprises. Well I have to be going Vegeta and I are going to a big fancy reception and I have to convince the baka to wear a tuxedo. Wish me luck Usagi. Write me soon. Your friend always, Bulma."  
  
Luna looked up at her charge with a look of pride in her eyes. Usagi was taking things seriously and had actually thought of a way for the Senshi to keep in contact with each other.  
  
"I'm proud of you Usagi. You took the initiative to find a way for you girls to let each other know when a youma is attacking." Luna said.  
  
"I knew Bulma would be the one to ask for communicators she's a real techno whiz." Usagi replied with a smile as she pulled out the number two capsule.  
  
Usagi pressed the activation button on the top of the capsule and dropped it to the ground. With a small puff of smoke the capsule opened to reveal a carry-on sized case. Upon opening the case Usagi and Luna saw that it contained four simple Chinese styled shirts. One was red with long sleeves and black knotted buttons. One was blue with no sleeves and white knotted buttons. Another was white with short sleeves and gold accents. And the last was a sleeveless dark green one with matching buttons. The material the shirts were made out of was silky and light but at the same time added to one's own body weight. Next to the shirts in the case were three small pink communicators that resembled calculators. Each one had a tiny circular view screen and buttons that would allow the user to be able to contact the other Senshi.  
  
"Wow Bulma certainly outdid herself this time." Usagi commented.  
  
"Those communicators will come in handy. And I must say she is quite talented in the clothing department as well. Those tops are exquisite." Luna added.  
  
"Yeah I can't wait to see what Ranma says when I show him these." Usagi said.  
  
Usagi decided to close the case and put it back in its capsule. When the case was properly encapsulated Usagi decided to see what the letter from Tuxedo Mask had to say. Upon opening the envelope Usagi saw a simple one-page note on a sheet of clean crisp white linen paper.  
  
"Sailor Moon, meet me tomorrow at midnight at the MS department store. Please come alone. Yours truly, Tuxedo Mask." Usagi read.  
  
"I wonder how he knew where to send the letter?" Luna asked Usagi.  
  
"You know Luna I was thinking the same thing." Usagi replied.  
  
********  
  
Usagi woke earlier than usual the next morning. She was eager to get to the quad and give Ranma the good news before checking out the training equipment and the surprise Bulma had sent her. Today would be the day she would reclaim the memory of her father's childhood and give Ranma his new weighted clothes. Ranma was graduating the Kamesennin School of training. The time had come to introduce Ranma to the sensation known as Ki. He was finally ready.  
  
I still can't believe someone who has never trained in the use of Ki could be as strong as Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien were when I first met them Usagi thought as she tied the black belt to her training clothes. The mystery of how Ranma had gotten as strong as he did had been plaguing Usagi's mind ever since the day she had met him. One theory she had was that his strength and speed were somehow enhanced when he received the curse from Jusenkyo. But she'd have to actually see the springs in order to find out if that theory was correct. Well she'd at least have to meet guide who lived there to hear the tale of the girl who fell in the spring Ranma was cursed by. There had to be something special about the girl Ranma was cursed to resemble. If only he and his father had actually stopped to listen to that story.  
  
Usagi walked out onto the quad clutching onto the three small blue-banded capsules. She knew what the first two capsules contained but she still hadn't figured out what could be in the third capsule. And knowing Bulma the third capsule could contain practically anything. Usagi couldn't wait to see what extra little something Bulma had sent her.  
  
Out in the middle of the quad Usagi could see Ranma working through a difficult kata as the early morning rays of sunlight spread through the school grounds. The orange shell matched the glow of the sunrise perfectly and didn't seem to slow Ranma down one bit. When the kata was over Usagi gave Ranma a small round of applause announcing her arrival.  
  
"Gee I didn't know I had attracted an audience." Ranma said with a slight blush.  
  
"Ranma my boy today is a big day for you." Usagi announced.  
  
"In what way?" Ranma wanted to know.  
  
"The volunteer work is over with unless you want to continue with it. And you no longer have to wear the turtle shell. I have something better for you." Usagi told him as she pulled out blue capsule number two from her pocket.  
  
With a quick click and toss the capsule opened in the customary puff of smoke revealing the case containing the shirts and communicators Bulma had made at her request.  
  
"Ranma in this case is something that will allow you to train in style." Usagi said with a goofy grin on her face.  
  
Ranma opened the case and saw the four Chinese styled shirts neatly folded inside. Taking out the shirt on top Ranma noticed the material had a bit of heft to it.  
  
"Looks like someone knows my tastes pretty well. But why'd you do this?" Ranma said.  
  
"Because you get a lot stronger when you wear weighted training clothes. Even I wear them when I train. And the longer you wear them the stronger you'll get. Besides I noticed that you only wear Chinese inspired clothes outside of school." Usagi explained.  
  
After Ranma checked out the shirts and changed out of the shell into the sleeveless blue shirt Usagi encapsulated the case and decided to check out what was in capsule three. The capsule was opened with a puff of smoke to reveal a perfect looking red capsule bike. Usagi got a look of pure excitement on her face when she saw the large red bike. The futuristic aerodynamic racing bike with its large front end, working machine guns, and rear positioned seat was an item that sat unused in Bulma's collection of vehicles for quite some time. Usagi had often checked out the bike wishing it could be hers. And now it seemed Bulma had fulfilled that wish. Usagi loved flying but she loved riding Bulma's capsule bikes even more. Now she would be able to ride whenever she wished.  
  
"Cool Bulma gave me one of her bikes." Usagi said as she encapsulated the bike once again.  
  
"That was an interesting looking bike." Ranma commented, "What's in that last capsule?"  
  
"Some training equipment I asked Bulma to send me." Usagi replied as the last capsule opened with the customary puff of smoke.  
  
The capsule opened to reveal four training bots designed to help with speed training. Each bot held at least a hundred cue ball sized lead balls that could be shot at an individual at a high rate of speed. The balls weighed enough so they stung like the dickens and left quite a mark when a person was hit by one of them. The objective was to not be hit and the bots could be programmed for increased speeds to continually challenge the person using them. Usagi figured Ranma might benefit from some time training with them to help his leg power.  
  
"That's training equipment?" Ranma inquired when he took a look at the bots.  
  
"Those are Bulma's specially made bots for speed training. They help you get faster by making you avoid getting hit by weighted led balls. And as you progress the bots can be set to a higher speed." Usagi explained as she began setting the controls on the bots.  
  
When the controls had been set both Usagi and Ranma spent the remainder of the morning before breakfast training with the bots. And after the workout was over with Usagi prepared to face another day of school hoping the midnight hour would come fast.  
  
********  
  
Usagi got to class ten minutes before the first bell was to ring. As she walked into the classroom Usagi could see most of the girls in her homeroom huddled together with small pink envelopes in their hands. Usagi immediately recognized the envelopes as the exact same type of envelope her letter from Tuxedo Mask had arrived in the day before. Upon seeing the envelopes her heart began to sink a bit at the realization that she was not the only one who received a letter from the dapper defender.  
  
"What's that?" Usagi asked Naru pointing to the letter in her friend's hand.  
  
"It's a letter I received yesterday from some guy calling himself Tuxedo Mask." Naru said.  
  
"Yeah I got the same letter yesterday too." Momoko added.  
  
As Usagi looked at the girls she remembered Ami didn't receive a letter from Tuxedo Mask. She found it odd that all the girls in her homeroom received one except for Ami. Maybe whoever Tuxedo Mask really was knew someone like Ami wouldn't have time to get caught up in romance.  
  
"Did all of you get a letter from Tuxedo Mask?" Usagi asked the girls.  
  
The girls replied with a nod or the occasional yes and mm-hmm affirming what was already running through Usagi's mind, Tuxedo Mask had no clue as to who Sailor Moon really was.  
  
"You know this letter is probably a big hoax." Hikari commented.  
  
"Yeah I mean who would even think of calling themselves Tuxedo Mask anyway. And meeting him at the MS department store at midnight that's plain crazy." Momoko added.  
  
"Well I just know that my dream guy sent this out because he didn't know where I lived." Naru told the girls in the group.  
"Just because you saw that millionaire playboy over the weekend at that charity tennis tournament your cousin was in you think he's hot stuff." A girl named Seika said.  
  
It was at that point that Haruna-sensei came into the room to begin the class for the day. And as Usagi took her seat between Naru and Ami she silently decided to keep a watch on her friend so she didn't do anything foolish or get hurt because of a phony letter.  
  
********  
  
The MS department store was the Macys, Nordstrom's, Field's, and Harrods of Tokyo. The large six-story store carried the finest in designer clothes and other items from Japan and the western countries especially France, England, and America. American designers were big in Japan and people like Ralph Lauren and Tommy Hilfiger were popular not only for their clothing but their household items as well.  
  
It seemed everyone and their grandmother came to the MS Department Store on this particular day and Sanjouin Masato was no exception. The tall chestnut haired millionaire playboy had come to the MS to scope out a good location for his midnight rendezvous with Sailor Moon. The lanky man stood on the main floor watching people come in and out of the front door to the department store. Mostly though, he was watching the young high school aged girls. Sanjouin Masato was waiting for the girl who was Sailor Moon to walk through those doors. For in his mind only Sailor Moon would respond to a letter from Tuxedo Mask. At least that's what he was hoping for.  
  
Usagi had also gone to the MS Department Store to check out the rendezvous point for that evening. If the letter from Tuxedo Mask were the real deal then she would have nothing to worry about. But if it was a hoax then she had better know the layout of the store just in case she would have to fight that night. Usagi was determined to see this thing through to the end.  
  
As Usagi stood amongst the rows of handbags and other ladies accessories she noticed the lanky millionaire playboy from the school tennis courts standing near the store's indoor water fountain. Pretending to look at the small bags and packs Usagi watched as the millionaire playboy checked out every girl that passed him by but it was one girl in particular that caught her eye, one Osaka Naru.  
  
Usagi watched as Naru saw Sanjouin Masato standing by the fountain. Getting a better vantage point Usagi saw Naru walk over to the millionaire playboy and engage in a conversation with him. The female Demi-Saiyan was glad she had inherited her father's heightened hearing and if she concentrated enough she would be able to hear their entire conversation. Giving Naru the once over Usagi noticed she still had the little pink envelope from the person claiming to be Tuxedo Mask clutched in her hands as though it was the only thing between her and death.  
  
"Oh hi Sanjouin-san I thought I recognized you." Naru said beginning the conversation.  
  
Masato looked Naru over before replying to her and saw the envelope in her hands. He remembered seeing her before a couple of times and recalled her name.  
  
"You're Osaka Naru the ball girl at the charity tennis tournament last weekend." Masato said.  
"You remember me." Naru replied.  
  
"Yes I do. We talked for some time between matches and you told me your mother runs a jewelry store in the Mintako ward." Masato told her recalling a prior conversation.  
  
"So what brings you to the MS?" Naru wondered.  
  
"I'm doing a bit of people watching and some purchasing of items I need for my lavish home." he replied giving her only half of the story, "Why are you here?"  
  
"I like to come here and look at all the wonderful clothes. I rarely buy anything but I love to try things on when I'm here." Naru told him.  
  
Masato could tell Naru was developing a crush on him from the way she kept looking at him. And from her hiding place amongst the handbags Usagi could see the same thing. Naru was acting the same way she did when she was around Mirai Trunks. This had Usagi quite concerned.  
  
"Well I have to be going now." Masato said to Naru.  
  
"Okay. I'll see you again sometime." Naru replied as he got up to leave.  
  
Usagi watched the expression on Naru's face as Sanjouin Masato left the fountain. She could tell her friend was wishing he was Tuxedo Mask and letter he sent was meant for her and her alone.  
  
"I wish Sanjouin-san was Tuxedo Mask." Usagi heard Naru say to herself.  
  
Usagi was definitely going to have to come to the MS department store now. Because she knew Naru was going to do exactly what that letter said.  
  
********  
  
Usagi was restless the rest of the day. She had plodded through her studies and mentioned the letters all the girls in class had that morning to Luna and Ami. And upon hearing that almost everyone had received a letter from Tuxedo Mask both Usagi's roommate and guardian had advised her not to go running off to the MS Department Store. They were both concerned that it might be a trap set by the Dark Kingdom but Usagi had reassured them she had survived worse situations.  
  
It wasn't easy but Usagi had managed to convince Luna and Ami that she could handle most any situations she found herself in. The lunar feline didn't like the idea of her charge rushing off into the unknown but she had enough trust and faith in Usagi that she wouldn't stop the female Saiyan if she did go. And as the midnight hour approached Usagi prepared for what may or may not be a romantic rendezvous with the man of her dreams.  
  
Slipping on a dark blue sleeveless turtleneck, a pair of loose tan pants, and her usual moccasin boots Usagi was prepared for either a romantic evening or a serious battle. Climbing out the window and onto the large branch she used to blast off from Usagi headed off towards the department store. Flying above the city Usagi hoped and prayed Naru wouldn't show up at the store.  
  
Usagi landed by the front door of MS Department Store and took a quick glance up at clock on the corner of the street seeing that it was five minutes until midnight. And as she tried to come up with a plan of attack Usagi saw Naru heading towards the store out of the corner of her eye. The female Saiyan silently cursed herself over the fact that her friend was walking into danger. Usagi had to get into the store and fast before Naru and the man claiming to be Tuxedo Mask even saw her. Going to the front door Usagi found much to her surprise that it had been left unlocked. Once inside she could watch everything.  
  
Usagi saw him standing in front of the fountain in the exact same place Sanjouin Masato was standing earlier that afternoon. He was dressed in the familiar black tuxedo, cape, top hat, and white mask worn by Tuxedo Mask but the long chestnut hair had given him away. The man waiting for Sailor Moon was not Tuxedo Mask this was Sanjouin Masato or better yet Nephlite general of the Dark Kingdom. Usagi now knew that the two men were one in the same and Naru was walking into some serious danger.  
  
Naru saw the man in the tuxedo standing by the fountain. One look at him and she knew right away he was Sanjouin Masato. What she didn't know was that he was also Nephlite general for the Dark Kingdom. Naru had no clue as to the real reason why he was in the MS Department Store. All she knew was that he was dressed in a tuxedo and was at the right place at the right time.  
  
"I was right. I knew you were the one who sent me the letter." Naru said.  
  
Nephlite couldn't tell of the girl was Sailor Moon but he couldn't waist the opportunity to gather energy for the Dark Kingdom. The young girl was just begging to be tapped into by showing up at the store. And if it turned out the girl wasn't Sailor Moon he would at least have something to show for all his trouble. Turning to girl Nephlite decided to use his tuxedo guise to his advantage and play out the hand that was dealt to him.  
  
"I was hoping you'd show up." Nephlite said to her.  
  
"Why are you dressed as Tuxedo Mask?" Naru wanted to know.  
  
"It would be more romantic this way. All the American stories talk about the dashing romantic hero in a mask and cape. I wanted to be that hero." Nephlite replied, "Why don't you come here so I can get a better look at you."  
  
Stepping into the light streaming down from the large skylights above the fountain Naru was fully visible to the Dark Kingdom general. One look at the girl and Nephlite knew she wasn't Sailor Moon. Angry at the direction things were headed in Nephlite confronted the girl he had spoken to earlier that day.  
  
"You're not Sailor Moon!" He sneered as he leapt for the girl.  
  
The figure Nephlite made in his cape and mask as he went for Naru terrified the schoolgirl to the point where she screamed for dear life. Naru's energy was being sucked away from her.  
  
"No but I am!" a voice called out from the shadows.  
  
Nephlite looked in the direction of the voice and saw the familiar outline of the defender of justice who had so many times before foiled the plans of the Dark Kingdom. Jumping into the light was none other than Sailor Moon herself.  
  
"I am the sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon. And in the name of the moon I shall punish you." Sailor Moon said forgoing the hand gestures.  
  
Nephlite dropped Naru like a wet rag and called forth his latest youma.  
  
"Come forth Aki and destroy the moon brat!" Nephlite commanded as he transformed back into his Dark Kingdom uniform.  
  
The youma like all prior youma was female only this time she had pale lavender skin with two small catlike ears, a long tail, and dark pink hair done up in a high ponytail that had three braids coming from it. The eyes of the youma were a cold steel gray that seemed to bore through Sailor Moon's very soul.  
  
Aki stared down Sailor Moon and watched as the female Saiyan immediately got herself in a defensive position. Underestimating Sailor Moon's ability greatly Aki gathered up her energy and prepared to send a blast of dark energy towards the Demi-Saiyan. Sailor Moon could feel the slight rise in her power level and knew the youma would try and blast her with an attack.  
  
"Black Flame!" Aki called out sending the dark blast towards Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon stood her ground and let the attack overtake her. Both Nephlite and Aki thought they had finished off the female Saiyan but when the dark attack had dissipated Sailor Moon stood before them with not a single scratch upon her body. It was at that point Nephlite knew that Sailor Moon was stronger than she seemed. The dark general decided to leave the department store via a convenient portal and leave Aki to do her job.  
  
Sailor Moon took use of the momentary lapse in the action and decided to send her tiara at the youma. Placing her thumb and forefinger on the stone in her tiara Sailor Moon powered up for her signature attack.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" she called out sending the Ki charged disk at the youma.  
  
But the tiara was ineffective against Aki. The youma was able to bat it away as though it was nothing. Sailor Moon knew she had to come up with another plan of attack and fast. Aki sent another blast of her dark fire towards Sailor Moon who easily blocked it while she tried to come up with her next move. But before either combatant could make a move a red streak flashed across the battle scene leaving a perfectly timed perfect red rose imbedded in the marble floor. Looking in the direction the flower came from Sailor Moon saw Tuxedo Mask standing atop one of the large central display shelves behind the perfume and makeup counters.  
  
"Sailor Moon not every youma can be defeated with your tiara. You must use every ability you have in order to defeat her. Remember you are a lot stronger than you may think." Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
Sailor Moon knew Tuxedo Mask was right. They were the same words her father had said to her and Gohan many times when they were growing up. What he said was absolutely true and it had been a while since she had heard those words spoken to her. She just needed to hear them one more time.  
  
Knowing now what she had to do Sailor Moon powered up for one of her lesser blasts. If she used a kameha meha wave it would more than likely destroy the entire store and that was something Sailor Moon did not want to do. A simple well-placed masenko would be more than sufficient to do away with the catlike youma. Raising her hands Sailor Moon let the Ki build up in her hands for the final blast.  
  
"Masenko-ha!" Sailor Moon cried out as she let the blast escape her hands.  
  
The blast of pure Ki tore through the body of the youma disintegrating her and turning her into a pile of dust. With the youma defeated Sailor Moon could now focus on her fallen friend.  
  
"Good job Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask said, "You'd better get that girl home and into bed."  
  
"You read my mind Tuxedo Mask. I was just thinking the same thing." Sailor Moon replied as she picked up Naru and cradled her in her arms.  
  
"Until next time." Tuxedo Mask said with a small two-fingered salute before leaving the store.  
  
With that Sailor Moon walked out the main door of the department store and blasted off into the sky to return Naru to her bedroom.  
  
********  
  
Tuxedo Mask was headed in the direction of the apartment building where Chiba Mamoru lived. He knew he had to get there but he didn't know why. All he knew was that the moment he stepped into the apartment he blacked out. But this time fate had decided to deal Tuxedo Mask and Chiba Mamoru a different hand. It was time the college student and the dapper defender became one in the same. It was time Chiba Mamoru knew who he really was. And with that the blackout that changed Tuxedo Mask into Chiba Mamoru never came. Instead a massive headache swept over the tuxedo-clad warrior as he transformed back into Chiba Mamoru. Clutching his head Tuxedo Mask fell to his knees in pain.  
  
"I'm Tuxedo Mask." Mamoru said in disbelief as he noticed a rose in his coat pocket that hadn't been there before.  
  
********  
  
Nephlite stood once more before his queen. He had failed her in his mission to destroy Sailor Moon but the mission wasn't a complete bust. He had managed to gather quite a large amount of energy from the lovesick girl who worshiped Sanjouin Masato. Osaka Naru possessed a vast amount of energy and she would be the perfect person to tap into again if needed.  
  
"You've failed me once again Nephlite." Beryl sneered, "But somehow you managed to gather energy for our great leader and for that I will not punish you. Don't expect me to be this lenient with you in the future though."  
  
With a bow of his head Nephlite responded to his queen's reprimand.  
  
"I understand my queen. I promise you I will not fail you again." Nephlite promised her.  
  
"See that you don't." Beryl warned.  
  
From off in the shadows of the large throne room Nephlite's constant tormentor Zoicite used this opportunity to tease the lanky general.  
  
"Once a failure always a failure. If I were in charge of this mission there would be no failures." The effeminate general commented.  
  
"You won't even get the chance." Nephlite returned.  
  
"Don't be too sure of that." Zoicite commented with a demented smirk upon his face.  
  
The time had come for fate to deal the Dark Kingdom a new hand.  
  
********  
  
I have returned! And with that I give you a new chapter for your reading pleasure. I hope all of you had a pleasant fourth, I know I did. This whole I can't find my notes thing is turning out to be good for me it forces me to work that imagination. Anyhoo for those of you who want to see some DBZ characters join the fray don't worry they'll show up. I just haven't gotten to the point where we need them yet. Oh and some more Ranma characters will show up in this story too. I do have plans for the meddling fathers to make a surprise visit to their pride and joys a bit later on so be on the lookout.  
  
Now I must explain a few things. For those of you wondering what the bike Bulma gave Usagi looks like just go to any Dragonball image gallery and find a picture of a younger Bulma riding on a drab green motorcycle with the aforementioned machine guns. Usagi's bike is that exact same one only in red. The department store in this episode actually appeared in the original love letter episode of Sailor Moon. I decided to take a creative license and base it on an actual department store. The look of the store was based on the flagship store for the Marshall Field's chain of department stores in Chicago. The fountain and clock do exist along with the skylights above the central part of the store. If you're ever in Chicago I highly recommend you check it out.  
  
Now that Nephlite has tapped into the never ending well of energy known as Naru what's up next for our heroes? The girls are going to start the search for the Imperium Silver Crystal. The Dark Kingdom sets their sights on a reception for Princess Dia. And it looks as though Naru will be attending that reception. Find out what will happen in episode eight The Bell of the Ball.  



	8. Bell of the Ball

Luna sat before the darkened screen of the communications terminal listening to what Central Control had to tell her. The rep from Central that she dealt with had some new information to pass on to her and it was quite important she receive that information as soon as possible. This latest information would change the course of the mission the Senshi had.  
  
"It is time the Senshi begin the search for the great treasure of the Moon Kingdom the Silver Imperium Crystal. We need the power of that crystal to be able to defeat the Dark Kingdom. Find the crystal and not only will our kingdom be restored but also Sailor Moon will finally be able to use the great power her father and her ancestors have used." The rep told Luna.  
  
Luna took in the information the rep had told her. If the crystal could help restore the Moon Kingdom then it just might be able to bring back the moon itself. And from what Usagi had told her and Ami the moon was the key to changing the Saiyans into the giant monkey creatures known as the Oozaru. But there were more important things on Luna's mind at the moment.  
  
"What about more Senshi? We could really use all the help we can get." Luna inquired.  
  
"The next Senshi won't found for some time but when she does you will have another strong ally on your side." The rep began, "Like Mercury this Senshi will challenge the others but she will do it physically. And like Sailor Moon she was born with the love of a good battle."  
  
"She sounds like an interesting individual." Luna remarked.  
  
"Yes she is so keep a watch out for her." The rep replied.  
  
********  
  
The rumors had spread far and wide about the great treasure of the Dia Kingdom. Even in the Dark Kingdom people were talking about the treasure of Dia with great interest. The diamond the ruling family of the country possessed rivaled that of the Star of India in England and now it was coming to Tokyo. The Prime Minister had a huge charity ball planned for the unveiling of the treasure and Princess Dia heir to the Dia fortune would be on hand to do the unveiling.  
  
Once again the minions of the Dark Kingdom had gathered in the throne room of their leader Queen Beryl. Like the other members of the Dark Kingdom Beryl believed that the diamond owned by the ruling family of Dia just might be the Silver Imperium Crystal. As the minions waited for their queen's commands Nephlite and Zoicite appeared before the throne.  
  
"Ah Nephlite, Zoicite so good of you to finally decided to join us." Beryl said smugly.  
  
The two generals gave their queen a slight bow before descending onto one knee.  
  
"You wished to see us my queen." Nephlite inquired.  
  
"Yes. I have received word that a stone of immense size and worth is to be shown in Tokyo at a large reception. This stone just might be the Silver Imperium Crystal we have been looking for. I want you, Nephlite, to go to the reception and get me that stone." Beryl told the generals.  
  
Zoicite was stunned to learn it would be Nephlite and not him who would be the one to go to the reception to look for the crystal. It was always understood that Zoicite was the one who would lead the search for the Silver Imperium Crystal and to find out that Nephlite would be getting the first crack at finding it made Zoicite very angry.  
  
"But I thought I was the one charged with finding the Silver Imperium Crystal." The effeminate general protested to his queen.  
  
Beryl let the general have his little rant and rave session before addressing him.  
  
"Don't worry Zoicite you will get your chance at finding the Silver Imperium Crystal. When Nephlite's time comes to an end you will be the next to continue our great mission." Beryl told him.  
  
Upon hearing the words of his queen a small smile came across the face of the effeminate general. And as he reached up with a gloved hand to brush away a loose strand of the long dark blonde wavy hair that framed his face Zoicite began to formulate a way to bring about Nephlite's demise.  
  
Nephlite exited the throne room via the ever present and convenient portal to the human world. And as he left the Dark Kingdom to return to his mansion in Tokyo a figure emerged from the shadows and placed a strong hand upon Zoicite's shoulder. With his long white hair and ice blue eyes the last of the Dark Kingdom generals Malachite spoke to his best friend and life partner.  
  
"Nephlite won't have long to live Zoicite. We'll make certain of that." Malachite said.  
  
********  
  
Guardians of the Earth  
Episode Eight: The Bell of the Ball  
  
********  
  
Usagi walked into her homeroom happy as a lark. Earlier that morning she had just beaten Ranma in a sparring match while trying to give him his first lesson in the world of Ki. Ranma had done okay but Usagi knew he would be hurting for quite a long time. Usagi wasn't about to let Ranma in on a little secret known as sensu beans yet. Allowing the pigtailed martial artist to know about them just wouldn't be fair to his training. Usagi felt he wouldn't learn anything if he were able to heal himself with the healing properties of the sensu bean.  
  
As Usagi put her bag by her desk she could hear Naru talking with Momoko, Hikari, and Umino. They were discussing the latest talk outside the walls of Juban Prep and at the moment Naru didn't sound as thrilled as her friends and Umino were.  
  
"Wow I can't believe you get to go to the big reception tonight." Momoko said to Naru.  
  
"I'm only going because my mother was given two tickets and didn't have anyone else to take with her. She got the tickets only because she's in the jewelry business." Naru explained.  
  
"But still it is going to be the event of the season. Everyone who is anyone will be there." Hikari said with a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
Curious to know what they were talking about Usagi did the one thing she knew she would come to regret later on in life and went to Umino for information.  
  
"Umino do you have any idea as to what they're talking about?" Usagi asked the school gossip.  
  
Umino got a look in his eyes, or rather a glint on his thick glasses, that told people he was about drone on and on about the latest gossip or his latest insect find. Usagi knew she was in for a long one.  
  
"Well it seems the princess and soul heir to the vast fortune of a small diamond producing country called Dia is going to be in town this week." Umino began, "Dia is famous for its larger pure white diamonds and the great treasure of Dia which is said to rival that of the Star of India a very large diamond owned by the Queen of England. The reason the princess is going to be in town is because she's on a ten country tour with the treasure of Dia. And tonight the Prime Minister himself is hosting a big charity ball where the princess will unveil the treasure of Dia. You need tickets to get into the event and they cost at least eighty thousand yen a piece. Naru's mom was lucky enough to be one of the six lucky jewelers in Tokyo given free tickets to the event. This will be the first time anyone has ever appraised the treasure of Dia and Osaka-sama gets to be one of the lucky few to do it. It's a real honor."  
  
Usagi took in all the information Umino was giving her and when he stopped to catch his breath she decided to cut in and end his long drawn out explanation.  
  
"Sounds real interesting Umino." Usagi said before addressing Naru, "How come you sound like you don't want to go?"  
  
"Because it's just going to be a bunch of stuffy old rich people. There won't be anyone I know there. I don't mind doing the charity event thing but this one is strictly for people who are even richer than my mother's family. We're considered somewhere near the low end of the totem pole in the upper class society in Tokyo." Naru explained.  
  
Usagi could sympathize with Naru. She knew what it was like to not have as much as other people. Bulma's family was considered to be one of the richest families in all of Japan and her family just barely made it to the top of the upper middle class. Right now all the money the Son family had went to Usagi and Gohan's education funds. They needed every yen they could spare so the Son twins could receive a good high school education. And if that meant the Son children did without some of the things other children like Trunks had then they were willing to make that sacrifice.  
  
"I know what you mean. The money's been kind of tight lately because my dad hasn't been in a tournament since before Gohan and I were born. The last tournament took place ten years ago but papa was kind of busy with other things. So every yen we have goes to running the house and giving my brothers and me a good education." Usagi said.  
  
Over in her little corner of the classroom, right next Usagi's desk, Ami had heard the conversation Usagi was having with Naru and the others. Ami began to wonder if the princess of the Dia kingdom and its great treasure could somehow be connected to the princess they were searching for. She made a mental note to discuss it with Usagi and Luna the next chance she could get. And just as she filed that reminder away in her steel-trap photographic memory the bell rang signaling the start of class and Haruna-sensei walked into the classroom.  
  
"Please take your seats everyone." Haruna-sensei began, "After I take role I will be handing back the algebra quiz you took yesterday. And I must say a number of you have improved since last time. There are some concepts we need review and we will be going over them after you have received your tests back. I want to make certain you understand what we're learning."  
  
With that said Haruna-sensei began taking role call and got class started for the day.  
  
********  
  
Lunch came none too soon for Son Usagi and she was currently being lead over to an out of the way Japanese maple tree by Ami who had said they needed to discuss a few things. A quick glance at the tree and Usagi saw the familiar black shape of her other roommate and guardian Luna. It was obvious to the female Saiyan that Luna was going to want to be a part of whatever discussion Ami had in mind. Usagi knew from the tone of voice her friend and fellow Senshi had used that this little lunchtime discussion was going to be all business and not the idle chitchat Naru and the others usually engaged in.  
  
"So Ami what did you need to see my about?" Usagi asked her before digging into her lunch.  
  
"Well I heard you talking to Naru and the others and I began to wonder if the princess they mentioned and that diamond of hers are connected to the princess we're looking for in some way." Ami said before taking a bite of her sandwich.  
  
"Oh is that all. What makes you say that?" Usagi wondered.  
  
"Because that diamond of hers just might be the great treasure of the Moon Kingdom Luna told us about during our little sleepover with Rei." Ami replied.  
  
It was at that point Usagi felt something climb onto her head and make its way down to her lap in order to grab a small morsel of the lunch Usagi was eating.  
  
"I was wondering when you would show up Luna." Usagi said to the black feline.  
  
"Ami does have a point Usagi. That princess just might be the princess we have been looking for. And if she's the moon princess then the diamond she has with her might even be the Silver Imperium Crystal. Central believes once we find the Silver Imperium Crystal we will not only find the moon princess but also our kingdom will be restored. And that's only the half of it. We need the power of that crystal to be able to defeat the Dark Kingdom. And Central believes that crystal will allow Usagi to be able to use a great power her father and her ancestors have been able harness." Luna told them.  
  
Usagi thought about what Luna had told her and wondered just what Central had meant by their remark about a great power her father and her ancestors had been able to harness. Just what was this power and what did it have to do with the princess and her crystal? And if the power were connected to the moon did finding the crystal mean the return of the Oozaru? That was one power she could do without. But what if it allowed Usagi to finally reach the legendary status of the Super Saiyan? Then she would have to find that crystal no matter what the cost might be.  
  
"Luna if the Moon Kingdom is restored will that mean the moon will return to the night sky?" Usagi asked her feline guardian.  
  
"Yes. In order for the Moon Kingdom to return to its full glory it must rise from the ashes of the moon. Restore the kingdom and you restore the moon." Luna explained.  
  
Usagi hung her head and began picking at her lunch, which for a Saiyan was a bad sign.  
  
"There are going to be a few people who won't be happy when the moon returns." Usagi remarked cryptically in a low monotone voice.  
  
Luna tried to figure out what Usagi had meant by her remark but decided to leave it for another day. There were more important things to discuss like trying to examine the diamond the princess from Dia had with her to see if it was the Silver Imperium Crystal.  
  
"What exactly will happen when the Moon Kingdom is restored is another debate and discussion all together right now we have to figure out how we're going to examine that stone." Luna said.  
  
"We could go to the big charity ball being held tonight." Usagi suggested brightening up a bit.  
  
"But Usagi you forget that the ball is accessible by special tickets and we don't have the money to purchase any tickets to get in." Ami reminded her friend and roommate.  
  
Usagi stuck her tongue out in concentration and thought for a moment of a way that they could get close to the action. Then after a brief moment she snapped her fingers together remembering the disguise pen she had and the few times she used it. Usagi knew exactly how she was going to get into the ball that night but she wasn't going to tell the others.  
  
"I think I have a way. Maybe we could wait outside the place where the ball is being held and try and scan the princess as she goes by. That is if we're lucky enough to see her." Usagi said.  
  
Luna gave Usagi's plan some thought for a moment.  
  
"That does sound like a good plan. I'll have to let Rei know what we've discussed though. She shouldn't be kept out of this." Luna replied.  
  
"That sounds fair." Ami said, "I have a review session at my juku after school. Maybe I can go over to Rei's when it's over and change into something there and meet you outside the Grand Hall around seven. And if we don't see anything then maybe we can all go out for dinner."  
  
"I like that idea." Usagi replied at the thought of getting more food.  
  
With that the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Usagi and Ami gathered their things and went to return their trays before heading back to class. Luna on the other hand headed off in the direction of Hikawa Shrine where she would wait for Rei to come home from school.  
  
********  
  
Rei walked home after school up the steps of the temple to the sight of the ravens chasing after a familiar black feline. One look at the cat and Rei knew it was Luna. The shrine's ravens were going to be in big trouble for their misbehavior. Rei knew she had to stop them before they hurt Luna any more than the few scratches she now had.  
  
"Phoebes Demos stop it you two she's a friend!" Rei yelled at the pair of large black ravens.  
  
The ravens heard the words of their mistress who had raised them from tiny orphaned hatchlings and returned to their usual place in the large prayer tree in the shrine yard. Luna after seeing that the ravens had finally left her alone turned to face Rei who immediately scooped the feline into her arms and carried her off to her bedroom to take care of her minor injuries.  
  
"Well Luna you're lucky nothing serious happened to you." Rei said as she dabbed some cool antiseptic cream on the feline's scratches.  
  
"I don't see what I could have done to anger them like that. All I wanted to do was catch a quick catnap away from your grandfather and his broom." Luna explained.  
  
Rei didn't even wait for Luna to finish her tale. She knew where the story was headed. The ravens were very possessive of their favorite branch on the prayer tree and if anything tried to set foot on it they would chase them off of the shrine property.  
  
"Let me guess you climbed onto one of the branches of the prayer tree and the ravens went nuts and began attacking you." Rei said.  
  
Luna shamefully nodded the affirmative and waited for what Rei had to say next.  
  
"Do you remember the exact branch you were on when they attacked?" Rei asked her.  
  
Once again Luna nodded the affirmative and waited for Rei's response.  
  
"Good then I would advise you not to go onto that branch the next time you climb up into the prayer tree. The ravens can be quite protective of their favorite branch." Rei said as she finished with the last of the antiseptic cream, "There all finished. Now what did you need to see me about?"  
  
"I have some new information concerning the search for our princess and the Silver Imperium Crystal." Luna told the miko in training.  
  
Luna then spent the next ten minutes recounting what she had discussed with Usagi and Ami earlier that afternoon leaving out the part about the return of the moon somehow reawakening a power connected to Usagi's Saiyan heritage. It wasn't like Luna to hide anything from her charges but she didn't want to have Rei worry about some large white monkey roaming around Tokyo. Luna recalled the day she learned about the Saiyans' ability to transform into their powerful and deadly Oozaru form one Senshi worried sick that her friend might destroy half of the city was more than enough.  
  
"Well that doesn't leave me much time to get my afternoon chores done and get ready for tonight. That is if grandpa will let me go." Rei said as she put on her red hakama and white top.  
  
"Ami said she'll be by here after her juku let out so the two of you could go over to the hall together and meet Usagi outside. Maybe she can help you out with some of your tasks." Luna replied.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea. And an even better one would be for you to take your catnap on the porch instead of the prayer tree." Rei remarked as she headed outside to begin her chores.  
  
********  
  
Chiba Mamoru sat in the small booth at the Crown Fruit Parlor reading the newspaper. The news of the arrival of the princess of the kingdom of Dia had made the front page and Mamoru read the story with great interest. Ever since he had learned that he was the tuxedo-wearing alley of the Sailor Senshi Tuxedo Mask Mamoru wanted to find out everything he could about his past and who he really was. The dreams he had been having lately seemed to point towards the mysterious crystal his dream princess wanted him to find. To him finding the crystal and the princess was the key to everything and Mamoru was going to find the crystal no mater what it took.  
  
As Mamoru continued to read the newspaper he thought of a way to get into the charity ball that night to see if the princess and her precious gemstone were his dream princess and the crystal she wanted him to find for her. Mamoru knew he wouldn't need a tuxedo for the ball that night. He had one on hand whenever he needed it. Ever since learning he was Tuxedo Mask Mamoru learned he could transform into the guise of the dapper defender with the simple flick of a perfect long stemmed rose. And in this guise Mamoru would be able to find his way into the ball without any problems.  
  
"Tonight I begin the first step towards finding the answers to all the questions in my life." Mamoru said to himself quietly as he turned the page of the newspaper.  
  
As Mamoru continued to read the paper he silently thanked the Kami in the high heavens he had the night off of work. It seemed all the big wigs of the major businesses in Tokyo were going to the ball and there wouldn't be much work getting done that night. Luckily for Mamoru his supervisor would be one of the individuals going to the ball. He was given a set of tickets from company higher ups and would be taking his wife out to charity event. And since he would not be a work that evening he had told Mamoru to take the night off and get some well-deserved rest. Mamoru was going to use this opportunity to his advantage and go to the ball himself.  
  
"Another soda Mamoru-san?" the young feminine voice asked him.  
  
Mamoru looked up to see the smiling face of Motoki's younger sister Unazuki waiting for the affirmative so she could refill his glass with his usual black cherry soda. After a minute of waiting Mamoru gave her the answer she was looking for.  
  
"Yes please Unazuki I'd like that." Mamoru replied.  
  
The younger high school aged girl smiled and picked up Mamoru's glass before heading off to the soda counter to refill the glass with Mamoru's usual flavor. As she headed back to the counter Unazuki's red ponytail bounced slightly from the within the yellow ribbon that held it up. There were times when Mamoru considered Unazuki to be like a younger sister to him and he could get just as proud as Motoki would whenever she did well in life.  
  
A few minutes later Unazuki returned to the table and gave Mamoru a fresh glass of black cherry soda placing it upon the table. Looking over at her brother's close friend Unazuki noticed the paper.  
"Reading up on the big charity ball Mamoru-san?" Unazuki asked him.  
  
"Yeah it seems that's the big story of the day here in Tokyo." Mamoru replied.  
  
"Well some friends and I were thinking about going down to the hall after my shift ended to do some serious people watching. It seems everyone will be there." Unazuki said casually.  
  
"That's what it seems like." Mamoru commented.  
  
From off near the soda counter a voice called out to Unazuki.  
  
"Unazuki you have customers at table six." The older male voice said.  
  
"Be right there dad." Unazuki replied, "Well duty calls."  
  
With that Unazuki went back to waiting tables and Mamoru went back to thinking about his princess and her mysterious crystal.  
  
********  
  
Naru sat before her vanity in her blue satin robe trying to think of a good reason why she should be going to the ball tonight. At the moment Naru was none to thrilled about going. There weren't going to be very many people her age at the ball and most everyone else there would be her mother's age or older. The evening would most likely be filled with political talk and people trying to make political contacts something Naru wasn't looking forward to.  
  
"I wish I didn't have to go." Naru said glumly as she put her hair up in its usual bow.  
  
Naru then took off her robe and put on her simple pink and white sheath that reached to her knees and slipped into a pair of simple pink heels. As she buttoned the single button on the top of the dress Naru began to think about Sanjouin Masato and hoped he would be at the ball. If he were there then at least she would have someone to talk with. A slight blush came across her cheeks as she thought about the handsome millionaire playboy. Naru had it bad.  
  
"I hope Sanjouin-san shows up tonight. Who knows we just night even kiss each other." Naru said dreamily to no one in particular.  
  
As Naru giggled at the thought of kissing the young millionaire a knock came at the door. Naru went to open it and saw her mother standing on the other side in a simple navy blue sheath that reached to the floor. Her hair was up in a simple twist and she wore a small pearl necklace around her neck.  
  
"Naru you look absolutely wonderful." Mrs. Osaka said, "I know you're not too thrilled about going tonight but I promise you once you get there you'll have a wonderful time."  
  
"I hope so mom." Naru replied.  
  
"Shall we get going then?" her mother offered.  
  
With that the Osaka women headed off the party of the year.  
  
********  
  
Rei and Ami were able to finish the afternoon chores at the shrine with plenty of time to spare. Ami had run back to her room before heading off to her juku and grabbed a small bag and her favorite little blue dress. Now the two friends were preparing themselves for a night of people watching outside the Great Hall. Hopefully they would be able to get a glimpse of the princess and Ami would be able to get a quick scan of her and her stone for Luna.  
  
Rei stepped out from behind her changing screen in her favorite red dress. The sleeves fell an inch below her shoulders and were scalloped, as was the dropped waist skirt that came short of her knees. Ami took a look at her friend and smiled. She thought Rei looked rather nice in her dress. Rei also had a smile on her face when she saw Ami dressed in her light blue sundress with matching slipper styled shoes and ribbon chocker. Both girls thought the other looked beautiful.  
  
"Wow Ami you look real nice." Rei commented.  
  
"Thank you. You look nice too Rei." Ami replied with a polite smile.  
  
Rei slipped on a pair of red heels before grabbing a simple red bangle bracelet and matching earrings. It wasn't much but it added something to the outfit.  
  
"We'd better get going before we're late." Ami said as she grabbed a little white cardigan that went with the dress.  
  
"If we don't find the princess tonight I am most definitely going to find a guy. And I wouldn't be surprised if some guy finds you attractive as well Ami." Rei remarked.  
  
Ami blushed a bit. It wasn't often someone outside her own family called her attractive.  
  
"Rei I have a fiancé even if it isn't by choice." Ami reminded the miko with a slightly deeper blush upon her cheeks.  
  
The two friends then stepped out of the house to head off to the Grand Hall. But before they left Rei's grandfather gave them his opinion of their dresses.  
  
"My, my, my you two young ladies certainly look stunning tonight. I hope you girls have fun evening and stay out of trouble." Grandpa Hino told them.  
  
"Don't worry grandpa we will. We'll probably just end up at the fruit parlor before heading home." Rei reassured him.  
  
With that the girls were on their way to the hall.  
  
********  
  
Luna was out doing whatever Luna did at night. That was all that Usagi needed to know. Using her incredible speed Usagi made her way to a secluded place near the Great Hall. Still in her favorite non training outfit of a simple long sleeved white t-shirt and a pair of loose tan pants Usagi looked around one last time to make certain she was by herself. When she was absolutely certain no one could see her Usagi pulled out her disguise pen and activated its power.  
  
"Disguise Power turn me into a sophisticated looking princess." Usagi called out.  
  
With the usual flash of light Usagi now stood in an elegant ball gown.  
  
Usagi looked over the ball gown the pen had given her. The gown was sleeveless and white with a low back that began just below the bust line. In the front the gown showed off Usagi's ample cleavage and dipped between her breasts. The skirt was full and flared out from the waist to fall elegantly on the ground. The dress had golden accents around her waist and at the bottom of her breasts. On her arms Usagi had on a pair of white gloves that were the same length as the gloves on her Senshi uniform and on the top of them were golden accents as well. Accenting the gold and every other part of the dress were tiny pink pearls that were around her waist, breasts, gloves, wrist, and back of the dress. There were even five sets of pearls that went from the bust of the dress around her arms. The same pink pearls accented her buns and were wrapped around her twin ponytails with three more strands of pearls that went to a small tiara with a pink star on the top. Around her neck was a gold chain with a gold star with two gold stands hanging off of it each with two of their own pink pearls on them. Usagi looked amazing.  
  
Taking a moment to straighten out her skirt before heading off to the ball across the street. Walking with a regal air Usagi went passed the limousines and the crowd walking right up to the guards at the large doors to the Grand Hall. Looking at the guards Usagi said the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
"I am Crowned Princess Usagi heir to the throne of the royal house of Vegeta." Usagi said using one of Vegeta's lines as she walked into the hall.  
  
The guards just looked at Usagi not believing what they saw and heard.  
  
"Vegeta never heard of the place." The first guard said.  
  
"Well I hadn't heard of Dia until this week." The second guard commented.  
  
With that the guards shrugged it off and let Usagi go.  
  
********  
  
Rei and Ami could not believe what they had just seen. Their friend who was supposed to be with them walked into the Great Hall wearing a dress that would make anyone jealous and what's more she looked absolutely breath taking in it. The girls couldn't figure out how Usagi was able to pull it off.  
  
"Was that Usagi who just went by?" Rei asked Ami.  
  
"I believe it was. And you know what she actually looked like a princess there." Ami replied.  
  
Both Ami and Rei hopped Usagi would at least get in some Senshi business while inside.  
  
********  
  
Naru had a huge smile on her face. She had been at the ball for less than a half hour and she spotted the person she hoped who would be there. Sanjouin Masato had seen Naru checking him out and came over to talk to her. Now they were off in a secluded balcony off of the hall and Naru thought she knew what was going to happen next. She prepared for what would be her first real kiss.  
  
Nephlite looked at the lovesick high school girl leaning in to be kissed but instead of kissing her he placed his hand upon her forehead. A dark glow leapt from Nephlite's body and found its way into Naru's body taking control of the young girl's mind and body. Now under his control Naru was Nephlite's newest loyal slave ready to do his bidding.  
  
"Go into the princess's room and get me that stone." Nephlite commanded her.  
  
"Yes master." Naru replied in a slightly different sounding voice.  
  
With that the youma inside Naru went off to find Princess Dia.  
  
********  
  
Tuxedo Mask had yet to find Princess Dia or see her stone. And as the dapper defender made his way through the hall trying not to be caught by the guards around the hall he caught sight of a young woman in the most beautiful white gown he had ever seen. Watching the young woman standing off by herself Tuxedo Mask got a flash of a memory from deep within his mind. Tuxedo Mask was certain he had seen the lithe frame of the young beauty somewhere before he just couldn't remember where. Looking at her he was reminded of his dream princess. Tuxedo Mask had to meet her.  
  
Usagi was bored out of her mind and began to think that maybe sneaking into the ball wasn't such a good idea. And just as she was about to head outside to join her friends a strong confidant hand found its way to her shoulder. Turning around Usagi found herself looking into the perfect masked azure orbs of none other than Tuxedo Mask. Taking in a deep breath Usagi got a very strong feeling of déjà vu.  
  
"Might I have this dance with such a lovely lady." Tuxedo Mask inquired.  
  
"It would be a pleasure and an honor to dance with a dashing gentleman." Usagi replied taking a hold of Tuxedo Mask's hand.  
  
Tuxedo Mask led Usagi out to the dance floor and the couple began dancing to the music being played by the orchestra. This feels so familiar, Usagi thought as she buried her head in Tuxedo Mask's shoulders. Usagi didn't regret coming now.  
  
********  
  
The youma using Naru's body had found the princess's chambers. The guards standing outside her door had noticed the young woman heading their way and moved into action.  
  
"Stop right there young lady." The first guard said.  
  
"Who are you and what business do you have with the princess?" the second guard inquired.  
  
Naru looked at the guards and the youma used a mind control power to make them believe whatever she told them.  
  
"I'm Naru and I was sent to assist the princess." The youma said.  
  
"Yes go right on in. Must have slipped my mind." the first guard replied.  
  
With that the youma went into the princess's chamber.  
  
Dia was not a happy camper. And as she stared into the mirror in her dressing chamber she let out a big sigh. If only she didn't have to wear those incredibly thick glasses. The princess thought they made her look homely. I only wish I didn't half to do this tour all people want to see is the treasure, Dia thought.  
  
As she continued to look into the mirror Dia noticed Naru standing behind her near the door. Turning around she addressed Naru.  
  
"May I help you?" Dia asked Naru.  
  
"You can help me princess dear." The youma said as she walked over to the princess.  
  
Naru got within a foot of the princess and the youma immediately left her body and went into the body of the princess. With the youma out of her Naru fainted and fell to the ground in sheer exhaustion. The newly possessed princess grabbed the box containing the treasure of Dia and ran out of the dressing chambers like there was no tomorrow.  
  
The guards saw the princess running out of her chambers with a demonic expression on her face yelling at the top of her lungs.  
  
"It's mine! It's finally mine! The master will be pleased with me." The youma yelled with a demonic laugh.  
  
"Stop her the princess has gone mad!" the first guard yelled out.  
  
The princess headed in the direction of the balcony and her waiting master below.  
  
********  
  
Usagi who was still dancing with Tuxedo Mask heard the cries of the guards. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the princess running towards the balcony with a crazed look in her eyes. Saiyan instincts kicked in and Usagi knew she had to get to the princess before she did something crazy like jump off the balcony to the ground below.  
  
"I'm sorry but I must cut our dance short my fine gentleman. It appears as though the princess has gone mad and I must help stop her before she hurts herself." Usagi said politely.  
  
Tuxedo Mask looked over to where the princess was running off to and understood what had to be done. Turning his attention back to Usagi he gave her his reply.  
  
"I understand fully my fair lady. Do what you must but please be careful." He told her.  
  
"My people are born warriors good sir. I shall return in one piece." Usagi replied as she ran towards the princess.  
  
Tuxedo Mask decided to follow Usagi just to be on the safe side.  
  
********  
  
Outside the hall Luna was watching the festivities from a nearby bush. And as she watched the couples as they came out onto the balcony she noticed the Dark Kingdom general Nephlite standing below the balcony as though he were waiting for someone or something. With the Dark Kingdom at the ball it was high time the Senshi made an appearance.  
  
Running out of the bushes Luna headed towards the crowd of people gathered outside the hall. She saw Ami and Rei but had yet to catch a glimpse of Usagi. Wherever the female Saiyan was Luna hoped she would be able to get to the hall in time. Leaping up onto Ami's shoulder Luna whispered into the ear of the Senshi of Wisdom.  
  
"Ami, Rei there's trouble at the hall. I just saw General Nephlite standing below the main balcony and I could hear screaming from inside the hall." Luna told the Senshi.  
  
"It's a good thing Usagi snuck in." Ami replied.  
  
"She what?" Luna almost screamed.  
  
"Now's not the time Luna." Rei told the feline.  
  
"You're right. Hurry up and transform before something terrible happens." Luna instructed them, "I just hope Usagi doesn't let her animal instincts run away with her."  
  
With that the remaining Senshi headed off with Luna to help stop the Dark Kingdom general.  
  
********  
Usagi not used to wearing the long gown tripped on the skirt and fumbled into the princess who used the enhanced strength of the youma to knock Usagi over the side of the balcony. But before she could fall to the ground or even use her Ki Usagi felt a strong hand grab her wrist. Looking up Usagi saw Tuxedo Mask trying to keep her from falling to the ground.  
  
As the dapper defender held on to Usagi's wrist for dear life the possessed princess saw an opportunity to take out the ally of the Senshi. Rushing the tuxedo-clad warrior like a linebacker Princess Dia knocked him over the edge of the balcony as well.  
  
"Have a nice fall cape boy! Too bad about your pretty date!" the youma yelled at them.  
  
As the pair fell Nephlite took the opportunity to fire a blast at Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"It's time for you to die with your pretty princess Tuxedo Mask!" Nephlite yelled, "Star Shower!"  
  
The blast of dark energy came flying towards Tuxedo Mask and Usagi. Using her Saiyan instincts and strength Usagi grabbed onto Tuxedo Mask and took the brunt of the blast in the back before igniting her Ki. Surprised by what he was seeing Tuxedo Mask knew that this princess was no ordinary individual.  
  
"How in the world..." he said in amazement.  
  
"I told you good sir my people are warriors." Usagi replied, "Besides you saved me now it is my turn to save you."  
  
Usagi brought the pair down to the ground and let Tuxedo Mask go. Knowing full well she couldn't transform in front of him she let the ally of the Senshi have his chance at the Dark Kingdom general hoping the others would arrive in time.  
  
As Tuxedo Mask prepared to take on Nephlite by pulling out a white tipped black cane a loud screeching hiss could be heard coming from the balcony. Usagi knew that Luna had somehow managed her way in so she could help subdue the psychotic princess.  
  
Up on the balcony Luna had managed to knock down Princess Dia who was temporarily down for the count. The youma realizing the body she was in was no longer useful left Dia's body. The youma was exactly what she was inside Nephlite a dark phantasm with no real shape. Taking advantage of the situation the youma went to assist her master in his fight leaving a concerned Luna with the princess.  
  
"Don't worry princess your Senshi will take care of everything." Luna said to the fallen girl.  
  
Back on the ground Tuxedo Mask and Nephlite began sizing each other up dancing around in circles like a pair of boxers in the ring. But before either one could make their move the youma appeared between them ready to make her attack on Tuxedo Mask. It was then a voice cried out in the night air.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" a familiar voice called out.  
  
The entire courtyard below the balcony became covered in a thick blanket of fog making it hard for almost everyone to see. Usagi, the one who released the fog and her companion were the only ones who could see through the fog. And taking advantage of the situation Usagi quickly transformed.  
  
"Moon Prism Power!" Usagi called out.  
  
While Usagi transformed yet again another voice cried out in the fog.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!" the voice yelled.  
  
The youma was now hit by a blast of pure flames weakening her even more. And by this time the fog had dissipated leaving Sailor Moon standing where the beautiful young woman once was.  
  
"An agent of love and justice I am Sailor Moon. And in the name of the moon I shall punish you." Sailor Moon said using a slightly altered speech without the gestures.  
  
With the formalities out of the way Sailor Moon began charging up her tiara for her lesser attack so she wouldn't hurt the Senshi or Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon called out.  
  
The Ki charged tiara did its job and sliced through the youma turning it into a pile of dust.  
  
Seeing his youma destroyed Nephlite decided the better thing would to make a hasty retreat so that he could come back to fight another day.  
  
"You may have won this round but I will win the war!" Nephlite said to the Senshi and their ally.  
  
With that Nephlite exited via his personal dark gateway.  
  
Seeing Tuxedo Mask standing near them Mercury took the opportunity to ask him a few questions that were plaguing her thoughts.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask can you tell me who you really are?" she asked him.  
  
"I am someone who is searching for the key to his past." He replied cryptically.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Mercury wanted to know.  
  
"Something called the Silver Imperium Crystal." Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"We're looking for that two." Mars told him.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask are you our ally or our enemy?" Mercury desperately needed to know.  
  
Tuxedo Mask took a brief moment to think of his answer to Mercury's question.  
  
"We are searching for the same thing so we just might very well be enemies." He said.  
  
With that Tuxedo Mask began to head toward the hall.  
  
"Thank you for your help noble Senshi but I have a lovely lady to find." He called over his shoulder to the Senshi.  
  
As Tuxedo Mask left for the hall Sailor Moon knew she had to get back inside. She also knew they had to check on Luna and Princess Dia. Turning to Mars and Mercury Sailor Moon motioned for her to come over to her.  
  
"Grab on Mars while I hold onto Mercury." Sailor Moon instructed.  
  
Mars grabbed a hold of Sailor Moon's shoulders while the female Saiyan put her arms around Mercury's waist. Then with a blast of Ki Sailor Moon floated the trio up to the balcony. Letting go of Mercury Sailor Moon saw her go over to the fallen princess and begin checking her over with her computer and visor. While feeling the princess's pulse Mercury reported her findings.  
  
"She'll be just fine. She just fainted is all. In fact, she's coming to right now." Mercury said.  
  
Luna began licking the princess's hand and still thinking she was their princess began speaking to her to see how she was feeling.  
  
"Princess are you alright?" Luna wanted to know.  
  
Dia opened her eyes and saw fuzzy blurs. Her glasses had been knocked off her face and were no longer hiding her eyes. In fact, the princess was quite lovely without her glasses.  
  
Seeing that the princess was just fine Sailor Moon went off to transform back into the outfit the disguise pen had given her. She needed to find Tuxedo Mask before the night was over with.  
  
Dia reached for her glasses and put them on. Looking down at Luna she saw the black feline smiling at her with happy eyes.  
  
"You had us worried their princess." Luna said.  
  
It was at that point that Dia princess of the Dia Kingdom screamed and ran back into the hall.  
  
"That cat is possessed. It just talked to me." Dia said as she ran back into the hall.  
  
********  
  
Usagi waited by the dance floor for Tuxedo Mask to return. She didn't care that he could be a possible enemy. All she cared about was that he found her beautiful. And the more she thought about her mystery man in the mask the more she began to realize she had a thing for him. It was more than just a simple crush. Usagi was falling in love.  
  
As she watched the couples on the dance floor a man with brown hair, dark eyes, and glasses came over to Usagi wanting to take her photo. Usagi saw the camera he was carrying and guessed he was some type of professional photographer.  
  
"Excuse me but may take your photo?" he asked her.  
  
"Be my guest." Usagi replied.  
  
"My daughter Akane wanted to come but the magazine only gave me one ticket. My son Shingo isn't into this sort of thing but Akane certainly is." The photographer said as she snapped her picture.  
  
When the photos were finished being taken the man smiled and bowed to Usagi.  
  
"Thank you." He said with a smile.  
  
"It was my pleasure." Usagi replied.  
  
And as Usagi watched the man head off to the area where the unveiling was to take place she felt a strong gloved hand being placed gently on her shoulder.  
  
"Watching the couples dancing?" the familiar voice said.  
  
"And waiting for you." Usagi replied.  
  
Tuxedo Mask placed a strong arm around Usagi's waist and led her onto the dance floor. As the young couple danced to a slow soft number Tuxedo Mask placed a hand under Usagi's chin and gently lifted it up. Usagi closed her eyes and waited for what was to happen next. Leaning foreword slightly Tuxedo Mask gently locked lips with Usagi. After a brief moment the couple deepened the kiss opening their mouths slightly. Their arms found their way around each other's bodies and the couple stayed locked in a passionate kiss for more than two minutes. The kiss ended when the orchestra signaled the arrival of the princess and the start of the unveiling.  
  
Wow I can't believe he kissed me. Me plain old Usagi for the very first time, Usagi thought.  
  
********  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen her majesty Crowned Princess Dia of the royal house of Dia." The valet announced to the gathered crowd.  
  
The princess walked into the hall looking ten times better carrying the case she had in her arms earlier. Stepping onto the small stage Dia stopped and addressed the gathered crowd.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen I give to you the great treasure of Dia." She said.  
  
Pulling the top off of the case Dia revealed a very large fifteen-inch statue made out of a single diamond that resembled none other than the princess herself. Right away both Usagi and Tuxedo Mask knew that diamond wasn't the Silver Imperium Crystal and that Dia wasn't their princess.  
  
********  
  
Another episode finished. Wow that was a long one. But when something inspires you just have to use it. And it is for that reason I want to thank Angel Cat and the great folks at the Crystal Visions image gallery for the wonderful piece of fan art that inspired Usagi's dress. If you want to see the picture that goes with the story hop on over to Crystal Visions and check out the second page of the Usagi section of the Sailor Moon gallery. I'm certain you'll like that picture as much as I do.  
  
Another big thanks goes out to Hitoshi Doi. Once again his encyclopedia of all things Sailor Moon came through for me. It was here that I got the original name for the princess and her country. I was also able to get the Japanese name for Motoki's little sister. So I guess I should thank him in advance too because I'm going to use his site for help with names and other minor details for the rest of the series. Also, thank you to Sassy_V who runs a site called The Love that Never Were. She put my story on her site. Maybe I'll get some art for it too.  
  
Did you notice the little something extra I threw in near the end? The photographer was none other than Kenji Tsukino and fate gave him Akane. I thought the Tsukino family needed to be mentioned at least once in this story. After all Kenji was at the ball in the original. So here he his at it again. Oh and by the by don't worry Ranma fans our favorite pigtailed martial artist will return.  
  
Coming up for our heroes more love and romance and gems being stolen. Can Usagi stop her new friend Naru from doing something foolish? Just why is Nephlite so interested in the jeweler's daughter? And what do Zoicite and Malachite have planned for the dark general? What Mamoru's being told to search for something else now? Find out the answers to these questions and more in episode nine Anything For Love. Keep the reviews rolling.  



	9. Anything for Love

Nephlite stood before his queen ready to report on his latest mission. Queen Beryl was getting quite impatient with the chestnut haired general and wanted answers as to why he had yet to find the Silver Imperium Crystal. The incident at the ball had left some in the Dark Kingdom, namely Zoicite and Malachite, to wonder if Nephlite was going soft on them. It seemed he was letting the affections of a teenage girl run his life.  
  
"Nephlite explain your actions recently." Beryl demanded to know.  
  
Nephlite dropped to one knee a bowed his head in an act that begged for forgiveness from his queen. Then after raising his head to once again face his queen Nephlite began recounting what had happened at the ball.  
  
"My queen how was I to know the Senshi and that blasted Tuxedo Mask had the same idea as we did. I had no idea they would even be at the ball." Nephlite tried to explain.  
  
Beryl watched the dark general squirm with disinterest and waited for him to continue his report.  
  
"The treasure the princess had was not even the Silver Imperium Crystal. My link with my youma had informed me of that after she had probed the memories of the princess." Nephlite began, "But I have reason to believe that the first girl my youma possessed plays a role in finding the Silver Imperium Crystal. She has energy unlike any other I've sensed before. If I were to have a way to scan her body then I could see if she has the crystal contained within her."  
  
Beryl took in what Nephlite had told her and considered his request for a moment. It was only fair that the dark general have a way of finding out if the girl he was seen with at the ball did indeed possess the Silver Imperium Crystal inside of her body. With a wave of her hand over her crystal orb Beryl called forth a black crystal capable of seeking out the Silver Imperium Crystal.  
  
"Take this black crystal and go find your target Nephlite. With its power you will be able to find the Silver Imperium Crystal. I do not give out favors or assistance very often so consider yourself lucky. But I'm warning you this is your last chance." Beryl told him  
  
Zoicite watched from the shadows as Nephlite received his black crystal. The effeminate general was furious. He felt as though he should be the one to receive the black crystal and search for the Silver Imperium Crystal. In his mind the queen was giving Nephlite one chance too many.  
  
"I should be the one to receive that black crystal and go to Earth." Zoicite said.  
  
A pair of strong arms found their way around the general's waist and pulled Zoicite close to the strong muscular body of the last of Beryl's generals Malachite. The taller general began soothing his life partner letter the smaller more effeminate man know that everything would work out for the best.  
  
"You'll get your chance to shine in the eyes of our queen my beloved. I will see to that. General Nephlite won't even succeed in his mission this time. Beryl will have no choice but to order his death and then you will be the one to find the Silver Imperium Crystal for the glory of the Dark Kingdom." Malachite said as he held onto the effeminate general.  
  
"Nephlite won't even know what happened to him when we finish with him." Zoicite replied with a wicked sneer and slight cackle.  
  
********  
  
Saturday had come once again to the Azabu-Juban neighborhood in the Mintako ward of Tokyo. The weather had become warm enough were the public pools could once again be open for business and it seemed as though everyone in Tokyo wanted to use them. And that was exactly what Usagi, Ami, Rei, and Naru were doing that afternoon. The quartet of friends was splashing around in the water getting in some quality girl time. They had asked Ranma to join them much to Ami's chagrin but the pigtailed martial artist said he just didn't feel like trying to squeeze himself into a girl's bathing suit again. For him once was more than enough.  
  
"I don't see what the big deal is with your fiancé Ami." Rei commented.  
  
"If you knew how he was brought up by his father then you would understand his apprehension towards female garments. If his father were to ever see him wearing something female he would claim Ranma wasn't a man amongst men." Ami explained, "I've never really understood why Saotome-san would say those things because I have yet to ask Ranma what happened when he first left for his training trip when he was younger."  
  
Usagi decided to change the subject and direct the conversation towards her but before she could say something Naru jumped in and set the focus on her.  
  
"I think I've fallen in love you guys." Naru announced out of the blue.  
  
"Who's the lucky guy Naru?" Usagi asked curiosity peaked.  
  
"It's Sanjouin Masato." Naru replied.  
  
Ami, Rei, and Usagi started at the mention of the alias of the Dark Kingdom general. They knew the true nature of the millionaire playboy and he was bad news.  
  
"Well your guy can't compare to mine." Usagi said with a goofy smile.  
  
Rei and Ami looked at Usagi with a look that said we'll talk later while Naru just smiled at her friend happy that she had found someone too.  
  
"All this talk about boyfriends and fiancés is bringing down my spirits." Rei said, "We need to change the subject."  
  
Usagi thought about what Rei had said for a moment and decided she had a valid point the three of them had someone else in their lives now whether the other person was aware of it or not while Rei was still looking for the right guy to come along.  
  
"I heard from Motoki's sister there's a movie coming out featuring Sailor V." Usagi said.  
  
And for the next five minutes or so the girls got into a discussion involving Sailor V. When the discussion was over with the four friends who were quite wrinkly from too much swimming climbed out of the pool and headed for the lockers to get changed. Usagi decided to try and tell Naru about Sanjouin Masato. She wasn't about to let her friend get hurt by him.  
  
"Naru can we talk?" Usagi asked her.  
  
"About what Usagi?" Naru replied.  
  
"It's about Sanjouin Masato. I don't think you should be seeing him." Usagi said.  
  
Naru looked a bit upset at what Usagi had said and figured Usagi had said what she did because she was jealous of the fact that Naru was in love with a millionaire.  
  
"You're just saying that because the guy you like isn't like my Masato." Naru replied, "I'd do anything to make my Masato happy."  
  
With that said Naru went to her locker to get changed.  
  
Usagi quickly went over to Ami and Rei to talk with them briefly before changing herself.  
  
"Guys we need to talk about Naru." Usagi said.  
  
"We were just thinking the same thing." Rei replied  
  
********  
  
Guardians of the Earth  
Episode Nine: Anything for Love  
  
********  
  
Usagi, Rei, and Ami sat on the front porch of the shrine house. The Senshi trio needed to discuss the situation concerning Naru and Sanjouin Masato. When Naru told her friends the guy she liked was Sanjouin Masato the Senshi had to restrain themselves from yelling at her. They knew the true nature of the so-called millionaire. He was Nephlite one of Queen Beryl's elite soldiers one of her four generals.  
  
"Guys I don't know what to do about Naru." Usagi said, "I tried telling her about Nephlite at the pool but she just thought I was jealous of the fact that Nephlite is older and acts like a millionaire."  
  
"Usagi if you value the friendship you have with Naru you should go over to her house and try and get her to see how dangerous it is to be seeing Nephlite." Ami told her roommate.  
  
"Ami's right. Even if Naru doesn't believe you right away she'll thank you in the long run. You'll be keeping her from making a big mistake." Rei added.  
  
Usagi considered what her friends and fellow Senshi had said to her. She knew they were right but this was new territory for the female Saiyan she had never had to deal with a relationship problem before. Usagi just hoped she could get to Naru in time.  
  
********  
  
Zoicite stood in a darkened corridor somewhere within the main chambers of the Dark Kingdom waiting for the youma he had summoned to come. After a few minutes of waiting the sound of heavy shoes and staff striking the floor. Soon out of the darkness a hunched over figure in a heavy hooded cloak walked up to the effeminate general. Zoicite knew this was youma he had waited for.  
  
"It's about time you showed up." Zoicite said.  
  
"I am not as young as I used to be master." The youma replied.  
  
The youma reached up and pulled off the hood to the cloak to reveal a wizened and wrinkled old woman standing before the general. This was one of Zoicite's oldest youma and by far his wisest.  
  
"What you lack in youth you more than make up for in wisdom and ability. You are my strongest youma in the mystical ability department that is why I am entrusting this task to you." He told her.  
  
The old woman cracked a wrinkled smile on her prune like face. She knew her place next to her master was still quite secure.  
  
"Thank you my master. What is it that you wish me to do?" the old woman replied.  
  
"I need you to go to Earth and find General Nephlite. He has in his possession a crystal with mystical powers called the Silver Imperium Crystal. Once you find him take the crystal from him and do away with General Nephlite however you see fit." Zoicite instructed the youma.  
  
The old woman now understood what she must do and gave her master a slight bow while holing onto her wooden staff.  
  
"I will do your bidding my master." The woman said before raising her staff to disappear in a flash of bright white light.  
  
"The end will soon be upon you my dear Nephlite." Zoicite remarked with an evil smirk.  
  
********  
  
Usagi walked through the streets of Tokyo towards the OSA P jewelry store. After depositing her bag back at her dorm room and running into Luna Usagi headed off to try and talk to Naru about Sanjouin Masato. Usagi was going to give it another go at trying to talk some sense into her friend.  
  
Walking up to the OSA P building Usagi stopped and took in a deep nervous breath. Looking at the building Usagi began to wonder if she could actually get the job done. I can't do this I don't even know what to say. Bulma fell in love with someone evil and look what happened they have a happy family, Usagi thought as doubt entered her mind.  
  
"Maybe this isn't such a good idea Luna." Usagi said as she began to turn away from the building.  
  
Luna couldn't believe that Usagi was giving up so easily. It wasn't like Usagi to give up without a fight. What the young female Saiyan was doing went against everything Luna knew about her.  
  
Following Usagi Luna could tell the young woman was heading in the direction of the Crown Game Parlor. Luna knew Usagi sometimes went there to talk to Motoki the young man whose family ran and owned the building and the businesses contained within. And as Usagi went inside the game parlor Luna found a branch in the nearby tree to wait and get in a quick catnap.  
  
Usagi walked into the game parlor and saw Mamoru at the counter talking with Motoki. The young Saiyan was in a desperate need of advice and like it or not Mamoru just might be able to help. Walking up to the counter Usagi addressed the two friends using her best manors.  
  
"Hey Motoki, Mamoru-san." Usagi said with a smile, "I was wondering if I could talk with you guys about something."  
  
Mamoru was surprised Usagi hadn't addressed him by the nickname of Mamoru-baka she had given him when they first met. If she was being polite to him then it had to be very serious.  
  
"What's up Usagi?" Motoki asked the younger girl.  
  
"Can we go somewhere private to talk? I don't want anyone to overhear what I have to say." Usagi requested of the older boys.  
  
"Sure thing. I can take my break now and we can go to the fruit parlor." Motoki suggested.  
  
With that the trio headed up into the fruit parlor and sat in one of the small secluded booths. Motoki and Mamoru sat on one side while Usagi sat on the other. And after ordering some sodas from Unazuki Motoki got the conversation started.  
  
"Alright Usagi what did you need to see us about?" Motoki asked her.  
  
"I have a friend who has been having feelings for an older guy but this guy has been involved in some pretty questionable things." Usagi told the two friends.  
  
Motoki sat back in the booth and nodded at Usagi signaling to the younger female that he had taken in what she had said.  
  
"Let me guess you're afraid something might happen to your friend if she gets too involved with this guy." Motoki said.  
  
"Yeah, and I tried to tell her he was bad news but she just wouldn't listen to me." Usagi began, "I had even went over to her building to try again but I turned right around because I just didn't know what to do. I have a friend who got into a relationship with guy who has a questionable background and they were able to make things work out. They now have a loving relationship and child together."  
  
Both Motoki and Mamoru listened to what she had told them. Motoki took in consideration what Usagi had said about her friend from back home while Mamoru concentrated on the fact that the guy was involved in some questionable acts.  
  
"Usagi maybe you should leave things be for a while and see what happens." Motoki suggested.  
  
"That may be good and well but if you are truly her friend you should go over to her house and tell her what you know about this guy as soon as you can. Not everyone may be like your friend and her husband. She'll thank you in the long run." Mamoru said.  
  
Usagi was surprised to hear that Mamoru agreed with Ami and Rei without even knowing what they had told her.  
  
"That's what Ami and Rei said too." Usagi said with a smile, "I feel a lot better about things. Now how about we get your sister back here so I can order up some grub."  
  
At the mention of food Usagi's stomach growled loudly. And when Motoki heard the amount of food Usagi was ordering from Unazuki he groaned knowing he didn't have enough to pay the bill.  
  
"Usagi I don't have that kind of money." Motoki told her.  
  
"Don't worry I just got my allowance for the month so I can pay for all of it." Usagi said with one of her big goofy grins.  
  
********  
  
Evening had come to the Mintako ward of Tokyo and the warm late spring air hung in the air as the young man drifted off to sleep. He had currently been on his couch doing a marathon reading session of Mark Twain's Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court and the book was sprawled out across his chest while he slept. As the young college student slept peacefully on his couch he began to dream.  
  
It was the same dream he had always been having lately. He was standing in the courtyard of the palace from his dreams below the balcony. The stars were once again out in the night sky and as he gazed up at the balcony he could see the familiar outline of his dream princess. Waiting in silence he heard the princess call out to him once more. He knew what she was going to say or at least he thought he did.  
  
"You must help me. The Silver Imperium Crystal lies in pieces all over the city. Find those pieces and the crystal will be returned to us. It is the only way I can be free." The princess said.  
  
"But how will I know were to begin?" he asked her.  
  
"You will know my noble gentleman. And once you find them then we can both be free." She replied sounding so much like the girl he had kissed.  
  
"Don't worry princess I will free you and then we can be together always." He told her.  
  
And with that the dream ended and the young man woke up.  
  
"So the crystal is in pieces and I have to find all of them before we can be together." He thought aloud knowing no one could hear him.  
  
********  
  
The peace of the evening had stretched far and wide over the Mintako ward finding its way to the OSA P. Naru's mother had long since closed the store for the evening and the mother daughter pair was enjoying a quiet evening relaxing in their own way. Naru was in her room reading a magazine article for teenage girls about love and romance and how you can tell if he is the one special guy. Mrs. Osaka was enjoying a nice long relaxing bath in furo soaking in a mound of bubbles. Each one was oblivious to the actions of the other.  
  
As Naru continued to read her article the phone in her room rang. Thinking it was Momoko or Hikari Naru picked up the receiver and greeted the caller.  
  
"Moshi, moshi." Naru said.  
  
"Naru I'm so glad you're home." the obviously male voice replied.  
  
"Masato-san is that you?" Naru inquired.  
  
"Yes and I need to see you in the park as soon as possible. It's quite urgent." He told her using his best worried and scared tone of voice.  
  
"Okay I'll be there as soon as I can. You wait right there." Naru replied.  
  
Naru hung up the phone and grabbed her jacket running out the front door the apartment where she and her mother lived. Once outside Naru ran down the street heading for Juban Park where Sanjouin Masato or better yet Nephlite was waiting for her.  
  
Arriving at the park Naru saw Sanjouin Masato standing under one of the trees waiting for her arrival. Put on a worried expression Nephlite began acting it up for the sake of the young girl.  
  
"Naru it's so good of you to come." Nephlite began, "This just might be our last time together."  
  
"What's wrong Masato-san?" Naru asked him.  
  
"There are some really bad people after me and the only way I can get them to stop is if I find something called the Silver Imperium Crystal." He began, "You see that crystal has special powers that can stop these bad people from hurting me. If you know anything about this crystal I'd like to know."  
  
Naru thought for a moment and couldn't remember ever hearing anything about a Silver Imperium Crystal. But to her luck she remembered her mother showing her a large crystal with a silver tint that had just come in from a big crystal and jewelry company. She wondered if this was the crystal Masato was looking for. If she got it from the store and brought it to him then maybe she could help him.  
  
"I don't remember ever hearing about any Silver Imperium Crystal but I do remember seeing a pretty big crystal at my mom's store today. Maybe I could go and get that for you." Naru said.  
  
"I would like that." Nephlite replied.  
  
"Okay just stay right were you are and I'll be back soon." Naru instructed.  
  
As Naru left the park to head back to the store Nephlite let a small sneer come across his face. This was going better than he had expected.  
  
Naru used her key to the back door of the jewelry store to get inside. Once in she went to the main display case and crouched down so she was at eye level with the electronic safe her mother had. Using the three-digit combination Naru opened the safe and pulled out the keys to the display cases. Turning around behind her Naru was face to face with the large maple display cabinet in the center of the store. Using one of the keys she unlocked the wooden doors to the cabinet. Opening them Naru was greeted with the site of the large crystal her mother had recently acquired behind a locked sliding glass door. Using one of the other keys Naru unlocked the glass door and slid it open. Once opened Naru reached in and took out the crystal that was sitting on the dark blue satin pillow. With the crystal in her hands Naru ran out the back door and headed towards the park and Sanjouin Masato.  
  
Naru was unaware she had just tripped the store's silent alarm system.  
  
********  
  
Mrs. Osaka had finished her bath and slipping on a pair of comfortable knit pants when she saw the light alerting her that the alarm had gone off. Knowing that someone had broken into the store downstairs Osaka-sama quickly went to the front door of the apartment to get her shoes on and go down to the store to wait for the security company and the police.  
  
Walking to the store Mrs. Osaka noticed the back door had been left unlocked. Walking inside she could see that the glass front doors were still in one piece. That meant the culprit had access to the back door. Check the store for damage Osaka-sama noticed the wooden doors of the central display cabinet were left wide open. Going over to the cabinet behind the main counter she saw the electronic safe was wide open. Looking inside she saw no sign of the key to the display cases. Osaka-sama's heart began to sink into the pit of her stomach as she slowly turned around to see that the large crystal she had just acquired for the store was nowhere to be found. Putting all the pieces of the puzzle together Mrs. Osaka came to only one conclusion someone who knew the combination to the safe and had back door keys had stolen the crystal and that someone was Naru.  
  
"Oh no Naru, what have you done? What have you done?" Mrs. Osaka asked the empty store as the tears began to roll down her cheeks.  
  
********  
  
Usagi and Luna were once again headed towards the OSA P building to try and talk to Naru. The black feline had told her young charge she would come along for moral support as the female Saiyan spoke to her friend. Usagi knew Mamoru and the other Senshi were right. She had to tell Naru just how dangerous Sanjouin Masato really was. And the sooner she told her the better.  
  
As Usagi came upon the OSA P she saw Naru's mother standing outside the store talking to a man in brown uniform similar to the one worn by the Tokyo police. Osaka-sama looked as though she had been crying her eyes out and had a worried expression on her face. Something was definitely not right. Walking over to the elder Osaka Usagi intended on finding out what was going on.  
  
"Osaka-sama what happened?" Usagi asked Naru's mother.  
  
Mrs. Osaka turned her attention to the female Saiyan and began crying even more. It pained her so much to think that her own child would be stealing from her. She wondered what sort of trouble Naru was in that she didn't tell her about.  
  
"Oh Usagi Naru went and stole a large crystal we had in the store worth four hundred thousand yen. I had just received it today and I haven't even insured it yet. It was one of the most expensive items in the entire store. She must have been in some serious trouble if she went and stole the crystal from her own mother." Mrs. Osaka explained to her daughter's friend.  
  
Usagi heard what Naru's mother had said and knew right away what was going on. Somehow Nephlite had talked Naru into stealing the crystal for him. Usagi began mentally kicking herself in the pants for chickening out earlier that afternoon when she first came to the OSA P. She felt as though she had somehow allowed this to happen. Now I know how Krillin felt, she thought.  
  
"Don't worry Osaka-sama I think I know where Naru might have gone. I'll see what I can do to get both her and that crystal back here in one piece." Usagi told her friend's mother.  
  
Mrs. Osaka feigned a small smile when she heard what Usagi had said. Naru was lucky to have a friend like Usagi even if she hadn't known her for very long.  
  
"Thank you Usagi. Please bring her back to me." Mrs. Osaka replied.  
  
With that Usagi and Luna headed for Juban Park.  
  
********  
  
Naru had a huge smile on her face when she saw Sanjouin Masato still waiting for her at the park. The millionaire playboy was smiling when he saw that she had made good on her promise. In her hands was the crystal she had told the dark general about. Taking a look at it Nephlite could see that it had a silver tint to it when the moonlight hit it just right. There was a good chance this was the Silver Imperium Crystal. All he had to do was place his black crystal next to it to find out.  
  
"May I see the crystal Naru? I need to test it with this smaller crystal." Nephlite requested.  
  
Naru willingly gave the crystal to Nephlite thinking she was doing a good thing and was helping him out. Nephlite reached into his pocket and pulled out his black crystal and waived it over the crystal Naru had given him. The black crystal didn't respond to the other crystal in his hands. As he stared at the crystal from the OSA P in disgust Nephlite noticed a strange glow out of the corner of his eye. Nephlite turned towards Naru and noticed something strange happening.  
  
The black crystal in Nephlite's right hand began to glow brightly. Somehow it was reacting to a strange energy coming from the lovesick girl. Raising the crystal in front of Naru it began to increase in intensity. There was something about this girl Nephlite wanted to investigate even further.  
  
********  
  
Usagi raced as fast as she could to the park without attracting attention. As they neared the park Usagi and Luna found an out of the way place so Usagi could transform. For Usagi being Sailor Moon had its upside because she could easily use her Saiyan abilities without being stared at. This way she could keep the promise she and Gohan had made after the Cell incident was finally over with, no public displays of their Saiyan sides. So far Usagi had been making good on her promise because it didn't include the Senshi of the moon. Raising her hand Usagi called out her henshin phrase.  
  
"Moon Prism Power!" Usagi called out.  
  
With the customary flash of ribbons and light Usagi became an agent of love and justice and a defender of the innocent Sailor Moon. And after giving her Senshi salute, which she thought was a bit on the goofy side and something the Ginyu Force would do, Sailor Moon headed to the park.  
  
********  
  
Sanjouin went to reach for the unsuspecting Naru. One way or another he was going to find out why the young girl radiated with this strange power. And just before his hand made its way to the girl's body a voice cried out in the night air.  
  
"Leave her alone!" the familiar voice called out, "I am the sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon I shall punish you!"  
  
Nephlite let a small chuckle escape his lips. The Senshi of the Moon didn't need to introduce herself to the dark general he was fully aware of who she was.  
  
"There is no need to introduce yourself to me. I am fully aware of who you are." Nephlite said.  
  
Sailor Moon hoped and prayed that Naru would listen to the Senshi of the Moon. The young high school student had refused to listen to what Son Usagi had to say but maybe Sailor Moon would be able to get through to her somehow.  
  
"Osaka Naru do not be fooled by what this man tells you. He is a creature of pure evil. Sanjouin Masato is part of the Dark Kingdom. He is in reality General Nephlite one of the Dark Kingdom's elite warriors." Sailor Moon told her friend giving her the plain and simple truth.  
  
Naru couldn't believe what Sailor Moon had said. She couldn't bring herself to think of the man she had begun to fall in love with as a heartless being out to destroy the world.  
  
"No I don't believe it. I won't believe it. Sanjouin-san is not all the things you say he is." Naru yelled out to Sailor Moon choking back the tears.  
  
Seeing that Sailor Moon was temporarily distracted Nephlite used the opportunity to get off a few blasts of dark energy at the female Saiyan. Raising his hand Nephlite called forth his power.  
  
"Starlight Attack!" Nephlite called out.  
  
Sailor Moon sensed the oncoming blast and braced herself for its impact. Sensing the dark general powering up for another attack Sailor Moon dodged the next blast mere moments before it hit the exact place where she had been standing.  
  
"Blast that girl!" Nephlite yelled as he turned to where Sailor Moon now was.  
  
Nephlite raised his hand and was about to attack Sailor Moon once more but just as he was about to fire off the blast two voices rang out in the park.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles..." the first began.  
  
"Mars Fire..." the second one added.  
  
"Blast!" Mercury said.  
  
"Ignite!" Mars finished.  
  
The swirling flame was covered in the fine mist of bubbles and headed straight for the disguised dark general. Seeing the attack heading right for him Sanjouin jumped out of the way and preformed a roll to his left landing on his feet once more.  
  
Sailor Moon knew she had to weaken the dark general before she could take him out. Placing her thumb and forefinger on the jewel in her tiara Sailor Moon charged it with her Ki for her signature attack.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon called out as she sent the tiara flying through the air.  
  
Naru saw the glowing disk heading straight for Sanjouin. The young schoolgirl didn't know what she could do but she couldn't let the man she cared for get hurt. Stepping in front of the dark general Naru flung out her arms and waited for the attack to hit her.  
  
"I'll protect him!" Naru yelled out defiantly.  
  
Sailor Moon and the other Senshi saw what was about to happen. They couldn't let their friend get hurt by one of their attacks. Using the only course of action available Sailor Moon used her incredibly fast Saiyan speed and got in front of Naru and Sanjouin. When the tiara came near her the Senshi of the moon batted it away as though it were nothing.  
  
"Naru please get out of the way. We don't want you getting hurt." Sailor Moon said.  
  
"She's right Naru. We don't want any innocent people getting hurt." Mercury added.  
  
Naru didn't move a muscle and stood her ground against the Senshi.  
  
"No I won't leave! I'll give my life to protect him. Because I love him." Naru told the Senshi.  
  
The Senshi and Nephlite couldn't believe what they were hearing. Naru admitted that she loved the dark general and would give her life for him. Once again the black crystal began reacting to the power within Naru. The crystal began to glow with a bright light.  
  
Another flash of bright light filled the park and standing on a large nearby stone wall was a wrinkled old woman in a dark cloak carrying a wooden staff. The old woman saw the glow from the black crystal and thought that it was the Silver Imperium Crystal her master wanted her to get for him. Raising her staff the old woman addressed the dark general.  
  
"General Nephlite I send you greetings from my master General Zoicite." The old woman said.  
  
The old woman rushed Nephlite and Naru in an attempt to get the glowing black crystal from him. And as the youma headed towards them Nephlite called forth his attack to protect the life of Naru.  
  
"Starlight Attack!" he called out.  
  
The blast of dark energy hit the youma giving Sailor Moon time to get Naru out of the way. The old woman wasn't down for long. Raising her staff she called forth her own power and attacked Nephlite.  
  
"Black Magic!" she said sending out a blast of dark energy from her staff.  
  
Nephlite retaliated by sending forth a lesser blast at the youma defending himself. Sailor Moon had seen what had happened and knew she had to act fast and dispose of the youma and with her tiara out of reach she needed to use another attack. A well-placed Masenko would do the job nicely.  
  
"Masenko-ha!" she called out aiming the blast at the youma.  
  
The Ki attack ripped through the old woman turning her into dust. Satisfied the youma was no more Sailor Moon turned her attention to the dark general.  
  
"Here I think this is yours. It wasn't what I needed after all." Nephlite said as he handed the larger crystal back to Naru.  
  
"Thank you. I hope you find what your looking for." Naru replied when she had the crystal in her hands once again.  
  
Nephlite turned as though he were about to leave the park and head for his mansion in the woods but the Senshi weren't about to let him go that easily. They still had business with the dark general.  
  
"Naru has a bright future ahead of her and we don't want to see you ruining it." Mars said.  
  
"Sanjouin-san please leave Naru out of whatever it is you're trying to do." Mercury pleaded.  
  
"Please just walk away and forget her. I don't want to see Naru getting hurt." Sailor Moon added.  
  
Nephlite let out a small chuckle. The Senshi expected him to just forget about his link to the Silver Imperium Crystal and Sailor Moon. They underestimated him greatly. Once Nephlite had a goal in mind he was determined to see it through to the end.  
  
"Foolish Senshi! Once we of the Dark Kingdom get the Silver Imperium Crystal the world will be ours to command. Nothing will stop us from reaching that goal not even you." Nephlite told them.  
  
And with that Nephlite general of the Dark Kingdom left the park and three very stunned Senshi.  
  
********  
  
Yeah! Another fine episode is out. Now as I write these notes on July 12, 2001 I figured I had best inform my loyal readers of what's going to be happening the rest of this month. (OMG one more month until I turn 26! Author does the happy dance.) In two weeks I will be going out east for a family wedding. Until then I will try and write my but off but don't expect anything from me over the remaining weekends for the rest of the month. I'll try and double up my writing efforts and post more updates of already written material. Sunday nights and Monday through Thursday will be your best bets to get new stuff from me for the rest of July you have been warned.  
  
I realized as I was writing this I had a few minor points mixed up in the last few episodes. In the original Mamoru hasn't even figured out he's Tuxedo Mask yet. Well since this is an AU telling of the story and he already knows about being cape boy I'm leaving it at that. It will make his search for the crystal all the more interesting. I changed Nephlite's attack to what it should be because I want names and most attacks to be their originals. After the next episode things are going to start changing greatly and Sailor Moon's Saiyan heritage will be playing a big role and pose a big challenge as to how the rainbow crystal arc gets written. Once again I've left poor Ranma out of another episode (a sneeze comes from Kinmoko Hall) shame on me.  
  
A quick word about a reference I made to Usagi realizing how Krillin felt deals with a few pivotal episodes in the original DBZ storyline. In the episodes in and around the one where Cell morphs into his perfect form Krillin smashes the controller for the cyborgs that Bulma had built to shut them down. After Cell sucked up Juuhachigou Krillin began to mentally bash himself for smashing the controller. And on more than a few occasions he told the others it was his fault she became a part of cell because he didn't have the guts to shut her down. The guy was in love can you blame him. That's why Usagi could understand what he was feeling when she thought Naru stealing the crystal was partly her fault. Just thought you needed a little refresher course.  
  
What's up next in the batter's box for our heroes and our favorite male counterparts? This is the episode that features Naru and Nephlite at their finest. Break out the tissues and eat your weight in chocolate parfaits because the end is near, the end of Nephlite that is. Desperate to get the black crystal Zoicite sets in motion the end of Nephlite. Read the tearful goodbye in episode ten Death of a General. Remember like a general of the Dark Kingdom feeds on energy an author feeds on reviews. So keep feeding me the fresh juicy ones till I can't eat no more.  



	10. Death of a General

Another school day had come and gone and the slightly warmer late spring air gently flowed trough the park. It had been two days since Nephlite had made an attempt to get the Silver Imperium Crystal using Naru to steal a crystal from her own mother. Naru had gotten a talking to from her mother when she returned home late that night but the older Osaka woman had decided against punishing her daughter out of fear it might drive her to do something even more drastic. Naru's mother just didn't know what to do about her daughter.  
  
Naru and Usagi were in the park that afternoon enjoying the warm spring air. Usagi had asked to talk to Naru privately first thing that morning during school. She needed to get her friend to stop thinking about Sanjouin Masato. Usagi needed to tell Naru what she knew about him without blowing her cover as Sailor Moon. Taking a moment to think and do some people watching Usagi found the right words to say to the new friend she cared so much for.  
  
"Naru I asked you here because I've been hearing things about Sanjouin Masato. There's been talk going around that he's involved in some dangerous stuff." Usagi began, "Some people have been saying that they've seen him hurting and manipulating other people. Naru I ran into your mother the other night and she told me what you did. He was using you like he used the other people I've heard about. Sanjouin Masato is bad news and I think you should stay away from him at all costs. Sailor Moon may not be around to help you out if you get into trouble again."  
  
Naru listened to what Usagi had to say and it was a valid reason not to see someone but she was in love with the millionaire playboy. There was no way she would stop seeing him now.  
  
"I'm sorry Usagi but I can't. No matter how bad he is I just can't forget about him." Naru said, "Usagi, is there someone you like?"  
  
Usagi thought about it for a moment and remembered the kiss Tuxedo Mask had given her. She then realized that she was starting to have serious feelings for him.  
  
"Well...yeah." Usagi said with a slight blush.  
  
"Then you must know how I feel" Naru replied to her friend.  
  
********  
  
Queen Beryl sat in her throne room waiting for Nephlite to report in on his last mission. The Dark Kingdom general had been missing since his last attempt to get the Silver Imperium Crystal and Queen Beryl was fast becoming very angry with him. Nephlite's time was coming to an end.  
  
As Beryl waited for any sign of the dark general Zoicite and his life partner Malachite appeared before their queen. The taller Malachite stepped back almost even with the horde of youma determined to let the smaller more effeminate man have his moment to shine before their queen. His chance would come but first he wanted to let the one he loved have his fifteen minutes of fame. The white haired general watched as Zoicite gave Queen Beryl a report on his findings.  
  
"My queen," Zoicite began as he got to one knee and bowed his head, "I have news to report about General Nephlite."  
  
Beryl suddenly became interested in what the effeminate general had to say. Placing her hand under her chin the dark queen leaned forward to listen to the report Zoicite was about to make.  
  
"What is it you have to report?" Beryl wanted to know giving the general permission to speak.  
  
Raising his head Zoicite began to tell Beryl the information he had on Nephlite and his next possible course of action.  
  
"It seems my queen General Nephlite has taken a fancy to a human girl. Or at least she has taken a fancy to him. And because of these feelings I strongly believe the good general just might betray us to the enemy." Zoicite said, "During General Nephlite's last mission I sent a youma to follow him and relay back to me what she had seen. Through my link to her I could see that the young girl who fancies Nephlite possesses a strange power. It is my belief that General Nephlite will use this power in order to find the Silver Imperium Crystal. The girl showed a display of this power shortly before I lost contact with my youma. The old woman was my wisest youma."  
  
Beryl took in everything General Zoicite had told her. And if what the dark general believed were indeed true then Nephlite would now be considered a flight risk and a possible traitor. The time had come for Nephlite to step down and Zoicite to take over.  
  
"General Nephlite's absence as of late is cause for an immediate course of action to be taken. The time has come for him to be relieved of his duties. Zoicite go to Earth find General Nephlite and do what you must. I want him dead or alive preferably dead." Beryl proclaimed to her gathered minions.  
  
With that Zoicite got up bowed to his queen and left to prepare for Nephlite's death. One way or another Zoicite was going to make certain Nephlite had a slow and painful death.  
  
********  
  
Guardians of the Earth  
Episode Ten: Death of a General  
  
********  
  
Night had come to Tokyo and the residents of the Mintako ward slept. And as they slept they dreamed. Some like Motoki and Unazuki Furuhata dreamed about people they loved or secretly had feelings for. Others like Tendo Ami and Hino Rei dreamed about people long gone into the other world and the happy times they had together. And still others like Saotome Ranma who were avid sports enthusiasts dreamed about glory in the field of their sport. But there were some who were dreaming cryptic dreams about people, places, and events they could not recall. There were two such individuals dreaming those types of dreams on that night, Son Usagi and Chiba Mamoru.  
  
The dream Usagi was having on that night was a repeat of the dream where she was bidding a tearful goodbye to a valiant warrior under a star filled sky. And like the prior time she had the dream Usagi still couldn't see the face of the man in her dream but she knew he was someone very close to her. This was one time Usagi was glad to be having the same dream over again. Usually repeating dreams for Usagi meant nightmares of her childhood coming back to haunt her.  
  
Like Usagi Mamoru was having a repeating dream. This time the dream repeating itself was the slightly altered princess dream. Once again the dream princess was telling Mamoru he needed to go and find seven pieces of a greater crystal so they could be free. Mamoru had yet to understand what this dream meant and how the seven tiny pieces of a bigger crystal could set him free. But he figured he would begin to understand things when the first of those seven pieces showed themselves. For now Mamoru enjoyed hearing the sound of the dream princess's voice each time he dreamed of her.  
  
While most people in Tokyo were at home in their beds dreaming the night away one man was quite busy with other concerns. Sanjouin Masato better known as General Nephlite of the Dark Kingdom was floating above the OSA P building. Finding the proper window he passed through the walls and floated into the small bedroom. In the bed below him sleeping without a single worry in the world was Osaka Naru. The auburn haired young woman gently stirred in her sleep and went from sleeping on her left side to lying on her back. And as she positioned her head to the right Nephlite pulled out his black crystal and passed it over the bed emitting a soft glow. Nephlite thought that the Silver Imperium Crystal just might be inside Naru's own body.  
  
The crystal's power allowed the dark general to see beneath the layers of cloth that made up her bed linens and night clothes. Layer after layer was examined and made transparent before the dark general's eyes. And as he reached the final layer Nephlite could see the faint glow of the power that radiated within her but it was not what he had hoped it would be. The power within Naru was not that of the Silver Imperium Crystal. It was just the power of her love.  
  
Nephlite was frustrated over the fact that Naru's body didn't contain the Silver Imperium Crystal. And as the dark general looked at the sleeping form of the young girl below him he began to wonder if Sailor Moon knew where the crystal was. It was at that moment Nephlite remembered that Sailor Moon had called Naru by her name. Nephlite began to wonder if Naru knew who Sailor Moon really was. Floating down to the floor below Nephlite stood over the sleeping form of the girl.  
  
Naru could feel the eyes upon her and began to stir in her sleep. Slowly waking up Naru looked up at the man by the side of her bed. Thinking she might be dreaming Naru was hesitant to believe at first that he was Sanjouin Masato. When reality fully set in Naru sat up in her bed with a start and waited for him to address her.  
  
"Naru what the Senshi said the other night is true. I am in reality an elite soldier of the Dark Kingdom and a general for my queen. My name is not Sanjouin Masato it's Nephlite." Nephlite began.  
  
"I've learned about love from you Naru. You see where I come from we don't have any love only evil and hatred. The people of my world are told to destroy other worlds and the people within them. They are even told to destroy their own kind.  
  
"As I spent more time here on Earth I began to realize that what I was doing was wrong. Your love made wake up Naru. I want to fight against these evil forces alongside Sailor Moon. If you know who Sailor Moon is can you tell me?" Nephlite told her.  
  
Naru looked up at Nephlite with an apologetic look upon her face. No one knew who the Senshi really were let alone Sailor Moon. It was said she possessed great strength and amazing abilities. Naru had seen her a couple of times but that was all it was. The other night over the prior weekend was the longest time Naru had seen Sailor Moon. She hated to disappoint Nephlite but she really didn't know who Sailor Moon really was.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't know." Naru told him.  
  
"You don't believe me?" Nephlite wanted to know.  
  
Naru looked at the dark general with a look of truth in her eyes.  
  
"I do believe you. I just don't know." Naru said as tears began to fall from her eyes.  
  
Nephlite had heard enough and turned to walk out of the room. Walking into the shadows of the room Nephlite phased through the wall and waited outside the building for Naru to contact Sailor Moon. If Naru really did know who Sailor Moon was she would contact her right away.  
  
********  
  
Zoicite stood in the small room waiting for his youma to arrive. The three remaining youma he had were quite rare in the Dark Kingdom. They were triplets and each one had a power connected to the elements. The three youma sisters were connected to the earth, wind, and fire. Alone each youma wasn't very strong but when all three were together they were almost unstoppable. The job the effeminate general had for the triplets was going to be a difficult one for their main target was considered to be quite strong. Zoicite was going to have to alter his plans if he were to bring about the death of his fellow general.  
  
After waiting in the room for what seemed like an hour the youma finally arrived. The three sisters were not identical in looks but they did share a similar trait; each one had the same white hair though they all wore it in different styles. Yochi, the sister of the earth, had long white hair and light green skin with eyes the color of cornflowers. Kaze, the sister of the wind, had her white hair cropped off at the chin with light blue skin and light gray eyes. And Okibi, the sister of fire, had short white hair and deep red skin with yellow orange eyes. Zoicite addressed the three sisters.  
  
"The time has come for the end of our dear friend Nephlite." Zoicite began, "Queen Beryl has become tired of his constant failures and has ordered he be relieved of his duties."  
  
The eldest of the three sisters Okibi stepped forward to reply to her master's statement.  
  
"My sisters and I will gladly take care of General Nephlite master." Okibi said.  
  
Zoicite looked over the three Youso sisters and after a quick once over he knew the three of them together would not be able to take out Nephlite. Zoicite began to formulate a different plan of attack and decided to go after the lovesick young schoolgirl who defended the general in his last battle.  
  
"Nephlite is too strong for the three of you to take on by yourselves. There is however another way to get the rouge general. Nephlite has a weakness, which happens to be a human girl. Get this girl and we will be able to get our dear Nephlite where it hurts the most. And once we do I will have his black crystal for myself." Zoicite instructed them.  
  
The Youso sisters nodded their heads in understanding of what their master told them before giving them one final reply.  
  
"We understand your orders master." The youngest sister Yochi replied.  
  
"We will get the human girl and use her to trap General Nephlite and get the crystal for you." Kaze the middle sister added.  
  
Zoicite looked at the sisters with a smug little smile upon his face.  
  
"Good. Now go and prepare our trap for our dear friend General Nephlite." Zoicite commanded.  
  
With that said the Youso sisters left the small chamber in a flash of light to carry out their master's orders and bring about the end of Nephlite.  
  
********  
  
Usagi was in the middle of a new dream when the telephone began to ring. Groggily Usagi gave up the happy retelling of the time when Goten had spoken his first word which happened to be an abbreviated version of her name, 'Agi. From then on it became his nickname for her. Walking over to the wall phone Usagi picked up the receiver and gave a quick greeting.  
  
"Moshi, moshi." She said in a very sleepy tone.  
  
The person on the other end of the phone replied to the tired greeting.  
  
"Usagi it's me Naru." The young girl told her friend.  
  
Upon hearing her friend's voice Usagi perked up considerably.  
  
"Naru is something wrong?" Usagi asked her.  
  
"Usagi you're the only one I can really talk to about this. Sanjouin came to my room tonight. He told me everything and said he wanted to know where Sailor Moon is." Naru told Usagi.  
  
Usagi wanted to know why Nephlite needed to know where Sailor Moon was and tried to ask Naru the question now on her mind.  
  
"Did he tell you why he wanted to know where Sailor Moon was?" Usagi inquired.  
  
After waiting for a moment for Naru to answer her question Usagi could hear crying coming from the other end of the line. She knew Naru was upset about something.  
  
"I feel much better now." Naru told Usagi, "Thank you for listening to me."  
  
With that Naru hung up the phone leaving Usagi still on the other end of the line wondering just what Nephlite had said to her friend.  
  
Usagi hung up the receiver and looked over towards her bed and the desks. Luna and Ami had not been woken up by the conversation she had with Naru. And as she looked at the sleeping form of her roommate whose head was now resting on her rather thick honors Physics book Usagi thought about whether or not she should go over to Naru's house and talk with her friend some more. Making her decision Usagi went to her closet and threw on her training clothes before grabbing the still sleeping form of Luna off of her bed. Then with a quick hop onto the tree outside her window Usagi was on her way.  
  
"Psst! Luna wake up." Usagi said to the cat sleeping in her arms.  
  
Luna groggily opened her eyes and looked up at Usagi wondering what was going on.  
  
"Usagi what are we doing outside?" the black feline asked her charge.  
  
"Naru was visited by Nephlite tonight and I have a feeling he's going to use her to try and get to me. But more importantly something he said has her in tears." Usagi explained.  
  
"Well then we'd better get over to her house right away." Luna suggested.  
  
"You read my mind Luna." Usagi replied with a small smile.  
  
Putting Luna down the pair began running towards the OSA P building as fast as Luna's legs would take them. And as they made it near the park not too far from Naru's building something began to happen. Usagi let a small scream escape her lips as the ground began to distort around her. The moon Senshi didn't know what was happening but whatever it was she was certain Nephlite was behind it.  
  
Hearing the scream from Usagi Luna looked behind her to see her charge caught in some type of trap. Knowing that female Saiyan could take care of herself Luna focused her attention back to the task at hand and headed off in the direction of the OSA P building and Naru. The lunar feline didn't know what she could do but she did know she could watch over Naru until Usagi showed up.  
  
Usagi looked in Luna's general direction to see the lunar feline heading off towards Naru's building. Focusing her attention back to what was happening to her and seeing no other course of action Usagi reached for her henshin broach and called forth her transformation phrase.  
  
"Moon Prism Power!" Usagi called out.  
  
As the familiar ribbons and light surrounded the female Saiyan a shadowy figure watched her with great interest. The Senshi of the moon had revealed her identity to the one person in the universe she didn't want to have that knowledge, the dark general Nephlite. With her cover blown Nephlite could come and find her whenever he chose to.  
"Quite the impressive light show Sailor Moon. Or should I say Son Usagi." Nephlite said.  
  
Usagi knew she was in hot water now that Nephlite knew who she was.  
  
"Okay so you know who I am. Now promise me you won't breath a word of this to anyone." Usagi said trying to reason with the dark general.  
  
"What I say after I leave this little park is of no matter to you because you will be dead by then." Nephlite sneered at the female Saiyan.  
  
Usagi had a good guess as to what was going to happen next. She figured Nephlite would make good on his words and try and do away with the Moon Senshi.  
  
Nephlite true to his words powered up for his attack. Sailor Moon, or rather Usagi, could feel the rise in his Ki and quickly got into a defensive position. When the dark general's energy was at its greatest he let forth his attack.  
  
"Starlight Attack!" Nephlite called out.  
  
The blast of dark energy came hurtling towards Sailor Moon with great speed and ferocity that it took everything the female Saiyan had to stand up to the blast. The Moon Senshi knew Nephlite was giving it everything he had.  
  
Nephlite let forth another attack at Sailor Moon and the Demi-Saiyan was finding it hard to withstand the blast. Somehow the dark general had gotten stronger since the last time they fought. Sailor Moon was finding it difficult to even stand up. And as she tried to dodge the next blast a red streak flashed across the sky and landed between Sailor Moon and Nephlite revealing the familiar red rose belonging to the tuxedo clad warrior, Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Tuxedo...Mask." Sailor Moon said between heavy breaths.  
  
"Nephlite if you want someone to fight then why not take me on!" Tuxedo Mask challenged.  
  
Nephlite was about to reply to the challenge brought forth by Tuxedo Mask when he received a strange flash of Ki. The Ki was very familiar and was connected to the Dark Kingdom. The dark general knew right away that it was a youma and it was coming from the direction of the OSA P building.  
  
It was what happened next that changed everything for Nephlite, Sailor Moon, and Tuxedo Mask. A loud cry could be heard in the night sky. The cry was very familiar and very distinct and when the three warriors heard it, it sent chills down their spines.  
  
"Please Nephlite-sama help me!" the voice cried out.  
  
The moment he heard the female voice Nephlite knew that one or more youma were hurting Naru. Some of the things he had said to her earlier were beginning to sink into his brain and actually make sense. And if the lovesick schoolgirl really did care for him then he had to save her.  
  
"Sailor Moon I know who you are. I can attack you anytime. You better be waiting." Nephlite said to the female Saiyan.  
  
With that Nephlite left the park to go after the youma who had Naru.  
  
Sailor Moon turned to Tuxedo Mask with obvious worry on her face. Now that Nephlite knew who she was he could come for her at any time. Sailor Moon knew she could stand up to him but she didn't want anything to happen to Ami. Even though the Senshi of wisdom knew some martial arts she wouldn't be able to withstand one of the dark general's blasts.  
  
"He knows who I am and can come after my family and friends now." Sailor Moon said.  
  
Tuxedo Mask tried to ease the Moon Senshi's worries.  
  
"Don't worry if he found out about your identity." Tuxedo Mask said as he left the scene.  
  
Sailor Moon was left to ponder Tuxedo Mask's cryptic message.  
  
********  
  
Luna ran as fast as her tiny feline legs could carry her. She knew she had to get to the OSA P building and somehow protect Naru from anything that might happen to her. It was her job as a guardian to watch over the Senshi and those they cared about and Sailor Moon cared about the young girl very much. There was no telling what the dark general might do to her in order to get at Sailor Moon.  
  
As Luna ran down the street she felt a dark presence coming from the direction of the OSA P building. Pushing herself to the limit Luna ran as fast as she could. Maybe I could benefit from some of that turtle stuff. I certainly could stand to be faster, Luna thought. The thought that something was happening to the young schoolgirl kept the lunar feline going as fast as her body would allow.  
  
By the time Luna finally reached the OSA P building she saw three feminine shadows carrying away Usagi's friend Naru. The defenseless schoolgirl was yelling out for Nephlite to come and save her from the three youmas. And as the three youmas left with their prize all Luna could do was watch helpless to do anything to stop them.  
  
"Things just went from bad to worse." Luna said as the youmas vanished into thin air.  
  
********  
  
Nephlite arrived back in Naru's room too late to do anything to save the lovesick girl or see who her possible abductor was though he did have a good guess as to who was behind it. And by the time he got inside her room Nephlite was greeted by the sight of the empty bed with the bed linens folded over at one of the corners. And there on top of the bed was a crisp white note card with his name upon it.  
  
Nephlite picked up the note card and opened it to read whatever message it contained. The note was written in cherry blossom pink ink from an honest to goodness fountain pen. There was only one person in all of existence that Nephlite knew about who used that particular color of ink, the effeminate general Zoicite. Glancing at the inside of the card Nephlite read its message.  
  
"Nephlite," the card began, "I have the girl. If you wish to see your precious human again you will bring your black crystal to the lair of the Youso sisters immediately. You will get the girl in exchange for the crystal. Fail to show and the sisters will dispose of her. Zoicite."  
  
Nephlite looked over the note one more time to make certain what he had read was really from Zoicite. And after confirming it was indeed Zoicite who wrote the message Nephlite burned the card in his hands and let out a maniacal chuckle.  
  
"What a fool Zoicite is. I don't care about that girl one bit." Nephlite said as he watched the card burn and turn to ash.  
  
********  
  
The lair of the Youso sisters was dark and had a slight dampness to it. The youma triplets had bound Naru to one of the walls in plan sight of anyone who entered the large chamber. Yochi, Kaze, and Okibi waited for Nephlite to arrive so they could put the second part of their plan into action. They were going to catch the dark general off guard attack him before he could power up for his own attack. And with any luck the three sisters would be able to kill the general.  
  
Nephlite appeared in the chamber in a flash of light and saw Naru bound to the wall. The lovesick girl was about to call out to the dark general but the Youso sisters began attacking him. Okibi sent a blast of fire towards the general. Nephlite barely dodged the blast and was clipped on his left arm. Seeing the slight injury Kaze directed her stinging blast of wind directly for the injured arm. Nephlite once again was grazed in the same place adding to injury. Finally Yochi sent forth tiny razor sharp rose thorns at the general ripping the upper arm to shreds opening the already large wound even further.  
  
Nephlite was furious with the Youso sisters and prepared to send a blast of dark energy towards the triplets. Raising his good arm he let forth a weak yet effective blast of energy at the three sisters. The blast caused enough damage to weaken them but it wouldn't kill them. Nephlite didn't want the sisters dead yet. He needed them bruised and battered and still alive so they could go crawling back to their master and deliver his message.  
  
"I won't give you my black crystal! Tell that to Zoicite!" Nephlite said defiantly to the sisters.  
  
Then with a small blast of energy Nephlite freed Naru of her bonds and took her into his arms. The dark general walked out of the lair with the girl in hand.  
  
Once the pair reached the outside world Naru looked up into Nephlite's eyes and thanked him for coming to her rescue.  
  
"Thank you for saving me." Naru said to the general.  
  
Nephlite looked down at the grateful girl and sneered at her in disgust. He didn't know why he was saving her. He thought he would have been better off if he left her with the sisters.  
  
"I don't know why I saved you myself. I've been lying to you until now." Nephlite told her.  
  
Naru kept on looking into the eyes of the general happy to be with him.  
  
"I don't mind one bit as long as you're near me." Naru replied.  
  
Naru went to bury her head in Nephlite's shoulders and noticed the injury to his left arm. Concern for the dark general swept over her and she knew she had to do something to help him.  
  
"Nephlite-sama your arm is hurt. We need to get that fixed." Naru said making him put her down.  
  
Naru took a hold of Nephlite's good arm and led him to Juban Park so she could fix it.  
  
********  
  
Ami had often found herself sleeping in the strangest of positions while studying. And it was no exception that she would fall asleep at her desk reading her honors Physics book. The young genius was actually now dreaming about the formulas and theories she had been reading about when the soft gentle beeping of her communicator woke her up from her slumber. Wearily Ami reached over for the pink calculator sized device and pressed the respond button.  
  
"Hai." She said sleepily.  
  
"Rei here." Ami heard Rei say.  
  
"Ami, Rei we have a situation developing near the OSA P building." Luna told her.  
  
Perking up right away when she heard the call dealt with Senshi business Ami replied to Luna.  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can but remember I'm not Usagi." Ami responded.  
  
"Yes but being Mercury isn't all that bad. If my mythology serves me correctly he was the fastest god out of the entire bunch." Rei told her.  
  
Luna gave the young genius and shrine miko a small feline smile and continued the conversation.  
  
"Just do whatever you can to get here quickly." Luna said.  
  
"I will." Ami replied ending the conversation.  
  
"Okay." Rei added.  
  
Seeing she was still in her loose tan pants and long sleeved blue t-shirt Ami threw on her canvas shoes and prepared to climb out the open window above Usagi's desk. How does she do this, Ami thought as she climbed onto the thick branch. After carefully climbing out of the tree Ami found a secluded place on the quad to change into her Senshi identity. Being Mercury had its slight advantages over being plain old Ami Tendo. Mercury was a bit faster just like the Roman god she was named for.  
  
"Mercury Power!" Ami called out.  
  
After the light show and water had faded Ami began to make her way to the OSA P building.  
  
********  
  
Rei was glad she had brought her communicator with her into the prayer room. The young miko in training had a feeling something might happen real soon and she wanted to be prepared in case it did. There was no telling when the Dark Kingdom might strike again. And when the call from Luna came Rei ended her meditation session and sprang into action not even bothering to change out of her red hakama and white robe top. And after seeing, or rather hearing, her grandfather was still asleep Rei grabbed her henshin rod and transformed into Sailor Mars.  
  
"Mars Power!" Rei called out.  
  
With the customary light and fire show the power of Mars wrapped itself around Rei transforming her into her alter ego the Senshi of War Sailor Mars. And when the transformation was complete Rei headed for the OSA P building to hook up with Luna and Mercury.  
  
********  
  
Naru had led Nephlite to a small out of the way place in the park and gestured for the dark general to sit against the large kaba tree. The dark chestnut hair of the general was greatly contrasted against the light bark of the tree. Knowing some basic first aid Naru knew she had to find something to wrap around the wound to stop the bleeding. Seeing that the only alternative she had available was her own pajama top Naru began ripping and tearing at the dark lime green cotton cloth at the bottom of the top. When she had a large enough strip Naru then began to gently wrap the piece of cloth around Nephlite's arm.  
  
"You know ever since I first met you at the tennis tournament I've always dreamed of doing something with you." Naru said as she worked on the makeshift bandage.  
  
"What's that?" Nephlite asked a bit curious.  
  
"You might think this is silly but there's this little soda shop not to far from here that sells the best chocolate parfaits in the world. I've always wondered what it would be like to get one with you." She told the slightly surprised dark general.  
  
"You want to eat a chocolate parfait with me?" Nephlite asked Naru.  
  
"Yes, I've always wanted to go and have a chocolate parfait with the man I love." Naru replied.  
  
Thinking about it for a moment Nephlite decided that it might not be so bad to indulge the lovesick young girl in her fantasy. Besides if he made it out of this alive Nephlite figured he should at least thank Naru for fixing his arm.  
  
"I'd like to have one too. Especially if it's with you." Nephlite said with a small smile.  
  
Naru smiled and began making plans as she tied off the makeshift bandage around Nephlite's arm.  
  
"We could go on Sunday." Naru said, "Is Sunday a holiday where you come from like it is here?"  
  
Nephlite was about to answer Naru when the three Youso sisters interrupted the touching little scene. Yochi, Kaze, and Okibi seemed to appear out of nowhere in a burst of light.  
  
"Your time has come to an end General Nephlite." Okibi told the dark general.  
  
"Our master has sent us to destroy you and get your crystal for him." Kaze added.  
  
"No one escapes the Youso sisters." Yochi declared as she prepared to attack.  
  
Calling forth her power Yochi brought forth a large spiky thorn in her right hand. And with the grace and skill of an Olympic javelin thrower Yochi sent the thorn straight at Nephlite and Naru.  
  
Seeing the thorn heading for them Nephlite quickly shielded Naru from the attack. The thorn struck the dark general in the shoulder going clean through sticking out on both sides. Naru saw what had happened and screamed in shock and terror.  
  
"That thorn was a gift from my master. It drains the energy out of any living creature it touches until they die a slow and painful death." Yochi informed the wounded general.  
  
Naru knew she had to do something to save the man she cared for very much. Placing her hands on the thorn and her foot on Nephlite's back Naru tried to pull the thorn out.  
  
"Try as you might but you won't be able to remove the thorn. No human can remove that thorn." Yochi said with a sneer on her face.  
  
Naru defiantly looked back at the Yochi and gave the youma her response.  
  
"I won't give up until this thorn is out. I love Nephlite too much to met him die." Naru told her.  
  
As Naru pulled at the thorn with everything she had her body began to glow once again. The thorn began to budge little by little until it was finally out of Nephlite's shoulder. Grabbing the dark general in her arms Naru cradled his head in her lap.  
  
"Everything is going to be all right. You'll see." Naru reassured the dark general.  
  
The Youso sisters were about to send another attack at Nephlite when two distinct voices could be heard in the night air.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles..." the first voice called out.  
  
"Mars Fire..." the second voice added.  
  
"Blast!" Mercury said.  
  
"Ignite!" Mars finished.  
  
The bubble wrapped spiraling flames took out one of the Youso sisters, Kaze the sister of the wind. The remaining two sisters Yochi and Okibi turned their attention to the two Senshi and their feline companion standing before them.  
  
"How dare you attack them!" Mercury began.  
  
"A love like theirs is sacred and we won't let you ruin it." Mars added.  
  
"Protector of Mercury I am the Senshi of Wisdom Sailor Mercury."  
  
"Protector of Mars I am the Senshi of War Sailor Mars."  
  
Yochi and Okibi could care less who was who. All they cared about was the fact that they were the Senshi. Powering up their attacks the remaining Youso sisters prepared to avenge the death of Kaze.  
  
Just as the two sisters were about to let forth their attacks a glowing disk came flying towards them clipping them on their hands. Then like a boomerang the disk flew back to its owner. The Youso sisters turned to look behind them to see the distinct figure of the Moon Senshi Sailor Moon standing defiantly before them.  
  
"Protector of the innocent defender of love and justice I am the Senshi of the Moon Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon I shall punish you." Sailor Moon growled at the sisters.  
  
The two sisters began rushing towards Sailor Moon in an attempt to double team her. The Moon Senshi leapt up into the air and came down upon Okibi with the heel of her boot knocking the fire youma to the ground. Then with inhuman speed she rushed Yochi sending a volley of kicks and punches at the earth youma. Sailor Moon obviously had the upper hand.  
  
"Time to end this." Sailor Moon declared.  
  
Raising her Ki level to its limit Sailor Moon prepared to do away with the remaining sisters. It would be tricky but if she did it right Sailor Moon would be able to perform two attacks within mere moments of one another. Placing her thumb and forefinger on her tiara Sailor Moon prepared for the first of two of her three most powerful attacks.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon called out throwing the tiara at Yochi.  
  
Then with a quick spin Sailor Moon powered up the blast that would do away with Okibi.  
  
"Masenko Ha!" she said letting forth the powerful Ki blast.  
  
At the exact same moment the tiara and the Masenko hit their marks and blasted away the two remaining Youso sisters. The three youma were no more.  
  
Sailor Moon turned to face Naru and Nephlite to see if they were both okay when a strange cackle rang out throughout the park. Turning in the direction of the laughter the Senshi saw a slightly taller more effeminate looking man dressed in the same type of uniform Nephlite wore appear amidst a shower of sakura petals. The effeminate general addressed his fallen counterpart.  
  
"My dear Nephlite it's over for you. Even if you somehow mange to survive Queen Beryl will still do you in. So why not just give me what should be rightfully mine and die like the good little man you are." Zoicite said to Nephlite.  
  
"Zoicite...you'll never get...my crystal." Nephlite declared through heavy breaths as he tried to sit up despite all his pain.  
  
"Too bad Nephlite but the crystal is mine!" Zoicite proclaimed as he used his telekinetic ability to draw the black crystal away from Nephlite.  
  
The Senshi looked on as Zoicite took the crystal in his gloved hand and began laughing once again. The dark blonde general had a victorious smirk upon his face as he addressed the gathered crowd.  
  
"I hate to just grab my prize and run but duty calls." Zoicite said as he left the park in another shower of sakura petals.  
  
Sitting up was proving to be too much for Nephlite and the dark general laid his head back down in Naru's lap. Looking up at the lovesick young girl Nephlite gave her a weak smile.  
  
"Everything's going to be all right Nephlite you'll see." Naru said to him.  
  
Then the young schoolgirl turned her attention to Sailor Moon.  
  
"Sailor Moon can't you do something to help him?" Naru pleaded as the tears began to fall.  
  
Sailor Moon looked at the general and felt his Ki level. She knew there was nothing she could do for him. Even if she could perform her father's instant transmission and get to Karin's tower for some senzu beans she would be too late. Nephlite's energy was falling and fast. All Sailor Moon could do was look at her friend with an apologetic look upon her face.  
  
Nephlite could see the look Sailor Moon was giving Naru and could tell she somehow knew he didn't have much longer to live. Wanting to let the female Saiyan know her secret was safe Nephlite addressed Sailor Moon one last time.  
  
"Sailor Moon you don't have to worry about your secret getting out anymore." Nephlite said.  
  
Sailor Moon tried not to cry as she watched what happened next.  
  
"I'm sorry Naru but I guess I lied to you right up until the end. I won't be having that chocolate parfait with you after all." Nephlite told her.  
  
The shock of what Nephlite said hit Naru like a ton of bricks. She now knew why Sailor Moon didn't answer her plea for help. There was nothing no one could do to save the dying general.  
  
"Please don't die Nephlite. You can't die. Please don't die." Naru pleaded as the tears began to fall down her face even faster than before.  
  
Naru's pleas were not enough to help the dark general. With one final breath Nephlite closed his eyes and his body began to glow turning into pure energy. And when the energy had dissipated all that was left of him was a blood soaked bandage made from a pajama shirt resting in the hands of its maker.  
Naru cried out in pain and loss.  
  
Luna, Mercury, and Mars cried for the young woman who had lost her first love.  
  
And for the first time since her father died at the hands of Cell five years prior Sailor Moon cried.  
  
********  
  
The tall young figure stood at the edge of the large tiled courtyard and watched as one of his closest friends cried for the first time in five years. The young teenage guardian of the planet Earth, Dende, knew the events he had just witnessed had to happen in order for the great evil that he was sensing to be destroyed. Wearing the robes of his predecessor the once care free Namek turned to address his companion and assistant Mr. Popo.  
  
"Mr. Popo it looks as though our friend Usagi is in for some rough times ahead of her. But she must go through this if she is to fulfil her destiny." Dende said.  
  
********  
  
In the small apartment in the lobby of Kinmoko hall Kimiko Yamamoto dorm director and counselor lifted her head from the book she was reading. Sleep was not important on this night. She could feel the dying Ki and the pain and anguish in the heart of the young woman who loved the dark general. The dark green haired woman knew the time had come for one chapter to end and a new one to begin. Ironically enough she had just finished the latest chapter in the book she was reading.  
  
"The time has come for the next Senshi to make herself known." Kimiko said.  
  
********  
  
In the other world at the palace of the Grand Kai a lone figure stood watch over the Earth. A lot had changed since the obviously female individual had been alive but that was of no concern to her. She had other things on her mind. And the death of General Nephlite was one of them. His death signaled the coming of a more powerful general but more importantly it signaled the beginning of the resurrection of a group of warriors she hoped the Earth would never have to face. But if the Moon Princess was to be found then these warriors were going to have to be summoned for they held the key to everything within them.  
  
"Soon my daughter everything will be known to you." She said.  
  
********  
  
Sniff, sniff snort. Another episode is finished. And is my runny nose due to the tear jerking nature of the episode or the bad sinuses I get when I swim too much. And boy was I doing a lot of that lately. Told you I was going to be busy for the rest of the month. But enough about my personal life and the minor health crises I get every summer that cause me to become real friendly with my nasal spray and over the counter allergy medicines (darn flies). It's now time to explain a few things in this episode.  
  
You're probably wondering about all the Japanese in this episode so let me explain it to you. Thanks to an online English to Japanese dictionary I was able to find the Japanese equivalents of the words earth, wind, and fire Yochi, Kaze, and Okibi. Okibi doesn't literally mean fire but it is in the fire family. If I remember it correctly it means great fire or something like that. I thought those words made cool sounding names for the three youma. The last name I gave them Youso literally means element. Cool huh? I thought so. Oh and if you didn't catch the small reference the three youma were inspired by the seventies R&B group Earth, Wind, and Fire.  
  
As you probably noticed I made some references to a few DBZ characters. I told you they would be showing up in later episodes. To clarify a few things King Kai will be at the Grand Kai's place as well as our surprise mystery female figure from the end of the episode. Wonder who she could be (wink, wink nudge, nudge)? I also put in Kimiko our ever mysterious all knowing somehow connected to Central dorm director again to not only let you know she's still alive but to also start giving her a bit of a bigger role. Maybe Kimiko isn't really her real name. But remember little things that get mentioned in prior episodes foreshadow what is yet to come.  
  
So with that in mind we move on to the next episode and the next general. Zoicite has the black crystal and gets the go ahead to begin his search for the seven rainbow crystals and the warriors within them. What role do these crystals play for Usagi and Mamoru and will Ranma and Ami admit they have feelings for one another? And just what is Ryouga's connection to all of this? The answers to these questions and more when that boy crazy Senshi Jupiter makes her grand entrance for what will be ten of the best can't miss all important it will erase what Piccolo did when Usagi was five episodes. The Rainbow Crystal arch gets off to a thundering start in episode eleven Thunder and Lightning.  



	11. Thunder and Lightning

The large chamber was immense and completely dark save for a soft glow that filled the room with enough light for a person to see immediately in front of them. The source of the light was a large pod filled with a strange swirling black substance that would every once in a while pulse with a light of a different color. It was this light that filled the chamber. No one could remember what the black substance used to look like but they knew what it represented, their great leader Metalia.  
  
The denizens of the Dark Kingdom knew Metalia was the source of the dark energy they had been blessed with. And it was for Metalia they went on their missions to gather energy from the human world. In order to give her loyal followers the black energy they would need for their missions Metalia would expend a vast amount of her own energy.  
  
Very few individuals were ever allowed council with Metalia. Only those the being deemed worthy were allowed to enter into the chamber of the ultimate ruler of the Dark Kingdom and Queen Beryl was one of them. Her master had summoned the fiery haired queen to the large chamber. Things were not going well for the army of the Dark Kingdom. With two generals destroyed it became increasingly necessary to find the ultimate prize. Metalia needed it in order for the essence of the once great being to be released and take over the Earth.  
  
Beryl kneeled before her master and ruler waiting for the dark being to acknowledge her presence. Finally after what seemed like an eternity of waiting Metalia let Beryl know she was ready to speak to her.  
  
"Beryl the time has come to bring me the Silver Imperium Crystal." Metalia said.  
  
Beryl raised her head and looked at her master with questioning eyes. Surely the all knowing dark being knew the generals hadn't located it yet. Was there something Metalia knew that Beryl did not?  
  
"My master I do not know the location of the crystal as of yet." Beryl told Metalia.  
  
Metalia began to pulse and radiate a bright white light when she had heard they hadn't located the Silver Imperium Crystal yet.  
  
"You haven't found the crystal yet because you haven't been looking in the proper place." Metalia began, "A long time ago when I was once whole the Dark Kingdom had in its army seven of the most powerful warriors known in the universe. These youma were known as the Seven Shadows. During our greatest battle the Seven Shadows were sent to battle against our enemy. But they were somehow defeated and sealed inside the Silver Imperium Crystal. The crystal was broken into seven shards each reborn into a human host. Find the host and you find the crystal shard. We need all seven shards in order to form the Silver Imperium Crystal. Once we have the crystal I will be free once more."  
  
Beryl listened to what her master had to tell her and took in all the information. She now knew why they hadn't been able to find the Silver Imperium Crystal. With this new information and the black crystal Zoicite had returned to her Beryl would be able to resurrect the greatest warriors the Dark Kingdom ever had. The time had come to step up their mission.  
  
"I will dispatch my next general to begin the search for the shards right away my master." Beryl said to Metalia as she bowed her head once more.  
  
********  
  
Transferred, Kino Makoto had been transferred. It was as plain and simple as that. She had been caught fighting in school for the third time that month and the principal didn't know what to do. Makoto had a history if fighting in school and it was due to four years of martial arts training in kempo and aikido. But it was more than just the martial arts training that caused her to fight, Makoto had become severely defensive and withdrawn after the death of her parents when she was twelve. And now anything anyone might say to her could be considered grounds for a beating.  
  
The principal had tried to find a school anywhere in Tokyo that would take in a troubled student like Makoto. But it seemed as though most of the schools in Tokyo didn't want to take in a potential troublemaker like Makoto. There were however, two schools that said they would take someone like Makoto, Furinkan in the Nerima ward and Juban Prep in the Azabu-Juban neighborhood of the Mintako ward. Furinkan was a given considering the high reputation of the school's kendo club but Juban Prep was a total surprise to the principal. He didn't know why an elite private school like Juban Prep wanted to take in such a troubled young youth. The principal knew that somehow sending Makoto to Juban Prep would be the best thing in the entire universe for her. And so Kino Makoto was transferred to Juban Prep.  
  
When the news came to Makoto that she would be transferred to a new school the tall girl reacted in a way the principal had expected. Makoto began to raise her voice and yell at him about how she was being taken away from the only friends she had ever known. And she threw in a few arguments about how it wasn't fair that she would be sent to another school when the other guy involved in the fight was only given a week's worth of detention. But the principal had a valid reason for his decision.  
  
"Makoto in a situation such as yours it sometimes becomes necessary to remove one of the individuals from the cause of the disagreement in order to ensure it will not happen again. I cannot simply move you to another section because the cause of your problems will still be there. So the only other course of action I could take due to your record was to transfer you to another school. You should be lucky Juban Prep was willing to take you. Most schools wouldn't want someone with your record." The principal explained to tall girl.  
  
Makoto looked at the principal quite dejected and accepted the hand fate had dealt her. Somehow she knew something good would come out of this transfer to Juban Prep. All the martial arts classes and all the pain and anguish would be worth it if Makoto could realize her destiny.  
  
********  
  
Guardians of the Earth  
Episode Eleven: Thunder and Lightning  
  
********  
  
Ranma quietly jogged through the streets of the Azabu-Juban neighborhood wondering how he got himself into the situation he was currently in. Sure the morning started off peaceful and quite but then ten minutes after he had begun a relaxing run in the early morning light Usagi had appeared out of nowhere and unceremoniously invited herself along on Ranma's morning run. The female Saiyan began disappearing and popping up here and there without any warning, which was beginning to annoy the heck out of Ranma. And after what seemed to be the thousandth time Usagi had done it Ranma began to ignore Usagi and focus on his run.  
  
As the pair wound their way through the still quiet streets of the Azabu-Juban neighborhood Usagi decided to give up her little taunts on Ranma. The innocent teasing just didn't seem any fun anymore when Ranma began to ignore her. There were better things to do. And as Usagi fell in step with Ranma's pace the female Saiyan could hear the sounds of arguing coming from a nearby side street.  
  
"This is just great! Your little stunt has twisted my knee!" the voice yelled out.  
  
"I said I was sorry for bumping into you." The female voice replied.  
  
"Sorry ain't gonna cut it girlie." A second male voice told her.  
  
"Please don't do anything to me!" the female voice pleaded.  
  
Usagi knew they had to do something to help the girl who was being threatened by some street thugs. Gesturing to Ranma the pair headed off in the direction of the arguing. By the time they reached the scene of the argument things had changed considerably. It seemed Ranma and Usagi weren't the first ones to respond to the girl's pleas. As the three towering brutes stood over the scared and visibly frightened young woman with long blue hair pulled back at the nape of her neck another female figure stood on the other end of the small street glaring at the thugs. Ranma was about to rush in and take on the three thugs but Usagi held her arm out to stop him from doing anything and letting the other female have first claim on the three thugs. Usagi was interested in this new person.  
  
The mystery girl was dressed in the uniform worn by the female students at Juban Prep. The dark blue skirt and accents on the shirt were a dead giveaway. Usagi studied the tall female for a moment and realized she hadn't seen this girl in school before. There was something about her that had the female Demi-Saiyan transfixed. The tall five foot six inch brunet with green eyes and hair pulled up in simple ponytail held in place with a green-balled hair tie radiated with a powerful and strange Ki. Watching Usagi waited for the tall girl to make her move.  
  
"Hey uglies! Leave the girl alone!" the brunet called out as she got into a ready stance.  
  
The three street thugs turned around to face the girl who dared to stand up to them.  
  
"Oh yeah who's gonna stop us?" the first thug asked her.  
  
"I am!" the brunet declared defiantly.  
  
"I'd like to see you try." The second thug challenged her.  
  
"Come and get me." The brunet taunted the two supposedly perfectly healthy thugs.  
  
The two thugs rushed the tall girl and were each met with a low sweeping kick to their ankles knocking them down to the ground. The first thug got up and was immediately greeted with a knee to his most tender spot on his entire body. Doubling over in pain the first of the three thugs fell to the ground. Seeing what had happened to his partner and friend the second of the three thugs rushed the brunet and was met with an elbow to her face and a hard kick to his gut causing him to fall over in pain from having the wind knocked out of him. The third, and supposedly hurting, thug looked at the brunet in horror and disbelief. He couldn't believe a mere female could do that much damage to his friends. Not wanting to be beat up any further the three thugs ran away from the scene screaming at the top of their lungs.  
  
"She's mad!" thug one screamed.  
  
"No man she's possessed." Thug two screamed.  
  
"I ain't sticking around to see what she does next." Thug three added.  
  
With the three thugs gone the tall brunet could now turn her attention to the blue haired girl still on the ground. Walking over to the girl the brunet reached out her hand in order to help her up.  
  
"Here let me help you up." The brunet offered.  
  
Taking the hand of the taller girl the blue haired girl smiled and bowed to her savior.  
  
"Thank you for saving me. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come along." The girl replied with a polite smile on her face.  
  
Usagi watched the scene play the rest of itself out and noticed a few interesting details about the tall girl. She has the most interesting rose earrings, Usagi thought. Then as she took one last look at the girl Usagi got another thought in her mind. I'll be watching for you. You have the Senshi power that I'm sure of but what does this mean, Usagi thought once more.  
  
As the taller girl turned to leave the scene of the crime and continue her own early morning workout she noticed Usagi and Ranma out of the corner of her eye. As she looked at the pair she could almost feel the blonde Usagi checking her out. This was going to be an interesting day.  
  
********  
  
Queen Beryl requested a private audience with Malachite and Zoicite. She needed to speak to the pair of dark generals and tell them what she had learned from her master. Beryl also had a little something to give to Zoicite for his upcoming mission. The time had come for the effeminate general to begin his search for the Silver Imperium Crystal. But this search wouldn't be the way he had originally thought it would. The search Beryl was about to send him on would involve the revival of the seven most deadly youma the Dark Kingdom had ever seen.  
  
"You wished to see us?" Malachite inquired for the pair.  
  
"Yes. It seems our plans have been slightly altered." Beryl began, "A long time ago when the Dark Kingdom was in its glory there existed seven youma unlike any others. These youma were known as the Seven Shadows. But they were lost to us during our great battle with the Moon Kingdom.  
  
"The queen of the Moon Kingdom sealed the Seven Shadows within her Silver Imperium Crystal and split it into seven smaller crystal shards. These shards were sent to Earth and reborn inside the bodies of ordinary humans. The time has come for us to revive the Seven Shadows and bring about the reformation of the Silver Imperium Crystal. With this crystal our great master will be free once again."  
  
Beryl then made the black crystal she had given to Nephlite appear in her hand.  
  
"This crystal is now yours to command Zoicite. With it you will be able to find the holders of the seven rainbow shards. The crystal will only respond to the rainbow shard inside its host human." Beryl explained to the effeminate general.  
  
Zoicite took the black crystal and now understood what he had to do. It was his job to find the humans who held within them the seven rainbow shards. Once they had all seven shards the Silver Imperium crystal would appear. Holding the crystal within his gloved hand Zoicite began to call upon its magic to find the first holder of a rainbow shard.  
  
"Black crystal show me the human who holds within them a rainbow shard!" Zoicite commanded.  
  
The crystal began to glow with an eerie light and thin tendrils of light came out of the crystal and displayed before them the image of the person holding in them a rainbow shard. The young man the crystal showed was wearing a yellow sweat jacket, white t-shirt, blue jeans, blue ball cap, and glasses. The teen had dark eyes and chestnut brown hair.  
  
"So this is the first of the Seven Shadows? Well it won't be long before you become part of the Dark Kingdom once more and I have your precious crystal inside you." Zoicite sneered.  
  
********  
Rumors with a side of lunch; that was the order of the day. At least that's how Umino saw it. And the nerdy gossip was making certain everyone got their daily dose of rumors and controversy. The flavor for the day, the new girl in section three of the first year class. It seemed the girl was kicked out of her old school and transferred to Juban Prep because she was caught fighting with some of the other students. Now Umino was making it his personal mission to make certain everyone stayed away from her so there wouldn't be any problems with her.  
  
Umino had finished dispensing the latest round of gossip when he noticed Son Usagi walk out from the cafeteria complaining to herself about the skimpy portions the school tried to pass off as lunch. Umino noticed Usagi look up from the tray full of food and look directly at the new girl who was sitting underneath one of the large momiji trees in the schoolyard. Walking over to one of the newer students at Juban Umino prepared to tell her all about the newest student.  
  
"Usagi I wouldn't go over there if I were you. I've heard some pretty bad things about that girl. Her name is Kino Makoto. It seems she was kicked out of her last school for fighting with the other students. Some people are calling her the towering freak. But I just think she's someone to be weary of." Umino said to the female Saiyan.  
  
Usagi turned to regard the smaller boy.  
  
"Um yeah I'll try and keep that in mind." she said as she headed towards Makoto.  
  
Umino just looked on and thought Usagi had some sort of death wish.  
  
Usagi walked over to the momiji tree and sat down next to Makoto. Slowly and carefully, at least what was slow for her, she ate her lunch making occasional glances over at the overflowing bento Makoto had brought with her. The taller brunet looked over at the girl sitting next to her and decided to strike up a conversation with her. She was the first one to approach Makoto all day.  
  
"I noticed you were checking out my lunch. Is the food here that bad?" Makoto asked Usagi.  
  
"No it's just that they have a strange idea of what passes for a normal lunch here. There is no way I'll make through the rest of the day with what they give me. Talk about skimpy proportions." Usagi replied to the new girl.  
  
Makoto smiled at Usagi. Not once so far had the female Demi-Saiyan mentioned the rumors floating around the school about her.  
  
"Would you like to try one of my onigiri?" Makoto offered.  
  
"Yeah I'd love to." Usagi said as she took one of the nori wrapped rice balls.  
  
Taking a bite of the rice ball Usagi smiled and made a satisfying noise from her throat.  
  
"I take it from the smile you like the onigiri?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Yeah your mom must be a great cook because these are just as good as the ones my mom makes." Usagi replied.  
  
Looking over at Makoto Usagi saw the taller brunet hang her head a bit before answering her.  
  
"My mom didn't make them. I did." Makoto said a bit quietly.  
  
After a brief moment of silence Makoto lifted her head back up and turned to the smaller girl sitting next to her.  
  
"How come you haven't run away from me yet? Almost everyone I've seen today runs away from me. And they're saying all those things about me. Surely you've heard what they've said." Makoto wanted to know.  
  
Usagi let out a soft sigh and smiled at the new girl.  
  
"Because all it is are a bunch of silly rumors I refuse to believe. So what if you got into a fight or two at your last school. There are always rumors floating around about the new people in school. I was like you not too long ago and so were a couple of my friends. It's no big deal." Usagi said.  
  
"You're not afraid of me then?" Makoto asked Usagi.  
  
"Nope. Besides, I've been studying martial arts since I was five. When your father is a past champion of the Tenkaichi Boudoukai you learn a thing or two along the way about reading people. And from what I can tell you and I are going to be fast friends." Usagi replied.  
  
Makoto stopped to consider what Usagi had told her and decided that maybe this girl was the one true friend she was looking for.  
  
"Well in that case I'm Kino Makoto." Makoto said.  
  
"The name's Son Usagi and believe me I've heard worse insults than the towering freak comment." Usagi replied with her signature smile.  
  
Yes Kino Makoto knew this was going to be a very interesting day.  
  
********  
  
School had ended for the day and Usagi and Makoto had hooked up for the afternoon. The pair was headed for the Crown fruit and game parlor. Usagi wanted to show her new classmate one of her favorite hangouts. And after a quick stopover in Usagi and Ami's room so Usagi could change and drop off her bag the pair was on their way.  
  
The crown was the place to be on the bright sunny spring afternoon. Everyone wanted to be at the Crown not because of the games or the great food but because they all wanted to see one person showing his skill at the crane game. But Usagi and Makoto didn't know the young man existed or that he would be at the Crown on this particular day.  
  
Usagi led Makoto inside the Crown Game Parlor and over to the Sailor V game. The female Saiyan had a big smile on her face as she motioned for the tall brunet to sit down and try her hand at the game. Makoto put in her coin and began playing. After five minutes of playing Makoto got the standard game over message indicating she had died. Usagi looked on stunned because Makoto had gotten to a higher level on the game than she had ever been able to. Must come from a life growing up in the city, Usagi thought as she tried to figure out why Makoto and Ami were better than her on the game.  
  
"Wow Makoto you're real good." Usagi said to the brunet, "If Motoki were here he'd say the same thing you know."  
  
"Is he your brother?" Makoto asked Usagi.  
  
Usagi blushed a bit and shook her head.  
  
"No he's not although I do have two brothers back home." Usagi replied, "Motoki is a real good friend of mine and he works here so I kind of know his schedule."  
  
Makoto smiled at Usagi and put in another coin so she could play the game once again. And while she played Ami and Rei walked into the Crown with Luna perched on Ami's shoulder. Usagi saw the trio headed for them and noticed Rei was in her school uniform and Ami still had her bag with her, which meant she had her Juku that afternoon. The blonde Saiyan motioned for her two good friends to come over and meet Makoto.  
  
"Hey Usagi." Rei greeted her friend.  
  
"Hi Usagi. Isn't that the new student at school?" Ami added.  
  
"Hey guys. Yeah this is Kino Makoto the new girl at school." Usagi told her friends.  
  
Makoto once again died and turned her attention to Usagi and her friends.  
  
"Makoto I'd like you to meet two of my friends. This is Hino Rei the elegant Miko in training and Tendo Ami the world-renowned genius and my roommate. Oh and the cat with Ami is my cat Luna. She lives with us in our dorm room." Usagi said introducing her friends to Makoto.  
  
Makoto stood up and gave the girls a slight bow of respect and a smile.  
  
"It's nice to meet you both." Makoto said as she gave Luna a scratch under her chin.  
  
Luna for, the benefit of Makoto, acted like any other normal cat and let a small purr escape her lips. The lunar feline didn't mind it one bit when someone took an immediate liking to her. There's something special about this Makoto, Luna thought.  
  
As the group stood there the other patrons of the arcade began to clap and cheer loudly near the crane game. The young man playing the game had pulled out another prize and was about to drop a coin into the machine to have another go at it. Carefully maneuvering the mechanical arm he stopped it over a small plush representation of Sailor Mercury and let it drop. The claw on the arm connected with its intended target and pulled the Mercury UFO doll up and over to the prize chute. The prize dropped down the chute and the young man reached in and pulled out doll placing it in a large bag. Usagi could tell the young man had a hidden talent that he used on the crane machine prizes.  
  
"Who's that guy?" Usagi asked Momoko who happened to be there as well.  
  
"They call him Crane Aikido no Joe. It's said he gets prizes from the crane games every time he plays them." Momoko replied to her friend and her companions.  
Usagi took a look at Joe who was dressed in a yellow sweat jacket, jeans, and a white t-shirt with glasses and a blue backwards ball cap. The talented crane game player had brown hair and dark eyes as well. Usagi studied the young man for a moment while Makoto just watched him with a far off dreamy look in her eyes. The tall brunet was falling for him.  
  
"He reminds me of my old sempai." Makoto said dreamily as a slight pink tint came to her cheeks.  
  
The girls watched as Joe picked up the bag full of UFO dolls and begin to head out the door of the Crown Game Parlor. Determined not to let a potential boyfriend get away Makoto followed Joe.  
"Makoto where are you going?" Usagi asked the taller girl.  
  
"I'm going to follow him and introduce myself to him." Makoto called back.  
  
With that Makoto was out the door and on her way to completing her task.  
  
********  
  
Joe made his way down the street with the bag of UFO dolls flung over his shoulder. The young game player was unaware that Makoto was following him or that someone else had an interest in him. And unbeknownst to any of them Usagi was following Makoto to see how she fared with the game player. As Joe innocently made his way down the street a shadow appeared above his head. Looking up Joe noticed an effeminate looking man with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes sneering down at him. The man was dressed in a gray uniform with white gloves and held a black crystal in his hands. This was Zoicite third general of the Dark Kingdom  
  
The crystal in Zoicite's hand began to react to the crystal within Joe's body. Joe began to hunch over in pain as the crystal inside him responded to the power of the black crystal. Crying out in pain Joe dropped the bag full of UFO dolls and clutched his midsection. Noticing Joe's pain Makoto came out from the nearby bush where she had been hiding and got between Joe and Zoicite.  
  
"I won't let you attack this talented young man you creep!" Makoto said defiantly.  
  
"Those who try and interfere with my mission shall be destroyed." Zoicite replied.  
  
Makoto shrugged off the dark general's warning and lunged for the effeminate man. Makoto prepared to give Zoicite a combination punch to the face and drew back her fist. When Makoto made her attack Zoicite dodged the punch. Frustrated Makoto grabbed one of her rose earrings and threw it at Zoicite. The effeminate general dodged the earring but Makoto saw this and punched him in the face. Frustrated Zoicite clutched onto his nose with one gloved hand and yelled at Makoto.  
  
"You'll pay for hitting my beautiful face." Zoicite yelled.  
  
Seeing what had just happened Usagi appeared out the bush she was hiding behind and got into a ready position flaring her Ki just enough to let the dark general feel her power. Seeing the extra person on the scene the effeminate looking general decided to leave in a shower of pink sakura petals.  
  
Usagi powered down and went with Makoto to see if Joe was okay. But as they reached the fallen game player Joe grabbed the bag of UFO dolls and began to leave the scene.  
  
"Listen I don't need your help." Joe told the girls.  
  
Not taking no for an answer Makoto went after the young game player. Luna who had been with Usagi came out of the bushes and decided to voice her opinion on the situation.  
  
"I don't like this one bit. It feels like the Dark Kingdom. I'm getting some strange vibrations from Makoto and that young man." Luna said to Usagi.  
  
"Do you think Makoto could be one of us or one of them?" Usagi asked her guardian.  
  
"I don't know Usagi. I just don't know." Luna replied.  
  
********  
  
Makoto had followed Joe to make certain he was okay after the attack from Zoicite. The tall brunet had caught up to the game player and wanted to make certain no one else would try and hurt him. Confronting the young man Makoto decided to offer her martial arts service to Joe so she could protect him from any further harm.  
  
"Joe, wait up!" Makoto called to the game player.  
  
Turning around Joe responded to Makoto.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked her.  
  
"I saw what that guy did you and from now on I'm going to be your bodyguard. I'll make certain no one ever tries to hurt you again." Makoto offered.  
  
Joe looked at Makoto and wondered if she was crazy. He didn't need anyone sticking up for him let alone trying to be his personal protector. But before he could tell her so Makoto began asking him all sorts of questions.  
  
"How were you able to get all those UFO dolls?" Makoto wondered.  
  
Joe looked at her like a martial artist who didn't want anyone copying his best moves.  
  
"You wouldn't be able to copy my method." Joe told her.  
  
With that Joe picked up his bag once more and walked away from Makoto.  
  
Not one to give up easily Makoto once again began to follow Joe.  
  
********  
  
Usagi and Luna knew they needed to find Makoto and fast. They had a feeling the strange man who had attacked Joe would try and do something again. They just weren't certain when or for what reason why. Using her abilities Usagi focused in on Makoto's Ki to find the taller brunet. Once she had found Makoto's unique Ki signature Usagi grabbed Luna and headed off to find her newest friend.  
  
Usagi found Makoto standing outside a small coffee shop staring into the window. Putting Luna down Usagi went over to Makoto to see if everything was okay.  
  
"Hey Makoto you all right?" Usagi asked the brunet.  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine. Joe's just like this guy I used to know." Makoto replied.  
  
Makoto turned her attention back to watching Joe inside the coffee shop. As she watched him she saw him hunch over in pain. Joe's body was still reacting to the earlier attack from Zoicite. When the pain had subsided Joe noticed Makoto standing outside the coffee shop and motioned for her to come in.  
  
"You might as well come inside." Joe said, "I don't think it would look good having you stare at me from outside."  
  
Makoto let a small blush come across her cheeks as she went inside the coffee shop and sat down across from Joe. Joe looked at her and decided to answer her earlier question.  
  
"You wondered how I am able to get the prizes each time I play the crane game well I'll show you." Joe began, "I have super powers designed for the crane game."  
  
With that Joe placed his hand over the ashtray on the table and began to concentrate. The ashtray slowly began to lift off the table and float towards Joe's outstretched hand. Makoto looked at the display of Joe's strange ability and thought that using it when he played the crane game was cheating.  
  
"You know that's cheating." Makoto told him.  
  
Joe let the ashtray drop and just looked at Makoto.  
  
"It doesn't matter if it's cheating. I don't keep the prizes anyway. I donate them to the kids at the local orphanages." Joe told her.  
  
As Usagi watched Joe and Makoto talk to one another inside the coffee shop Ranma came up behind her wondering what was so interesting.  
  
"Hey Usagi what's going on?" Ranma asked her.  
  
"I'm watching the new girl in school talk to that guy we saw in the Crown." Usagi said.  
  
Ranma looked at Makoto and saw that she was the same girl from earlier in the day.  
  
"Hey isn't she that girl from this morning who beat up on the street thugs?" Ranma inquired.  
  
"Yeah, her name's Kino Makoto." Usagi told him.  
It was at that point Zoicite appeared inside the coffee shop in his usual shower of sakura petals. Raising his hand the effeminate general prepared to blast Makoto.  
  
"Remember me girl." Zoicite sneered, "Take this!"  
  
With a loud cry the effeminate general blasted Makoto.  
  
"Zoi!" he cried out sending pink crystals at Makoto.  
  
Using the attack on Makoto to his advantage Joe started to run out of the coffee shop. But before he could get completely away from the scene Usagi and Ranma stopped him.  
  
"Are you just going to run away and leave the girl!" Usagi yelled at him, "You aren't a man."  
  
Joe looked at Usagi for a moment before answering the female Saiyan.  
  
"That tall girl isn't my type." Joe replied before running out of the coffee shop.  
  
Usagi and Ranma went over to where Makoto was to see how she was doing. It was obvious from the look on her face that Makoto had heard the entire conversation between Usagi and Joe.  
  
"He said the same thing to me." Makoto said quite hurt.  
  
********  
  
Joe ran as though his life depended on it, which in a way it did. Zoicite was after him for a reason he didn't know about. As he ran through the streets of the Azabu-Juban neighborhood Joe came upon Juban park the telekinetic game player tried to loose the effeminate general. Running into a secluded garden Joe tried to catch his breath. The calm of the early evening sky was interrupted when Zoicite appeared laughing maniacally.  
  
"Now I shall finish what I started!" Zoicite said, "Now it is time to become one with the Dark Kingdom once again."  
  
Zoicite pulled out his black crystal and held it over Joe. The game player screamed in agony as a small red crystal floated out of his body and into Zoicite's gloved hand. As Joe began to writhe in pain a shadowy figure appeared in the park.  
  
"Leave him alone creep!" a voice called out, "I am the defender of love and justice! The Senshi of the Moon Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon I shall punish you!"  
  
Zoicite let out another cackle and turned to the Moon Senshi to introduce himself to her.  
  
"Nice to meet you Sailor Moon." Zoicite said, "Allow me to introduce myself to you. I am Zoicite third general of the Dark Kingdom. And in a few moments you are about to become history."  
  
As Zoicite introduced himself to Sailor Moon Joe's body began to change. When the transformation was complete Joe resembled something out of a video game. The game player now looked like a cross between a bald kabuki actor and a futuristic warrior. Joe had become a youma.  
  
"Gesen destroy Sailor Moon!" Zoicite ordered, "Until next time."  
  
With that Zoicite phased back into the Dark Kingdom in his shower of sakura petals leaving Sailor Moon to deal with the first Shadow Warrior.  
  
As Gesen turned to face Sailor Moon Makoto, Ranma, and Luna came running onto the scene. Ranma had told Makoto Usagi would be able to get to Joe first because she could run faster then they could. He also suggested they follow her in case she needed some back up. And as they ran after Usagi Ranma and Makoto discussed what had happened that morning.  
  
"What in the world is that thing?" Makoto asked Ranma.  
  
"Um, that's what some would call a youma." Ranma told her.  
  
Luna took a good look at Gesen and felt the same energy pattern she had felt when she first saw Joe in the Crown. The lunar feline knew the youma and the game player were one in the same. Sailor Moon would need a new way of defeating the youma. The time had come to choose the leader of the Senshi and that person was Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon knew she had seen Zoicite somewhere before but she couldn't remember where. In her momentary lapse Sailor Moon had let her guard down and Gesen attacked. Sailor Moon felt the youma use his Ki to power his extendable hand and tried to dodge the attack. As she tried to run Sailor Moon tripped up on a nearby branch and went rolling out of the way. Seeing her chance Makoto jumped into action to back up Sailor Moon and fight the youma.  
  
Makoto ran over to where the youma was and picked him up. As she did Makoto felt a strange energy surge through her. Upon her forehead a symbol began to glow. To Ranma and Luna it looked like an altered number four. Ranma wasn't certain what it meant but Luna did. Makoto was indeed one of the Senshi she was Sailor Jupiter.  
  
Makoto threw the youma into a group of trees. And after he landed on the ground Gesen continued to attack. Using his extendable arm Gesen grabbed a hold of Sailor Moon taking her by surprise. Seeing Sailor Moon captured by the youma Luna knew she had to do something and quick. Running over to Makoto the lunar feline began to tell her who and what she really was.  
  
"Makoto you are one of the Sailor Senshi, Sailor Jupiter to be exact. You can help save Sailor Moon. Take this henshin rod and call out Jupiter Power." Luna said as she dropped a green and gold pen at Makoto's feet.  
  
Picking up the rod Makoto felt the power surging through her body. Knowing what she had to do Kino Makoto embraced her destiny and called forth her henshin phrase.  
  
"Jupiter Power!" Makoto called out.  
  
The air around Makoto became charged with static electricity as lightning began to envelope her body forming her Senshi fuku. When the lighting and electricity faded Makoto stood before Luna as Sailor Jupiter. Jupiter's fuku was like the others except it was green with pink bows and green jewels in her tiara and upon her front bow. On her feet was a pair of green lace up ankle boots.  
  
Feeling the words come to her Jupiter crossed her arms, extended her fingers, and closed her eyes before calling out to her guardian deity the thunder god Jupiter.  
  
"Guardian Jupiter give me the power to destroy this youma." Jupiter said as a small lightning rod came out of her tiara.  
  
Opening her eyes Jupiter called out her attack.  
  
"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter called out.  
  
The lightning and electricity from Jupiter's attack hit Gesen square in the back causing him to drop Sailor Moon who easily rolled out of the way.  
  
"Jupiter if we combine our attacks we can take this thing out!" Sailor Moon told Jupiter.  
  
The pair of Senshi was about to attack when Luna spoke up.  
  
"No you can't attack him again. He needs to be healed. He's still human on the inside. That youma is the young man from the arcade Joe." Luna told Jupiter and Sailor Moon.  
  
Jupiter and Sailor Moon began to wonder how they could turn Joe back into a human again. And as they did Luna did a back flip causing a pink and yellow rod with a large yellow crescent moon on top to appear on the ground. Picking up the moon rod in her mouth Luna handed it Sailor Moon. Taking the rod Sailor Moon looked to Luna for the answer to her silent question.  
  
"Sailor Moon that rod can heal the youma. All you have to do is call out Moon Healing Escalation." Luna instructed her charge.  
  
Sailor Moon gave Luna a nod that told the lunar feline she understood what she had to do. Taking the rod firmly in her hands Sailor Moon called out the words that would heal Joe.  
  
"Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon called out moving the moon rod in an arc.  
  
The light from the moon rod washed over Gesen turning him back into Joe. When the light had faded Gesen was no more and Joe lay on the ground.  
  
"Good job Sailor Moon. The fourth Senshi Jupiter has finally arrived." Luna said, "That rod is the symbol of the leader of the Senshi. It is now your job lead the Senshi and protect the princess."  
  
Sailor Moon took in what Luna had to say and knew this had to happen if she were to ever reach the next plateau as a Saiyan warrior. After a brief moment to think about Luna's words Sailor Moon turned to Jupiter to welcome her to the team.  
  
"Welcome Sailor Jupiter or should I say Kino Makoto." Sailor Moon said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks. One thing though, how in the world can your cat talk?" Jupiter replied.  
  
Jupiter's comment caused Sailor Moon, Ranma, and Luna to laugh and after a few moments Jupiter joined them in the laughter.  
  
********  
  
Usagi and Makoto had once again gone to the Crown after school the next day. Ranma and Luna had joined them at their insistence and the trio was watching Makoto play the Sailor V game once again. As she played the game Motoki came over to say hello to one of his favorite customers and meet her knew friend. Usagi saw the older college boy and decided to introduce him to Makoto.  
  
"Hi Usagi. Bringing in new customers for me I see." Motoki said with his usual smile.  
  
"Yeah I guess I am." Usagi replied, "This is Kino Makoto my newest friend. Makoto this is Motoki. He's the one I told you about yesterday."  
  
Makoto looked at Motoki and saw something about him that reminded her of an old sempai. Getting the same far off dreamy look in her eyes Makoto commented about it.  
  
"He reminds me of my old sempai." Makoto said dreamily.  
  
Usagi looked at her new friend and kindred spirit like she was crazy.  
"What about that boy Joe?" Usagi asked Makoto.  
  
"Oh Motoki sounds like my old sempai but Joe looks like him." Makoto said getting laughs.  
  
Makoto was certainly going to love being a Senshi and going to Juban Prep.  
  
********  
  
Whew! Finally finished another episode. Sorry for the delay but a flat tire and babysitting duty sometimes become more important than the story. Oh well hope you liked it. Thanks for all your great reviews. It's great to know you like my work. I feel so loved. Oh and Ranma made a brief appearance in the story as did a girl who looked so much like a pre haircut Akane. Hmm maybe she was Akane.  
  
I'd like to give special thanks to Hitoshi Doi once again for his Sailor Moon Encyclopedia. I also want to thank Joey's Anime Arena. Without him I wouldn't be able to get the Japanese names of the Seven Shadows. He's the only one with a site devoted to this important part of the anime.  
  
The name of the tree Usagi and Makoto sit under during lunch the momiji is basically a Japanese maple tree. Onigiri is what the story said it was a rice ball with a bit of flavor to it. The nori the rice ball is wrapped in is dried seaweed pounded flat into sheets. Most of the time nori is used to wrap sushi but it can also be used as a wrapper for many other things. If you've ever seen any one in an anime eat something like a rice ball you'll notice it's got a little wrapper on it. That's the nori.  
  
Oh I used Makoto's original attack instead of her dub attack because I thought it sounded better for her in this series. I'll also be using her manga attack from time to time too. As you can see I mix a lot of original, dub, and manga Sailor Moon elements in this story. It makes the story more interesting that way in my opinion.  
  
We all know Makoto's parents died in that plane crash that often gets mentioned in the series. Well I'm making it so Makoto can afford to go to Juban Prep and live on her own because of a trust fund her parents established for her in their will. This would give her a monthly stipend to live off of. That plus Makoto's thrifty nature allows her to live from day to day on her own. And I also think she has a generous relative that lets her sublet the studio apartment she lives in. Nako-sensei never really did say how she's able to live on her own.  
  
Now that Makoto has arrived it's time for the rainbow crystal arc to get into full swing. Luna will tell the other Senshi about the rainbow crystals and the moon rod. Rei won't like hearing that Usagi is going to be the leader. Makoto learns all about Usagi's unique heritage and our favorite female Saiyan and a certain class nerd try to comfort their friend Naru. But why is Zoicite attacking a defenseless priest? Find out what happens in episode twelve Moving On. Feed me! Give me those juicy reviews please.  



	12. Moving On

Usagi sat down in her desk and looked over at the empty desk next to her. A week had come and gone since the last time Naru had been to class and Usagi was becoming worried. Naru was the first friend she made when she came to Tokyo and without her Usagi wouldn't have known what to do or where to go in the large city. Sure Usagi had been to West City a number of times but Tokyo was a whole different place. Tokyo didn't look or feel like West City and being away from her family didn't help much.  
  
As Usagi waited for class to begin she noticed Momoko and Hikari were talking to Umino. She knew they were talking about Naru because they kept looking over at the desk she usually sat in. The trio was also worried about Naru like Usagi was. Out of the four of them Umino had known Naru the longest. The smaller class gossip had grown up with Naru and the two of them had attended school together since nursery school. Over the years Umino came to learn a lot about Naru and knew what her favorite things were. The young auburn haired girl's absence from class worried him as much as it did Usagi.  
  
"I haven't seen Naru in a week." Momoko said.  
  
"Yeah I tried calling her to see what's wrong but her mother said she doesn't want to talk to anyone. I'm worried." Hikari added.  
  
"That makes two of us. It isn't like Naru to miss any school unless something's really wrong. Maybe she's really sick. This is the longest she's ever missed school." Umino told the girls.  
  
Usagi decided then and there as the bell rang to begin class that she would go over to Naru's house and talk to her friend about what was going on. And one or another Usagi was going to convince Umino that he should come along with her. Because whether they wanted to admit it or not Naru and Umino were beginning to have feelings for one another.  
  
********  
  
Zoicite stood before his queen with a proud confidant look upon his face. Even though the effeminate general had lost the first of the Seven Shadows his mission could still be called a success. The sandy haired man had captured the first of the seven rainbow shards. Right now the Dark Kingdom had the upper hand in the war with the Senshi something they had never had.  
  
"Zoicite I must congratulate you on your retrieval of the rainbow shard." Beryl said, "The appearance of this new Senshi bothers me some but you have succeeded in getting what we need the most. Now tell me have you found out where the next shard is located?"  
  
Zoicite prepared to answer his queen's inquiry by showing her who the next host was by using the black crystal he now controlled.  
  
"Black Crystal show me the next holder of a crystal shard." Zoicite commanded.  
  
The familiar tendrils of light came from the black crystal and showed the image of a person who held within them a rainbow crystal. The image was that of a British minister with brown hair, matching eyes, and pencil thin mustache. The minister wore a long black cloak with a white collar and silver cross. Both Zoicite and Beryl let a smile come across their lips when they saw the image of the minister.  
  
"Go and retrieve the crystal he holds within him. And if you can bring back the Shadow Warrior as well." Beryl told him.  
  
The effeminate general bowed to his queen before leaving the throne room in his usual shower of sakura petals. Soon the gaijin minister would be shown what he truly was.  
  
********  
  
Guardians of the Earth  
Episode Twelve: Moving On  
  
********  
  
Class had ended for the day and Usagi knew exactly where Umino would be on this day. This was one of the two days when the smaller nerd tutored Ranma in math. Usagi knew she would be doing Ranma a favor by taking Umino with her to see Naru. Quickly running to her room Usagi wanted to deposit her books and let Luna know where she would be before grabbing the unsuspecting Umino.  
  
"Hey Luna sorry I won't be able to make the meeting this afternoon but something's come up and I need to go check on my friend Naru. I'm sure whatever you discuss at the meeting you and Ami can fill me in on it later." Usagi said as fast as she could while still being legible.  
  
With that Usagi left the stunned lunar feline still sitting on her bed now next to the simple standard issue black book bag and ran out the door without even changing her clothes.  
  
"The girls aren't going to like this. And besides Makoto is going to have a ton of questions." Luna said to the now empty room.  
  
Usagi ran across the quad to the main building of the school and made her way to the library. Ranma was sitting at one of the tables next to Umino who was trying to get the pigtailed martial artist to pay attention to the lesson they were about to review. Deciding the best course of action would be to simply grab Umino by the arm Usagi went over to relieve her friend.  
  
"Ranma you'll thank me for what I'm about to do." Usagi announced, "Umino you're coming with me. You're not tutoring today."  
  
With that Usagi grabbed Umino by the arm and books in the other hand and dragged the unsuspecting nerd out of the library.  
  
"Hey where are you taking me Usagi?" Umino asked her when they were out of the library.  
  
"We my young friend are going to pay a visit to Naru and you are going to help me cheer her up." Usagi told him.  
  
Upon hearing they were going to see Naru Umino gave in and let Usagi drag him down the streets of the Azabu-Juban neighborhood at a break neck speed.  
  
"Oh then lead the way. I'll do anything for an under the weather friend." Umino replied.  
  
Upon reaching the OSA P building Usagi and Umino walked up the stairs to the apartments and knocked on the door to the apartment belonging to the two Osaka women. After waiting for a moment Naru reluctantly came to the door and opened it. Usagi's mood immediately changed when she saw the sad depressed look upon Naru's face. The young woman still hadn't gotten over Nephlite's death and it pained Usagi to see her looking the way she did.  
  
"Usagi, Umino what a surprise. I wasn't expecting anyone to come by today." Naru said sounding quite sad and depressed.  
  
Naru led Usagi and Umino to her room and the trio took seats throughout the small room. Usagi wasn't certain what to say to Naru without letting her secret out in the open. And after a few moments of silence Umino was the first to speak.  
  
"I thought you were sick, but maybe you just had a broken heart." Umino said causing Naru to start crying over Nephlite.  
  
Upon seeing her friend start to cry Usagi did the first thing that came to her mind she lightly hit Umino on the head.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" Umino wanted to know.  
  
"Can't you think of something else to say?" Usagi questioned him.  
  
Umino thought for a moment and remembered what one of Naru's favorite things was.  
  
"Let's go eat chocolate parfait." Umino suggested just making Naru cry even more.  
  
Usagi immediately whack Umino on the head once again.  
  
Naru thought about what Umino had said and figured he was right. She needed to get out of the house and rejoin society once again. The time had come for her to end her mourning.  
  
"Let's go play somewhere. Let's go eat something good." Naru said out of the blue.  
  
Naru's suggestion made her friends look at her for a moment wondering if she really meant what she said. But the smile upon Naru's face told them that maybe she was ready to go out again.  
  
********  
  
Ami, Rei, and Makoto sat on the porch of the shrine house waiting for Luna to get the meeting underway. She knew the girls were wondering where Usagi was at that moment and lunar feline wished the female Saiyan could be there to answer the questions Makoto was going to have.  
  
"You're probably wondering where Usagi is right now well I'll tell you. Usagi came flashing by right after her classes to inform me she was going to check on her friend Naru. She was in such a hurry she didn't even bother to change." Luna said.  
  
Ami knew Usagi was very fast and if she didn't bother to change after class then she must have really been in hurry to get over to Naru's. Like Usagi Ami had also noted the girl's absence from school in their homeroom class that morning as well.  
  
"Who's Naru?" Makoto asked the others.  
  
Ami fielded this question.  
  
"She's a girl in the same homeroom as Usagi and me." Ami explained.  
  
Makoto let it go at that and decided to learn more about the enemy and their mission.  
  
"So Luna can you tell me what's going on? I mean what's the deal with that moon stick of Sailor Moon's and this whole people turning into youma thing?" Makoto asked the lunar feline.  
  
Luna knew this was one question she could handle and it was part of the reason she had called the meeting in the first place.  
  
"This is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. After the attack yesterday I went to discuss a few things with my contact at Central and I learned something interesting." Luna began, "The Silver Imperium Crystal we are supposed to find has the power to destroy a planet.  
  
"No one knows where to find the Silver Imperium Crystal. But it seems the seven rainbow crystals are smaller pieces of the Silver Crystal. Each crystal was once a powerful Shadow Warrior. The Shadow Warriors were the most powerful youma in the Dark Kingdom. Together they were known as the Seven Shadows and they had the power to destroy everything they touched.  
  
"The only way the shadows could be defeated was if they were sealed inside the Silver Imperium Crystal. Somehow someone had sealed them away and broke the crystal into seven smaller parts each one containing a Shadow Warrior. The crystals became humans living peaceful lives but now Zoicite wants the crystals so he could bring back the Silver Imperium Crystal for his leader." Luna explained.  
  
The girls took in everything Luna had told them but they knew there was more she had yet to tell them. And after it had all sunk in Ami was the first to break the silence.  
  
"So we have to stop the Dark Kingdom from getting the rest of the crystals." Ami said.  
  
"Sounds okay to me." Makoto added.  
  
"Hey that's my line." Rei protested with a smile.  
  
"But there's more to it then that. A leader has finally been chosen." Luna said to the girls getting their attention once more.  
  
Ami wondered who the leader was going to be.  
  
"Who has been chosen to lead the Senshi Luna?" she asked her roommate.  
  
"The moon rod Usagi was given yesterday marks her as the leader of the Senshi. With it you will be able to find the holder of a rainbow crystal. The moon rod will respond to the crystal inside of a person." Luna explained.  
  
Rei couldn't believe Usagi was chosen to be the leader of the Senshi. Even though she had nothing against the female Saiyan she didn't think she was ready to be leader.  
  
"I don't think Usagi is ready to be the leader. No offense but someone who's lived their whole life in the middle of a forest wouldn't have what it takes to be a leader. She's too trusting and naïve." Rei said protesting the choice.  
  
"Rei you seem to forget the kind of life Usagi has lead." Luna reminded her.  
  
"What kind of life is that?" Makoto wanted to know.  
  
Luna stopped to consider the fact that Makoto didn't know about Usagi's Saiyan side. After a brief moment Luna decided to let Ami field that question.  
  
"Ami you know as much as I do about Usagi why don't you tell her." Luna said.  
  
"Alright. You see Makoto Usagi is half alien." Ami began.  
  
"How can she be an alien if she looks like us?" Makoto wanted to know.  
  
"Her father's race the Saiyans look just like humans except they're born with prehensile monkey like tails. With these tails the Saiyan race can turn into a large monkey like creature called an Oozaru during a full moon. Cut off the tail and they are just like you and me. Yet they have exceptional strength and enhanced hearing. And because of her training Usagi has even developed a Ki sense and can manifest her own Ki to a visible form.  
  
"Usagi never knew she was a Saiyan until she was five and she and her twin brother were kidnapped by a man claiming to be their uncle. From then on her life revolved around martial arts. She's fought one threat after another and has helped to protect our world from a whole host of strange things. Usagi is stronger and faster than you or I could ever imagine to be." Ami explained.  
  
"Wow." Was all Makoto could say after hearing about Usagi.  
  
After being reminded about Usagi and hearing something the female Saiyan hadn't told her Rei knew Luna had a point and reluctantly accepted her as their leader.  
  
"Okay so maybe she has what it takes to be a leader." Rei said.  
  
********  
In Tokyo a good place to get the best Chinese food was in Yokohama. Yokohama was home to Tokyo's very own Chinatown and in Chinatown you could get just about any Chinese related item you needed from clothes, furniture, and nick knacks to spices, cooking utensils, and a complete dinner. And it was for this reason Umino, Usagi, and Naru were headed to Yokohama. When Naru had mentioned getting something good to eat Usagi suggested going to someplace other than the Azabu-Juban area. She had her reasons and she wasn't about to tell them to Naru and Umino without giving away her secret. Luckily for her Umino suggested getting authentic Chinese food in Yokohama.  
  
That was the plan for the rest of the afternoon. Usagi and Umino both said they needed to change before heading off to Yokohama and they wouldn't take very long to do so. Usagi said she could make it so they could be ready to go in thirty minutes tops. And so Usagi introduced Umino to her top running speed and dropped the school gossip off at his house before blasting off back to the dorm. And just like they promised Usagi and Umino were back at the OSA P in less than thirty minutes.  
  
By the time they reached Yokohama by train the trio decided to walk around for a bit before getting something to eat. Usagi, who had never been to a Chinatown before, wanted to take in all the sights and smells of the ward. Naru didn't really care what they did or where they went as long as she wasn't reminded of him. And Umino just wanted to go and get something to eat like they said they were.  
  
The three friends wandered around Yokohama for what seemed like an hour. Usagi and Umino let Naru lead the way and soon they found themselves in a gaijin style cemetery. Usagi watched as Naru looked around at all the tombstones. She could tell her friend was wondering if Nephlite had a tombstone that told the world who he once was. Umino just wondered when they would eat.  
  
"Come on guys when are going to get something to eat? All these graves are giving me the creeps." Umino complained to the others.  
  
Usagi gave Umino a look that told the gossip to keep his mouth shut. But Naru just ignored the smaller nerd's complaints and stared out at the rest of the cemetery. Usagi went over to her friend and put a hand upon Naru's shoulder to let her know everything would be all right.  
  
"There are so many tombs here. But Nephlite doesn't have one." Naru said trying to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes.  
  
Usagi looked over at Naru and decided to try and cheer her up.  
  
"Nephlite doesn't need a tomb. Not if his body doesn't exist anymore." Usagi said.  
  
Naru looked at Usagi wondering what in the world she was talking about.  
  
"Usagi how can his body not exist anymore? What are you talking about?" Naru asked her.  
  
Usagi tried to explain what she had been told in easy to understand terms.  
  
"Well where I come from we believe a person's soul travels to another place called the Other World when they die. It's here in the Other World that a person meets King Yamma judge over all souls. He's the one who decides where a soul's final destination will be. My father told me once that a soul whose body still exists in this world is a little white floating cloud. But when the body no longer exists in this world it can join the soul in the Other World. Only those deemed worthy by King Yamma still retain their body. My father was one of those people.  
  
"But it's more than just that. Certain individuals can be brought back from the dead. Anyone who has died an unnatural death and hasn't been dead for a year can be brought back by seven magical balls called the Dragon Balls. The Dragon Balls allow anyone who gathers them the chance to ask the eternal dragon to grant them two wishes. If the wishes are within the dragon's power he'll grant them. I have a good feeling Nephlite just might be able to be wished back like my dad was. If not maybe he'll be given passage to wherever King Kai ended up after the Cell fiasco." Usagi told her friend.  
  
Naru started to feel better about things and as she took in everything that Usagi had told her the minister who watched over the cemetery came over to the two girls.  
  
"I couldn't help overhearing and your friend does have a good point." He said in heavily British accented Japanese.  
  
"But it hurts too much when I think about him." Naru told the minister.  
  
"Here why don't you come with me and we can talk about it." The minister offered.  
  
Usagi watched as Naru and the minister went off to a small secluded area in the cemetery to talk about what was hurting her so much. Usagi knew the minister would be able to help Naru more than she would. He was trained to handle this sort of problem.  
  
"Why don't you tell me a bit about the person you miss so much." The minister probed as they walked along one of the paths.  
  
Naru took in a deep breath before beginning to tell the gaijin minister all about Nephlite.  
  
"Well Nephlite was a special person. He was caught up in some bad things but I could tell he didn't really want to be a part of them. And I know he cared for me like I cared for him. He died in my arms. I don't really have much to remember him by." Naru said as she pulled out the makeshift bandage.  
  
The minister looked at the bandage and could tell that was the only thing she had to remember the man she called Nephlite by. Looking up at Naru he saw the tears upon her face.  
  
"You cared for him enough. And I have a feeling that someone will come soon enough." The minister told the still crying young woman.  
  
No sooner had the words left his lips then a bright light and a shower of sakura petals filled the area along with a loud cackle. In an instant a sandy haired effeminate man was floating above them.  
  
********  
  
Usagi and Umino were becoming worried about Naru. Even though she was with the minister Usagi still worried about her because she had not seen where they had gone off to. And to top it all off Usagi was getting some strange Ki readings from all around the cemetery. She didn't like it one bit. Usagi had to do something and fast. Sending Umino one way Usagi headed in the direction of the Ki she was sensing. And as Usagi headed off to find Naru she felt a light tug on her pant leg. Looking down Usagi saw Luna looking up at her.  
  
"Found my note huh Luna?" Usagi asked her feline guardian, "What's up?"  
  
"Take a look at the moon rod in your bag." Luna said.  
  
Usagi pulled the moon rod out of her backpack purse and looked at it. The small jewel at the bottom of the crescent moon was flashing.  
  
"Why is the jewel on the moon rod blinking like that?" Usagi asked Luna.  
  
"It's reacting to a rainbow crystal. The closer you get to it the stronger it will blink. Find the crystal and it's more than likely a youma will appear as well." Luna explained.  
  
"What in the world is going on here?" Usagi wanted to know.  
  
Luna looked up at her charge and decided she'd have to wait to give her the low down on everything that she told the other Senshi later. It was more important that they find the crystal before the Dark Kingdom did. They couldn't afford to loose another one.  
  
"I'll tell you about it later. Right now we have to find that crystal before the Dark Kingdom does." Luna told Usagi.  
  
Usagi knew that the last youma was pretty tough and she might need a bit of back up. Looking down at Luna she asked her a quick question to confirm a thought on her mind.  
  
"You gave Mako the comm. right?" Usagi asked Luna.  
  
"Yes I did." Luna replied.  
  
With that Usagi pulled out the communicator she had received from Bulma and pressed a button with the symbol of Jupiter on it.  
  
"Mako here what's up?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Mako where are you because I'm going to be needing some assistance real soon. We've got possible youma activity in a cemetery near Chinatown in Yokohama." Usagi said.  
  
"Hey I'm not too far from there. I was in Chinatown doing a little spice shopping. I'll be there real soon." Makoto told her new friend.  
  
With that Usagi turned off her communicator and motioned for Luna to follow her. The lunar feline and her charge headed off in the direction the moon rod indicated.  
  
********  
  
The minister looked up at the floating man above him with fear. He wasn't certain what in the world this unknown person would do to him or Naru. And as the minister cowered in fear Naru looked at the effeminate looking man trying to figure out where she had seen him before. He looked so familiar to her yet she couldn't place him.  
  
"Who are you?" the minister wanted to know.  
  
"Who I am is of no concern to you. It's who you really are that I am interested in. I'll soon show you your true identity." The effeminate man told them.  
  
Zoicite pulled out his black crystal and went to hold it out over the minister. But the moment Naru saw the crystal she remembered exactly who the effeminate looking man was. He was the man who ordered the death of Nephlite.  
  
"Hey that crystal was Nephlite's!" Naru yelled, "You're the one who had him killed."  
  
Naru grabbed for the crystal but Zoicite was able to dodge her attempt.  
  
"You're useless to stop me girl." Zoicite said, "Zoi!"  
  
With a quick thrust of his hand Zoicite sent an attack towards Naru and the minister. Not wanting Naru to be hurt the minister covered the girl with his body and pushed her to the ground.  
  
********  
  
Usagi and Luna ran as fast as Luna's legs could carry them. When they reached the area where Naru and the minister were Usagi saw that the stone on the moon rod was blinking uncontrollably. She knew that there was a rainbow crystal nearby and that a youma would soon appear. Peaking through the bushes Usagi and Luna saw Naru and the minister being attacked by Zoicite.  
  
"What is he doing here?" Usagi asked Luna with anger in her voice.  
  
"He must be looking for the same thing we are a rainbow crystal." Luna replied.  
  
Usagi tried to suppress her anger and her Ki when she saw her friend being attacked once again.  
  
"I have to do something to help her." Usagi said to Luna.  
  
"Usagi maybe it would be better if you waited for Makoto. I don't want you doing something irrational because of your Saiyan side." Luna replied.  
  
"I can't wait Luna. I have to do something before Naru gets hurt. Too many people I get close to get hurt Luna." Usagi argued.  
  
Luna saw no point in carrying out the argument with Usagi because at the moment the safety of the minister and Naru were far more important.  
  
"Go ahead and transform if you must." Luna said.  
  
With that Usagi stepped back from the bush and prepared to transform.  
  
"Moon Prism Power!" Usagi called out.  
  
After the usual ribbon and light show Usagi, now as Sailor Moon, was ready to do battle with the effeminate general. Giving Luna a look that told the feline to stay back Sailor Moon revealed herself.  
  
"Defender of love and justice Senshi of the Moon I am Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon I shall punish you!" Sailor Moon announced.  
  
Zoicite ignored Sailor Moon and once again went to use his black crystal on the minister. Holding it over the minister Zoicite caused it to pull the crystal inside the minister to come out of his body. The orange colored crystal didn't stick around for very long and went flying off into the distance. Zoicite had no idea where the crystal went. And as Zoicite tried to locate the orange crystal the minister turned into a youma right before Sailor Moon's very eyes.  
  
The youma looked like a combination between a lightweight Olympic boxer and a vulture. He had blonde hair, pointed ears, red eyes, and large yellow orange wings. The youma wore red striped blue boxing shorts, boxing gloves, head protector, and a belt with a large boxing bell where his belt buckle should be. Zoicite realizing the transformation had taken place turned his attention back to Sailor Moon.  
  
"Bokushi I want you to get rid of Sailor Moon. Knock out the moon twit." Zoicite ordered.  
  
Bokushi nodded his head and turned towards Sailor Moon preparing to fight the female Saiyan. Seeing what was about to happen Sailor Moon quickly got into a ready position to defend herself. The youma rang the bell on his belt and began dancing around and punching the air. After a few moment of shadow boxing the youma turned his attention to Sailor Moon and rang the bell once again. This time the youma caught Sailor Moon off guard when he used a one two combination punch consisting of a left uppercut and a jab to the stomach. Sailor Moon wasn't able to block the jab to the stomach.  
  
"Hey! I'm a martial artist not a prize fighter!" Sailor Moon yelled out.  
  
Naru seeing what had happened didn't want anyone to get hurt. She knew she had to somehow get through to the man the youma once was.  
  
"No Reverend Hackett you can't do this. You're a peaceful man who helps people not hurts them." Naru called out to the minister.  
  
Bokushi turned his attention to the yelling schoolgirl and prepared to give her a strong right hook to the face. Naru froze when she saw the look the youma was giving her. With a ring of his bell Bokushi began charging at the young schoolgirl. But just as he was about to deliver the punch something amazing and quite unexpected happened. A brown and black blur came rushing onto the scene.  
  
"No Naru!" the familiar voice of Umino called out as he dove to get her out of the way of the oncoming punch.  
  
Landing hard on the ground Umino scraped his arm pretty good causing it to start bleeding. Seeing his target out of commission Bokushi turned his attention back to his original target.  
  
"Time for the final round!" the vulture like youma called out.  
  
Bokushi went to attack Sailor Moon once more and used the one two combo again only this time he led off the combo with his jab to the stomach and then followed it with the uppercut. Once again Sailor Moon was hit by the youma. But just before Bokushi could get off another attack someone came and swept Sailor Moon away from the attacking youma. Looking up at her savior Sailor Moon saw it was Tuxedo Mask. The dapper defender had once again come to her aid.  
  
"A minister shouldn't attack girls. You should hold them gently in your arms." Tuxedo Mask said to the youma while holding onto Sailor Moon.  
  
Bokushi didn't care one bit what Tuxedo Mask had to say. Adding a bit of Ki to his punches Bokushi prepared to attack Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Buster Punch!" Bokushi cried out.  
  
The Ki backed punch sent a wave of energy towards Tuxedo Mask and the dapper defender jumped to avoid the blast. When he landed he gently placed Sailor Moon on the ground and took his turn at the prize fighting youma. As Tuxedo Mask left to fight the youma Sailor Moon noticed he dropped something upon the ground. Looking down she noticed a star shaped item upon the ground. Picking it up Sailor Moon noticed it had a small circular top. She brought back to reality when she heard the sounds of Tuxedo Mask and Bokushi fighting.  
  
********  
  
Makoto arrived at the cemetery in time to see Tuxedo Mask fighting with Bokushi. Ducking into the same bush Usagi had used she met up with Luna who like her was watching the entire scene unfold itself in front of her. After catching her breath Makoto got caught up on what was happening.  
  
"What's happened so far?" Makoto asked Luna.  
  
"Well Zoicite found the next crystal before we did but it got away from him. It seems a gaijin minister was the next host. The minister is now the youma you see fighting Tuxedo Mask. He attacked Sailor Moon a couple of times and was able to land a few punches. Seems she needs to work on her boxing skills. He then tried to attack her friend Naru but the young man they were with got her out of the way in time. It was during the second attack on Sailor Moon that Tuxedo Mask showed up and saved her again. He could use some backup Makoto." Luna told her.  
  
Now knowing what was going on Makoto pulled out her henshin rod and prepared to transform.  
  
"Jupiter Power!" she called out.  
  
When the electricity and light faded Makoto stood before Luna as Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Well wish me luck." Jupiter said as she rushed head on into the fray.  
  
Standing before Bokushi and Tuxedo Mask Jupiter made her presence known.  
  
"Why not take on someone your own size buddy!" Jupiter challenged.  
  
Bokushi focused his attention on Jupiter and sent a Ki back punch at the tall brunet. Jupiter jumped out of the way avoiding the attack.  
  
"Oh so that's how you want to play. That's fine by me!" Jupiter said.  
  
With that Jupiter prepared for her attack and crossed her arms. The lightning rod on her tiara extended and the electricity in the air charged the rod.  
  
"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter called out sending the blast towards the youma.  
  
As the blast hit the youma Sailor Moon arrived on the scene and pulled out her moon rod. Holding the rod firmly in her hands Sailor Moon prepared to heal the youma.  
  
"Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon called out.  
  
When the healing light faded the youma was once more the peaceful British minister.  
  
Tuxedo Mask saw that everything was back to normal and turned to leave the area but before he did he noticed a small orange sparkle on the ground. Looking down the dapper defender noticed a small orange crystal and picked it up. Something about the crystal intrigued the tuxedo-clad warrior. With that he left the scene crystal in hand.  
  
Zoicite saw the retreating form of Tuxedo Mask and noticed he had the crystal in his possession.  
  
"I'll get it from you. You can count on that." The effeminate general said.  
  
Zoicite then left the cemetery in his usual shower of sakura petals   
  
Luna had also noticed Tuxedo Mask retreating with the orange crystal. Worried about what might happen to it she turned to Sailor Moon to voice her concern.  
  
"Sailor Moon shouldn't you go after him and get back that crystal?" Luna asked her.  
  
"No. I'm not going to go after him. I trust him Luna and I can tell he won't do anything to it. If anyone besides us should have a crystal then I'd rather it be him." Sailor Moon replied.  
  
Luna just sighed. She wasn't ready to trust Tuxedo Mask just yet.  
  
********  
  
Far away from Sailor Moon and her allies and friends in a secluded area Tuxedo Mask looked at the small orange crystal. Transforming back to Chiba Mamoru he examined the crystal and remembered what his dream princess kept telling him in his reoccurring dream. The smaller pieces would form a greater crystal. In simple plain mathematical terms the sum of the parts equal the whole. If he were to get all the remaining crystals he would be able to free his dream princess and regain that which had been taken away from him, his past. All he had to do was let the Senshi and the sandy haired effeminate general do all the work. He would just reap the rewards by taking the crystals.  
  
"One down, six to go." Mamoru said quietly to himself.  
  
********  
  
Naru, Usagi, Umino, and Luna had found an out of the way bench in the cemetery. Usagi and Luna sat off to one side of the bench while Naru and Umino were on the other side. The young schoolgirl was currently examining bad scrape on Umino's arm.  
  
"You need to have that bandaged." Naru said to Umino.  
  
Pulling out the bloodstained green cloth she had used on Nephlite Naru untied it and began to wrap it around Umino's arm.  
  
"Isn't that the bandage he had?" Umino asked her.  
  
"Yeah it is but Nephlite would want me to use it." Naru replied, "Besides you got hurt saving me."  
  
Umino began to blush as Naru finished tying off the bandage. Looking up at the girl he had known for a long time he said the first thing that came to his mind.  
  
"I just couldn't let anything happen to you. I've known you for too long and I like you way too much to let anything happen to you." Umino said.  
  
Fortunately for Umino he had blurted out the right words for now Naru was blushing and admitting something she hadn't even admitted to herself until now.  
  
"I like you a lot too Umino." Naru told him as she took his hand.  
  
Usagi had seen what had just happened and smiled. She knew those two belonged together and now that they had admitted their feelings for one another they just might spend some time together. This was just what Naru need right now.  
  
"Usagi, Umino I'm sorry if I made you worry. I promise you I'll go back to school from now on." Usagi said to her two friends.  
  
Yes good things were coming out of this little adventure in the cemetery Usagi was sure of it.  
  
********  
  
That night as Usagi sat on the large branch of the tree outside her window the young Saiyan contemplated what Luna had told her earlier that night. Looking up at the moonless sky Usagi wondered what her life would have been like if Piccolo hadn't destroyed the moon. Then she remembered what Luna had said about the moon's connection to the Silver Imperium Crystal. If the moon were to reappear when the crystal was found then maybe she would be able to become as strong as her father and her twin Gohan. And if the rainbow crystals were smaller fragments of the Silver Imperium Crystal Usagi was going to have to make certain the Senshi were the ones to get the rest of the crystals.  
  
As thoughts of the connection between the moon and the crystals danced through her head Usagi pulled the star shaped item she had found on the ground from her pocket. Pressing a button on the top of the star the small circular cover opened to reveal an exquisitely designed watch face with a small crescent moon that served as the second hand for the pocket watch. Noticing another button on the side of the pocket watch Usagi pushed it and was surprised to hear a beautiful melody that served as the alarm for the pocket watch. Whoever owned this watch certainly took very good care of it. Then it hit her the pocket watch belonged to Tuxedo Mask. Usagi sat and lost herself in the watch's haunting melody.  
  
********  
  
Another episode finished. Yea! Don't worry all you Ranma fans the next episode will be just for you. Let's see if you're keeping count that's two crystals down and five to go. For those of you keeping score it's Zoicite one Tuxedo Mask one and the Senshi zero. This is the week I head off to Boston on Thursday so I'll try and get as much done as I can before then. But I can't guarantee more than one episode before then. I still have work stuff and house stuff plus a lot of packing and errands to do before then. So I'll do all I can to get the next episode out before Thursday.  
  
There really isn't much to explain in this episode. I had Usagi explain to Naru about the Other World and King Yamma because she wanted to make her friend feel better. Knowing how much Nephlite really meant to Naru Usagi explained the Dragon Balls to her as well. The name of the minister is the name of a priest in a BBC show called Father Ted. Okay so you're asking yourself why Sailor Moon had trouble with the youma. Simple in my alternate world Sailor Moon is a born and bred martial artist and she probably didn't have time to learn the complex boxing techniques that went along with Olympic and Marquis of Queensbury style of boxing while she was helping to save the world. Besides that bell served more than one purpose than just getting the youma focused it also distracted the target with its ringing.  
  
Now about the little item Usagi found at the fight scene I could have gone two ways with it manga or anime. In the manga the item is a star shaped pocket watch. In the anime the item is the infamous star locket. So I decided to combine the two. The locket aspect comes in when she pressed the button for the alarm on the watch. The melody it plays is the same as the one played in the anime.  
  
Remember what I told you about paying attention to the little things that pop up in prior episodes well that is about to come into play big time. It seems Ryouga just can't stay away from Ranma and from trouble. The lost boy returns to the Azabu-Juban neighborhood to challenge our favorite pigtailed martial artist once again but what does Zoicite want with him? And why is Mako chasing after him? Does Ryouga know something about her and the other Senshi? These answers and more will be revealed as the yellow crystal is found in episode thirteen Ryouga's Gift.  



	13. Ryouga's Gift

Cursed. Ryouga was cursed. Not with a bad sense of direction or what Jusenkyo had given him. No Ryouga's curse was different from what people thought or knew about him. Ryouga had an ability he kept hidden from everyone he knew. Not even Ranma and Ami knew about his curse. At least that's what he liked to think it was. He could deal with the real curse given to him by Jusenkyo or the bad sense of direction but this was uncontrollable. This had a mind of its own and came and went when it wanted to and Ryouga knew what it showed him could not be changed.  
  
Ever since the last time he saw Ranma and Ami Ryouga had once again began to wander the countryside. And every so often Ryouga would get glimpses of people he would meet in the different towns he wandered into. Like the last time Ryouga went out on a training trip he ran across some interesting people. The most interesting group he ran across was a family of three and an old perverted man that reminded him of Happosi. Ryouga spent some time with them and since the quartet lived on a very tiny island it was hard for him to get lost. After two weeks of intense training with the adults living on the island, Ryouga considered the old man as much a child as the little girl, he was once again on his way.  
  
After the two weeks on the island with his new friends Ryouga ended up once again in the mountains. This time he ran into the bald man and his tiny companion once again. Ryouga soon found out that they had much in common and found some more training partners. And after another two weeks Ryouga Hibiki was back to trying to find Ranma and Ami once again. After four and a half weeks of intensive training and travel Ryouga had learned a brand new technique.  
  
********  
  
Usagi sat at her desk and wrote. Sure her homework had long since been finished but this writing was for pure pleasure and to update her family how she was doing in a big city like Tokyo so far away from the ones she loved. She wanted to let her father and her brothers know she was still finding time to work on her martial arts and that she had a training partner. She wanted to let her mother know that her studies hadn't been suffering and although she wasn't perfect she was a solid A B student, math was still not her strong point. Usagi had so many things to tell her family and so many things she couldn't tell them. Not just yet. Oh she would tell them about Luna and the Senshi but that would be done in person.  
  
Looking at the letter Usagi read what she had written so far.  
  
"Dear mom, papa, Gohan, and Goten. Life in Kinmoko hall at Juban Prep has been quite interesting the past month. First off I'm sorry I haven't written you but things have been so hectic lately. What with classes and working out with Ranma and the study sessions with my female friends taking up a good chunk of my time I've been too preoccupied to find a moment to write to you. But now that I have a few free moments I'm doing just that.  
  
"Things started to get crazy shortly after my last letter to you. That's when my friend Naru, you remember her she's the one who lives above the jewelry store, fell for a much older guy. And let me tell you he was trouble with a capital T. He was no Vegeta. Naru had seen him a few times during the social functions her mother's family attended and tried to get to know him better. But then one day things began to deteriorate. I had heard things through the grapevine about the so-called Sanjouin Masato being involved in some pretty bad dealings and it turned out I was right. One night he used Naru's trusting nature to his advantage and had her steal something from her own mother. I should know because when I went to talk to her about him for what was the millionth time that day I ran into her mother. The next night things got even worse and Naru witnessed his murder. But before he was murdered by the people he worked with Sanjouin Masato came clean with her for what was probably the first time in his life. Naru's heart shattered on that night.  
  
"A few days after the murder of Naru's crush a new student arrived in the hallowed halls of Juban Prep, a student with a major reputation. Ranma and I had seen this girl earlier that morning taking on a group of thugs picking on a defenseless girl. It was amazing to see her take them on single handedly. Later on at lunch I was the only person to approach her. We talked and introduced ourselves to each other. Her name is Kino Makoto and she lives on her own. She's kind of like papa. Her parents died in a plane wreck when she was twelve. I thought mom, Ami, Rei, Juu-chan, and I were the only female martial artists around. Guess Mako proved me wrong. It looks like I may have found a kindred spirit.  
  
"The next day after I met Mako my friend and school gossip Umino and I tried to cheer up Naru. A week had passed since the murder and she hadn't been in school. We left Naru's and went to Chinatown for a bite to eat but before we could even go into a restaurant we found ourselves in the local gaijin cemetery. Naru just stared at the tombstones thinking about her murdered crush. I talked with her and told her he was probably already in the Other World. I pretty much told her all the stories papa had told me. It seemed to help her a bit and the talk with the British minister made her feel even better. But things weren't going to stay well and good for long. The man who murdered Naru's crush was after the minister and so was a strange creature. Two of the Senshi, a group of crime fighters in Tokyo, showed up and dealt with the youma. During the fight the youma went after Naru and wouldn't you know it Umino showed up just in time to save her. Afterwards they admitted their feelings for one another and are now a couple. Seems the guy for Naru was next to her all along."  
  
Usagi took a moment to think before continuing her letter.  
  
"Mom, papa Ranma and the girls are the best group of friends I could have ever found. Ami's always trying to push me to be a better student while Rei is trying to get me to be a better person. I think her grandfather has other ideas though. He's like to see Ami, Mako, and me in a pair of hakama and shrine robes. He's so much like Muten Roshi it's just too kawaii. Mako and Ranma continually push me to be a better person physically. We all learn a lot form each other. I think this was the best thing that could have happened to me. Well, I'd better get going it's getting late and I need my rest. Give Goten a hug and a kiss for me. My love to everyone, Usagi."  
  
With that Usagi folded her letter put it in the envelope and addressed it.  
  
********  
  
Ranma sat in his room looking through his shoebox full of pictures. The images of the older Tendo sisters and their father along with his own father brought back both pleasant and not so pleasant memories. Most of the pictures were taken by Nabiki and the ones Ranma had were considered the rejects of the group. There were a few pictures of Ranma as a girl in the pile in positions Ranma would rather have not been in and there were a few choice photos of his father as a panda. Whether he liked it or not Ranma's collection of photos contained shots of Shampoo, Cologne, and Happosi. Somehow Nabiki was able to get a shot of the tiny pervert just after a major panty raid. Ranma liked looking through his photos.  
  
As Ranma continued to look through the pictures of the people who had the biggest impact on his life he got to the photos of Ami. The young blue haired genius looked quite nice in the uniform of their former school. This was how Ranma liked to think of Ami with a smile on her face and a book in her hand. When she wasn't calling him names or pounding him senseless for talking to Shampoo Ami could be quite lovely at times. But his training with his father over the years made Ranma believe girls were quite weaker than boys. Son Usagi had proven otherwise.  
  
Ranma had gotten to a photo he considered to be his favorite. Ami was dressed in a simple blue sundress and had a tiny black pig in her hands. She was rubbing noses with him and had a huge smile on her face. And even though Ranma despised the pig there were times when he missed having him around in both of his forms. Before Usagi it was Ryouga who constantly challenged him to be a better martial artist.  
  
"Where have you gotten yourself to this time pig boy?" Ranma said to the picture.  
  
Whether he liked to admit it or not Ranma actually missed the wayward martial artist. It had been far too long since he had seen Ryouga Hibiki.  
  
********  
  
Zoicite stood before Queen Beryl waiting for the verbal beating she was going to give him. The effeminate general had let the second of the rainbow crystals fall into the hands of Tuxedo Mask. The young general had failed his second mission. And what's more Sailor Moon was able to heal the minister causing them to loose yet another youma. Zoicite hated waiting for his queen to hand out her punishments. If he was going to be reprimanded he wanted it to be over with fast. As he waited the sandy haired general tried to think of what he would say to his leader.  
  
"Zoicite you have failed me. You have allowed Tuxedo Mask to get the orange crystal. I am quite disappointed." Beryl said breaking the silence.   
  
Zoicite quickly dropped to one knee and bowed his head before his queen.  
  
"I'm sorry I allowed it to happen my queen." Zoicite said quietly before raising his head.  
  
From within the gathered minions Malachite stepped forward to address Beryl.  
  
"Your Majesty Tuxedo Mask will eventually come for the crystal we possess and when he does we can get his from him." Malachite said.  
  
Malachite had a point. It was logical even to Beryl that Tuxedo Mask would eventually come for the crystal they possessed. The white haired general was just reminding her of something she already knew. Beryl snapped out of her thoughts and addressed her generals once again.  
  
"Very well. Zoicite I want you to get the five remaining crystals and do not fail me again. Have I made myself clear?" Beryl said.  
  
Both generals now stood side by side and bowed to their queen.  
  
"Yes your majesty." They said as one.  
  
********  
  
Zoicite and Malachite were in the elaborately decorated chambers of the high commander of the Dark Kingdom forces and his life partner. The sandy haired general couldn't waste any time between missions. He needed to find the next crystal host and he needed to find the person fast. Beryl was beginning loose patience with him and it worried him very much.  
  
"If I don't find the next crystal soon Beryl might pull me off of this mission." Zoicite said with obvious worry into Malachite's chest.  
  
"Don't worry Beryl won't pull you off this mission as long as I have something to say about it." Malachite reassured the effeminate general.  
  
Getting himself free of Malachite's gentle hold Zoicite sat up on the dark blue velvet chaise lounge and pulled out the black crystal. Holding the crystal in his gloved hand he prepared to locate the next host.  
  
"I need to succeed in this next mission anyway I can." Zoicite said quietly.  
  
Then he began his incantation.  
  
"Black Crystal, show me the next holder of a rainbow crystal!" Zoicite commanded.  
  
The tendrils of light flowed from the crystal once more and began to reveal who the next holder of a rainbow crystal was. The image the crystal showed was of a young man with short dark hair and eyes. He was dressed in a loose yellow tunic that was belted at the waist with brown paints and light brown mukluk style boots. Upon his forehead was a yellow and black bandana and he carried a large pack with a red bamboo umbrella on his back. The young man appeared to be quite strong and he had lost expression on his face. Looking at the image Zoicite thought he could hear the traveler say something.  
  
"Now where am I?" he said, "Somehow Ranma this is all your fault!"  
  
Zoicite knew this was going to be a very long mission.  
  
********  
  
Guardians of the Earth  
Episode 13: Ryouga's Gift  
  
********  
  
Everyone had gathered in the halls of Juban Prep before lunch to check on the results of the midterm in English class. As Usagi looked at the results of the test in her second worse class she saw that Ami was once again at the top of the list. Looking up the list Usagi saw Ranma's name jumbled amongst a mess of D students a little further up the list in with the C students was Makoto's name. Usagi saw Naru's name at the top of the B students and the further up she went the fewer the students became. Then she saw it. Her name was in with the A students. A smile came upon her face. It wasn't a perfect score or even as good as Umino's sixth place but Son Usagi had placed tenth over all on the list of results for the midterm test. All that extra studying with Ami and her mother's special techniques had paid off.  
  
"Hey I did better than I thought." Usagi said quite proud.  
  
"A C that's better than I thought I was going to get." Usagi heard Mako from behind.  
  
"You did better than Ranchan though." Usagi told Makoto.  
  
"Hey I try." Mako said with a smile, "It's more than I can say about him."  
  
Said Ranma had walked out of his class and came over to the listing of the results. He began to look over the list and found his name with the other D students.  
  
"A D so what else is new." Ranma muttered.  
  
"Obviously not much." The voice of Ami added to the conversation.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Ranma asked her.  
  
"You're satisfied with squeaking by. As long as you pass your classes you're just fine with it." Ami said, "Your father never taught you the value of a good education. Even if I didn't enter all the competitions I still believe it's important to receive the best education possible."  
  
Ami stopped and let what she said sink into her fiancé's brain. And while it did she looked over the list and saw where the names of her and her friends were on it.  
  
"A C is good Makoto but you could do better. Maybe Usagi and I can help you go over the material covered in the class." Ami offered.  
  
"Yeah I do need to pull up my grade." Makoto replied as the girls headed towards the cafeteria.  
  
As Ami and Makoto found a place to eat out in the schoolyard Usagi noticed Ranma sitting by himself under one of the trees looking at a picture. Walking over to her friend Usagi peaked over his shoulder and looked at the picture. The picture was the one of the smiling Ami rubbing noses with P-chan. Usagi smiled at the tender little scene that played itself out before her eyes.  
  
"Cute picture. So that's what P-chan looks like. I've heard Ami talk about him." Usagi commented with a smile.  
  
"Yeah that's the little pig that's wormed his way into her heart. I wouldn't have any problem with it if he were a normal little pig." Ranma replied a bit annoyed.  
  
Usagi took another look at the picture and couldn't find anything unusual about the pig.  
  
"What makes you say that?" she asked him.  
  
"Take a look at the bandana on the pig and tell me where you've seen it before." Ranma said.  
  
Usagi looked at the pig once again carefully studying the bandana he wore. At first she didn't see it but the more she looked at it the more it began to look familiar. Then it hit her. She knew exactly where she had seen the bandana before, Ryouga.  
  
"That look's like one of Ryouga's bandana's." Usagi said.  
  
"That's because that is Ryouga." Ranma told her.  
  
Usagi blinked a couple of times letting the information sink in.  
  
"That's Ryouga? Is he cursed too?" Usagi asked him.  
  
"Yes he is. But don't breathe a word of this to Ami. She has no clue. I promised Ryouga on my honor as a martial artist I wouldn't tell her." Ranma said.  
  
"I won't say a word to her about this." Usagi promised.  
  
********  
  
School had ended for the day and Kino Makoto was on her way home. Today was one of the days that Ami had Juku and Ranma suffered through another tutoring session with Umino. Makoto felt sorry for her new friend. And as she headed for her apartment building Makoto let a small chuckle escape her lips.  
  
Passing along the streets of the Azabu-Juban neighborhood Makoto lost herself in her thoughts. Not really watching where she was going Makoto bumped into someone. Looking up Makoto saw the most intriguing brown eyes she had ever seen. They were full of pain and jealousy. Taking a further look at the young man she noticed what he was wearing dark blue pants, a yellow sleeveless shirt, wristbands, brown boots, and a yellow and black bandana in his dark hair. On his back was a rather large pack with a red bamboo umbrella on the top. Wow what a hunk, Mako thought.  
  
"Sorry for bumping into you." Makoto said to the slightly taller boy with a slight blush.  
  
"I really wasn't paying too mush attention to where I was going so it's partly my fault too." He said with the same red tint to his cheeks.  
  
What's this strange feeling coming over me, he thought.  
  
"Um I seem to be a little lost. Can you point me in the direction of Juban Prep?" the young man asked Makoto.  
"I can go one better and take you there myself." Makoto offered.  
  
"I'd like that." The young man replied with a smile.  
  
Makoto took the young man by the hand and began retracing her steps back to school.  
  
"By the way my name's Kino Makoto." Makoto said engaging in some small talk.  
  
"I'm Hibiki Ryouga." Ryouga told her.  
  
"So what brings you to Juban?" Mako asked.  
  
"I need to finish a fight with an old rival of mine who happens to now attend your school." He explained to Mako.  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"A martial artist by the name of Ranma Saotome."  
  
"Ami's fiancé?"  
  
Ryouga was intrigued that Makoto knew Ami and Ranma. It seemed the engaged couple had made more friends than just the blonde with the cat who helped Ami break up the last round with Ranma.  
  
"You know Ranma Saotome and Ami Tendo?" Ryouga asked quite surprised.  
  
"Know them? Ami happens to be one of my new best friends and Ranma he's a great guy who happens to share the same interest with me." Mako said.  
  
"And that would be?" Ryouga probed.  
  
"We're both really into martial arts. We've been starting to spar together on the weekends with a friend of ours." Mako explained.  
  
The pair walked past the gates of Juban Prep and Makoto led Ryouga to the main building. Once inside she led the lost boy to the library where they were greeted by the sight of a very bored Ranma sitting at a table next to a smaller boy with thick glasses and unruly brown hair. The smaller nerdy looking boy was droning on and on about something because his hands were moving a mile a minute. Ryouga looked at the pair completely stunned while Mako just smiled and tried not to laugh.  
  
"I'm afraid he's a bit detained at the moment. Today's one of the days he has to suffer through a tutoring session with Umino." Makoto explained in a whisper.  
  
"Well then do you have a piece of paper and a pen?" Ryouga whispered back.  
  
Pulling out a slip of paper and a black pen Makoto handed the items to Ryouga who found a table and began to scribble out a note. Makoto looked over his shoulder and read what it said.  
  
"Ranma. Meet me in the park in one hour. The time has come to finish what we have started. I have been very productive on my latest journey and have a surprise in store for you. This time I will be the victor and you know what they say about the victor. I look forward to renewing our match and seeing you then. Do not fail to show. Ryouga."  
  
After reading the note over Ryouga folded it and wrote Ranma's name on the outside. He then handed the note to Makoto and motioned for her to give it to Ranma. Makoto reluctantly agreed and walked over to the table where Ranma and Umino were studying. After handing him the note Makoto waited while he read it. Ranma looked up from the note and saw the waiting Ryouga standing near one of the tables glaring at him. Nodding his head and returning the glare Ranma gave Ryouga his response.  
  
With that Makoto left the library with Ryouga to show him to the park and wait with him for Ranma to arrive.  
  
********  
  
Rei and Mamoru were once again out on another outing together. They were spending time together after classes were over. Rei still had her crush on him and they had gone out a couple a of times since the incident in the park and Mamoru could consider Rei one of his closest friends like Motoki. And as the pair walked down the street Rei hooked her arm through Mamoru's and had a big dreamy smile plastered upon her face.  
  
Mamoru's mind wasn't on the date or the movie they were going to see. His mind was elsewhere deep in thought about what had been happening to him lately. The dreams he had been having were coming every single night now and since he came into possession of the orange crystal Mamoru knew what he had to do. He had to find the rainbow crystals at any cost if he were regain his past. Who am I really, he thought. Has my life so far been a farce, he wondered silently. I know those dreams have something to do with my past but what.  
  
"Yen for your thoughts Mamoru." Rei said bringing him out of his deep thought.  
  
"Huh?" Mamoru replied.  
  
"Is something bothering you?" Rei wanted to know.  
  
"Oh. No nothing's bothering me. I was just thinking about a few things." He told her.  
  
"Well if we don't get going we're going to miss the movie. This is one of my favorite foreign films. I can't wait to see Casablanca again." Rei said.  
  
With that the pair headed for the local fine arts theater to see their movie.  
  
********  
  
Makoto and Ryouga were sitting on a bench in the park getting to know one another better. Somehow Ryouga knew he would be doing this exact thing. His little curse, as he like to think of it, showed him this tender scene. Ryouga felt right sitting there talking to Makoto.  
  
"So you've been traveling around from one place to another trying to improve your martial arts?" Mako asked trying to understand what he told her.  
  
"Yeah and I guess it all started after I first met Ranma. I don't really hate him it's just that I got mad at him when I thought he didn't show up for a match we'd scheduled near my house. And ever since then I've been trying to better myself so we can have an even match. He's constantly pushed me to be better and I him. But lately I've been mad at him for the way he's been treating Ami. I know I don't stand a chance with her but I consider her my friend and as one I want to see her happy." Ryouga said.  
  
Makoto smiled at the wayward young man.  
  
"Ranma has a few rough edges that need to be worked out and I think being at Juban has helped him as much as it's helping me." Mako said.  
  
"Only a few? The way his old man brought him up Saotome's nothing but rough edges." Ryouga tried to tell her.  
  
"That's what makes him interesting." Mako replied.  
  
Ryouga to a moment to consider what Makoto had said. Ranma interesting that'll be the day, he thought. But as he thought about it some more his second sight kicked in and showed him something. The sprinklers were about to pop up and if they didn't move they would get soaked and Ryouga didn't want to turn into P-chan at that particular moment.  
  
"We'd better move to another bench." Ryouga suggested taking Mako by the hand.  
  
"Why?" Makoto asked him.  
  
"You'll see." He replied as they sat down.  
  
The moment they sat on the new bench the sprinkler system kicked in and preceded to soak the bench they had just been sitting on.  
  
"How'd you know that?" Mako asked him.  
  
"Highly developed danger sense." Ryouga said not wanting to mention the second sight.  
  
"Oh." Makoto replied.  
  
It was at that moment that Usagi and Luna came walking though the park. Usagi was dressed casually in a short pink silk Chinese style dress and light green denim jacket with white canvas shoes. On her back she carried a small brown leather backpack purse. Seeing her in something other than the school uniform or pants was kind of hard to believe for Makoto. Usagi actually looked nice in the dress.  
  
"Hey Makoto, hey Ryouga." Usagi said with her usual smile, "Ryouga?"  
  
Usagi did a double take when she saw Ryouga sitting on the bench next to her new friend. The last time the lost boy was in town he and Ranma got into one of their usual fights. Usagi could only wonder what he was up to this time.  
  
"So Ryouga what brings you back to the Azabu-Juban area?" Usagi asked him.  
  
"I came to finish the fight you, Ami, and that older guy broke up last time." Ryouga told her.  
  
"Whatever. Just try not to get yourself killed. I'd like to consider you my friend." Usagi replied.  
  
As Usagi was talking to Ryouga Luna noticed the moon rod in her bag. The stone on the rod was blinking out of control. And since they knew Mako didn't have a rainbow crystal the lunar feline deduced the next target had to be Ryouga.  
  
"With the new technique I learned this time Ranma doesn't stand a chance. In less than fifteen minutes Ranma is going down for the last time." Ryouga said.  
  
Usagi let a small eep escape her lips and grabbed Luna by the scruff of her neck.  
  
"Well we'd better be going. Heh, heh. I promised Ami I'd meet her at the juku." Usagi told them in a high squeaky nervous voice.  
  
With that Usagi ran out of the park and fast leaving Makoto to wonder what that was all about.  
  
********  
  
Dinner had been canceled. The sight of Ryouga in the park next to Makoto had done that. Usagi didn't mind seeing Ryouga again and she didn't mind that he was talking to Mako. But it was the thought of him fighting with Ranma again that had her worried. Usagi didn't want a repeat performance of the last time. And as she stood outside Ami's juku Usagi tried to think of what she could do to stop the feuding pair of martial artists.  
  
"Usagi about that boy Ryouga. I need to talk to you about him." Luna said.  
  
"Not now Luna here comes Ami." Usagi told her.  
  
Ami walked out of the juku to the sight of her roommate actually wearing a dress. She knew she had them but she never thought Usagi would actually wear one. But before Ami could comment on how nice Usagi looked the blonde Saiyan grabbed her friend by the hand and began leading her in the direction of the park and Ryouga.  
  
"I'm sorry but dinner is off." Usagi said.  
  
"Why?" Ami wanted to know.  
  
"Ryouga." Usagi told her.  
  
That was al that Ami needed to know. She knew all too well what happened when Ryouga was in town. He and Ranma always had to continue their never-ending feud. They had to stop them.  
  
********  
  
"Alright Ryouga let's get this over with." Ranma said as he saw the lost boy waiting on a bench in the park for him next to Makoto.  
  
Makoto looked over to Ranma. He was now dressed in his usual black pants and a blue sleeveless Chinese styled shirt.  
  
Ryouga got up from the bench and placed his pack on the ground next to Mako. Turning to her he asked her to watch his things for him.  
  
"Watch my pack for me." Ryouga said.  
  
"I'd love to." Makoto replied.  
  
Ryouga then turned his attention back to Ranma and began to give him his usual pre fight speech.  
  
"Prepare to die Saotome! I've gotten better since you last saw me. I've been studying under a master of the arts and one of his best students." Ryouga said.  
  
"Oh really well I've been doing a little extra studying myself." Ranma replied.  
  
"Yeah I saw your teacher." Ryouga joked trying not to laugh.  
  
"That wasn't the studying I was talking about." Ranma replied.  
  
Ryouga sneered at Ranma thinking he had the upper hand in the situation. The lost boy decided to let his rival in on his secret.  
  
"Well I'll have you know I was studying under the Kamesennin Muten Roshi himself." Ryouga told Ranma with a slight snicker.  
  
Ranma tried not to laugh. Ryouga was a little to late jumping on the turtle method bandwagon.  
  
"Ryouga I've been studying that method a lot longer than you have." Ranma said nonchalantly.  
  
"You fiend how do you know of the Muten Roshi's teachings?" Ryouga demanded to know.  
  
"A very good friend of mine has known Muten Roshi since she was five." Ranma stated.  
  
"Oh and that's supposed to impress me?" Ryouga wanted to know.  
  
Makoto watched as Ranma and Ryouga continued their little verbal one on one. She began to wonder if this was the continuing feud Ryouga had mentioned. But before the pair could even throw one punch at each other a loud cackle filled the park. Looking in the direction of the cackle the trio saw Zoicite floating in the air above them.  
  
"About time you showed up Zoicite." Ryouga said as he crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
Zoicite became angry that his intended target knew who he was before he could even have the chance to introduce himself to him.  
  
"How do you know who I am?" Zoicite demanded.  
  
"I've been able to see into the future since I was a little kid." Ryouga told him.  
  
Ranma couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ryouga was born with a special ability and had been using without anyone's knowledge. Ranma began to wonder if Ryouga used his ability during all of their fights. If so then Ranma thought Ryouga had cheated during those fights.  
  
"In fact I know all about my other self. And it had nothing to do with being a pig." Ryouga added.  
  
"Well then I guess it's time to return to what you once were." Zoicite said.  
  
Ryouga glared at the effeminate dark general. There was no way he was going to allow himself to do the things he had seen in his visions. The lost boy would rather die first.  
  
"Sorry but I'd rather be dead than serve someone like you." Ryouga said.  
  
With that said Ryouga got into a ready position and began to power up his Ki like he had learned while on the road. Ryouga wasn't going to go down without a fight. And now was a perfect time as any to show off his newly acquired attack.  
  
"Take this!" Ryouga yelled, "Shishi Hokodan!"  
  
Thrusting his hands out in front of him Ryouga let forth a blast of blue colored Ki. Seeing the blast coming for him Zoicite countered it with his own blast.  
  
"Zoi!" the effeminate general yelled as he thrust forth his hand.  
  
The little pink crystals from Zoicite's attack canceled out the Ki blast Ryouga had sent towards him. With the blast gone Zoicite pulled out his black crystal and held it out over Ryouga's body.  
  
"Since you won't come willingly I might as well take what is rightfully mine." Zoicite said.  
  
Ryouga was in great pain. Clutching at his body he felt the crystal inside him react to the crystal Zoicite had. If something weren't done soon he would change into the youma and hurt a possible love. Ryouga didn't want to do anything to hurt Mako.  
  
********  
  
Usagi, Ami, and Luna arrived at the park expecting to see Ranma and Ryouga trying to tear each other limb from limb. But they hadn't expected to see what was happening before them. Zoicite was floating above Ryouga with his black crystal held over the lost boy. Ami could tell from the look on Ryouga's face that he was in a lot of pain. They had to do something.  
  
"Usagi we have to save him." Ami said.  
  
Usagi was about to respond in kind when Makoto ran into them.  
  
"Great you guys are here! I was just about to call you." She said.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?" Usagi replied.  
  
With that said the three girls got out their henshin devices and transformed.  
  
"Mercury Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Power!"  
  
"Moon Prism Power!"  
  
When the light show was over with the three Senshi stood ready to defend Ryouga's life.  
  
"How dare you attack an innocent life Zoicite!" Jupiter yelled.  
  
Upon seeing the three Senshi Zoicite stopped his attack. Ryouga slumped to the ground in great pain and Jupiter and Mercury went to go and see if he was all right.  
  
"Jupiter, Mercury get him out of here." Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Right!" they replied.  
  
The two Senshi helped up the fallen martial artist and took him to a secluded part of the park.  
  
"It's time to see what the student has learned. You ready Ranma?" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Ranma replied while getting into a ready position.  
  
Sailor Moon began to power up her Ki levels but Zoicite had more important things to do than to stick around and see what puny attack Sailor Moon would use on him. With that Zoicite vanished in his shower of sakura petals.  
  
"That baka!" Sailor Moon yelled.  
  
********  
  
Mercury and Jupiter placed Ryouga down on one of the benches in the small garden area of the park. Ryouga was still in pain and lying on the bench seemed to help him some. As he let out a heavy pained breath Ryouga said something that took both Mercury and Jupiter by surprise.  
  
"Ami, Mako." Ryouga called out to them before passing out.  
  
Mercury looked over at Jupiter with a confused expression on her face.  
  
"He knows. Somehow he knows." Jupiter said to her friend.  
  
"But how?" Mercury asked Jupiter.  
  
********  
  
Sailor Moon didn't like the way things were going one bit. Ryouga was in pain and for some reason Zoicite was after him. She needed to find Ryouga and fast before Zoicite attacked him again. As the pair prepared to search for the trio Luna came out of her hiding place to offer up her own two cents on the whole situation.  
  
"Sailor Moon if your young friend is a target of Zoicite then it just might be possible that he's carrying a rainbow crystal inside him. Take out the moon rod and see what you get." Luna said.  
  
Taking the rainbow crystal out of her subspace pocket Sailor Moon saw that the stone on it was flashing. Ryouga did indeed have a crystal inside of him.  
  
"He's got a crystal in him and Zoicite wants it and the youma inside him." Sailor Moon said.  
  
Ranma looked at her like she was nuts. This was Ryouga. There was nothing out of the ordinary about him other than the fact that he turned into a pig when he got wet. But if what she said were true than Ryouga was in a lot of trouble and so were Ami and Mako. For the first time since he met her Ranma was afraid of what might happen to Ami.  
  
"We've got to get to them and fast. If he does anything to Ami I'll personally kill him." Ranma said indicating Zoicite and not Ryouga.  
  
With that the trio headed off in the direction the moon rod indicated.  
  
********  
  
Ami was worried about her friend and went to check his pulse. As she did she noticed something in the pocket of his pants. Pulling it out she saw it was a candid shot of her rubbing noses with P-chan. Three thoughts ran through Mercury's head as she looked at the photo. One how did he come into possession of it, two it had to have been Nabiki, and three how much did her slightly older sister charge him. Mercury shook her head and turned her attention back to the situation at hand.  
  
"Cute picture." Jupiter said from over her shoulder.  
  
"My very entrepreneurial older sister took it and probably sold it to him for a tidy sum." Mercury explained, "I wonder how much pictures of me are going for these days."  
  
"Your sister sold it to him?" Jupiter inquired a bit shocked.  
  
Ryouga began to groan and moan as he slowly woke up. Looking up he saw the concerned faces of Ami and Mako looking down at him. And in Ami's, no Mercury's, hands he saw the photo of her rubbing noses with his pig side. It was the only photo he had of the two of them together.  
  
"Ami, Mako I'm glad you're here." Ryouga said weakly.  
  
"Ryouga how do you know who I am?" Mercury wondered.  
  
Ryouga let out a slow breath and prepared to tell Mercury his secret.  
  
"I have the ability to see into the future. Sometimes it comes without warning and sometimes if I concentrate on what's to come I'm able to see what will happen. That's how I know you're Ami and you're Makoto. I saw you transform before you actually did. Just like I saw Zoicite coming for me." Ryouga explained to them.  
  
"Don't worry Ryouga we'll make certain Zoicite doesn't come after you again." Makoto said.  
  
Ryouga smiled at Makoto before getting a frown upon his face. He had seen what was to come during his slight slumber. As the youma Ryouga would attack his friend and a girl he was starting to like. He didn't want to do something like that.  
  
"Ami, Mako I want you to promise me something. I want you to promise me that you'll kill me when I turn into the youma. I won't be able to control myself and I just might end up killing you." Ryouga said with a heavy heart.  
  
Ami couldn't believe what she was hearing. One of her good friends was asking her to be his second in seppuku if he should turn into a youma. Ami wasn't about to allow that.  
  
"Ryouga you can change your future. You're the one who writes it. You just have to believe in yourself." Ami told him.  
  
"Ami's right Ryouga. You're the only one who has control over your life not some dark kingdom flunky." Makoto added.  
  
Ryouga then turned his head towards Makoto and directed his next comment at her.  
  
"I'm sorry we won't be able to get to know each better but this is for the best. You're a real beautiful individual Mako." He said.  
  
"I won't give up on you Ryouga and you shouldn't either." Mako replied with tears in her eyes.  
  
At that moment a loud cackle and a shower of sakura petals filled the area to reveal Zoicite.  
  
"What a touching little scene. I'd be crying right now if I cared but I don't. All I want is the crystal and my youma. And I shall have them." Zoicite said as he pulled out his black crystal.  
  
Holding the crystal out over Ryouga's body Zoicite began to call the rainbow crystal to him.  
  
"Rainbow crystal come forth I command you!" Zoicite called out.  
  
The black crystal in Zoicite's hand began to glow and Ryouga's body began to react to its power. The lost boy began writing and screaming in pain as the crystal inside him reacted to the power of Zoicite's black crystal. Jupiter looked up at Zoicite with cold green eyes.  
  
"You're hurting him. Leave him alone Zoicite." She demanded.  
  
But it was too late. The yellow colored crystal, that matched the color Ryouga's shirt, floated out of his body and into the waiting hand of the dark general. The lost boy slumped to the ground in pure agony. The pain was just too much. And then it happened. Ryouga began to change.  
  
Right before their eyes Ryouga turned into a large robotic looking creature with no neck, a green and white outer shell, and two hands that resembled Swiss army knives with the scissors out. The youma roared and began to go after Jupiter and Mercury. The tall brunet tried to protect her smaller friend and looked at the youma with defiant pleading green eyes. Something about those eyes registered inside the youma and a memory surfaced. The words don't give up began ringing in his brain.  
  
The youma turned to face Zoicite and lashed out at him with one of his scissor like hands in a way that resembled Ryouga's fighting technique. Zoicite was it on the arm and the sandy haired general dropped the yellow crystal. Seeing the falling crystal Mercury dove for it and made a successful catch.  
  
Zoicite looked at the youma and knew he still had some human emotions inside him. Thrusting out his hand Zoicite turned the youma into an even larger youma thus removing any trace of human emotion still left inside him.  
  
"Bunpo destroy the Senshi!" Zoicite ordered.  
  
The enlarged Bunpo turned around and prepared to attack Mercury and Jupiter with an inhuman look in his eyes. But before he made a move a voice rang out through the park.  
  
"How dare you turn a boy's feelings around!" Sailor Moon said.  
  
Bunpo ignored Sailor Moon and began to go after Mercury and Jupiter. Raising a scissored hand Bunpo began to increase his Ki levels and made a move reminiscent of Ryouga's Shishi Hokodan. The Ki blast headed towards the two Senshi and Jupiter knocked Mercury to the ground to avoid the attack. To counter the attack from Bunpo two attacks came charging through the park.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!"  
  
The two attacks hit Bunpo head on and helped to distract him long enough for Mercury and Jupiter to get their own attacks in.  
  
"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter called out.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury added causing her mist to freeze the youma.  
  
Ranma winced when the bubbles hit the youma. If he really were Ryouga then the temperature of Mercury's attack would turn him into some sort of strange looking pig. But fortunately for both Ranma and Ryouga the thick outer shell on Bunpo kept the cold mist away from his true body.  
  
"What in the?" Mars complained when she saw the youma was still standing.  
  
"That thing really is Ryouga and your Senshi attacks aren't doing much good." Ranma told them.  
  
"He's right. The youma is too strong." Luna added.  
  
Hearing what Ranma and Luna had said Sailor Moon knew it was time to stop thinking like a Senshi and start thinking like a Saiyan.  
  
"Well then Ryouga's about to get a taste of my Saiyan power." Sailor Moon said with a small smirk on her face.  
  
"I just hope she doesn't go overboard." Luna commented when she saw the smirk.  
  
Powering up her Ki to its maximum level Sailor Moon prepared for her Masenko blast.  
  
"Take this Bunpo!" Sailor Moon yelled, "Masenko Ha!"  
  
The well-placed Ki blast reduced Bunpo's power to a level where he could be healed with the moon rod. A quick check with her Ki sense confirmed it.  
  
Pulling out the moon rod Sailor Moon prepared to heal Ryouga.  
  
"Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon said.  
  
The healing light wrapped itself around Bunpo and began to drive the youma out of Ryouga. With a loud cry Ryouga was turned back into a human.  
  
Upon seeing that the youma was returned to normal and the crystal was safe in the hands of the Senshi Tuxedo Mask from his hiding place decided not to show himself and quietly left the area.  
  
Zoicite seeing that he had failed once again became frustrated and prepared to leave.  
  
"You may have won this one but you haven't won the war!" he yelled before leaving in the usual shower of sakura petals.  
  
The Senshi transformed back into their normal guises and turned their attention to the fallen Ryouga. The first one in the group to be by Ryouga's side was Makoto. Ami motioned for the others to stay back. She knew something was forming between them and she wanted it to happen naturally.  
  
"Ryouga you okay?" Mako asked him.  
  
"Yeah I'll survive. That Usagi packs quite a punch though." He replied.  
  
Everyone in the small group laughed at his comment.  
  
********  
  
Ryouga was leaving once again. But this time he wasn't leaving because of anything Ranma might have done or said Ryouga was leaving because of something missing from inside him. When the Senshi and their male friends gathered at the shrine after the attack they came clean with Ryouga about who they really were and what was going on. The lost boy admitted some feelings that he had kept hidden from a lot of people even himself. And admitting these feelings seemed to help cure him of one of his curses, the bad sense of direction.  
  
When Ryouga heard about Usagi's Saiyan side he was amazed to learn about what she knew in the way of martial arts. But he was more amazed to learn that she was the friend Ranma had mentioned earlier and that not only did she know Muten Roshi but her father, grandfather, and great-grandfather were all students of the Kamesennin. The lost boy made a silent promise to return to the Azabu-Juban neighborhood not only so he could learn a thing or two from Usagi but also so he could see Mako once again. Deep down he really cared for her.  
  
And so the Senshi, Ranma, and Luna stood on the monorail platform bidding Ryouga goodbye. The girls had pooled their money and purchased a Ryouga a ticket to Nerima. The lost boy figured some time on familiar ground would be a good place to start his journey. And as they waited for the train they began saying goodbye to each other.  
  
"You're welcome to use my room while you stay with my family." Ami said, "I'm going to miss you as I always do Ryouga. Have a safe journey."  
  
"I will and thanks." Ryouga replied.  
  
"You're an interesting person Ryouga. I look forward to seeing you again." Rei told him.  
  
"You too Rei. You too." Ryouga said.  
  
Usagi waited for Rei to step back and took her turn at saying goodbye to her friend.  
  
"Anyone who can survive living with Muten Roshi and Juu-chan ranks high in my book. Take care of yourself Ryouga Hibiki and when you do return I'll continue what Muten Roshi started if you'd like. So until then my friend." Usagi said.  
  
Ryouga returned her smile before replying.  
  
"Now I know I'm going to have to return here." He said with a chuckle, "Until next time Usagi."  
  
Ranma who really wasn't one for mushy stuff found himself getting just as worked up as the girls.  
  
"Ryouga man if my pop or the old hentai tries anything funny you have my permission to pound them senseless. You'd better come back because we still have a sparring match to get to." He said.  
  
"That's another reason I'm going to have to return here." Ryouga replied.  
  
After Ranma had his turn everyone waited for a moment while Mako gathered her courage and stepped forward to say goodbye to the man she was starting to care for.  
  
"Ryouga I'm really going to miss you. I made you something for the train ride." Mako said as she handed him a large box lunch.  
  
"Gee thanks. It'll be better than the ramen noodles." Ryouga replied.  
  
"I've got something else for you too. It's to go with that picture of Ami you have. It's not the best one around but here." Mako said before handing Ryouga a photo of her in a green halter dress over a black mock turtleneck.  
  
"I don't know what to say." Ryouga commented.  
  
"Just say you'll promise to come back." Mako said as the train pulled into the station.  
  
Ryouga picked up his pack and began to board the train. And before he was completely on he turned around and said one last thing to Mako.  
  
"I promise you I'll come back to you." He said.  
  
With that Ryouga boarded the train just as the doors closed and the on time train to Nerima left.  
  
********  
  
A very soggy hurrah for I've finished another episode. And as I write this it's storming outside. Well, this is the last update for the week I'm afraid. I've got that wedding in Boston and I'm leaving tomorrow. I'll let you know how it goes. But enough about that I've finally did an episode centered on a Ranma character again. Now you see why I told you to always pay attention to what happens in each episode. There was a glimpse at what Ryouga could do in an earlier episode.  
  
As you probably guessed Ryouga found his way onto Muten Roshi's island and made friends with Krillin and Juu-chan. He probably thought Marron was real cute. And after being with them for a while he ran into Tien and Chaozu and spent time with them too. They do like to train in the mountains a lot. Now as for the Shishi Hokodan Ryouga used it's not your normal depression driven attack. This version is just like all the other attacks you'd find on DBZ. When anyone learns a Ki based attack it will be like the ones found on that wonderful program. That's what an AR fic is all about.  
  
Someone once said a picture is worth a thousand words. Well a certain picture of Ranma and Ryouga standing up to someone fist defiantly raised inspired the whole stand up to Zoicite part of the story. I figured it would spice up the story if Zoicite showed up in the middle of their verbal tirade. And thus Ryouga valiantly standing up to the dark general was born.  
  
Couple alert couple alert! There is now a new couple in the works here. Ryouga and Mako are going to be a couple. Oh and if you didn't notice I've laid the groundwork for Ranma and Ami to admit their feelings for one another before the end of this part of the saga. Don't worry by the end of this one there will be quite a few couples in the works.  
  
Now for those of you keeping score it's now an even tie at one a piece. So it's Dark Kingdom red, Cape Boy orange, and Senshi Ryouga's yellow. Hmm who's going to get the next one?  
  
So what's next on the docket for our heroes? It looks like Usagi is about to get an art lesson. What's this the girl in the pictures has a white tail? Why does a local artist want to use Usagi and Mamoru for her next big painting? Are Usagi and Mamoru getting closer to one another? And is Tuxedo Mask a friend or an enemy? Find out when Zoicite tries for the green crystal in episode fourteen Art Lessons.  



	14. Art Lesson

They each had a crystal. Zoicite had managed to get the first crystal, a red one, from a boy who played the crane games in the arcades. Tuxedo Mask came into possession of the orange crystal when it got away from Zoicite while he was occupied with a gaijin minister. And the Senshi came into possession of the yellow crystal when Zoicite dropped the crystal Ryouga held inside him into the waiting hands of Sailor Mercury. Now as they each contemplated what would happen next and when the next crystal would appear each side began to wonder who would gain the upper hand in this situation.  
  
Tuxedo Mask, or rather Mamoru Chiba, wanted the crystals so he could unlock the secrets of who he really was. For a long time Mamoru couldn't remember a part of his childhood and reoccurring dreams told him the crystals were part of a larger crystal that would be the answer to all his questions. Now as he searched for the remaining crystals Mamoru began to wonder whom he could really trust and which side he was really on. Were the Senshi to be trusted or should they be treated no differently than the Dark Kingdom and their youma?  
  
The Senshi wanted the crystals for two reasons. All four of the Senshi and Luna agreed that they needed the crystals in order to find their princess and the Silver Imperium Crystal. But Sailor Moon, commonly known as Son Usagi, wanted to unlock the connection the crystal had to her Saiyan side. Hopefully it would help her become a Super Saiyan like her father, twin brother, and the ego driven Vegeta. But their were times when she feared bringing back the moon would mean the return of the Oozaru, something Usagi didn't want to happen.  
  
For the Dark Kingdom there was only one driving force behind them finding all of the crystals, control of the entire solar system. The seven rainbow colored crystals were the key to releasing the great power of the Dark Kingdom and that power would be used to take over the Earth and the rest of the solar system. With the Silver Imperium Crystal in their possession the Dark Kingdom would become a force to be reckoned with. Nothing was going to stop them from achieving their ultimate goal.  
  
********  
  
The Dark Kingdom had only one crystal and this did not sit well with Queen Beryl. Zoicite had failed his last two attempts but Beryl kept the effeminate general on the job because he showed promise and Malachite convinced her that his partner was capable of doing the job. There were other reasons Beryl was angry. Not only did the Dark Kingdom fail to get the last two crystals two of their generals were now dead. Jedite had died at the hands of the Senshi and Nephlite died at the hands of Zoicite's three youma.  
  
Beryl tried to be a patient woman but the constant failure of Zoicite was causing her patience to wear thin. Sitting in the main chamber Queen Beryl waited for the arrival of Zoicite. The effeminate general appeared within the chamber in his usual fashion, a shower of sakura petals. When the petals had vanished the sandy haired general got down on one knee and bowed his head while he waited for Queen Beryl to address him.  
  
"Zoicite you have allowed our enemies to come into possession of another crystal. It was so close and yet you let it slip through your fingers." Beryl snapped at him.  
  
"I apologize for my failure my queen. I will not let it happen again I swear. I promise you I will get the next of the seven crystals even if it costs me my life." Zoicite said.  
  
"See to it that you do." Beryl told him.  
  
Zoicite then pulled out his black crystal and prepared to find the identity of the holder of the next of the seven rainbow crystals.  
  
"Black crystal show me one of the crystal holders!" Zoicite called out.  
  
As the crystal began to glow once again the familiar tendrils of light came out of the crystal and began to show an image. The image was of a young woman in her early twenties with blue eyes and dark hair pulled back in a braid. The woman wore a pair of simple wire framed glasses, tan pants, and a blue top wit a white stripe. In her hands the woman held a painter's pallet and several brushes.  
  
"So this young woman is the next target." Zoicite said.  
  
********  
  
Guardians of the Earth  
Episode Fourteen: Art Lesson  
  
********  
  
Usagi sat in her favorite part of Juban Park doing some people watching. Spring was in full swing and love was in the air. Everywhere she looked on the beautiful Saturday afternoon Usagi saw couple after couple walking hand in hand in the park. Usagi let out a soft sigh of depression. It seemed everyone had someone in their lives. Usagi felt so alone because the one person she thought she had feelings for was the one person Usagi didn't know if she could trust.  
  
"Is Tuxedo Mask my enemy? Can he be trusted? Why…why does he want the Silver Imperium Crystal?" Usagi wondered aloud.  
  
Luna, who had accompanied her, heard what Usagi had said and put in her own thoughts on the whole situation concerning Tuxedo Mask and the crystals.  
  
"If Tuxedo Mask is after the same thing you are then he must be an enemy." Luna said.  
  
Usagi couldn't believe what she was hearing from Luna. She knew that Tuxedo Mask had supported and helped her on several occasions and he couldn't be an enemy if he fought against the Dark Kingdom alongside the Senshi.  
  
"Luna how could you say he's our enemy if he's helped us on several occasions?" Usagi argued.  
  
Luna was about to counter Usagi's argument when an all too familiar voice rang out throughout their current area of the park.  
  
"Usagi! Usagi!" the voice called out.  
  
After a few moments the voice got louder.  
  
"Usagi where are you?" the voice wanted to know.  
  
Then all of a sudden Usagi felt a hand on her arm and a slight tugging. The female Saiyan soon found herself being pulled out of the park by her friend Naru. And as Usagi was being pulled out of the park by Naru the moon rod fell out of her small backpack. Usagi didn't notice the rod was gone and kept on going letting Naru lead the way.  
  
Luna saw the moon rod fall out of Usagi's pack and wondered why the female Saiyan didn't notice it was gone. But that thought was quickly put out of her head when she saw the moon rod bounce close to the park's pond. Running towards the moon rod Luna snatched it up in her mouth just mere moments before it could fall in. Putting the rod on the ground Luna took a moment to catch her breath.  
  
"That girl must really be upset over this whole Tuxedo Mask situation if she didn't even notice the moon rod fall out." Luna said to herself.  
  
With that the lunar feline picked up the rod once again and went to find Usagi.  
  
********  
  
Usagi wondered where Naru was taking her. They had left the park and were headed towards the upscale shopping district not too far from the OSA P. The upscale district contained little boutiques, bridal shops, interesting stores selling handmade items, and independent art galleries. Everything in the upscale district was intended for the independent artist. As they went past building after building Usagi asked Naru were they were headed.  
  
"Naru where are you taking me?" she asked.  
  
Naru quickly looked over her shoulder and answered her friend.  
  
"Actually Usagi we're here." Naru said stopping in front of a fancy looking art gallery.  
  
On the outside of the gallery on either side of the large glass doors were two posters advertising the current gallery showing by a promising up and coming artist. One poster showed a building that resembled the Taj Mahal with large pillars on either side and columns that ran down the sides of a large reflecting pool. In the center of the pool was a fountain and in the background was a blanket of stars and a rising Earth. Below the picture was the name of the collection on display, the dates it would be at the gallery, and the name of the artist.  
  
"Moonlight Dreams: A Celestial Romance by Yumeno Yumeni." Usagi read aloud.  
  
"Yeah the collection is only around for two weeks before she changes it." Naru said, "Let's go inside and check out all the paintings."  
  
The two friends walked inside the gallery. Everywhere they looked they could see people looking at the large collection of paintings. There were pictures of gardens, more of the palace, and several of a couple standing on a balcony. And in every picture there was a blanket of stars and the Earth. Most of the illustrations in the collection were of the couple in various poses. Something about the couple intrigued Usagi and attracted her to the painting like metal to a magnet.  
  
Walking over to a nearby painting Usagi looked at the informational placard near the painting. The picture was entitled Serenity and Endymoin and the small paragraph that followed said the couple was named for the one mentioned in the Greek myths. Looking at the painting Usagi saw something that startled her something she was certain the myths never mentioned. The Serenity character in the painting had a Saiyan tail. But not just any Saiyan tail she had a white one. Upon closer inspection the female in the picture had short blonde hair and blue eyes almost the same color as hers. Glancing around the gallery Usagi saw that every single painting had the Earth in the background.  
  
As Usagi continued to look over the paintings of different couples all bearing the names Serenity and Endymoin she felt someone walk up next to her. Looking over to her right Usagi saw Umino standing next to her reading the placard next to the illustration.  
  
"You know they say if you hang one of these paintings over your bed anything you dream about will come true." Umino said.  
  
"I'll have to remember to pick up a poster of one of these paintings." Usagi replied.  
  
The duo was soon joined by Naru and the now trio began looking over the illustrations. Soon they came upon one that didn't feature a couple standing under a star filled sky. This painting was of a young woman sitting on a simple Queen Ann styled chair in a beautiful blue gown with her hair done up in curls.  
  
"Portrait of the artist." Umino read off the placard, "So this is what she looks like."  
  
"What do you mean?" Usagi asked quite confused.  
  
Umino decided to explain things to Usagi.  
  
"Rumor has it no one has ever seen the woman who painted these illustrations in public before." Umino told Usagi.  
  
Usagi looked at the picture and figured if someone who portrayed themselves as a beautiful young woman was in reality very shy about their looks.  
  
"Maybe she's just really shy and not comfortable with how she really looks." Usagi said.  
  
********  
  
Most assumptions people had about the elusive and mysterious Yumeno Yumeni were true. The female artist always made certain people never saw photographs or paintings of her true self. Because what most people didn't know was that Yumeni believed she was too plain looking to be a true artist. Yumeni began to believe that she would never look like the women she painted. And so Yumeni never let anyone believe she was the one who painted the ever-popular Moonlight Dreams collection.  
  
Yumeni had a knack for painting and usually painted what she saw in her dreams. Lately those dreams were of a young woman and the man she loved standing under a star filled sky. And because of those dreams Yumeni was inspired to paint pictures that depicted the couple in all sorts of romantic situations. But the couple in the paintings never seemed right.  
  
At one point during the series Yumeni had decided that the woman in the paintings should have a white opposable monkey tail and blonde hair. But for one reason or another all the women who modeled for her just didn't seem right to her. Each time she showed off her collection in another gallery Yumeni would blend in with the crowd and look for her next models hoping she would find the exact ones she was searching for.  
  
And so Yumeni stood in the small upscale gallery watching the people as they came in and out of the gallery hoping one of them would be the right one for her latest paintings. But it seemed to the young artist none of the patrons of the gallery would be right for her paintings. Yumeni decided to give up for the day and head for home.  
  
"Who was I fooling they wouldn't be in this crowd." Yumeni thought aloud.  
  
********  
  
Usagi went from the self-portrait back to the pictures of the couple and as she did something caught her eye once again. The picture featured the girl with the tail once more but this time the Endymoin in the painting was different. The Endymoin in the painting was now wearing a tuxedo similar to the one worn by Tuxedo Mask. The couple was standing on a balcony underneath the star filled sky with the Earth in the background. In the painting the couple was facing each other and holding hands and around one of the wrists of the Endymoin character was the white tail. But what shocked Usagi the most was how much the painting resembled her dream.  
  
"Usagi, Earth calling Usagi. You awake there?" Naru asked as she waved a hand in front of her friend's face to get her attention.  
  
"Sorry I thought I'd seen that painting somewhere before." Usagi said.  
  
********  
  
Mamoru Chiba wasn't one who went to galleries very often. It wasn't that he disliked art it was because he just didn't have the time to go to them. Most of the time he would pass them by without a second glance but something about the gallery he passed on his way home made him actually want to stop and look at the artwork on display. In the window was a poster advertising the current showing in the small neighborhood gallery. The poster contained a reproduction of a painting currently on display inside the gallery. To most people the poster was nothing special and the painting was okay but to Mamoru the poster seemed to scream come and look at me to him.  
  
Mamoru took the extra time to stop and look at the poster. In the picture there was a young man and woman facing each other holding each other's hands. The young woman was dressed in a simple white gown while the young man had on a tuxedo much like the one he wore when he was Tuxedo Mask. But what shocked him the most was the feeling he had seen the painting somewhere before and the fact that the young woman having a white tail that was currently around the wrist of the young man seemed perfectly natural to him.  
  
As Mamoru continued to stare at the poster a young woman with brown hair and glasses came walking out of the gallery. The young woman had a look of despair upon her face and was looking around for someone or something. And the moment she saw Mamoru the young woman came up to him and glomped onto Mamoru's wrist. Looking the now startled and surprised Mamoru in the eyes the young woman made her intentions clear.  
  
"You are so perfect. Say you'll come with me and be my model." The young woman said.  
  
Mamoru looked at the young woman as though she were crazy. There was no way he was going to model for a complete stranger. But as he would soon find out this young woman wouldn't take no for and answer. She needed him too much.  
  
"Listen I'm afraid I can't be your model." Mamoru tried to explain.  
  
"You can't get out of this that easily." She replied.  
  
Mamoru knew when he was beat and let out a sigh of defeat.  
  
********  
  
Usagi had turned her attention from the painting of her dream couple to one of the many landscapes in the gallery. And as she went to look at a painting of a beautiful garden on the moon Usagi spotted Mamoru out of the corner of her eye. The older college student was standing outside the gallery with a woman other than Rei latched onto his arm. Angry at the fact that he was two timing her good friend Usagi prepared to give the older man a piece of her mind.  
  
Walking out the door of the gallery Usagi went over to where Mamoru stood with the unknown woman and began to scold him for his behavior.  
  
"You know Mamoru I'd hate to be in your shoes if Rei saw you." Usagi stated plainly.  
  
Usagi saw Mamoru stiffen up and start to become defensive. She wondered what sort of excuse he was going to come up with for his actions.  
  
"Usagi this isn't what it looks like." Mamoru tried to explain.  
  
Usagi wasn't buying it one bit. Looking at the older man she tried to be civil and hold back using violent means to get her point across.  
  
"You know I don't see what Rei sees in you but I'll try to be nice to you for her sake. I'd hate to see her have her heart broken by you." Usagi replied.  
  
But before Mamoru could say something to her that would further their argument the young woman clutching to his arm turned her attention to Usagi. One look at the blonde Saiyan and the young woman's eyes lit up just before she glomped onto Usagi's arm as well.  
  
"This has to be my lucky day. Now I have the perfect couple to model for me. Please say you'll do it. This is the first time I've seen anyone who looked almost exactly like the person I picture for my artwork." The young woman said.  
  
Usagi didn't know what to say or do. If she went with the young woman and Mamoru then she just might be able to find out who the young woman was and why she needed her and Mamoru to pose for her. Usagi began to wonder if the woman had any connection to the artist who painted the illustrations and if she knew why most of the females had Saiyan tails. So far only a few select people outside her family and the Briefs family knew of the Saiyan existence on Earth.  
  
"I'd be glad to help you out." Usagi said.  
  
Mamoru sighed and tried to explain things to the young woman once again.  
  
"Look I really don't have the time to sit around while you draw my portrait." He explained.  
  
The young woman looked at Mamoru with pleading eyes. She needed him or else the paintings just wouldn't be right.  
  
"If you don't come then my illustrations won't be right. I need the both of you." She pleaded.  
  
Giving the young woman a look of defeat once more Mamoru reluctantly gave in.  
  
"Alright I'll go with you." He finally said.  
  
********  
  
It was a nice home and Usagi was surprised to learn that the simple looking young woman who had approached them outside the gallery was actually Yumeno Yumeni the artist behind the Moonlight Dreams collection. She looked nothing like her self-portrait, which had Usagi wondering what she wanted to hide from the rest of the world. It was a shame the rest of the world couldn't get to know the real person behind the beautiful illustrations.  
  
Looking around the home Usagi could see paintings and drawings that looked as though they could be a part of the gallery collection. Most of the illustrations that decked the walls of the home were landscapes. There were beautiful gardens and buildings everywhere. It was no wonder that Yumeni's work was in a gallery. She was very talented when it came to painting and drawing.  
  
Usagi and Mamoru were currently sitting on a small couch in the main room of the home. Yumeni had brought out some tea for them and sat down to begin her work. After a few quick composites Yumeni had all sorts of ideas flowing through her head. One of those ideas featured Usagi and Mamoru dressed in wedding attire and another had Mamoru standing behind Usagi with his head resting on hers while his arms were holding her close to him. They would make great paintings.  
  
"I really appreciate you doing this for me." Yumeni said as she began her next sketch.  
  
"I really enjoy doing this for you." Usagi replied.  
  
"Besides how could we say no to someone like you." Mamoru added.  
  
Usagi looked over at the civil looking Mamoru and found herself starting to see the same things Rei could see in him. He did seem kind and considerate and had an even temper. Usagi could also see what first drew Rei to him. Mamoru was quite handsome. Usagi had never once said he wasn't. Usagi couldn't believe she was thinking these thoughts about the man next to her not when she had strong feelings for Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Yumeni you won't mind if I ask you something?" Usagi asked the artist.  
  
"No, not at all." Yumeni replied as she turned to another page.  
  
"Why are all of your illustrations of a couple named Serenity and Endymoin?" Usagi wondered.  
  
Yumeni stopped for a moment to think of an answer to Usagi's question before giving one.  
  
"I've been having these dreams off and on for a while about a beautiful kingdom unlike anything I've ever seen. The dreams are so vivid and detailed it's almost like I'm there. I could tell from seeing the Earth in the background that the dreams were taking place on the moon. At first all I was dreaming about were gardens and buildings and I was inspired to paint them. But then I started seeing people in my dreams as well. The first few times I saw them I couldn't see their faces.  
  
"I figured since they were taking place on the moon I'd use one of the old Greek legends I had heard about. That's where the names Serenity and Endymoin came from. In fact, I began to actually use the idea of the couple being Greek. My early paintings of the couple looked like traditional Greek models with dark hair and eyes. They were beautiful but they weren't right.  
  
"As the dreams continued I began to actually see some of the facial features of the couple. That's when I went to a more Roman looking couple. Their hair and eyes as well as their actual faces began to lighten and soften. Still it didn't seem right. Something was off. And then it came to me. I saw a white tail coming from the Serenity figure in my dreams and wrap itself around the wrist of the Endymoin character. It was close but the paintings just didn't seem right." Yumeni said.  
  
Mamoru began wondering what it was in the paintings that Yumeni didn't think looked right.  
  
"What don't you think looked right in the paintings in your work Yumeni?" he asked her.  
  
"It was the couple themselves. The setting was right and I knew the tail was right but I just couldn't seem to get the couple right. Then a few days before I was to set up for my latest showing I had the dream that broke through all the mental barriers. I finally got a good look at the couple. I was only able to paint a few illustrations in time for the opening but it was worth it because I knew that if I could find the right couple I would have enough material for another show. In fact I've been working on a few paintings since the opening of my latest show. But somehow painting this new version of my couple always makes me feel quite sad." Yumeni replied.  
  
Usagi could see the work Yumeni talked about. Getting off the couch the female Saiyan went over to check out the illustrations. Flipping through the paintings Usagi saw a blonde haired young woman with blue eyes sporting the white Saiyan tail. The man in the paintings was quite handsome with his dark hair and eyes. In some paintings he was wearing black and silver armor and in others he was wearing a tuxedo like the one worn by Tuxedo Mask. All of the paintings were breathtaking but it was the last one that caused Usagi to start.  
  
The final painting showed the young couple standing on the balcony. The young woman was in a white gown accented in gold at the bodice with a bow in the back. The young man in the painting was wearing the black and silver armor. And like the painting in the gallery they were facing one another. The female in the painting had an object in her hands and looked as though she was about to give it to the male in the painting. Upon closer inspection Usagi could see the object looked exactly like the pocket watch Tuxedo Mask had dropped during the second battle with Zoicite.  
The watch in the painting was only the beginning for when Usagi took a good look at the faces of the couple she was surprised to see how much they looked like her and Mamoru. That was a bit too much for the female Demi-Saiyan. Going back to the couch Usagi decided to change the subject.  
  
"I can see why you chose us." Usagi said, "Tell me Yumeni why is it that no one has recognized you in public before? You look nothing like your self-portrait."  
  
"That's exactly why Usagi. I painted a picture of what I thought other people expected me too look like not what I really look like. As you can see I'm not much to look at." Yumeni replied.  
  
Both Usagi and Mamoru thought Yumeni looked perfectly fine to them. It didn't matter to them what someone looked like on the outside because sometimes simple packages hold the most beautiful things inside them.  
  
"Yumeni it shouldn't matter what you look like on the outside." Mamoru said.  
  
"As much as I hate to agree with him Mamoru is right." Usagi added.  
  
********  
  
Time flew by and soon it was time for Mamoru and Usagi to bid farewell to Yumeni and head home for the night. They both had a lot of studying to do for their classes and they needed to get home before it was too late. Mamoru had left before Usagi did and went back to his apartment complex. Usagi waited around a bit and took a look at the preliminary sketches Yumeni had drawn. They were incredible.  
  
After the modeling session was over with Yumeni offered to walk Usagi home. Usagi was more than happy to take the artist up on her offer. And as the pair walked down the streets of the Azabu-Juban neighborhood they began talking about this and that.  
  
"I don't see why you waited for me. You probably wanted to walk home with Mamoru." Yumeni said receiving a strange look from the female Saiyan.  
  
"You've got to be kidding I don't feel that way about Mamoru Chiba. Besides he's already seeing someone right now." Usagi replied a bit on the defensive side.  
  
The pair silently decided to put that conversation out of their heads and start a new one. As they continued along the street they noticed a poster advertising Yumeni's collection at the art gallery in the window of a small boutique. The poster was another copy of the one Mamoru had noticed earlier. And standing near the poster was a small group of older junior high students. Usagi and Yumeni could hear the conversation they were holding.  
  
"I bet whoever painted this is a very beautiful woman." The first girl said.  
  
"Yeah a beautiful person must paint beautiful pictures." The second girl added.  
  
Yumeni noticed the girls begin to head off and hid behind Usagi to hide herself. In their eyes she was beautiful. The shy simple looking artist didn't want to disappoint her fans by showing her true self.  
  
Usagi saw what the young artist had done and wondered what she was so ashamed of. In her opinion Yumeni was worrying too much about what other people thought of how she looked. Where she came from what one looked like didn't matter as much as what one did. If you had an obvious talent you would receive some form of respect from someone. Yumeni had the talent all she needed now was the respect. Usagi was going to be the first person to give it to her.  
  
"Look Yumeni you shouldn't worry about what people say about looks. Worry about making the best art you can. Besides I think you look beautiful and you're a nice person too." Usagi said.  
  
Usagi then took a quick glance at her watch and saw it was getting late.  
  
"Well I have to run. Remember what I said." Usagi said before heading off towards the campus.  
  
********  
  
Luna had looked all over the Azabu-Juban neighborhood for Usagi. She went to the female Saiyan's favorite places outside the school and the park and couldn't find her anywhere. Being a cat had its advantages but it also had its disadvantages as well. For one thing she wasn't as fast as Usagi was and so searching an entire neighborhood in one district took quite a long time. And by the time dusk had begun to settle on the city of Tokyo Luna was ready to call it a day and wait for Usagi back in their room.  
  
As Luna began to head back towards the campus she bumped into someone. Looking up Luna saw Usagi munching on a cream filled crepe roll. The lunar feline had come to learn that her charge had a fairly high rate of metabolism. She didn't know if it was because she was a martial artist or if it was because of her Saiyan side. Whatever the reason Usagi expended a lot of calories during the day and usual packed away a lot of food during the day. Putting the moon rod down Luna confronted her charge.  
  
"Usagi I've been looking all over for you. Where were you all day?" Luna said.  
  
Usagi looked down and noticed Luna and the moon rod. She hadn't noticed the rod was missing from her pack and knew she was in for it from Luna. I'm in for it now, she thought.  
  
"Naru took me to see a show at one of the local art galleries. After that I ran into the woman who painted the illustrations in the show and helped her with her next work." Usagi explained.  
  
Luna could understand how someone could loose track of time when they were out with their friends but the moon rod was very important and not to be let out of Usagi's sight for one moment. The fact that she almost lost it in the lake at the park had Luna worried. Maybe Usagi had too many things going on in her life and got easily sidetracked. Maybe the moon rod would be better taken care of in the hands of one of the other Senshi.  
  
"Here you might need this." Luna said placing a paw on the moon rod.  
  
Usagi picked up the moon rod and braced herself for whatever punishment Luna might give her. Usagi had survived many a tongue-lashing from her mother Chichi and knew how to soften the blow. It was something every single member of her family had learned how to do even five year old Goten.  
  
"Okay Luna let's hear it. I was irresponsible and careless and almost lost the moon rod. I shouldn't be allowed to even have it and you just might be rethinking you decision." Usagi said.  
  
Luna sighed before responding to what Usagi had said.  
  
"Yes it was careless of you to not notice the moon rod was even missing. And yes I have been thinking about giving the moon rod to one of the other Senshi. But I'm not going to. You were chosen the leader of the Senshi for a good reason. Someone at Central must know about your past experiences and have decided you would make a good leader based on that. I agree with them." Luna replied.  
  
Usagi was surprised her guardian didn't give her the much deserved tongue-lashing she was expecting. Maybe Luna thought that Usagi had learned her lesson. With the right look on her face Luna could instill fear in Usagi, fear that would get her to listen to anything she said.  
  
As Usagi tried to better stow the moon rod in her small pack the small crystal on the handle of the rod began to glow indicating another rainbow crystal. Pointing the moon rod in several different directions Usagi was surprised to see it begin to glow brighter in the direction she had just come from.  
  
"Luna I think we just might have another rainbow crystal." Usagi said.  
  
Luna replied with a simple nod and followed Usagi's lead. They had to get to the rainbow crystal before the Dark Kingdom did. Luna didn't want Zoicite to get his hands on another crystal and at the moment she wasn't too certain if she wanted Tuxedo Mask to have another one as well.  
  
********  
  
Zoicite had found his next target. The artist Yumeno Yumeni had almost reached her house when the effeminate dark general spotted the young woman the black crystal had told him held the next rainbow crystal. The sandy haired general was about to confront the artist when she spotted him first. Looking in his direction Yumeni noticed his handsome almost feminine beauty and came over to him.  
  
"You're a very handsome individual sir." Yumeni told Zoicite.  
  
Zoicite almost flustered and flushed at the comment made by Yumeni but caught himself before his cheeks began to show a slight pink tone to them. Gathering his wits and turning his focus back to the task at hand Zoicite pulled out his black crystal and prepared to get the crystal from Yumeni.  
  
"I don't have time for your idle conversation. I have a task to complete and you are a large part of it. Soon you will return to your true self." Zoicite began, "Rainbow crystal I command you to come forth!"  
  
Zoicite held the black crystal in front of Yumeni as he called forth its power. The crystal began to glow as it began to pull the rainbow crystal out of Yumeni's body. When the crystal was out of the body of the artist she began to cry out in pain as the transformation began to take place. Soon the shy and talented Yumeni was no more and standing in her place was a female warrior of the Dark Kingdom.  
  
The youma was a sight to behold. Standing at the same height as Yumeni the female youma had blue gray skin and wings like an angel. Her eyes were dark and mysterious and her hair was long and dark. On her body she wore long flowing white robes with golden adornments on the robes and around her head. She was Bina warrior of the shadows.  
  
"Those fools the Sailor Senshi and their ally Tuxedo Mask are bound to show up here soon. We will set a trap for them and wait inside the house. When they arrive we will destroy them." Zoicite commanded.  
  
"Yes my master." Bina replied.  
  
With that master and youma went into the house to prepare for the arrival of either the Senshi or Tuxedo Mask. Soon the real fun was about to begin.  
  
********  
  
Usagi ran down the street with Luna in her arms. Going at an incredibly fast pace the female Saiyan followed the moon rod's directions to Yumeni's home in under ten minutes. Recognizing the house Usagi began to worry that something might have happened to Yumeni especially if she was the next carrier of a rainbow crystal. Going to the front window of the house Usagi peered inside to make certain everything was alright. But when the female Demi-Saiyan looked inside the home she saw a sight which had her fighting to keep her Saiyan side in check. Yumeni was no longer Yumeni instead she was now a Dark Kingdom youma. Usagi was going to need help and fast.  
  
Pulling out her communicator Usagi pressed the all call button to reach the other three Senshi. After a brief moment's wait Usagi got the response she was hoping for.  
  
"Ami here." Ami said.  
  
"This Rei go ahead." Rei added.  
  
"Makoto here, what's up." Makoto wanted to know.  
  
Usagi gave the girls the condensed version of what was going on.  
  
"Guys Luna and I have found another crystal carrier and she's already become a youma." Usagi told the other Senshi, "There's no time to give you directions to our location so I'm switching on my distress signal. You can track it with your communicators."  
  
"We'll be there as soon as we can Usagi." Makoto answered for the others.  
  
"Be careful until we get there." Ami added out of concern Usagi might get carried away.  
  
"Don't worry guys I'll be fine." Usagi reassured her friends.  
  
With that Usagi ended the conversation and pressed the distress call button so the others could find her in time. Once that was done Usagi pulled out her broach and transformed.  
  
"Moon Prism Power!" she called out.  
  
When the light show had faded Usagi stood ready to battle the youma and a possible dark general as Sailor Moon.  
  
Mere moments after the transformation was complete Zoicite and Bina bolted from the house. The pair of Dark Kingdom minions made their way through the streets of the Azabu-Juban neighborhood trying to avoid being seen by Sailor Moon. The effeminate general believed they had made a clean getaway when they entered into a construction site. But they were unaware Sailor Moon had caught up with them in the construction site.  
  
"Hold it right there Zoicite!" Sailor Moon called out, "I am the sailor suited soldier of the moon Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I shall punish you."  
  
Zoicite was unimpressed by Sailor Moon's little speech and began laughing.  
  
"You think your puny little speech can stop us. Well you are sadly mistaken Miss Moon." Zoicite replied, "Bina eliminate Miss Moon."  
  
The youma that was once Yumeni pulled out a large black marking pen and powered up for her first move. When her Ki was at its peak Yumeni began attacking in a most peculiar manner. Bina began to draw what looked like a large boulder. When the sketch was finished the female youma grabbed the boulder and hurled it at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon dodged boulder after boulder that was being thrown at her. After a few solid minutes of trying to avoid getting smashed with a boulder Sailor Moon turned and prepared to take the next boulder head on with her tiara. But before she could use her patented attack Tuxedo Mask came and pulled her to safety.  
  
"Thanks for the assist Tuxedo Mask." Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Anytime Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask replied.  
  
Zoicite used the two warriors slight distraction to try and escape without being seen but Tuxedo Mask noticed Zoicite leaving the area and went after him. And with Zoicite out of the way Sailor Moon could fully concentrate on dealing with Bina.  
  
Sailor Moon tried not to attack Bina. She didn't want to harm the youma in any way before she had a chance to return her to the talented artist she had met earlier in the day.  
  
"Please return to Yumeni. Please remember your kind heart. You aren't like this. You should be painting beautiful illustrations not fighting and hurting people." Sailor Moon pleaded.  
  
Bina didn't listen to a word of what Sailor Moon had to say. The youma began to power up for another attack. But before she could pull off her attack two distinct and familiar voices rang out through the construction site.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!" the first voice called out.  
  
"Supreme Thunder!" the second voice added.  
  
Sailor Moon and the youma looked in the direction of the voices and saw the rest of the Senshi standing on a pile of lumber. Bina took the opportunity to pull out her pen and began to draw another boulder and hurtled it towards the Senshi. Mercury saw the boulder heading for them and made a defensive maneuver using her bubbles.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury called out.  
  
The bubbles collided with the boulder stopping the attack in time.  
  
Sailor Moon upon seeing the other Senshi had things under control decided to go off in the direction Tuxedo Mask and Zoicite had gone. The female Saiyan wanted to see if there was anything she could do to help Tuxedo Mask in his fight with Zoicite.  
  
********  
  
Tuxedo Mask had followed Zoicite to another section of the construction site. They had climbed to what would eventually become the sixth floor of a twelve story high rise building. Zoicite had the one thing Tuxedo Mask wanted the green rainbow crystal. Zoicite was not about to give up the crystal very easily. Not at least without a fight. And so the two warriors found themselves dueling it out high above the streets of Tokyo. Tuxedo Mask using his cane and roses and Zoicite using his pink crystal shard attack.  
  
By the time Sailor Moon had arrived on the scene of the battle the effeminate general and the dapper defender were wearing each other down. Zoicite had fired off another blast and Tuxedo Mask had defended against the attack by twirling his cane around like a propeller to block the blast from touching him. Then he retaliated by flinging a rose at the dark general who easily dodged it. All in all the two combatants were evenly matched.  
  
Zoicite tried to get the upper hand in the situation and sneak behind Tuxedo Mask to fire a blast at his back. Sailor Moon detected the sudden rise in the Ki level of the sandy haired general and prepared to send her own attack towards the general. Placing her thumb and forefinger on her tiara Sailor Moon charged it with her Ki and prepared to use it against Zoicite.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon called out before sending the energy disk towards Zoicite.  
  
The glowing energy disk didn't do much damage to the dark general but it did do the job Sailor Moon had intended. The disk had stopped Zoicite from getting in a sneak attack on Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask turned to face Sailor Moon and give her his thanks for her backup.  
  
"Thanks for the assistance Sailor Moon." He said.  
  
"Anytime. Besides you help me out on many occasions it's the least I could do." She replied.  
  
Sailor Moon then turned her attention to the dark general on the I-beam and flared her Ki to a very noticeable level. The visible Ki flared around her body in the familiar blue and yellow hues. Not wanting to fail another mission Zoicite decided it would be best to run off and be able to fight again than get a severe beating at the hands of the female Saiyan. And so the sandy haired general left the construction site in the customary shower of sakura petals.  
  
With Zoicite out of the way Sailor Moon could get the other reason she had come to the construction site out of the way. Sailor Moon needed to know if she would be able to trust Tuxedo Mask. As she turned to face the tuxedo clad warrior she noticed he had the watch she had been carrying in his hands. Looking down at the watch Tuxedo Mask let one word escape his lips.  
  
"Princess." He whispered with great emotion.  
  
"Do you know anything about our princess?" Sailor Moon asked him.  
  
"I really don't know much about your princess Sailor Moon. I'm sorry." He told her.  
  
Sailor Moon then decided to ask Tuxedo Mask the more important question on her mind.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask are you our friend or our enemy?" she wanted to know.  
  
"We are both after the rainbow crystals. In that regard I am your enemy. But I will help you when it comes to the dark generals." He said.  
  
Sailor Moon felt a lump form in her throat and swallowed hard.  
  
"I was afraid of that." She said softly.  
  
"You seemed to have dropped this Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask said giving her the watch back.  
  
Sailor Moon saw the watch and wondered why he was returning something that was rightfully his to begin with.  
  
"But isn't that your watch? You did drop it first not too long ago." She wanted to know.  
  
"You keep it for a while. I have a feeling it will be in better hands. Also I want you to make certain the crystal you have remains safe." Tuxedo Mask replied  
  
"Don't worry both the watch and the crystal will be safe. I just hope we don't have to be enemies for long." Sailor Moon said as she took the watch.  
  
With that Tuxedo Mask left the construction site and Sailor Moon. As she watched him leave the female Saiyan suddenly remembered the Senshi were still fighting Bina.  
  
"Oh no I almost forgot all about the youma." Sailor Moon thought aloud.  
  
********  
  
By the time Sailor Moon returned to the scene of the battle she could tell the Senshi had done a very good job of weakening the youma. Bina's Ki level was quite low and could easily be returned to Yumeni. As she pulled out the moon rod Jupiter asked her if she got a rainbow crystal from either Zoicite or Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Did you get it?" Jupiter wanted to know.  
  
"I'm afraid not. Zoicite left the site too quickly and Tuxedo Mask just won't give up the one he has. He said he'd continue to help us as far as the youma are concerned but don't count on him to give up any crystals he might have." Sailor Moon told the others.  
  
With that said Sailor Moon prepared to return Yumeni to her true self.  
  
"Moon Healing Activation!" she called out.  
  
The youma Bina was surrounded by a shower of intense light and with one final screeching yell she returned to the gentle artist Yumeni. When the Senshi were convinced she would be alright they left the construction site to let the authorities take care of things.  
  
********  
  
A few days had passed since the incident at the construction site and Mamoru and Usagi were at the gallery with Yumeni. Yumeni had finished the illustration she was working on for the gallery showing and wanted the pair to be the first ones to see it. The young artist knew they would like the way the illustration had turned out. When she removed the cloth covering the illustration both Usagi and Mamoru were surprised by what they saw.  
  
The illustration was similar to some of the other illustrations except this time the Serenity character in the painting sported the exact same hairstyle as Usagi. In fact the female Saiyan began to wonder if she would really look the way the woman in the painting did if she still had her tail. The Endymoin character now had a softer face and more expressive eyes that were full of love for his princess. The couple was standing on the balcony again and like the painting in Yumeni's house they were wearing the white dress and armor the dream versions had on. But instead of the Serenity character giving the Endymoin character a watch the couple was in a loving embrace with Endymoin's arms wrapped around Serenity and her tail wrapped around the wrist holding onto her waist. All in all the illustration was the most beautiful thing the pair had seen.  
  
"That painting has to be the best thing you've ever done." Usagi said.  
  
"I have to agree with her. I like the way it turned out." Mamoru added.  
  
"Thank you very much. I'm glad you like the way it turned out." Yumeni replied.  
  
Usagi smiled at Yumeni and as she did she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. The self-portrait Yumeni had painted before had been replaced with a new one. This time the painting showed the artist as she truly was. She was still sitting in the Queen Ann chair but this time she had on a simple blue shirt dress and wore her glasses with her hair in its familiar braid. Usagi was proud that Yumeni was finally comfortable with letting people see the real person behind the illustrations.  
  
"Wow, you changed your self-portrait Yumeni." Usagi said.  
  
"Yes, and I want to thank you for convincing me that I should let people see the real me." Yumeni replied with a great big smile on her face.  
  
********  
  
Finally another episode finished! And surprise, surprise I found my original notes! They were with me all the time and I just didn't realize it oh well. It took way too long to finish this one and I apologize for that. First I was in Boston which was a great time and then I went on one of my usual weekend jaunts to Wisconsin. When I got back Fanfiction.net was down for the count for a while and I just didn't feel like writing very much besides I had more important things to attend to like a birthday last Sunday. I guess it's partly because this particular episode was a bit on the dull side originally. Don't worry though things will pick up soon.  
  
There really isn't much to explain about this episode. The illustrations were pretty much left the way the animators made them look in the original episode all I did was add the Saiyan tail to some of them. What's more important about this episode is that Usagi is starting to actually see something good in Mamoru. I know all you Mamoru haters out there would rather see her with Ryouga but I'm putting the lost boy with Makoto. I've also got her wondering who she can really trust in this whole battle for the rainbow crystals. It'll make her think twice about letting Tuxedo Mask get his hands on another crystal.  
  
Speaking of crystals and Makoto the next episode has the Senshi of Thunder beginning to explore her feelings towards Ryouga when she finds something out about her crush Motoki. It looks like our favorite arcade employee has himself a girlfriend and she's been offered the chance of a lifetime. Will she take the offer and travel far away or will she stay in Tokyo with Motoki and how will Usagi and Makoto handle the situation? And why does Zoicite have his eyes on Motoki's girlfriend. The answers to all this and more in episode fifteen Motoki's Girl.  



	15. Motoki's Girl

The atmosphere in the Azabu-Juban neighborhood was less than perfect that Thursday afternoon. The sky had suddenly become very dark and a storm had formed pouring rain over the city. The weather report that morning had said there was only supposed to be a ten percent chance of rain that day but it began to rain anyway. And as the rain fell on the city Kino Makoto ran through the streets of the Azabu-Juban neighborhood trying to make it home before she became overly soaked.  
  
Makoto couldn't see where she was going because the rain was coming down in buckets. And as she ran down one of the main streets in the neighborhood Makoto ran into someone and fell on her rear end. Getting quite angry at the person she ran into Makoto stood up and rolled up her sleeves preparing to fight the person.  
  
"Just what are you looking at!" she yelled.  
  
The person she ran into looked at Makoto with apologetic eyes and tried to apologize for causing her to fall down upon the wet ground.  
  
"I'm sorry." He apologized to her.  
  
Makoto became even angrier at the man who knocked her onto the wet pavement and confronted him even further.  
  
"Listen buster if you can get away with just saying you're sorry, we won't need policemen." She yelled at him.  
  
Makoto expected the man she ran into to hit her for saying the things she said and braced herself for a blow to the upper body. But when the anticipated strike never came she finally took a good look at the person standing in front of her. There standing before her was none other than Motoki. The older boy had a polite and apologetic smile on his face and was holding his umbrella over Makoto to keep her from getting soaked even further. Motoki was dressed the way he normally dressed a nice button down shirt and a pair of tan pants. This time the shirt was a nice dark French blue instead of the white he usually wore.  
  
As Makoto stared at the older sandy haired boy she began thinking how much he reminded her of a boy she once knew. Makoto couldn't stay mad at him for very long and began to smile at the college aged boy. As she had told Usagi when she first met Motoki it was his voice that brought back memories of a former crush. Motoki's voice could always make Makoto feel better.  
  
"Why don't I walk you back to your building so you don't get soaked." Motoki offered.  
  
"That would be nice." Makoto replied trying desperately to fight the blush on her cheeks.  
  
The pair of friends walked together under the large black umbrella down the street and as they did they carried on a casual conversation getting to know one another better.  
  
"So I hear on good authority from Usagi that you're quite the gourmet cook." He said, "Maybe you could come over to my place and make one of your best dishes for me sometime."  
  
Makoto was happy that Motoki wanted her to cook for him. She had never had a boy ask her to make him dinner before. With a big smile on her face Makoto agreed to go over to Motoki's place and cook for him and maybe do a little housework too.  
  
"Okay, any time. I can clean your house too." Makoto said.  
  
Motoki was happy Makoto had agreed to make him dinner one night. She didn't have to offer to clean his place but it did need a good once over and he didn't want to disappoint her by declining her offer. Makoto reached into her briefcase and pulled out a small notebook she kept her reminders and lists in and handed it to Motoki along with a pen. The college student opened it to the first blank page and wrote down his address along with his favorite dish, which was hayashi rice.  
  
By the time Makoto had returned the notebook and pen to her briefcase the rain had stopped. Looking up at the sky she saw that the clouds were beginning to break and it would be a long time before the rain would come down again. Makoto was disappointed because the rain had ended so suddenly.  
  
"I wish it would rain some more." Makoto said.  
  
Motoki smiled at Makoto as he shook the rain off his umbrella and closed it. Then taking a quick glanced at his watch he noticed what time it was and remembered he needed to stop by the university.  
  
"I just remembered I promised to meet someone at the university. Looks like I won't be able to walk you the rest of the way. I'll see you soon okay." Motoki said.  
  
"I'll come over to your place this Sunday." Makoto replied.  
  
With that Makoto left Motoki in front of one of the buildings at the university.  
  
A couple of minutes after Makoto had left Motoki a young woman with deep auburn hair down to her shoulders came out of the building Motoki had stopped in front of. She had green eyes and wore a simple navy blue cotton shirt and matching skirt under a crisp white lab coat.  
  
"Hey Motoki that your new girlfriend there?" she teased the blonde male.  
  
"Real funny Reika, real funny." Motoki said dryly, "You don't have to worry though she not your competition. Besides she's just a kid."  
  
Reika smiled a bit before turning real serious and a little distant. With a heavy sigh she addressed Motoki once again.  
  
"Look I'm afraid I'm going to have to cancel our plans for tonight. I need to get some work done for tomorrow and it's going a lot slower than I had originally thought it would." Reika said.  
  
"That's perfectly alright Reika I know how important this research is to you." Motoki replied, "Have you made a decision about that thing we discussed the other day?"  
  
"I really haven't decided one way or the other yet Motoki." Reika told him.  
  
Motoki took Reika's hand in his and began to run his thumb over its back to let her know everything would be just fine. And as they enjoyed the silence between them Mamoru came up to them and broke the silence.  
  
"Hey guys." Mamoru said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Hey Mamoru." The pair replied.  
  
Reika then turned her attention back to Motoki to say goodbye to him before heading back into the science labs at the university.  
  
"I better get going. I'll call you later to reschedule our dinner date." She said.  
  
"I'd like that." Motoki replied, "And please give some more thought to that decision you have to make by next week."  
  
"I will." Reika said before turning to Mamoru, "Mamoru could you keep an eye on this adorable man of mine on your way home."  
  
"I'd be happy to." Mamoru replied.  
  
With that Reika headed back to the science labs at the university leaving her best friend and her boyfriend standing outside the gates to the school. And as she went back to the school Motoki let out a small soft sigh.  
  
"Motoki my friend have you got it bad." Mamoru commented to his friend.  
  
********  
  
Guardians of the Earth  
Episode Fifteen: Motoki's Girl  
  
********  
  
Mamoru, Motoki, and Reika had been best friends since the beginning of junior high school. The trio had become quite close over the years. It wasn't until they reached their final two years of high school that Motoki and Reika started to have strong feelings beyond that of a simple friendship. The two started dating and by the time they reached KO University they were in a serious relationship.  
  
Motoki like Mamoru enrolled as a premed student while Reika enrolled in the anthropology department. Reika worked as a research assistant in the two years they had attended KO University. It was hard work but she loved every minute of it. And over the course of the two years she worked within the anthropology department Reika had become one of the top students in her class earning a great deal of respect from her professors. It was that respect and hard work that helped the professors decide that she would be the one to be awarded the opportunity to study for a year under one of the premiere zoologists in the field.  
  
When Motoki had heard about Reika's opportunity to study with a world renowned zoologist he was happy at first and then became quite confused. Motoki wanted Reika to be able to go and study under one of the leading scientists in her chosen field of study but at the same time he wanted her close by. Motoki was afraid that if Reika accepted the offer given to her by the university they would drift apart and fall out of love. He had heard too many stories about long distance relationships causing a couple to stop loving one another. Motoki didn't want that to happen and his confusion over the situation was causing Reika to have doubts of her own. It was that reason that she had asked Mamoru to walk with Motoki as he headed back to his apartment.  
  
The two friends decided to stop in a small coffee shop so they could discuss what was going on between Motoki and Reika. Mamoru had seen the way his two best friends looked at each other when the subject of their long running discussion was brought up. Motoki's feelings and actions were turning an already difficult decision for Reika into something much worse. The more he refused to tell her it would be perfectly fine for her to accept the offer the harder it would be for her to make a decision one way or the other. And as it stood time was running out and Reika would have her decision made for her and the decision would be not to go.  
  
"Motoki are you and Reika having some problems lately?" Mamoru wanted to know.  
  
"You could tell couldn't you." Motoki replied.  
  
"Well something's going on between the two of you." Mamoru said.  
  
Motoki took in a heavy sigh and prepared to tell Mamoru what was happening with him and Reika over the past few weeks.  
  
"A couple of weeks ago Reika was offered the opportunity to study for a year in Africa under one of the top zoologists in the field. When she told me about it she said it was an opportunity few students are given. She will be one of fifteen people studying with this particular doctor. Reika really doesn't know what she should decide to do and I'm no help at all because I want her to stay close yet at the same time I don't want to tie her down." Motoki explained.  
  
"Sounds like a tough situation." Mamoru commented.  
  
Motoki thought he had enough of discussing his situation with Reika and decided to change the topic of their conversation.  
  
"Mamoru do you like hayashi rice?" Motoki asked his friend.  
  
"I really haven't been too fond of that particular dish." Mamoru replied, "Why?"  
  
"Well Makoto Kino offered to cook for me this Sunday and I told her that was my favorite dish." Motoki explained to his friend.  
  
Makoto's name had sounded familiar to Mamoru and then he remembered he had not only heard her name in the Crown but he had also seen her there too with Usagi and her other friends.  
  
"She's one of Usagi's friends." Mamoru said, "Don't you know how Usagi feels?"  
  
"Yeah, they're both cute." Motoki replied with a smile.  
  
Mamoru thought his friend was getting a bit dense and wondered what he meant by his comment.  
  
"Cute?" Mamoru inquired.  
  
"Come on, they're only high school kids." Motoki said.  
  
Mamoru began wondering about Rei who was the same age as Usagi and the others. The college aged student didn't know if he should still be seeing Rei. It wasn't fair to her if he kept toying with her emotions by going out with her.  
  
"They're like younger sisters." Motoki quickly added to explain his prior comment.  
  
********  
  
The morning after a storm in the Azabu-Juban neighborhood everything seemed to gleam with a newness about it. There was a fresh look to the streets and the flowers along the main streets in the neighborhood opened their petals revealing their beauty to the entire world. Even the people of the Azabu-Juban neighborhood seemed different the morning after a storm. They were calmer and ready to face the new day with a great big smile on their face. And that was how one Kino Makoto felt as she left her apartment building bright and early to go over to Motoki's place and offer her services.  
  
Makoto reached the apartment with an hour and a half to spare before the first warning bell would sound at Juban Prep. She would have plenty of time to assess what needed to be done around the apartment before heading off to school. Ringing the bell Makoto waited for Motoki to answer the door. As Motoki opened the door to the small apartment Makoto was greeted by a sight she hadn't expected to see, Motoki's place was a pigsty. There were clothes thrown every which way about the apartment. The floor was barely visible and it looked as though Motoki had not cleaned his place in ages. Makoto was going to have to get down and dirty and clean the place.  
  
"Whoa this place is a mess." Makoto commented.  
  
"I've been too busy to clean it lately." Motoki replied.  
  
"Well then I'm going to clean it." Makoto offered.  
  
"You really don't have to." Motoki said.  
  
"But I want to." Makoto insisted.  
  
As Makoto began to pick up some of the clothing that was lying on one of the chairs Motoki went back into his room to gather the things he would need for his classes that day. Makoto happily set to work getting all the dirty clothes off of Motoki's floor so she could then clean it. After ten solid minutes of cleaning Makoto had every piece of clothing off of the floor and the furniture in the main room of the apartment. Noticing a few pictures and other accessories in the room had fallen over Makoto set about straightening them up so the room would look nicer. And as she picked up one of the photo frames Makoto noticed a picture of Motoki with a very beautiful young woman with auburn hair and green eyes. One look at the happy couple in the photo and Makoto could tell they were very happy together.  
  
"Hey Motoki who's the person in the photo with you I found under all your clothes out here?" Makoto asked a bit curious.  
  
"Oh, that's my girlfriend Reika." Motoki replied from his room.  
  
Not wanting to impose on a man who was already taken Makoto decided to leave the apartment.  
  
"Sorry Motoki but I'm going to have to get going. I just remembered I promised to help Usagi with a couple of things before school." Makoto called out before she left the apartment.  
  
********  
  
Lunch at Juban Prep was a somber occasion for Makoto. She still couldn't shake the fact that Motoki had a girlfriend. But something else was bothering her too. Makoto couldn't stop thinking about a certain wandering martial artist named Ryouga Hibiki. No matter how hard she tried Makoto couldn't get Ryouga out of her mind. As she sat under one of the large maple trees Makoto asked Luna for her advice on the situation.  
  
"Luna I have a problem. I have this crush on a real nice guy but I also happen to have feelings for another guy. The situation wouldn't be real complicated if it was just that but it also seems that the guy I have the crush on has a girlfriend. Should I pursue the guy I have the crush on or should I let him be happy with his girlfriend and wait for the other guy to return back to Tokyo?" Makoto asked her.  
  
Luna thought about Makoto's situation for a moment before she gave the Thunder Senshi her honest opinion on the situation.  
  
"If you want my opinion on the matter I think you should figure out what it is you like about both boys and then see which one has the better likeable qualities. You need to know which boy you have the stronger feelings for." Luna suggested.  
  
"I had a feeling you would say something like that." Makoto said with a sigh.  
  
Makoto sat back against the tree and thought about all the things that attracted her to Ryouga and all the things that attracted her to Motoki. The list was pretty even except not once on her list for Ryouga did it mention anywhere how he reminded her of someone she once knew.  
  
Sitting there Makoto slowly trudged through her lunch trying to figure out who had the better qualities. As she did so Usagi came bounding over to the tree with her usual tray of food in hand grumbling about the tiny portions the school gave her. Thoughts of lunch were quickly put out of her mind when she saw the way her fiend was sitting under the tree.  
  
"Mako-chan you look like you've had your heart stomped on." Usagi said concerned about her newest friend's condition.  
  
"Life just isn't fair Usagi." Makoto replied.  
  
"Maybe I can help you out if you tell me who the guy is." Usagi offered.  
  
"Well Usagi you may not like this but the guy I like is Motoki." Makoto told her friend.  
  
Usagi was shocked to hear that Makoto liked Motoki. Usagi also had a crush on Motoki. Even before she began to develop her crush on Tuxedo Mask Usagi had feelings for Motoki. Turning to her friend and her cat Usagi told Makoto what she thought of the situation.  
  
"Wait a minute you can't like Motoki because I like Motoki." Usagi complained.  
  
Makoto thought Usagi was going off the deep end when she mentioned liking Motoki. As far as she knew Usagi had feelings for Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"But I thought you liked Tuxedo Mask Usagi." Makoto said.  
  
"Hey I happen to like both guys." Usagi replied.  
  
Luna was trying hard not to laugh because Usagi was in the same boat as Makoto. The female Saiyan had a crush on two guys at the same time just like the tall brunette and one of those guys was the exact same individual.  
  
"Well I can say one thing for the two of you; you both have the same tastes in men." Luna commented while trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Yeah and it looks like we both have the same problem." Makoto added.  
  
"Well I think the two of you should decide on one or the other." Luna said to the two Senshi.  
  
"Well I know one way to make you happy again Makoto. We should go to the game center after school. That always seems to make me feel better." Usagi suggested.  
  
********  
  
With the school day over Usagi and Makoto could spend time focusing on having fun and forgetting about their shared problem. And as they headed towards the Crown Game Parlor from Juban Prep Makoto told Usagi about what she had found out that morning.  
  
"Usagi it seems my guy problem is a bit more complicated than I had originally told you." Makoto began, "You might want to brace yourself but Motoki has a girlfriend."  
  
Usagi got a big smile on her face when she heard Motoki had a girlfriend. Thinking she was his girlfriend Usagi quickly put Tuxedo Mask out of her mind and began to think of all the things she and Motoki could do together.  
  
"I saw a picture of her at Motoki's place this morning when I went over to assess what I would need to do on Sunday. She's real beautiful and she had auburn hair and green eyes. Motoki said her name is Reika. He looked real happy in the photo with her Usagi." Makoto told her friend.  
  
Usagi was shocked to hear that Motoki was taken. It seemed all the great guys were taken. Ranma was taken even if he didn't admit it and now Motoki was taken.  
  
"Motoki can't be taken!" Usagi blurted out.  
  
"Well I for one am not going to give up on Motoki. I'm going to attack with all I've got even if there isn't much hope for me." Makoto declared.  
  
Usagi sighed and grabbed Makoto by the arm and began to lead her in the direction of the game center. They were going to get to the bottom of this no matter what it took. Usagi was determined to talk to Motoki about the girlfriend he had.  
  
When the two friends reached the game center Usagi wasn't paying much attention to where she was going when they got to the entrance and ran into something or rather someone solid. Looking up at the person she ran into Usagi saw it was none other than Mamoru Chiba. Usagi was not very thrilled to see Mamoru again and Mamoru didn't look too happy to see Usagi either.  
  
"Watch where you're going will ya odango atama!" Mamoru said.  
  
"I have more important things to worry about other than weather or not I'm going to run into you mister high and mighty Chiba Mamoru." Usagi yelled back.  
  
Mamoru noticed Makoto was with Usagi and began to wonder what they were doing at the game center that afternoon.  
  
"And just what are you two doing here as if I didn't know." Mamoru wanted to know.  
  
"For your information mister nosy we came to play some games and see Motoki or is that a crime now." Usagi spat back at Mamoru.  
  
"I hope you know that Motoki only thinks of you two like sisters." Mamoru told them.  
  
Usagi couldn't believe what Mamoru was telling them and got angry at him for making things up. She believed deep down in her heart that Motoki had real feelings for her.  
  
"How could you say such a thing you big baka!" Usagi yelled while trying to keep her Ki from flaring up in anger.  
  
"It's true. You can ask Motoki himself." Mamoru said, "Well I have to get going. Be seeing you odango atama."  
  
"My name is Son Usagi you baka! Get it right!" Usagi yelled at Mamoru's retreating form.  
  
Angry and frustrated Usagi wanted to take things out on a few video games and walked into the game parlor with Makoto close behind. When they got into the game parlor they noticed Motoki was nowhere to be seen. The person they had come to see had not arrived at work yet.  
  
"Great he's not here." Makoto said disappointed.  
  
"Why don't we wait for him outside." Usagi suggested.  
  
The two friends went back outside the game parlor to wait for Motoki to come to work and saw that Mamoru was still where they had left him. Walking over to the older boy Makoto wanted to ask him what he knew about Reika.  
  
"Mamoru what do you know about the girl Motoki is seeing?" Makoto asked him.  
  
"If you mean Reika she's probably the best thing to happen to Motoki. The three of us have been close for quite some time but those two started going out in high school." Mamoru said, "Reika is a zoology major and is real dedicated to her work. In fact, she was given a chance to study in Africa under one of the leading scientists in the field."  
  
Makoto was surprised to hear that the competition just might be leaving the country for a while. With Reika out of the way Makoto just might have a chance with Motoki. Grabbing Mamoru by the lapels on his green blazer Makoto began to shake the older boy in order to get more information out of him.  
  
"Alright Chiba talk. I want to know everything you know about this study trip to Africa of hers. I want answers and I want them now." Makoto demanded.  
  
Mamoru was taken by surprise when Makoto became forceful with her and began to tell her everything he knew which wasn't very much.  
  
"I don't know too much about this study trip other than what I heard from their conversations at school. From what I gather she hasn't made a decision as to whether she was going or not." Mamoru said.  
  
With that Makoto put Mamoru down and went to rejoin Usagi near the game center.  
  
********  
  
Zoicite was once again spending some quality time with Malachite in his chambers once again. The effeminate general had placed the crystals he had captured in an elaborate maple box lined with dark blue velvet. The red and green crystals stood out against the dark background as they were prominently displayed in the large front room of Malachite's chambers. The box had been a gift to Zoicite from Malachite so he could present the seven rainbow crystals to Queen Beryl in style. But all they had so far were the two that were now in the box.  
  
Zoicite was sitting with Malachite on the dark blue velvet chaise lounge passing his black crystal between his fingers. The effeminate general was trying to come up with a way to get the two crystals that Tuxedo Mask and the Senshi had in their possession. Watching the black crystal pass from one finger to the next Zoicite then got an idea that just might work.  
  
"I think I know how to get the other two crystals or at least one of them anyway. When I go for the next rainbow crystal I'll act as though I'm going to strike a deal with them and when one of them lets down their guard I'll grab the crystal they have and take the next one for ourselves." Zoicite said.  
  
"Sounds like a fairly good plan." Malachite commented.  
  
"Well then shall we put phase one into action." Zoicite said.  
  
With that Zoicite held the black crystal in his hands out at arm's length and call forth its power.  
  
"Black crystal find me the next holder of a rainbow crystal!" Zoicite called out.  
  
The crystal began to glow as the tendrils of light came forth and revealed the next person to hold a rainbow crystal inside of them. In the column of light was the image of a young woman with auburn hair and green eyes wearing a dark blue shirt and matching skirt with a crisp white lab coat over the outfit. The young woman was none other than Motoki's girlfriend Reika.  
  
"She's pretty." Malachite commented.  
  
"She's nothing more than just an ugly youma." Zoicite replied with great jealousy in his voice.  
  
Not wanting his life partner to get the wrong idea Malachite produced a perfect single red rose.  
  
"You shouldn't get jealous you know." Malachite said as he gave the rose to Zoicite.  
  
"You know I'm lucky to have someone like you." Zoicite replied.  
  
********  
  
Makoto was confused. After spending the afternoon with Usagi she didn't know whether or not she liked Motoki or Ryouga better. On one hand Ryouga was a handsome caring individual who had some of the same interests she did. He was into martial arts and had spent a good portion of his life training. But on the other hand Motoki was also kind and considerate and good looking. Motoki was the first one Makoto had a crush on yet what Mamoru had said to her and Usagi that afternoon didn't sit well with her. Motoki only thought of her as some kid sister he liked to have around not someone he could have a serious relationship with. And while Ryouga was trying to figure out a few things in his own life Motoki knew what he wanted to be and he wasn't going anywhere just yet.  
  
But there was one thing about Motoki that made Ryouga more desirable besides the fact that Makoto had given the wandering martial artist her photo. It was the fact that Motoki was in the middle of a very serious relationship with Reika.  
  
Makoto had decided she was going to have a little talk with Reika. If she could convince the older girl to accept the offer to study in Africa then she would stand a better chance with Motoki. As she made her way to the university Makoto thought of all the reasons Reika should go to Africa to study. But she also began to think about her relationship with Ryouga. I let him go back to Nerima so he could sort out a few things even though I wanted him to stay here so I could be with him does that mean I love him, Makoto thought quite confused.  
  
Walking onto the campus of KO University Makoto made her way over to the science building to find Reika. The tall brunet found the older girl in one of the labs in the zoology department. Reika was looking over some video tape of an animal behavior experiment she was assisting on when Makoto walked into the lab. Knocking on the door frame Makoto got the attention of the older girl.  
  
"Can I help you?" Reika asked Makoto.  
  
Makoto took a deep breath and began to casually bring up the reason for her visit.  
  
"My name is Kino Makoto and I happen to know Motoki. First off he didn't send me here to talk to you. I came here on my own when I heard about your chance to study in Africa from Mamoru Chiba." Makoto said with a pleasant smile.  
  
"Mamoru told you I might be going to Africa did he." Reika replied.  
  
"Yeah but he didn't tell me very much about it. All he said was that you had the chance to go and study in Africa under one of the best zoologists around and you hadn't decided one way or the other yet. I think that was all he knew of the situation." Makoto told her.  
  
Reika stopped the video and gave Makoto her full attention curios as to why she had come.  
  
"Mamoru's right I do have the chance to go to Africa and study zoology but it means making a one year commitment and I don't know if I could stand to be away from Motoki for that long. I want to go really I do but if Motoki says he doesn't want me to go then I'll turn them down." Reika explained.  
  
Makoto couldn't believe what she was hearing. Reika was willing to throw away a great opportunity if Motoki objected to her leaving for a year. Getting upset with Reika Makoto confronted the issue head on giving Reika her opinion.  
  
"Well if that's the way you feel then don't go. You need to make your choice right now, love or study!" Makoto almost yelled at Reika.  
  
The moment the words came out of her mouth Makoto suddenly remembered the real reason why she came to see Reika. She was supposed to convince her to leave not stay. Oh no I totally goofed, Makoto thought. But after some further thought on the subject Makoto realized why she said what she had said to Reika. It finally dawned on her that if she couldn't have Motoki then she should make certain he would be very happy with Reika.  
  
The more she thought about it the more she was beginning to realize Ryouga was the right choice all along and that maybe she was going after Motoki for the wrong reasons. But she still wasn't going to give up on the arcade worker just yet.  
  
********  
  
Sunday came quicker than Makoto had realized and she had gone over to Usagi and Ami's room at Kinmoko Hall to ask Usagi if she wanted to help her cook hayashi rice and shrimp for Motoki. Makoto didn't feel comfortable going over to Motoki's place alone after the conversation she had with Reika on Friday. If Usagi were with her then things wouldn't seem awkward.  
  
Makoto knocked on the door to Usagi's room and was greeted by the sight of the female Saiyan in her blue and pink training clothes. It seemed to the tall brunet that her friend wore her training clothes even when she wasn't training.  
  
"Hey Mako-chan what brings you here?" Usagi asked her friend with a smile.  
  
"Well I was just on my way to Motoki's place and I was wondering if you might like to come with me. I had offered to make him his favorite dish and not only could I use the help but I could use the company too." Makoto replied.  
  
Usagi took all of one minute to decide if she wanted to go to Motoki's with Makoto before giving the taller girl her answer.  
  
"Are you kidding I'd love to go with you." Usagi told Makoto.  
  
With that said the female Demi-Saiyan yanked her friend into the room and began to rummage through her closet looking for the right outfit to wear over to Motoki's place. After three minuets of searching Usagi had decided on a short pink skirt, a white sleeveless mock turtleneck, matching pink canvas shoes, and a short light green denim jacket. In her hair Usagi had two pink barrettes and she had two pink earrings. Usagi thought she looked cute. It was the first time Makoto had seen the female Saiyan in anything other than loose pants or training clothes. When Usagi was changed the two friends headed out with Luna in tow to prepare for an afternoon at Motoki's place.  
  
Usagi and Makoto walked down the street with their arms full of grocery bags. Makoto had purchased everything she would need to make the hayashi rice and shrimp for Motoki. Makoto was going to win over Motoki by making him the best dinner possible. Makoto was proud of her cooking and she was going to show Motoki just how great a cook she was.  
  
As the trio got close to Motoki's building Usagi began imagining she was alone with Motoki having a romantic candlelit dinner for two. Motoki then produced a small black velvet box and opened it to reveal a perfect diamond ring.  
  
"Usagi will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" she imagined Motoki saying.  
  
"Yes I'd love to." Usagi imagined herself replying to him.  
  
Then Usagi closed her eyes and imagined Motoki leaning in to kiss her. Puckering her lips Usagi prepared to kiss Motoki. Leaning forward Usagi could feel the distance close between them. Just as she was about to kiss Motoki she felt a hand on her mouth. Opening her eyes Usagi saw that she was mere inches away from Makoto's face. Usagi jumped with a start and a slight blush came to her cheeks.  
  
From her position at their feet Luna tried hard not to laugh at the two blushing teens.  
  
"Well at least I don't have to worry about that problem." Luna commented.  
  
With that said and done Makoto pushed the buzzer to Motoki's apartment and waited to be let into the building by the dark blonde college student.  
  
"Makoto it was certainly nice of you to come and I see you brought Usagi with you." Motoki said as he opened the door.  
  
"Thanks for having us." Makoto replied.  
  
"The kitchen is just through there." Motoki pointed out as the girls came into the apartment.  
  
Usagi and Makoto went into the small kitchen that overlooked the sitting area and unpacked what they would need to make hayashi rice and shrimp.  
  
"Okay Mako-chan I'm ready to help just tell me what to do and I'll do it." Usagi offered.  
  
"Well, you can start by peeling the carrots." Makoto said.  
  
Usagi took one look at the bunch of carrots and remembered the last time she tried to peel carrots. It had become a disaster and half of the carrots were unusable. Chichi wouldn't let her daughter peel vegetables ever again.  
  
"Um Mako if you actually want to use most of these carrots then I wouldn't let me peel them if I were you. I tend to mess them up real easily." Usagi said sheepishly.  
  
Makoto let out a sigh and took the bunch of carrots from her friend and placed two large white onions in front of her.  
  
"Well then you can chop the onions for me." Makoto suggested.  
  
Usagi took one look at the onions and began shaking her head.  
  
"No way am I going to touch those onions. They make my eyes water and they leave a bad smell on my hands that won't come out for days." Usagi complained.  
  
Once again Makoto let out a sigh only this time it was louder and sounded more frustrated. Turning to Usagi Makoto put the bag of rice they had purchased in front of her.  
  
"Then cook the rice." Makoto said trying to remain calm.  
  
Usagi looked at the bag of rice and remembered the one time she actually tried cooking rice during the time she and her father and Gohan were in the time and space chamber. The whole thing was a disaster and the rice came out burnt and stuck to the pot forcing them to eat instant ramen, chicken broth, and heat and serve canned miso soup the entire time they were there.  
  
"Uh Mako you're not going to like hearing this but I burn rice every time I cook it." Usagi said while hanging her head in shame.  
  
Makoto became very frustrated and popped Usagi in the face. The punch didn't do any damage but Usagi got the message loud and clear.  
  
"Look the last time I tried to cook I burned everything and my father, Gohan, and I didn't have a decent meal for seven months. I'm a cooking disaster." Usagi almost wailed.  
  
Makoto then grabbed the rice cooker and flung it at Usagi in anger. Her perfect day with Motoki was not going the way she had planned it.  
  
"Fill that with water to the line. Surely you can't mess that up." Makoto yelled.  
  
While the girls began to argue in the kitchen the phone began ringing in the family room. Motoki, who was sitting on the couch, leaned over and picked up the receiver.  
  
"Moshi, moshi." He said into the receiver.  
  
"Motoki it's me Reika. I've finally made a decision. I'm going to go." Reika said on the other end of the line.  
  
Motoki couldn't hear what Reika was saying over the loud argument coming from the kitchen.  
  
"You're going to have to repeat that a bit louder." Motoki yelled into the phone.  
  
"I said I'm going." Reika yelled back.  
  
Motoki still couldn't hear her.  
  
"What?" he yelled.  
  
"I said I'm going." Reika repeated.  
  
The yelling and screaming from the kitchen just wouldn't stop.  
  
"Look it's too noisy here I'll have to meet you at the park." Motoki yelled.  
  
"Okay I'll see you there." Reika yelled back.  
  
Motoki then hung up the phone and yelled into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm stepping out to see Reika for a bit I'll be back as soon as I can." Motoki yelled.  
  
With that Motoki grabbed a jacket and ran out the door silencing the two arguing friends.  
  
"Well he's gone." Usagi said.  
  
"We can just make the rice and shrimp and surprise Motoki when he returns." Makoto told her.  
  
********  
  
The shrimp and rice were made without incident and the two friends sat down to wait for Motoki's return. And as they waited they began to talk about boys.  
  
"So Mako, have you given up waiting for Ryouga?" Usagi asked her getting straight to the point right off the bat.  
  
"No I haven't given up on Ryouga. It's just that I don't know which one I like better." Mako admitted to her friend.  
  
"Well I haven't figured out who I like better too but I'm beginning to realize that maybe Motoki is happier with Reika." Usagi said.  
  
"I don't know Usagi but when I was with Ryouga it just felt so right." Makoto told her.  
  
"Well if it feels that way with Ryouga then maybe he's the one for you." Usagi replied.  
  
Usagi's right maybe Ryouga is the one for me, Makoto admitted to herself.  
  
The girls continued talking about this and that for a while before falling asleep. They had been waiting for Motoki for over an hour and the food was beginning to get cold. As they began to drift into a peaceful slumber Luna noticed the moon rod inside Usagi's small pack begin to glow. Walking over to Usagi Luna jumped onto her lap waking her up with a start. The small scream Usagi let out was enough to wake up Makoto as well.  
  
"There's another rainbow crystal nearby. The moon rod is responding so you two had better transform and quick." Luna told the girls.  
  
"Right." Usagi replied.  
  
"Alright some action." Makoto added.  
  
"Makoto are you sure you're not a Saiyan?" Usagi commented.  
  
The girls let out a small laugh at Usagi's comment before preparing to transform. With that they pulled out their henshin devices and called out their henshin phrases.  
  
"Jupiter Power!" Makoto called out as she held her pen high.  
  
"Moon Prism Power!" Usagi added.  
  
When the transformations were complete Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Moon stood ready to face off against Zoicite and any youma he might have at his disposal. Grabbing the moon rod the two Senshi were off to find the next rainbow crystal.  
  
********  
  
Zoicite had successfully tracked down Reika who was currently sitting on a small park bench with Motoki discussing the situation concerning Africa. The effeminate general pulled out his black crystal in preparation for the extraction of the rainbow crystal from Reika's body. And if Motoki somehow got in his way Zoicite would deal with the blonde haired college boy in his own manner. In one swift movement Zoicite made himself known to the younger couple.  
  
"Now I have you." He said to Reika.  
  
Reika let out a scream when she saw the menacing look on Zoicite's face. Seeing the one he loved in danger Motoki got up and prepared to defend her honor. Using the very little self defense techniques he knew Motoki rushed Zoicite. The dark general saw the attacking young man and with one thrust sent a blast of pink crystal shards at him.  
  
"Zoi!" Zoicite yelled.  
  
Motoki could not withstand the force of the blast and was knocked to the ground. The arcade manager was out cold and did not move a single muscle. Seeing his only opposition out of the way Zoicite held his black crystal over Reika's head and called for the rainbow crystal to come to him.  
  
"Rainbow crystal I command you to come forth!" Zoicite called out.  
  
The black crystal began to glow and the rainbow crystal inside Reika's body began to react to its power. Crying out in pain Reika grabbed at her midsection holding on for dear life. Within a matter of mere moments a faint glow surrounded Reika and began to get very bright as the blue crystal inside her body came to the waiting hand of Zoicite.  
  
With the crystal out of her body Reika soon underwent the transformation from human being to youma. When the glow surrounding her body had diminished Reika stood before her new master as a warrior for the Dark Kingdom. Her skin was green and her eyes were dark and sinister. What were once auburn tresses burned with the colors of the flame in red and yellow streaks swept to one side of her head. On her body she wore a skintight black strapless leotard and a ring of silver around her neck. On her feet she wore a pair of black boots that stopped halfway up her legs. She was no longer Reika, Motoki's girlfriend and aspiring zoologist, she was Rikoukeidaa one of the seven shadows of the Dark Kingdom.  
  
Turning to his latest youma Zoicite gave Rikoukeidaa her orders.  
  
"We shall wait for the arrival or either Tuxedo Mask or the Senshi and we will play up their sympathies. Once we have them we'll get their crystals and that's when you make your move and destroy them." Zoicite commanded.  
  
"Yes master." Rikoukeidaa replied.  
  
********  
  
Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter, and Luna used the moon rod to lead them to where the rainbow crystal was located. Getting closer to the crystal the moon rod began glowing brighter leading them to a small neighborhood park. Upon reaching the park Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter saw a disturbing sight. There lying on the ground knocked out was Motoki and standing over him was the effeminate dark general Zoicite and his latest shadow warrior the woman who up until recently was Reika.  
  
"You creep you hurt someone I care for!" Jupiter yelled at Zoicite.  
  
"Protector of love and justice I am the Senshi of the Moon Sailor Moon." Sailor Moon began.  
  
"Guardian of Jupiter I am the Senshi of Thunder Sailor Jupiter." Jupiter added.  
  
"And in the name of the moon…" Sailor Moon said  
  
"And Jupiter…" Jupiter responded  
  
"We shall punish you." They finished together.  
  
Zoicite looked at the Senshi in a way that said he was glad to see them and thought they were both crazy at the exact same time. With a slight malicious chuckle Zoicite gave Rikoukeidaa his orders.  
  
"Rikoukeidaa destroy those pesky Senshi." Zoicite ordered.  
  
"Yes master." Rikoukeidaa replied.  
  
With that Rikoukeidaa began to power up her Ki for her attack. When her Ki had reached its peak Rikoukeidaa sent a blast of dark energy directly at the two Senshi. Thinking the Senshi were gone Rikoukeidaa was stunned to see both Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter standing after the dust had settled. Sailor Moon had used her advanced speed to place herself between Jupiter and the oncoming blast.  
  
After seeing the Senshi survive the attack from his shadow warrior Zoicite decided to take what he thought would be the only sensible course of action available to him. Zoicite began to leave the scene of the battle but before he could something knocked into forcing the rainbow crystal out of his hands. Imbedded in the ground by Zoicite's feet was a single red rose the calling card of Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Sailor Moon saw Tuxedo Mask standing atop one of the benches in the park and got a huge smile upon her face. Jupiter saw the look upon her friend's face and began to wonder if she was giving up on Motoki. The look on Sailor Moon's face told the taller Senshi she had it bad for the dapper defender.  
  
"Hey what about Motoki?" Jupiter asked her.  
  
"I've decided to concentrate solely on Tuxedo Mask now." Sailor Moon said.  
  
Rikoukeidaa began to get impatient and prepared for another attack. Pulling out a large mason jar Rikoukeidaa unscrewed the top and threw its contents out at Sailor Moon. The strange substance that was inside the jar quickly turned into several large bugs that began to attach themselves to Sailor Moon.  
  
"Yuck, get these things off of me." Sailor Moon complained.  
  
Jupiter heard Sailor Moon's request and prepared to send a thunder blast directly at Sailor Moon. The Thunder Senshi somehow knew Sailor Moon could withstand one of her blasts.  
  
"Time for a little bug zapping action!" Jupiter said.  
  
With that she crossed her arms and drew in all the electrical energy in the air to the lightning rod on her tiara to power up her attack.  
  
"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter called out as she released the electrical energy at Sailor Moon.  
  
The bolt of lightning traveled towards Sailor Moon but before it could reach her Rikoukeidaa tossed her mason jar at the lightning capturing it inside.  
  
"What! How can that be!" Jupiter yelled in complaint at what she saw.  
  
Jupiter's shock didn't last for very long. Mere moments after Rikoukeidaa trapped Jupiter's attack inside her mason jar a very familiar voice rang out through the small park.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" the voice called out.  
  
The park was filled with a thick fog stopping the female shadow from making any further attacks. With Rikoukeidaa unable to see anything another attack broke through the fog.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!" the second voice called out.  
  
A blast of fire shot through the fog and broke the mason jar. With the jar shattered by the immense heat of the attack Jupiter's power was returned to her and the bugs that had attached themselves to Sailor Moon's legs. Turning to the source of the attack Sailor Moon saw Mercury and Mars standing side by side in the fog.  
  
"Sailor Moon now's your chance. Use the moon rod on the shadow." Mars called out.  
  
"Right." Sailor Moon replied with a nod.  
  
Pulling out the moon rod Sailor Moon began to focus her Ki and prepared to return Rikoukeidaa back to Reika. With her Ki at its peak Sailor Moon made her move.  
  
"Moon Healing Activation!" Sailor Moon called out.  
  
With that a bright light surrounded the female shadow causing her to scream out in pain. When the light had faded the shadow was once again Reika. The auburn haired college student fainted out of pure exhaustion and now lay on top of her boyfriend Motoki.  
  
********  
  
Tuxedo Mask had followed Zoicite to a secluded area of the park. The two warriors locked horns in a battle pitting energy against rose and cane. Each combatant had been able to get in some blows that were able to do some damage. Backing off for a moment Tuxedo Mask and Zoicite took some time to catch their breath. Taking advantage of the momentary break in the action Zoicite decided to put his overall plan into action.  
  
"I give up. You win cape boy." Zoicite said, "I have the other crystals with me and will voluntarily hand them over to you."  
  
Believing what the effeminate general had said Tuxedo Mask let down his guard for a moment and waited for the dark general to surrender the crystals he had. But it was not to be for Zoicite began to raise his Ki level to the point where it would overpower the tuxedo-clad warrior.  
  
"Zoi!" Zoicite yelled out.  
  
The blast of pink crystal energy rammed head on into Tuxedo Mask knocking the rainbow crystal out of his hands. Zoicite then took advantage of the situation and grabbed the crystal before leaving the scene of the crime in his usual shower of pink sakura petals.  
  
"My princess I have failed you once again and have allowed my enemies to gain another crystal." Tuxedo Mask said with a heavy heart.  
  
********  
  
Four days had come and gone since the attack in the park and Motoki, Makoto, and Usagi were at Tokyo International Airport to see off Reika. The aspiring zoologist had accepted the study offer and would soon be on her way in Johannesburg in South Africa. And before she left the young couple was spending as much time together as they possibly could.  
  
Usagi and Makoto watched as Motoki and Reika shared a tender moment with one another. Motoki was currently holding Reika's hands in his and gazing lovingly into her green eyes. This would be the last time the young couple would see each other for an entire year.  
  
"I'm really going to miss you." Motoki said trying not to cry.  
  
"I'm going to miss you too Motoki." Reika replied.  
  
As the couple stood there taking in each other's looks an announcement came over the airport's public address system.  
  
"South African Airlines flight two fifty-six to Johannesburg will now begin boarding in gate A fourteen. Once again South African Airlines flight two fifty-six to Johannesburg will now begin boarding in gate A fourteen." The announcer said.  
  
"That's my flight. I guess I should get going." Reika said.  
  
"Wait, I want to do one last thing before you go." Motoki told her.  
  
"What's that?" Reika wondered.  
  
Without telling her Motoki answered his girlfriend's question by pulling her in close for what would be their last kiss for a year.  
  
As the couple kissed Makoto and Usagi both came to a decision. It was the same decision for both young women; they would both go after the other guy in their lives and let Motoki be.  
  
"Well, it looks like Motoki has reached unavailable status. But I guess there's always Tuxedo Mask though." Usagi said.  
  
"You never know Reika could meet someone in Africa." Makoto told her, "But as for me I'm turning my attention to Ryouga Hibiki."  
  
When Motoki and Reika had finally broken their kiss the zoology student picked up her bag and headed to her gate. Fifteen minutes later Usagi and Makoto stood next to their friend as Reika's plane took off for South Africa her first destination in Africa.  
  
********  
  
Yeah I'm finally getting back into the swing of things and now that FF.net is mostly working again I am inspired to write again. Well Motoki is now a free man for the next twelve months. And it looks as though Usagi and Makoto are going to give up chasing after the arcade manager. Ryouga doesn't know how lucky he is and Mamoru well let's just say he is too busy with school, Rei, and the crystals to even have time to notice Sailor Moon has a thing for him. But don't worry he'll come around soon just like Ranma will come back into the stories soon too.  
  
And now for a few thank yous to a few important individuals. First off I'd like to thank Hitoshi Doi for his Sailor Moon Encyclopedia. It is on his site where I get info on who ends up with each crystal. I'd also like to thank the geniuses behind the Rainbow Crystal Summary page. It is on this page where I get the names of the crystal carriers and the seven shadows they turn into. And finally a very hug thank you goes out to Sassy V owner of the Loves That Never Were site. She put up my story during the FF.net down time and with another place to find my story people could read it some place other than FF.net.  
  
Five crystals down and two to go. Next up is the indigo crystal. The victim is small, balding, perverse, and a Hino. Yes it's grandpa's time to shine. And when a wandering young man is found sleeping on the shrine steps grandpa takes on a new student. It's Yuuichirou the acolyte for the first time anywhere and he idolizes Rei and her grandpa. But can he take on a converted grandpa. Find out in episode sixteen: Grandpa. Every author needs reviews good or bad so tell me what you think.  



	16. Grandpa

Rei Hino loved her grandfather with all her heart but there were times when she wished he would act his age. Rei's grandfather was on a mission of great importance. It was mission to find the perfect shrine acolyte and that person had to be a female and young. For some reason Rei's grandfather got a charge out of seeing young women dressed in the traditional hikama and robes of a temple maiden. Sure his granddaughter dressed that way whenever she wasn't in her school uniform or out with her friends but if another young woman dressed like her his heart beat so fast that he had stirrings where an old man shouldn't get stirrings at his age.  
  
It was widely known that whenever a female high school or junior high school student came to the shrine on Sendai Hill Grandpa Hino would attempt to get then to work at the shrine. The girls would always giggle and call Grandpa a funny little man while Rei would get mad and scold her grandfather telling him he needed to act his age. Grandpa would then scold Rei back for not respecting her elders.  
  
Rei's friends knew she cared a lot about her grandfather but there were times when they would say she was worrying about him far too much, especially the other Senshi. Usagi would tell Rei that her grandfather could take care of himself just fine and she should try and learn everything she could from him about running the shrine then she would compare him to Muten Roshi. Ami would tell her to respect her grandfather and that it was normal for a man like him to think about those things and thank the Kami he wasn't as bad as Happosi. And finally Makoto would say Rei was lucky to even have any type of family and she should spend as much time with him as possible. After much arguing and debating Rei would always sigh and forgive her grandfather for what he had said.  
  
Rei had reason to worry about her grandfather though. Ever since she was twelve it had always been just Rei and her grandfather living at the shrine but soon all that was about to change.  
  
********  
  
Tsukai Hino had lived a good portion of his seventy plus years of life in the Hikawa-jin shrine on Sendai Hill. The seasoned man had raised a daughter within the shrine walls and was now raising his granddaughter there as well. His granddaughter Rei had made the shrine priest very proud. Rei had wanted to follow in her grandfather's footsteps and run the shrine. It was Tsukai's greatest dream to keep the shrine within the family.  
  
Tsukai, or Grandpa as people called him, usually spent his nights sitting on the roof of the shrine staring up at the stars in the sky. Rei worried her head off that her grandfather would fall of the roof of the shrine and hurt himself. But Grandpa had yet to fall off the roof and would smirk at his granddaughter and comment about how her old grandfather still had it in him.  
  
Grandpa was once again sitting on the roof looking up at the constellations in the sky. In his younger days Tsukai would gaze up at the bright full moon in the sky. But the mysterious disappearance of the moon eleven years ago had taken that pleasure away from him. His granddaughter like many of the young people in the world couldn't remember what the moon looked like.  
  
As Tsukai gazed up at the spot in the sky where the moon once was an odd looking man in a gray uniform appeared above the shrine. With his green eyes and long sandy blonde hair the effeminate man approached Tsukai. Pulling out a strange looking black crystal the effeminate looking man turned his attention to Grandpa and addressed him.  
  
"Soon you shall be returned to what you once where." The effeminate man said.  
  
With that he held the crystal over Grandpa and began to concentrate his energy. The crystal began to glow a strange color causing Grandpa great pain. Believing the man to be a demon Grandpa reached into his robes and pulled out a small slip of paper with several characters written upon it. Flinging the ofuda at the effeminate man Grandpa stopped the attack. His attacker, however, was quite angry with what Grandpa had done to him.  
  
"How dare you attack Zoicite of the Dark Kingdom!" Zoicite yelled, "For that you shall be killed."  
  
With one thrust of his hand Zoicite sent forth his own attack.  
  
"Zoi!" he yelled as the pink crystal energy slammed into Grandpa.  
  
The force of the blast knocked Grandpa off the roof to the ground below. Zoicite was about to make another attempt with his black crystal when Phoebus and Diemos, woken by the commotion, swooped in and began attacking the intruder. Zoicite began yelling loudly trying to get the pair of crows off of him.  
  
Inside the small shrine house Rei had heard all the noise coming from the yard and went out to investigate it. As she rushed outside Rei could have sworn she saw the figure of an effeminate looking man with long hair pulled back at the nape pf the neck vanish into the night. Her loyal friends and guardians the shrine crows flew over to her landing on her arm giving out a few short caws of an explanation. Rei then looked over to her grandfather and went to help him off of the ground.  
  
"Are you alright grandpa?" Rei asked him.  
  
"I'll be fine. There ain't nothing this old body can't handle." Grandpa told her.  
  
Rei smiled at her grandfather and as she did a loud moan could be heard coming from the direction of the vast shrine steps. Going over to the steps Rei and her grandfather were greeted by the sight of a scruffy looking young man with blue eyes hidden under a messy mop of brown hair that grazed the bottom of his neck. He was dressed plainly in a pair of blue denim jeans with a black t-shirt under a white dress shirt. The clothes looked to be very expensive. The young man looked up and caught the sight of Rei standing above him in a pair of simple red cotton shorts and a white tank top with a pair of brown Birkenstock sandals over big thick white socks. Her long dark hair had been held out of her face with a large black butterfly clip. It was love at first sight as the young man got large hearts in his eyes.  
  
"Excuse me sir but who are you and why are you sleeping on our steps?" Rei asked him.  
  
Whether it was the sound of Rei's voice or the fact that he was somewhat drunk the young man immediately bowed before Rei and her grandfather and began begging to learn their ways.  
  
"Please humble priest I am Yuuichirou Kumada and I am but a simple lost soul who wishes to become your student. Please say you'll take me under your wing." Yuuichirou begged.  
  
Rei rolled her eyes at the corny way Yuuichirou asked if he could stay with them while her grandfather smiled because they would soon have a new acolyte at the shrine. Well at least he's a better choice then Jedite, Rei thought.  
  
"My boy welcome to the Hikawa-jin shrine." Grandpa said.  
  
********  
  
Guardians of the Earth  
Episode Sixteen: Grandpa  
  
********  
  
It was another bright sunny spring afternoon and Usagi and her friends were sitting in a large booth at the Crown Fruit Parlor having an impromptu Senshi meeting. Rei had called the other Senshi during lunch and told them she needed to see them after school. She had even told them to drag Ranma along because he just might be able to help with her problem.  
  
"Rei why did you call a Senshi meeting?" Makoto asked her.  
  
"This isn't a Senshi meeting per say it's more of an I need help desperately meeting." Rei explained to her friends.  
  
"Oh so what's the problem you need help with?" Usagi asked.  
  
"It probably would be best if I show you. Why don't we head for the shrine." Rei said.  
  
With that the small group of five and one feline made their way out of the Crown and headed for the Hikawa-jin shrine. On the way to the shrine Rei gave the girls some background on the current situation at the shrine.  
  
"Last Friday night an intruder came to the shrine and tried to attack my grandfather while he was on the roof knocking him to the ground. Fortunately for Grandpa my crows Phoebus and Diemos drove off the intruder. When I came out to see what was going on I could have sworn I saw the intruder vanish into thin air. I then went to check on Grandpa and while I was doing so we heard a noise coming from the shrine steps. Going over to investigate the source of the noise we found a somewhat drunk grungy looking man lying on the steps with a good sized duffle. He introduced himself as Yuuichirou Kumada and then begged my grandfather to take him under his wing. Grandpa was more than willing to accommodate his request and we now have a new shrine acolyte." Rei told them.  
  
When the group reached the gates to the shrine they could hear strange sounds coming from the top of the steps that led to the shrine.  
  
"You're not yelling loud enough boy!" Grandpa Hino yelled.  
  
"Please forgive me noble sensei I will do whatever it takes to be worthy to be your student." Yuuichirou begged the older man.  
  
As the group reached the top of the shrine steps they saw Rei's grandfather and a man they had never seen before standing on one of the branches in the prayer tree. Both Grandpa and the unknown man were dressed alike in the same hikama and robes with matching cloths tied around their necks. Grandpa was holding onto a thick rope that had a large knot in it and dove off the tree. A few short moments later he let go of the rope and executed a perfect flip before landing on his feet. Then Grandpa went over to the tree and tossed the rope up to the young man who caught it and held onto it for a few moments.  
  
Yuuichirou folded his hands into a prayer position around the rope and began praying to the spirits of the shrine for guidance.  
  
"Noble spirits please help me to be just like my sensei. Please help me be a worthy student." Yuuichirou prayed aloud.  
  
With the prayer said and done Yuuichirou put his other hand around the rope and jumped off the tree. Then just as Grandpa had done Yuuichirou let go of the rope. But instead of executing a perfect flip and landing on his feet Yuuichirou landed flat on his face.  
  
"Oh bummer man that's the fifth time I've done that this hour." Yuuichirou said.  
  
Grandpa saw the fallen boy and decided it was the perfect opportunity to play a little joke on the new shrine acolyte. Reaching inside his robes Grandpa pulled out a small bag of marbles and dumped its contents on the ground. When Yuuichirou stood up and began to walk back to the tree he stepped on the marbles and lost his footing falling flat on his behind. Grandpa began laughing and went near the tree to initiate phase two in operation Get the New Guy. When Yuuichirou got up again and made another attempt to get back into the tree Grandpa pulled on a rope and dumped an entire buck of water on the acolyte's head leaving him soaked to the bone. Grandpa then left the tree laughing hysterically.  
  
"Ever since Yuuichirou over there arrived Grandpa's been doing nothing but joking around acting like a little kid." Rei said, "If this keeps up then no one will want to come to our shrine."  
  
Frustrated and angry Rei went over to her grandfather to have a few words with him.  
  
"Grandpa if you don't quit acting like a little kid and take your job more seriously we're going to loose the trust in the shrine." Rei scolded him.  
  
"Aww come on Rei loosen up a bit you need to have more fun." Grandpa said just before he patted her on the back with a joy buzzer.  
  
Grandpa began laughing at the face Rei made when she was buzzed and headed into the shrine house. Ami came over to see if Rei was alright and checked her back. Usagi just stood there and let a snicker come out of her mouth.  
  
"I bet you think this is real funny eh Usagi?" Rei asked sourly.  
  
"Gee Rei I never knew your grandfather could be so funny. Mine worries my mom is going to give herself a heart attack too much." Usagi said between giggles.  
  
Rei got real mad at Usagi and began getting red in the face. She needed her friends to help her figure out what to do about her grandfather's behavior not make jokes about it.  
  
"Usagi will you just stay out of this!" Rei yelled at her.  
  
"Gee Rei I didn't mean it that way." Usagi tried to explain.  
  
Rei didn't buy Usagi's explanation and charged at her with a swift punch. The female Saiyan was taken by surprise and landed up getting punched in the mouth. Rei's punch was hard enough to cause Usagi's lower lip to swell up and begin to turn a bit purple. Upon feeling her lip get two sizes bigger than it was Usagi became very angry.  
  
"So that's how you want it Hino? You think that just because I've never been around city people very much you can hit me when I do something I didn't know I wasn't supposed to do. I thought we were friends but I guess not." Usagi yelled as she unconsciously let her Ki level rise.  
  
Rei was unaware of what was happening and took Usagi's yelling as a challenge and returned her anger with anger of her own.  
  
"You want to fight then we'll fight." Rei yelled back as she dropped into a ready stance.  
  
Ranma and Ami felt the sudden rise in Ki when their danger senses kicked in. The pair of martial artists knew Usagi was loosing control of her Saiyan side and could seriously hurt Rei. Rushing up to their friend Ranma grabbed Usagi while Ami tried to talk some sense into her.  
  
"Usagi you have to calm down before someone gets seriously hurt." Ami said.  
  
"She hit me first Ami." Usagi replied deadly calm.  
  
"I hate to say it but Ami's right Usagi." Ranma said as he struggled to contain her  
  
Makoto saw that Ranma was loosing his grip on Usagi and went to help out the aquatransexual martial artist. Grabbing a hold of Usagi's free arm Makoto helped Ranma pin Usagi to the ground.  
  
"Snap out of it Usagi!" Makoto yelled.  
  
While the three martial artists were trying to subdue their friend Luna went to go and talk some sense into the Senshi of Mars.  
  
"Rei this isn't going to get you anywhere. Hitting people isn't the answer to all your problems. Do you want to get yourself killed? If those three hadn't pinned Usagi down that's exactly what would have happened. From what I've gathered so far Usagi has a problem keeping her sanity in check during a fight if she let's her Saiyan side take over. My best advice would be to back off." Luna scolded.  
  
Rei's face suddenly became ashen at the thought of Usagi tearing her apart. The little she had witnessed of Usagi's Saiyan nature during battles with the youma they had faced had the miko scared. Luna then turned to the others and suggested it would be for the best if they left.  
  
"I think the best course of action we can in this situation is to get Usagi as far away from Rei as possible." Luna said to the others.  
  
"I think your right Luna. There is no way Usagi is going to calm down anytime soon." Ami replied assessing the situation.  
  
With that Ranma, Makoto, and Ami dragged the irate Demi-Saiyan away from the shrine with Luna following close behind.  
  
Upon seeing her friends leaving the shrine Rei became angry once again because they did nothing to help her with her grandfather.  
  
"Those guys left without even helping me out." Rei yelled in frustration.  
  
********  
  
Rei sat on the porch of the shrine house that night after dinner watching the sun set in the evening sky. The shrine miko tried to remember a time when she would sit outside with her mother watching the sun go down and the moon rise in the night sky. Now there was no mother and no moon. For eleven years Rei had been without both. Now Rei's world was being turned upside down once again. Mamoru was becoming distant and spent little time with her while her father ignored her completely. And now it seemed her grandfather was beginning to loose his mind.  
  
Rei didn't mind the fact that her grandfather had let Yuuichirou stay with them they needed the extra help around the shrine. In fact, Rei actually liked Yuuichirou better than Jedite. Sure he could be annoying at times but he was a lot nicer and a whole lot easier to get along with than the previous acolyte her grandfather tried hiring for a while.  
  
As Rei stared at the stars in the sky she felt a firm yet gentle hand being placed upon her shoulder. Looking up at the owner of the hand she saw Yuuichirou standing over her with a concerned look on his face. The recent addition to Hikawa-jin shrine could tell something was bothering Rei.  
  
"Mind if I sit with you?" He asked her.  
  
"No not at all." Rei replied.  
  
Yuuichirou took a seat next to Rei and looked up in the direction she was staring at moments before. Raising his hand he pointed to the empty place in the sky.  
  
"Right there that's where the moon should be." He said.  
  
Rei looked at him with a bit of shock in her eyes. Yuuichirou was one of the few people younger than her father who remembered what the moon looked like.  
  
"You remember what the moon was like?" she asked him quite surprised.  
  
"Yeah I was nine when it vanished. At least that's what everyone else believes. I'll keep sticking to my belief that it blew up and caused that strange meteor shower a week later." Yuuichirou said.  
  
You should talk to Usagi, Rei thought; she can introduce you to the one who actually did it.  
  
"Grandpa always talks about the moon. He said he used to go out every night and look up at it from the roof of the shrine and pray to the moon goddess to watch over his family. Now he just stares at a dark star filled sky. I'm worried about him Yuuichirou." Rei replied.  
  
Yuuichirou looked at Rei and could see she was looking for some kind of answer as to why her grandfather was acting very strange.  
  
"Don't worry Rei your grandpa is just acting the way he is because he has Spring Fever. You see each spring men start to do crazy things because the weather finally gets warm again and they try and go after the ladies. This spring it just happens to be your grandpa that has the fever." He explained.  
  
Rei got a smile on her face and began to laugh. Even though Yuuichirou hadn't been around Grandpa that much he had the older man figured out perfectly.  
  
"Yeah that sounds like Grandpa alright. Thanks I needed that." Rei said between giggles.  
  
********  
  
School was over with the following day and Rei and Yuuichirou were out running some errands for the shrine. They had then stopped into a few stores where Rei had made several purchases both for the shrine and for herself. Yuuichirou had, in his great infatuation with her, offered to carry the bags and boxes filled with Rei's purchase. And as he did so the shrine acolyte could swear they were being followed.  
  
Usagi used her Saiyan speed to duck behind a tree before setting Luna down. The female Demi-Saiyan was on her way to apologize to Rei for what she said the day before when she spotted the shrine maiden out shopping with Yuuichirou. Now she was on a mission to bring the pair closer together. Usagi could tell Yuuichirou had a thing for Rei.  
  
"I've got to figure out a way to get those two together without being noticed." Usagi said.  
  
Luna looked up at her charge with a look that the female Saiyan she wasn't too pleased with what she was attempting to do.  
  
"Usagi you just might make things worse if you attempt this." Luna said.  
  
"Oh hush up Luna. What harm can come out of this?" Usagi replied as she pulled out the disguise pen from her subspace pocket.  
  
Luna saw the oversized pink pen and knew exactly what Usagi was planning.  
  
"Usagi you know you can't be using the disguise pen for personal use." Luna tried to remind her.  
  
Usagi ignored what Luna had said and held the pen up in the air and called forth its power.  
  
"Disguise Power! Change me into a wizened old fortune teller." Usagi said.  
  
A pink light came out of the pen and wrapped around Usagi changing her into a little old fortune teller. Usagi was now wearing a man's blue kimono and glasses and had a long thin mustache. Her long hair was underneath a matching hat done up in a single bun. Around her neck was a tray with what looked like several pickup sticks on it.  
  
Usagi went over to where Rei had stopped with Yuuichirou at a nearby park bench. Trying to look as inconspicuous as possible Usagi walked over to the pair to put operation matchmaker into effect.  
  
"Excuse me young lady but would you like to have your fortune told." Usagi said in a voice that sounded like a bad imitation of Muten Roshi.  
  
Rei turned her attention to the fortune teller and wondered what the little man wanted. Something didn't seem right about him. As she watched the little man toss his sticks onto the tray Rei tried to figure out why he seemed oddly familiar and had a back mustache with blonde hair.  
  
Pretending to read the sticks Usagi gave Rei her fortune.  
  
"The sticks tell me you have feelings for a man, strong feelings but there is another man in your life now and he has feelings for you. You can tell he loves you but you do not want to hurt his feelings by rejecting him. They also tell me you are starting to care for the new man in your life. They say the only way to know for certain if you truly care for him is to kiss this young man right now. So go over there and kiss the boy so you can tell if you like him in the same way he likes you." Usagi said.  
  
Taking a good look at the little man Rei saw through the disguise and noticed he was really a she and Rei knew exactly who that she was, Usagi. Becoming angry that her supposed friend was meddling in her personal life Rei turned to Yuuichirou.  
  
"Let's go." Rei barked out.  
  
"Y-y-yes Rei." Yuuichirou said quite startled as he fumbled for her things.  
  
Before she left the small park Rei turned back to Usagi and confronted the disguised Moon Senshi.  
  
"What are you doing? I already have Mamoru." Rei hissed at Usagi.  
  
Then just as she was about to leave Rei looked back over her shoulder and yelled one final thing at the female Demi-Saiyan.  
  
"I'll have nothing to do with you again!" Rei yelled.  
  
With that Rei and Yuuichirou left the park and Usagi.  
  
********  
  
Usagi was in a terrible mood when she returned to Kinmoko hall. She knew she and Rei weren't the best of friends but she thought they had a healthy respect for one another. Now it seemed as though any hope of a friendship they might have was fading fast. As Usagi walked into the lobby of the dorm she went over to the mailboxes and checked to see if there was any mail for either her or Ami. Looking in the box Usagi saw a slip of paper that told her she had a package.  
  
Usagi walked over to Kimiko's studio apartment and knocked on the door. Fortunately for Usagi the older woman was at home and opened the door with a huge smile that soon faded when she saw the look on Usagi's face.  
  
"Usagi is something wrong?" she asked the female Saiyan.  
  
"I think one of my friends might hate my guts." Usagi replied.  
  
"It's not Ami is it?" Kimiko wanted to know.  
  
"No it's my friend Rei. She goes to TA. We had a big fight and she said she wanted nothing to do with me ever again." Usagi explained fighting the tears that were forming in her eyes.  
  
"That's too bad. But I think I have something here that just might make you feel better. Come on in while I go and get it." Kimiko said.  
  
Usagi walked into the tiny apartment and stayed on the small foyer so she wouldn't have to remove her school shoes. A couple of minutes later Kimiko walked out of the back room carrying a medium sized box that had some pictures drawn on the side of it. Usagi knew right away who drew the chibiized caricatures of her entire family. Sure it was only oversized heads but it was defiantly her little brother's handiwork. Usagi could feel a small smile creep onto her face.  
  
"Thanks Kimiko." Usagi said as she took the box.  
  
Usagi and Luna went up to their room with the box and opened it to see what was inside it.  
  
Inside the box underneath a layer of tissue and a note card were many things that looked to be sent to her from her entire family. There was a plastic tub with daifuku inside, a few apples, some drawings, and a stuffed monkey and bunny. Usagi opened the tub with the daifuku inside and then began reading the note card her mother had more than likely written.  
  
"Usagi, I am sending you this care package because you sounded a bit down after our last phone conversation. Everyone in the family put something in the package to help cheer you up. I made you daifuku while your father put in a few apples from the big tree on the first pick of the year. Goten made you a few pictures as well as decorating the outside of the box. And finally your futago Gohan decided to send you Nanners and Bunbun after I cleaned and fixed them. Hope this picks up your sprits and things get better for you. Remember you can call us anytime you need to talk to someone. We all love you, mom, dad, Gohan, and Goten." Usagi read.  
  
Usagi stared at the daifuku for a moment while thinking about what happened that afternoon. After few moments of contemplating her situation Usagi buried her head in her knees and began to cry while she pulled them close to her chest.  
  
"Rei-chan hates me now." Usagi said between sobs.  
  
Luna walked over to her charge and gently placed a paw on her leg to try and comfort her.  
  
"Rei-chan isn't the type to hold a grudge for very long and will most likely forget about all of this by tomorrow." Luna commented.  
  
"But she said she doesn't want anything to do with me anymore." Usagi said.  
  
"She only said that because she's under a lot of stress lately and she doesn't need people making an already complicated situation any worse. You have to understand most people don't promise to marry the first girl their age they come across." Luna replied.  
  
Luna took one of the daifuku out of the tub and began eating it. If Usagi wasn't going to have one then Luna was.  
  
"Usagi, this daifuku is very good." Luna commented.  
  
Usagi looked over at Luna, who was eating the sweet cake desert, for a moment and then turned her attention to the window over her desk.  
  
"I can't eat daifuku at a time like this." Usagi moaned.  
  
Luna tried once again to get Usagi to have one.  
  
"But it's very good." Luna said again.  
  
Usagi looked over at Luna once again and became drawn to the sweet desert when she saw the lunar feline take another bite of the cake. Taking out a daifuku of her own Usagi took a bite and was very surprised when she discovered that the desert was in fact very good like Luna had said.  
  
"Yeah, it is good." Usagi said.  
  
"I told you so." Luna replied.  
  
Usagi then got a sly little smile on her face as a thought crept its way into her head.  
  
"I think I'll bring this to Rei-chan. I'll make up with her by using the daifuku as a piece offering. What a great idea." Usagi announced.  
  
Luna looked at Usagi and knew how she was around food.  
  
"Yes and by the time you reach the shrine you'll have eaten all the daifuku." Luna said.  
  
"Don't worry I won't eat any of it." Usagi said as she put the lid on the tub.  
  
Luna didn't think Usagi should go and talk to Rei so close after an argument and voiced her opinion on the matter.  
  
"I don't think this is such a good idea Usagi." Luna protested.  
  
But it was too late for no sooner had the words come out if her mouth Usagi was out the door and on her way to the shrine. With a sigh Luna hopped out the conveniently open window and set off to follow the young female Demi-Saiyan.  
  
********  
  
Yuuichirou Kumada may have looked like the typical slacker but he was far from it. The young man who had recently come to the Hikawa-jin shrine came from one of Tokyo's elite families. Like Rei's father Yuuichirou's family was loaded. Unlike Rei's father Yuuichirou was happy doing the simple things in life. One of those simple pleasures for Yuuichirou was backpacking through the Japanese countryside. It was only recently that the young traveler returned to Tokyo where he hooked up with a group of friends and drank to his heart's content before going back out on the road. And it was the fact that the local hostel was closed and his parents were themselves gone on their own vacation that Yuuichirou found himself sleeping on the steps to the Hikawa-jin shrine.  
  
Now the young man on a journey to find himself had become an apprentice to the Shinto priest that ran the shrine and wanted to never leave the young miko in training who lived there. The recent problems of the shrine soon became his problems and the worries of one raven haired shrine maiden lay heavy on his own mind as he practiced some of the more sane portions of the training Grandpa Hino had put him through that afternoon. Yuuichirou was performing some basic tai chi moves.  
  
I sure hope Rei can help her grandfather out, Yuuichirou thought.  
  
********  
  
Rei had decided on spending her time that night sitting in a hot relaxing bath. Soaking in the tub had always helped clear Rei's mind and she had a lot on her mind that night. The problems with her grandfather had Rei worried. If there was something wrong with him Tsukai Hino wouldn't be able to continue on as shrine priest and the Hino family might loose the shrine. That was something Rei did not want to happen. She was determined to do whatever it would take to keep the shrine in the family.  
  
"What am I going to do about Grandpa?" Rei thought aloud, "There's something terribly wrong with him and I can't seem to place my finger on it."  
  
Yes this was one problem that would force Rei to soak in the tub until her fingers were wrinkled and the water was ice cold.  
  
********  
  
Tsukai Hino knew there was something wrong with himself. Ever since the strange floating man had attacked him at the beginning of the weekend Grandpa had not been feeling like himself. Sure he made comments about all the ladies that came to the shrine but he started to do things that went against his nature. Grandpa was acting like a fool and playing practical jokes on the new acolyte. Tsukai was surprised that Yuuichirou had stayed at the shrine this long. It was obvious the young man was either dedicated to his teachings or head over heals in love with his granddaughter Rei. Tsukai was certain it had to be the latter but hoped some of the former were true as well.  
  
Because of his odd behavior Grandpa decided to do something he hadn't done in a long time. Tsukai Hino was going to perform a fire reading and consult the sacred fire. And so the seventy plus year old man knelt in front of the sacred fire in a meditative trance trying to find the cause of his strange behavior over the last few days.  
  
"Oh sacred flames show me the cause of my strange behavior." He requested of the flames.  
  
No sooner had he made the request than a strange laughter filled the small prayer room followed by a shower of sakura petals. The strange effeminate looking man appeared out of nowhere and floated above the flames unaffected by the heat. Then looking directly at Grandpa the sandy haired man addressed the shrine priest.  
  
"You won't be so lucky this time old man!" he yelled at Grandpa.  
  
Then with a quick thrust of his hand the effeminate looking man attacked Grandpa once again.  
  
"Zoi!" he cried out as he sent the pink energy crystals straight for the older man.  
  
The sheer force of the attack sent Grandpa flying out of the prayer room and onto the shrine grounds. His attacker quickly followed.  
  
********  
  
Rei sat in the tub thinking about what she could do to help her grandfather when a sudden flash hit the young woman sending her Ki sense out of control. There was someone on the shrine grounds that was pure evil. Hopping out of the tub Rei grabbed her red and black kimono and rushed to put on her clothes.  
  
********  
  
"It's time for you to return to the Dark Kingdom old man." The sandy haired man said as he pulled out a black crystal.  
  
Holding the crystal over Grandpa Zoicite concentrated his Ki pouring it into the crystal. When his Ki was at its peak he summoned the crystal hidden deep inside the body of Tsukai Hino local Shinto priest.  
  
"Rainbow crystal I summon you. Come to me!" Zoicite commanded.  
  
The black crystal began to glow as the crystal inside Grandpa began reacting to its power. Trying hard not to cry out in pain Grandpa fell to his knees and grabbed his head in sheer agony. The dark blue almost purple indigo colored crystal floated out of Grandpa's body and went into the waiting hand of the effeminate dark general. Letting a sly grin cross his face Zoicite believed he was truly successful this time.  
  
Zoicite's success was not to last for long however. Mere moments after the crystal made its way to Zoicite's hand a red streak knocked it out of his hand. There on the ground was a perfect red rose. Looking in the direction the rose had come from Zoicite saw the silhouette of Tuxedo Mask standing in the shadows on the shrine grounds.  
  
"How dare you attack an old man. The elderly should be loved and cherished not harmed by the likes of you." Tuxedo Mask said as he pulled out his cane.  
  
The moment Tuxedo Mask made himself known Zoicite pulled out the black crystal once again and held it over the now shaking form of Tsukai Hino. This time Zoicite was going to bring forth the shadow warrior trapped within the indigo crystal.  
  
"Jiji, I command you to come forth!" Zoicite said.  
  
The light from the crystal engulfed Grandpa like a cocoon over a caterpillar. When the light had faded Grandpa was no more and Jiji shadow warrior of the Dark Kingdom stood in his place. Jiji was the same size as Grandpa and had red skin and yellow eyes with long white hair, oversized ears, and claws. The tiny shadow had earrings in his ears and several chains and bangles adorning his neck and wrists. And while Jiji had no mystical attacks he had an arsenal of physical attacks at his disposal.  
  
"Jiji destroy the caped blunder." Zoicite commanded.  
  
Jiji charged the dapper defender and rammed into him knocking him back a bit. Taking advantage of the distraction Zoicite picked up the fallen crystal and headed for the small forest near the shrine. Upon seeing the dark general leave the shrine Tuxedo Mask went after him. But it would end in vain for Zoicite had sized the opportunity to vanish from the scene.  
  
********  
  
Yuuichirou had head the commotion coming from the main shrine yard and went to investigate it. Going over to the main yard Yuuichirou saw the small yet deadly shadow warrior. Like everyone else in Tokyo he had heard the rumors about the youma that had been attacking the people in the Mintako ward. Now he was face to face with proof that the rumors were true. Freaking out Yuuichirou ran to the one place he could think of where he would be safe, Rei's room.  
  
Opening the door to her room Yuuichirou was able to catch a glimpse of Rei in nothing but her hikama and bra from behind. Waiting until she put her robe on Yuuichirou got Rei's attention so he could tell her about the youma out in the shrine yard.  
  
"Rei there's a really creepy looking youma out in the shrine yard." Yuuichirou blurted out.  
  
Rei turned around and saw a frantic looking Yuuichirou standing in her doorway. Rei was about to address the scruffy looking acolyte when the aforementioned youma appeared behind him. Yuuichirou turned around when he saw the look on Rei's face and saw the youma standing mere inches away from his face. Panicking once again Yuuichirou rushed into Rei's room and grabbed her by the wrist and led her away from the youma and to safety.  
  
Jiji followed the young pair chasing them to a part of the shrine yard where they would not be able to leave easily. Seeing there was no way for the both of them to escape Yuuichirou got between Rei and Jiji in order for the miko to escape.  
  
"Rei hurry up and get out of here. I can die for you." Yuuichirou said.  
  
Yuuichirou decided to stop the youma on his own and buy Rei some time so she could escape and rushed at the youma. As he was about to tackle the youma Jiji used his powerful hands and punched Yuuichirou in the face very hard causing him to pass out.  
  
Rei took a good look at the youma and searched its soul using her Ki sense. After a few moments of searching Jiji's soul Rei could detect a very familiar Ki pattern coming from the youma. The youma was once Tsukai Hino, her grandfather. Rei needed help and fast. The shrine miko ran as fast as she could but the youma caught up with her and grabbed her by the neck. Seeing there was only one course of action she could take Rei began to plead to the youma's human side.  
  
"If you have any human feelings left you shouldn't attack me." Rei pleaded.  
  
The youma ignored what the miko had said and began to sharpen is claws on the stone pavers in the shrine yard. Then pulling back its hand the youma prepared to strike a blow directly at Rei's head with his claws out in front like five daggers. Rei saw what the youma was about to do and ducked just moments before Jiji could connect with her head.  
  
Jiji saw what Rei had done and prepared to strike once again, but before he could even get the attack in a familiar voice called out across the shrine yard.  
  
"Don't hurt my friend Rei." The voice pleaded.  
  
Both Rei and the youma looked in the direction of the voice to see Usagi standing near the shrine steps with Luna by her side. Usagi then pulled out her henshin broach and prepared to transform.  
  
"Moon Prism Power!" Usagi called out.  
  
When the light had faded Usagi stood before Rei and the youma as Sailor Moon.  
  
Reaching into her subspace pocket Sailor Moon expected to bring out the moon rod but instead she pulled out the plastic tub containing the daifuku. Looking down at the plastic tub Sailor Moon decided to go with the flow and use the incident to her advantage. Opening the tub Sailor Moon pulled out a daifuku and began commenting on it.  
  
"Rei this daifuku is very good. You should try it sometime." Sailor Moon said.  
  
Luna began to get frustrated with Sailor Moon. She knew the female Saiyan's large stomach was running things or at least that's what she thought.  
  
"This isn't the time for that." Luna scolded.  
  
Sailor Moon looked over to the youma and saw the confused look on its face. The plan was working. With the youma distracted Sailor Moon prepared to blast the youma. Preparing to use her tiara Sailor Moon charged it with her Ki. Rei saw what was about to happen and tried to stop it before it could even get started.  
  
"Sailor Moon that's not a youma that's my grandfather." Rei yelled to the Moon Senshi.  
  
Not wanting to hurt the older man Sailor Moon hesitated and tried to figure out a way to weaken him without hurting him. Seizing the opportunity Jiji charged towards the two girls and gave chase. Running from the youma Sailor Moon got an idea.  
  
"Rei use one of your ofudas on the youma that should slow it down." Sailor Moon said.  
  
Rei nodded her head and took a firm stance while she pulled out an ofuda and began chanting.  
  
"Akyrou Taisan!" Rei yelled out as she flung the ward at the youma.  
  
The ofuda did its job and stopped Jiji from being able to move. Seeing that the youma was now weakened enough Sailor Moon pulled out her moon rod and called forth its healing power.  
  
"Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon called out.  
  
Once again a cocoon of light covered the older individual. When the light faded the youma was once again Grandpa who was currently passed out.  
  
********  
  
Ami and Ranma were worried when they had gone to Ami and Usagi's room to find it empty. The abandoned opened care package told the pair that Usagi had been there but she was more than likely on her way to the shrine to share whatever she had received. Rushing out of the dorm the pair made their way towards the shrine.  
  
Along the way to the shrine Ranma and Ami ran into Makoto who was also on her way to the shrine to see if she could do something to get Rei and Usagi on speaking terms once more. The newly formed trio made their way to the shrine and stopped at the bottom of the shrine steps. Expecting to hear arguing and yelling the trio got the surprise of their lives utter silence.  
  
"That's odd; you think they would be at each other's throats by now." Ranma commented.  
  
"I kind of like it this way." Ami replied.  
  
"Yeah but it isn't like them to not fight" Makoto added.  
  
It was then they heard the faint sounds of laughter coming from the shrine.  
  
********  
  
Tsukai Hino had been returned to normal and now Rei could relax and enjoy herself once again. Usagi and Luna had decided to stick around and make certain both Rei and her grandfather were alright. Luna wanted to make certain there were no side effects to having the indigo crystal removed from Grandpa's body while Usagi saw this as the perfect time to make peace with Rei.  
  
When Yuuichirou had come to Rei had concocted a story about him falling out of the tree again while practicing the things Grandpa had taught him. It made for a good reason as to why he was passed out near the prayer tree. But that had not been the original location where he passed out. Usagi had moved the acolyte in training to make the story more believable. And when the girls had determined there was nothing wrong with him they offered him some of the daifuku Usagi was sharing with her friend.  
  
Yuuichirou had brought the story the girls had come up with but something didn't seem right to him. The acolyte could swear he had seen a strange looking youma earlier.  
  
"Um Rei what happened to the youma?" Yuuichirou asked her.  
  
Usagi looked at Yuuichirou funny and began to backpedal in order to make the earlier story even more believable.  
  
"Youma what youma I didn't see any youma. Nope no youma here. Maybe it was all just a dream." Usagi said.  
  
Yuuichirou looked at Usagi seriously and defended what he had said earlier.  
  
"I really don't think that was a dream." He told her  
  
Rei just looked at Yuuichirou and smiled. Yes she liked him better than Jedite and now she liked him even better. He had proven himself to be strong and courageous and a very good friend. Leaning over she kissed the young man on the cheek. Yuuichirou got a goofy grin and began to get a pink tint on his face. Then the acolyte placed his hand where Rei had kissed him and held it there.  
  
"That was for being strong and having a lot of courage." Rei said.  
  
Usagi looked at the way Yuuichirou looked after the kiss and took in what Rei had said and came to her earlier conclusion that Rei must love the poor guy.  
  
"I think you like Yuuichirou." Usagi said with a sly grin.  
  
"I was only being nice because Yuuichirou keeps getting scolded by Grandpa." Rei explained.  
  
Tsukai had heard what his granddaughter had said and decided to add his own two cents to the conversation between Usagi and Rei.  
  
"I'm not going to let you marry an older man like Yuuichirou Rei." He said.  
  
Rei got mad because her grandfather had assumed she was in love with the scraggly looking acolyte. Grabbing a nearby bamboo broom Rei bopped her grandfather on the head and started chasing him around the shrine yard.  
  
"Grandpa I do not live Yuuichirou!" Rei yelled as she ran after him.  
  
Usagi and Yuuichirou saw the scene before them and began to laugh.  
  
And it was that exact scene that greeted Ami, Ranma, and Makoto as they walked to the top of the shrine steps. Yes Rei and Usagi had become friends once more.  
  
********  
  
Yeah I finished another chapter! Six down and one to go. And for those of you who are wondering the Senshi still have that yellow crystal. Mamoru has two of them by my count and Zoicite is in possession of four of them. I started this chapter at home and as I write my author's notes I am surrounded by trees and water in Wisconsin. The summer is coming to a close as the last day of August gives us a chilly reminder fall is on the way. And so without warm weather and cable I am resigned to writing on my laptop. Some of you said I needed to find a way to always have a computer with me and I have done just that. Now I can get more written while I am away from home.  
  
In this chapter I tried to get Ranma more exposure. It wasn't much but he was in there. Now you might be wondering why I gave Grandpa a first name. Well I figured the old guy deserved to have a first name. Rei's name as some of you might know means spirit of fire so I decided to go along similar lines for Grandpa. His name means messenger of fire, it kind of goes hand in hand with his position as priest at the Hikawa-jin shrine.  
  
The daifuku Chichi sent to Usagi in the care package are described in the Sailor Moon Encyclopedia as a Japanese desert with a soft mochi outside and anko and sweet bean paste on the inside. The apples in the box came from the large tree Goku and Gohan picked apples from in one of the episodes during the nine day waiting period for the cell games to begin. I threw in the monkey and the bunny as toys the Son twins had when they were babies. Gohan had the monkey and Usagi had the bunny. I figure they went with the nicknames Goku gave them as babies. They were his monkey and his bunny.  
  
Next up for our crew the violet or purple crystal, but is it really inside a little girl or the large fat cat she carries with her everywhere she goes. Watch out Ranma those are real cats chasing after Luna there. It's Rhett Butler, the neko-ken, kitty love, and another revelation in the relationship that is Ranma and Ami in episode seventeen Kitty Love.  



	17. Kitty Love

Sunday had come to Tokyo once again and it seemed as tough everyone was out enjoying the warm spring day; Ranma Saotome was one such person. The aquatransexual martial artist had decided to go for a brisk jog in the early morning sunlight after working on his morning katas. And as he wound his way through the streets of the Mintako ward Ranma watched the people of Tokyo go about their day. It seemed as though nothing would ruin a perfect day such as this one. Ranma Saotome was about to be proven wrong.  
  
********  
  
While Ranma was out running through the streets of the Mintako ward Luna was returning from her almost daily check-ins with Central Control and had decided to go for a little stroll through the ward. But the lunar feline was unaware that as she made her way down the street other normal cats would begin to follow her. And by the time she had reached a large open space hundreds of stray cats began to surround her hissing and advancing on her. Looking round at the cats Luna tried to be civil and reason with them.  
  
"You really don't want to harm me I'm a cat just like you." She said, "Well not exactly like you but I am a cat none the less."  
  
The stray cats weren't buying what Luna was saying for they began getting closer and closer to the lunar feline. And the moment they go too close for comfort Luna panicked and tried to run away. But the cats just wouldn't give up and every single one of them began to chase after her.  
  
As the cats chased after Luna down one street and up another the lunar feline had spotted Ranma aimlessly minding his own business jogging along the streets of Mintako.  
  
********  
  
To say that Ranma Saotome was simply afraid of cats was the understatement of the millennium. Ranma Saotome was more than just afraid of cats he was terrified of them and it was to the point where he couldn't even be within two feet of one. The mere sound of a cat drove Ranma insane and he had his father to thank for his mental condition.  
  
When Ranma was only nine years old Genma Saotome had found a booklet describing ancient Chinese martial arts training techniques. One such technique was the neko-ken or cat fist. Genma read how the cat fist was supposed to be able to make any martial artist invincible. The only problem was the martial artist had to be under ten years old and they had to be placed inside a pit of cats wrapped in fish sausage.  
  
At first Genma just placed Ranma inside the pit with a few cats and very little fish sausage. When he went to pull his son out of the pit hours later nothing had happened. In fact Ranma was petting and playing with the cats. Genma figured the training had failed the first time because the cats were too well fed and his son didn't have enough fish sausage wrapped around him. The next day Ranma was covered from head to toe in fish sausages and twenty stray cats were placed in the pit with him. But once again when Genma had come for his son that afternoon nothing had happened.  
  
It was the third try that provided the results Genma was looking for. Thinking his son hadn't spent enough time in the pit and there weren't enough cats Genma tossed fifty thin starving howling stray cats in the pit and doubled up on the fish sausages this time wrapping them in bacon. Then Genma dropped his son in the pit and left him there for the entire day and night.  
  
When Genma came the next morning to collect his son most of the cats in the pit had left and the sound coming from within the pit was terrifying. The yowling and hissing sounded as though it were being made by a hellcat. Looking in the pit Genma saw that the sound was coming from his own son. Ranma was battered and bruised and looked at though the cats had tried to eat him as well. His face and body were scratched up to the point where he was bleeding. And when the young boy saw his father he leapt out of the pit and began attacking him.  
  
Genma couldn't control his wild son and he ran off. After an hour of searching for him Genma found Ranma resting in the arms of an old woman on her front porch. The woman took one look at Genma and knew he had to be the boy's father. When she addressed him she had hatred in her voice.  
  
"The boy has been driven mad by the neko-ken. I have seen this before. I can help him but you should leave us be for three days. That is how long it will take me to lessen the damage that has been done to him. If he had been left in this state he would have been lost to the neko-ken forever. He will be able to use the neko-ken but if he is not calmed down then he will be lost to it for a long time." The woman said.  
  
The woman was able to help Ranma but in order to do so she instilled in his mind an intense fear of cats. Every time he was near a cat for too long he would go into the neko-ken state believing he was a cat. It had happened once before in his life three weeks before he came to Juban Prep and the only person who could bring Ranma out of his cat like state was Ami Tendo all because Genma Saotome had failed to turn to the next page in the training manual.  
  
Ranma felt the odd twinge nip at his spine continued on his jog. The only time he had felt this strange twinge was whenever a cat was nearby. This time the twinge was beginning to drive Ranma nuts as it danced up and down his spine causing every hair on his back to stand on end. It was then that Ranma heard an all too familiar voice call out to him.  
  
"Ranma if you value your sanity you'll run as fast as you can!" the female voice called out.  
  
Ranma took a quick glance over his shoulder to see Luna being chased by dozens upon dozens of stray cats. It was worse than the day he finally cracked from the stress of the neko-ken. All the yowling made the aquatransexual martial artist jump out of his skin. There was only one thing he could do and that was to take Luna's advice and run like the wind.  
  
Ranma ran as fast as he could to get away from the cats and when he noticed a nearby alley he ducked in it and watched in sheer terror as Luna and the stray cats came whizzing by him.  
  
"Man that was a close one." Ranma said after the last cat had vanished.  
  
********  
  
Luna found herself in a large parking lot with several cars in it. The cats were surrounding her once again and Luna could feel something heavy on her tail. Lifting up her tail Luna saw that a small black and white kitten was biting onto the end of it. As Luna tried to get the kitten off of her tail another larger cat began advancing on her. But before he could get close to her something streaked across the air and embedded itself into the ground between Luna and the stray cat. There in front of Luna was a perfect set of fish bones laying there just like one of Tuxedo Mask's roses.  
  
Looking up to her left Luna saw the outline of a very pudgy looking blue cat sitting on a nearby concrete wall. The strays had seen the fat blue cat and became quite scared. It was apparent the blue haired cat had quite the reputation amongst the population of stray cats in Tokyo for every single one of the cats began to run away. The kitten had even decided it wasn't worth the trouble to stick around and let go of Luna's tail before leaving the scene as well.  
  
The fat blue cat hopped down off the wall and came over to Luna. Seeing the sorry state her tail was in the male cat began licking her tail. Luna looked at what the cat was doing and became surprised at his tender nature. Despite his size the large male Russian Blue was quite the gentle creature.  
  
"You don't really have to do that you know." Luna said as she watched the cat.  
  
The cat looked up at Luna and gave her a look that told the lunar feline that it was his duty as a savoir to make certain the individual he rescued was not hurt.  
  
Luna let out a small sigh and reluctantly gave in letting the cat go back to tending to her tail. And as he continued to tend to Luna's tail a small female voice filled the lot.  
  
"Rhett Butler, Rhett Butler here kitty. Rhett Butler it's time to go home kitty." She called out.  
  
Luna turned her head to see the fat blue cat Rhett Butler bound off to the waiting arms of a little girl who was barely taller than Usagi's little brother Goten.  
  
"Rhett Butler so that's your name. I can't believe anyone would give a cat like that a name such as that one." Luna commented.  
  
********  
  
Guardians of the Earth  
Episode Seventeen: Kitty Love  
  
********  
  
Zoicite reveled in the success if his last mission. He now had four of the seven crystals he needed and getting the other three shouldn't be any problem. And once the Dark Kingdom came into possession of all seven crystals they would gain control of the Silver Imperium Crystal and eventually the entire world. All that he needed to do now was locate the carrier of the seventh and final crystal.  
  
Taking out his black crystal Zoicite prepared to locate the person who held within them the violet or purple crystal. Holding it in front of himself Zoicite channeled his Ki into the crystal and called forth its power.  
  
"Black crystal I command you to show me the carrier of the next rainbow crystal!" Zoicite said.  
  
As the crystal began to glow the tendrils of light shot forth and revealed the carrier of the last rainbow crystal. Within the veil of light produced by the crystal there was the image of a little girl with brown hair and blue eyes in a pink jumper. Held protectively in her arms was a fat Russian Blue cat with yellow eyes. It was the same cat that had helped out Luna earlier that morning.  
  
"So that little girl holds the last crystal inside her. She has no idea what she truly is." Zoicite commented before vanishing in his usual shower of sakura petals.  
  
********  
  
Luna had met up with Ami and Ranma in the park after the incident with the cats that morning. The Senshi of Wisdom had wanted to run a search on her computer for the carrier of the last rainbow crystal. Things had not gone very well and the Senshi only had one crystal and that was by sheer luck. It seemed to Senshi that Tuxedo Mask and Zoicite were always the ones fighting for control of the crystals. As it stood Zoicite had the upper hand in the situation with three crystals in his possession.  
  
Ami had run a scan of the yellow crystal and with the information gathered from that scan she could use her microcomputer to track the energy given off by the crystals. Entering in a few commands into the small yet powerful computer Ami was able to initiate the tracking program that would be able to find the last of the rainbow crystals.  
  
As the trio watched the tiny screen on the computer Usagi and Makoto came walking up to them. The pair had decided to meet up with Ami and Luna so they could search for the last of the crystals. Walking over to their friends Usagi and Makoto noticed they were doing something with Ami's computer.  
  
"Hey Ami." Makoto said, "Have you talked to Rei yet today?"  
  
"I called her this morning before coming to the park. Usagi was out practicing when I talked to her. Rei said that because it was Sunday and she didn't have any chores today she wanted to go on a date with Mamoru." Ami explained.  
  
Usagi couldn't believe what she was hearing. Rei was forgoing her Senshi duties to go out on date and with Mamoru of all people.  
  
"I can't believe she would rather spend time with that egomaniac. Doesn't she realize how important this is." Usagi complained.  
  
********  
  
Rei stood in a phone booth on one of the many street corners in the ward. Dialing the number for Mamoru's apartment Rei waited for the older man to answer his phone. After four rings there was a click on the other end of the line and a voice came on the phone.  
  
"Hi this is Mamoru…" the voice began.  
  
"Hi Mamoru…" Rei said.  
  
"I'm unable to come to the phone right now but if you leave me your name and number along with a brief message I'll return your call when I can." Mamoru's prerecorded voice concluded.  
  
Rei couldn't believe it. Mamoru was not at home. Rei then waited for the beep before leaving her message on Mamoru's answering machine.  
  
"Hi Mamoru this is Rei and I was hoping that maybe we could go to the Crown Fruit Parlor for some dessert this afternoon. I'll be outside the Crown waiting for you at one. I'll see you then." Rei said.  
  
With that Rei hung up the phone believing Mamoru was not at home.  
  
What Rei didn't know was that Mamoru had heard her entire message for at that exact moment the premed student was sitting on his couch thinking about the Silver Imperium Crystal and his princess.  
  
********  
  
Makoto wondered what Ami was doing with her computer. At the moment she was feeding some data into a mapping program she had on her computer. The computer began to go through map after map trying to find the one that matched the information Ami had put into the program.  
  
"What are you doing on that thing?" Makoto asked her friend.  
  
"I'm looking for the seventh rainbow crystal." Ami explained.  
  
Usagi began to wonder if there was another crystal nearby and pulled the moon rod out of her small pack. Looking at the crystal below the crescent moon the female Saiyan saw that the crystal was not flashing which meant that there wasn't a crystal around yet.  
  
"But the moon rod isn't responding to any crystal." Usagi said.  
  
"That's why I wanted Ami to run a scan with her computer." Luna explained to her charge.  
  
As the computer continued to go through the maps in the program Ami typed in a few more search parameters and waited for the results. After a few minutes of waiting the computer stopped its search and displayed a map of one of the neighborhoods in the ward. Taking a look at the map on the screen Luna concluded that had to be where the crystal was located.  
  
"This has to be where the seventh crystal is located." Luna said looking at the blip on the map.  
  
"Looks like you have a solid lead on that thing." Ranma commented.  
  
"Well then let's go check it out." Makoto suggested.  
  
Usagi, Ami, Ranma, Makoto, and Luna arrived at the location the computer had given them. It was a modest two story house with white siding and a small white fence. As they looked at the house Luna noticed something looking out at her from the second story window. It was the cat from that morning Rhett Butler. There was no way Luna was going to go inside the house with the Russian Blue there. Great this had to be the house where he lived, Luna thought.  
  
After a few moments of looking at the house Makoto finally broke the silence.  
  
"Well let's go and see if anyone is at home." Makoto suggested.  
  
Luna didn't want to go.  
  
"I…I'll wait here." Luna said.  
  
Ami wondered what was wrong with her roommate and friend.  
  
"Luna did something happen?" Ami asked her.  
  
"I don't want to go." Luna said.  
  
Usagi thought Luna was being stubborn and decided to get in some good teasing by making fun of her guardian feline.  
  
"Luna, this is a very important mission. You should be more aware of your responsibility!" Usagi said as she made her face look like a cat face.  
  
Luna was not very happy with the teasing Usagi was giving her.  
  
"I am not that ugly!" Luna protested.  
  
Ami let out a sigh and knew she would have to play the part of the peacemaker and stop the argument before it even began. Even though she was quite mature for her age there were times when Usagi acted like a five year old and this was one of those times.  
  
"It's quite alright Usagi. There are times when even Luna doesn't feel like it."  
  
Usagi then made a very cat-like face.  
  
"Okay, have it your way." She said.  
  
Ranma and the girls then made their way up the front walk to the house leaving Luna behind.  
  
As Luna sat there waiting for the four teens to return the stray cats from that morning had somehow found her and started to surround her once again. Luna looked at the small horde of cats and began to get scared.  
  
At the house Makoto rang the front bell. Since she seemed to be the most energetic of the group she was unofficially voted to be the one to talk to the owner of the house. When the front door opened the quartet was greeted by the sight of a little girl no taller than Usagi's little brother Goten holding onto a fat Russian blue cat. Makoto smiled at the girl before talking to her.  
  
"Hi there is your mom or dad at home?" Makoto asked her.  
  
"No they're both out at the moment." The girl replied.  
  
As the girl talked to Makoto Ranma noticed the rather fat cat in her arms and hid behind Usagi who had the moon rod out to test it on the girl.  
  
"C-c-c-cat and it's a real one this time." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Ranma the moon rod is responding to the girl." Usagi whispered back showing him the glowing rod.  
  
Ranma watched as the cat looked around for a moment and then jumped out of the little girl's arms.  
  
"Oh no, Rhett Butler come back here!" the little girl called out as she went after the fat cat.  
  
"That was a close one." Ranma said in relief.  
  
"That was close." Ami added in agreement.  
  
Usagi sighed as she watched the girl's retreating form and decided the best thing to do would be to go after the little girl.  
  
"Well we have no choice but to go after her. The girl has the seventh crystal inside her." Usagi announced to the others.  
  
Ami and Makoto were stunned by what they had heard. The small girl was going to be the next target of the Dark Kingdom.  
  
********  
  
The little girl ran after Rhett Butler following him into a tiny alleyway. Looking around the alley the girl saw no sign of her beloved Russian Blue cat. And as she continued to look for the fat cat Zoicite appeared in the alleyway. Upon seeing the girl Zoicite prepared to make his move.  
  
********  
  
Luna tried once again to outrun the stray cats. Running into an alley Luna was backed into the wall by the cats who then began to surround her. As the cats continued to advance on her one of the cats from earlier that morning began lashing out at her trying to bite and scratch her. The cat continued its attack but stopped suddenly when the familiar fat form of Rhett Butler jumped in between Luna and the attacking stray cat. Rhett grabbed Luna in his mouth and bounded off with her onto a nearby fence. But as he tried to walk along the fence with Luna in his mouth Rhett lost his footing and fell off of the fence and landed on a loose manhole cover. The manhole cover gave way and the two felines fell down to the sewers below.  
  
********  
  
Zoicite went over to where the little girl was and made his move. Raising his Ki ever so slightly the effeminate general prepared to attack the girl. Thrusting out his hand Zoicite sent enough pink crystal energy at the girl to knock her out.  
  
"Zoi!" he yelled as he made his attack.  
  
With the girl now out of commission the effeminate general pulled out his black crystal and prepared to remove the violet crystal from the girl's body. Holding the crystal over the fallen girl's body Zoicite called forth its power.  
  
"Rainbow crystal I command you to come forth!" Zoicite called out.  
  
Holding the black crystal over the girl Zoicite expected it to begin to glow and pull the seventh crystal out of her body. But nothing happened. The girl was not the carrier of the seventh crystal. Zoicite was stunned that the girl did not have a crystal inside of her.  
  
"How can this be! The black crystal clearly showed me that this girl held the seventh crystal within her." Zoicite complained.  
  
Zoicite began to recall the exact image the black crystal had shown him. The girl was clearly in the image but also in that same image was her rather large Russian Blue cat. It was then Zoicite realized that the true holder of the seventh crystal was not the girl but the cat she held within her tiny arms.  
  
"It must be that oversized cat of hers!" Zoicite said when he realized where the last crystal was.  
  
Zoicite was about to go after the cat when he heard a commotion coming from behind him.  
  
Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, and Ranma tried to squeeze into the tiny alley but there were too many of them and they just couldn't fit. Upon seeing Zoicite Sailor Moon announced their presence.  
  
"Attacking an innocent child is the lowest thing you could have done Zoicite!" Sailor Moon called out, "I am the sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I shall punish you!"  
  
As Sailor Moon said her speech she began to go through the hand motions and before she could finish them Sailor Moon accidentally hit Jupiter and Mercury in the face and stomach.  
  
"Hey watch where you're putting your arms Sailor Moon." Jupiter said.  
  
"Someone's elbow is digging into my side." Ranma complained.  
  
"Do something before he gets away Mercury." Sailor Moon said.  
  
Mercury began to power up for her bubble attack in the cramped space.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" she called out.  
  
The attack backfired and Mercury lost her footing before she could finish the attack. As the cold mist struck Ranma, activating his curse, Mercury fell on top of Jupiter and her left boot hit Sailor Moon in the face. Jupiter began to blush because of the compromising position Mercury had fallen on her. Jupiter had a very good view up Mercury's skirt.  
  
"Ouch, that hurt." Sailor Moon complained.  
  
"Um, Mercury nice view there." Jupiter commented.  
  
"You guys better do something before he gets away." A now female Ranma said.  
  
Jupiter began to power up for her attack letting her antenna gather the electrical energy in the air. But before she could even get to her full power for her attack Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury tried to stop her.  
  
"Jupiter don't!" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"If you release your attack here we could all be electrocuted." Mercury added.  
  
Zoicite noticed the predicament the Senshi and their aquatransexual ally were in and used it to his advantage. In his usual shower of pink sakura petals Zoicite vanished from the tiny alleyway.  
  
********  
  
Using his black crystal Zoicite tracked down Rhett Butler into the sewer system. Climbing down into the sewers the effeminate general cringed at the smell of the sewer gas.  
  
"Ugh this smell, it's the worst thing in the entire world." Zoicite complained.  
  
Zoicite began trudging through the sewer. The smell was bad enough but the dark general had to deal with the wet shoes and the dirty animals.  
  
"The only thing I hate more than the smell are the dirty animals. Queen Beryl better appreciate what I'm doing for her." Zoicite said.  
  
********  
  
Ranma and the girls had brought the little girl back to her house so she could recover from the attack. As the girls got her settled into her bed Ranma went to the bathroom to get some hot water so he could change back into a guy. While Ami made certain the girl was going to be alright Usagi checked out the room. Makoto started to wonder where Luna had gotten herself to.  
  
"Hey Usagi what ever happened to Luna?" Makoto asked her.  
  
"Luna must be out messing around somewhere." Usagi said.  
  
"Usagi, you know Luna wouldn't do something like that." Ami remarked, "What if she's in trouble?"  
  
"You worry about those things too much." Usagi replied just before she noticed the Sailor V game on the home video game system in the room, "Hey she has a Sailor V game of her own."  
  
Makoto looked at the little girl. She couldn't believe she had a rainbow crystal inside her body.  
  
"I just can't believe someone so young is a target of the Dark Kingdom. What if Zoicite returns for her?" Makoto said.  
  
"Then every single one of us does whatever we can to protect the little girl." A now male Ranma said as he returned to the room.  
  
"But what about that incredibly fat cat of hers?" Ami asked her fiancé.  
  
"As long as that thing of hers stays away from me then there should be no problems." Ranma said trying hard not to mention cats.  
  
Usagi at that moment could have cared less about whether or not Zoicite showed up. She was more interested in the home gaming system the girl had in her house. The only person Usagi knew who had a home gaming system was Trunks.  
  
"Wow this game is real neat." Usagi commented as she began to play the game.  
  
Everyone else in the room just sighed as they saw Usagi play the video game.  
  
********  
  
Zoicite continued to trudge along the sewers looking for the overly fat cat. Looking at the black crystal the effeminate general knew the seventh crystal was nearby. Stopping to catch his breath Zoicite placed his hand on the wall of the sewer. Much to his surprise the wall was quite soft. Upon closer inspection Zoicite saw that the wall was moving. What he thought was a wall was mice, hundreds upon hundreds of mice.  
  
"Ugh, this place is crawling with mice!" Zoicite said.  
  
With that Zoicite decided to get out of the sewer as fast as he could and as he ran through the sewer the mice began running after him.  
  
********  
  
Rei had nothing to do that afternoon. After waiting outside the Crown Fruit Parlor for ten minutes after one o'clock had come and gone Rei knew she would be spending another lonely afternoon with not a thing to do. Rei began to wonder why Mamoru had stood her up. Is our relationship over with already, Rei thought to herself.  
  
Not really paying attention to where she was going Rei ran into Yuuichirou. Looking up Rei saw that Yuuichirou was dressed simply in his usual black denim pants with a dark blue shirt over a white t-shirt. With a big smile on his face Yuuichirou asked Rei to go out with him.  
  
"What a surprise. I was just thinking about you Rei." Yuuichirou said, "I was wondering if you'd like to go out and get some ice cream with me."  
  
Rei thought about his offer for a moment and was about to give him her response. But before she could make her decision vocal Yuuichirou added something else to the conversation.  
  
"I'm just fooling myself though. A pretty girl like you probably doesn't have the time to spend with a guy like me." Yuuichirou said.  
  
With that Yuuichirou left the scene and went on his way leaving Rei to wonder what was going on.  
  
********  
  
The trek down the sewers was long and smelly. The two cats had been wandering down the sewers for quite some time looking for a way out. And as they continued along their way Luna noticed one of Rhett's legs was injured. The left front leg had a large scratch across it. Luna stopped and began to examine the injury on Rhett Butler's front leg.  
  
"You got that trying to save me from those cats." Luna said, "You really didn't have to save me but you did. Thank you."  
  
As Luna continued to make certain Rhett was going to be okay she heard the faint sound of someone else trudging though the sewer system. Looking behind her Luna saw Zoicite running through the sewers with a horde of mice chasing after him.  
  
Zoicite noticed the pair of cats ahead of him and saw that one of them was the oversized cat he was looking for. The seventh crystal was close at hand.  
  
"I've finally found the seventh crystal. Soon it shall be mine." He said.  
  
Luna looked between Rhett and Zoicite a few times before she finally realized that it wasn't the little girl who owned Rhett that held a crystal inside her it was Rhett. Zoicite was going after Rhett and Luna needed to do something to get the pudgy feline to safety. Spotting a nearby tunnel Luna ushered him towards it and began pushing him into it. After a few good shoves Luna was able to get Rhett into the tunnel.  
  
As Luna and Rhett tried to get away from Zoicite the effeminate general followed the two felines into the tunnel. The tunnel was a way out of the sewers and the moment they reached the exit to the sewers the horde of mice that were following Zoicite caught up with the dark general.  
  
********  
  
Rei continued along on her lonely walk through the city. As she walked down the streets of the Mintako ward Rei began to think she should have accepted Yuuichirou's invitation to go out that afternoon. Maybe I should have said yes to Yuuichirou, Rei thought. But it was too late for that now. Stopping on a spot along the river Rei noticed to felines running away from one of the sewer tunnels. One of the cats was a very fat Russian Blue and the other cat was black with a very distinctive mark on it. Upon closer inspection Rei saw that the black cat was Luna.  
  
"Luna must be on a date with that other cat. They look cute together." Rei commented.  
  
********  
  
Usagi continued playing the Sailor V video game while she and the others watched over the little girl. Ami was wondering why Zoicite hadn't tried to come after the girl once again while Makoto watched Usagi blast though another level on the video game. Ranma just sat and watched Ami check on the girl.  
  
Checking on a gut feeling she had Ami went over to Usagi's pack and pulled out the moon rod. Looking at the crystal on the rod Ami noticed it wasn't flashing like it did before when they first came to the house.  
  
"That's odd the moon rod isn't responding." Ami said.  
  
"What makes that thing go off?" Ranma wanted to know.  
  
"The moon rod responds to one of the rainbow crystals that are inside seven individuals. The crystals are like the one that was inside Ryouga. When the moon rod detects a crystal nearby the crystal on it begins to glow. And like Ryouga each carrier of a crystal will eventually turn into a youma." Ami explained.  
  
After a brief moment of silence it finally hit Ami as to why the moon rod wasn't responding to the girl, she wasn't the one with a crystal inside her.  
  
"Ranma you are a genius!" Ami shouted.  
  
"I am?" Ranma asked utterly confused.  
  
"I should have noticed it earlier." Ami replied.  
  
"Then the girl isn't a youma? But it was responding before." Makoto said over her shoulder.  
  
"That's because it wasn't the girl." Ami explained to Ranma and Makoto.  
  
"You mean it was…" Makoto began.  
  
"Oh no not the c-c-c-thing." Ranma finished.  
  
Usagi was oblivious to the conversation taking place around her and a few minutes after the others had come to the realization that they were wasting their time at the girl's house she finally died.  
  
"Oh no I lost the game." She complained.  
  
"Good because now we can go after that crystal." Makoto said.  
  
"Huh?" Usagi asked her.  
  
"We just realized the crystal isn't in the girl it's in her fat you know what." Ranma told her getting Usagi up to speed on the situation.  
  
"Oh then what are we waiting for?" Usagi said as she got up to leave the room.  
  
********  
  
Zoicite and the mince had finally reached the end of the tunnel. Bursting out of the tunnel with the mice all around him the effeminate general found Luna and Rhett Butler trying to get away from the sewers. Stopping in front of the pair of felines Zoicite pulled out his black crystal and prepared to turn the oversized Rhett into a youma.  
  
"It's time for this fat cat to return to the Dark Kingdom." Zoicite said.  
  
Rei heard the commotion coming from near the sewer tunnel and turned to investigate the source of the sound. Looking towards the sewers Rei saw Zoicite ready to attack Luna and her male companion. Rei immediately knew Zoicite was after another crystal. Pulling out her henshin rod Rei prepared to transform into Sailor Mars.  
  
"Mars Power!" Rei called out as she tossed her henshin rod into the air.  
  
With the usual light show Rei was transformed into Sailor Mars. With the transformation complete Sailor Mars went to help Luna and her oversized feline friend.  
  
"A love between two individuals is a sacred thing even if they happen to be felines." Mars said announcing her presence to both Zoicite and the cats.  
  
"It isn't like that Mars." Luna replied denying the romantic nature of the incident.  
  
With the black crystal placed firmly in his hands Zoicite held it out over the fat Russian Blue feline and charged it with his Ki in order to get the seventh crystal from Rhett's body. When his Ki level was at its peak Zoicite made his move and called forth the last crystal.  
  
"Black crystal I command you to bring forth the crystal to me." Zoicite called out.  
  
The black crystal began to glow and soon the crystal inside Rhett began reacting to the power of the black crystal. The large Russian Blue feline began yowling in pain as the violet crystal made its way out of his body and into the waiting hand of the dark general. The moment the crystal touched his hand two things happened at the exact same moment.  
  
With the crystal out of his body Rhett began to change from a fat pudgy feline into a very large cat creature with black and blue fur. Adorning his body on his wrists, ankles, and neck were several gold chains and bangles. The feline youma had a menacing look to his eyes and long sharp claws. He was the last of the Seven Shadows of the Dark Kingdom Bakene.  
  
As Rhett turned into the youma a red streak came and grazed Zoicite across the hand knocking the final crystal out of his hand. There near the fallen crystal embedded in the ground was the calling card of Tuxedo Mask, a perfect red rose. The dapper defender did away with the pleasantries and all the speeches and cut right to the chase by snatching the crystal and leaving the scene. With his latest find in his hands Tuxedo Mask now had two of the crystals to himself leaving Zoicite with four of his own. The Senshi still had possession of the yellow crystal from Ryouga's body.  
  
Luna and Mars were not very concerned about the fact that Tuxedo Mask got away with the crystal; they were more concerned with the large youma near the sewers. Thinking Bakene would attack at any moment they were taken by surprise when the large youma began to head towards the city. Luna knew something had to be done. Sliding down the side of the walls near the sewer the lunar feline landed safely into the large outstretched paw of Bakene. Looking up at the youma Luna tried to make a connection with him.  
  
"You don't have to do this you know." Luna said, "I have friends who can help you. They can turn you back into the cat you once were. Don't you want to go back to the little girl who loves you so?"  
  
Bakene looked down at Luna and seemed to recognize her for the briefest of moments before beginning to head towards the city once again. Not wanting to stop the youma was temporarily halted when a voice broke through the silence.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" the familiar voice called out blanketing the area in a thick fog.  
  
"Gee thanks now I'm female again Mercury." Another feminine voice complained.  
  
"Took you guys long enough!" Mars yelled at them.  
  
"It's not my fault we were late." A third voice replied.  
  
"Don't blame Sailor Moon on this one. We're all equally to blame." Mercury said.  
  
The youma unable to see in the dense fog stopped in its tracks trying to figure out what to do next. With the youma temporarily out of commission the owner of the second voice and a third individual leapt down the side of the sewer walls to collect their feline friend. When the two females got closer to Luna she saw who they were. One was a red headed and obviously female version of Mercury's fiancé Ranma and the other was the tall muscular form of Sailor Jupiter. Jupiter grabbed Luna while Ranma prepared to take on the youma in order to help weaken it.  
  
The moment the ailurophobic martial artist hit the hands of the large youma he realized that Bakene used to be the fat cat the little girl was holding when they first got to the house. Bakene let out a loud hiss and Ranma stiffened and began to tremble at the sound of the overgrown feline.  
  
"C-c-c-cat!" Ranma yelled, "Get me, meow hiss, away, meow hiss, from, meow hiss, this thing."  
  
It wasn't long after his plea for help that Ranma Saotome found himself in the throws of the dreaded neko-ken. Ranma blanked out and his feline persona took control of his body. Taking in his surroundings Ranma noticed Luna, the Senshi, Bakene, and Zoicite all looking directly at him. Taking an even closer look at Mercury Neko Ranma concluded that she was the pretty lap lady Ami.  
  
When Neko Ranma saw Bakene, however, he knew the youma was not to be trusted. Strange feline try to hurt crescent kitty, he thought, he must be dealt with.  
  
With that Neko Ranma began lashing out at Bakene trying to stop the youma from hurting anyone else.  
  
Mercury saw the state Ranma was in and knew something had to be done before he lost himself to the neko-ken. Looking over at Sailor Moon Mercury pleaded with her to do something.  
  
"You have to stop him before he kills himself. Or at least get him to notice me. It's the only way Ranma will return to normal." Mercury said.  
  
Looking over where Ranma and Bakene were fighting Sailor Moon couldn't believe what she was seeing. Mercury had told her about what happened when Ranma was near regular cats for very long but she thought she would never see something like that happen. Now Ranma was trying to bite the monster cat in the neck any way he could. The noise coming from the combatants was scary.  
  
Sailor Moon knew what she had to do in order to help her friend and training partner. Taking a deep breath Sailor Moon closed her eyes and focused on her Saiyan instincts letting them take control of her body and mind. The battle hunger that dwelled deep within the body of all Saiyans began to change Sailor Moon. When she opened her eyes they were no longer soft and caring and held a hard edge to them. Not wanting to harm Ranma or Bakene Sailor Moon launched herself into the air and fell into a ferocious volley of kicks and punches all aimed at getting Ranma off of the youma's neck.  
  
Neko Ranma knew someone else was attacking the strange feline he could smell them. The scent coming off the new person was unlike anything he had ever smelled before. He knew it wasn't the pretty lap lady or her sister the strange camera lady Nabiki but someone entirely new. This person had a very strong scent and Neko Ranma could tell she wanted to protect the pretty lap lady as much as he did. Knowing the strange feline was being dealt with Neko Ranma let go of Bakene's neck and dropped to the ground before running over to Mercury so he could protect her.  
  
Upon seeing that Ranma was now safe in the waiting lap of Mercury Sailor Moon decided to end the battle. Pulling out the moon rod from her personal pocket Sailor Moon prepared to return Bakene to the fat Russian Blue he once was. With a flick of her wrist Sailor Moon began her final move.  
  
"Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon called out.  
  
Circling the moon rod before her Sailor Moon sent a wave of bright light to Bakene that seemed to envelope him. The oversized shadow warrior cried out in pain with a loud yowl. When the light had faded the shadow warrior was now just an ordinary fat cat. And upon seeing the passed out feline on the ground Jupiter picked him up so they could return him to the little girl who loved him so.  
  
Luna and the Senshi looked over to Mercury to let her know it was time to get going. What they saw was one sight they would never forget. The still female Ranma was curled up in Mercury's lap asleep as the effects of the neko-ken wore off. Mercury was rubbing Ranma's head and speaking soft soothing words to the sleeping martial artist. It was obvious to the other Senshi that Mercury actually loved her fiancé even if she didn't think so.  
  
"Mercury it's time to get going." Mars said breaking the silence.  
  
"If you want I can carry him for you." Sailor Moon offered.  
  
"Oh I didn't realize it was over with." Mercury replied as Sailor Moon picked up the sleeping Ranma.  
  
********  
  
Luna, Ranma, and the girls stood across from the little white house and watched as the little girl hugged and played with Rhett Butler. The little girl was happy to have her beloved kitty back home and she showed it by showering him with kisses. As the girls watched the tender scene they couldn't help but smile. Even Ranma who had a somewhat forced fear of cats let a smile cross his still female face. The danger to any more human lives was over with now that the last crystal had been found. But the Senshi knew they had to somehow get the crystals from Zoicite and Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Finally it's over." Usagi commented.  
  
"But we still have to get the other crystals from Zoicite and Tuxedo Mask." Ami reminded her.  
  
"At least there won't be any more innocent people hurt by Zoicite anymore." Makoto said.  
  
"Thank Kami for that." Ranma remarked.  
  
No thank Dende for that, Usagi thought remembering her best friend and current guardian of Earth.  
  
Usagi looked over at Ami and Ranma and noticed the usually bickering pair was standing a little closer to each other. She didn't like the fact that Ranma sometimes became involved in the battles with the Dark Kingdom but she knew he could take care of himself. After all he was a martial artist and just like all of her father's friends he was sworn to defend and protect the innocent. Taking another glance over at the betrothed couple Usagi could swear they were beginning to show their true feelings for one another.  
  
Rei like the others was glad this part of the battle was over with. Looking over at her friends she noticed Luna was standing a bit off to one side intently watching the little girl and her large oversized cat. Rei could tell Luna was grateful the cat had survived the attack and was reunited with the girl he loved very much but she wondered if Luna had any feelings for the Russian Blue.  
  
"Luna don't you want to go and say goodbye to your boyfriend before we head out?" Rei asked the feline.  
  
"I told you it isn't like that." Luna tried to deny with an obvious tint to her feline face.  
  
Rei just stood there and smiled at Luna. Even cats can have crushes.  
  
********  
  
Finally another episode is over with. With everything that has been going on recently it's been hard to be inspired to finish this episode. That was even before the NY incident. As we all know FF.net has been very temperamental lately and prone to going on the fritz temporarily. That plus the lack of updates on my favorite stories have caused me to become a bit uninspired to write anything. Okay I guess you can add the lack of reviews to the list as well. I don't understand why my loyal readers haven't been giving me any reviews. Maybe I need to become like other authors and say the next episode won't come out until I get so many reviews. I'm not going to demand reviews but I do want them or else my future episodes will be as bad as Mike Ditka singing Take Me Out to the Ballgame during the seventh inning of a Cubs home game and as any Chicagoan knows that is saying a lot.  
  
Now as for this particular episode I thought brining in the whole neko-ken issue helped make the episode somewhat interesting. I tried to give the audience who has no Ranma knowledge a little bit of a background into the whole neko-ken technique Genma had used. I thought it would be a good factor for Ami to realize she cares for Ranma but just like Ranma she won't say a word to her fiancé about it. So as you can see one couple is getting closer while another is drifting apart setting the stage for future episodes.  
  
Speaking of future episodes up next is an episode I thought I wasn't going to have to address but I guess if I want the crystals to only be in the hands of Zoicite and Mamoru I'm going to have to use this one after all. So what will happen next? Well in an effort to prove to his new girl just how much he loves her Umino will do just about anything even take advice from Usagi. Say hello to the defender of the internet Tuxedo Umino with his deadly coconut shrimp attack. It's fun and mayhem as the Dark Kingdom wrecks havoc on a stage show at an amusement park. Find out who comes out on top and who gets the yellow crystal in episode 18 Tuxedo Umino.  



	18. Tuxedo Umino

The soft glow of the computer screen washed over the face of the lunar feline in the darkened room. Sitting in front of the Sailor V game Luna waited for Central to give her any information they had. The battle with the Dark Kingdom wasn't going as well as it should have. The Senshi were in desperate need of help if they had any hopes of getting the other six crystals from both Zoicite and Tuxedo Mask. The way things stood the Senshi weren't going to be able to get the Silver Imperium Crystal with just the yellow crystal in their possession.  
  
Luna knew the only way to get the other crystals was to battle for them. Usagi had suggested asking the Eternal Dragon Shenlong to get them the other crystals in the form of a wish but somehow Luna doubted that would work. The magic surrounding the crystals was very strong and it might be impossible for the dragon to grant that wish. Because if Dende couldn't do it then there was a one hundred percent chance the dragon wouldn't be able to do it either.  
  
The battle ahead was going to be a long hard one that was one thing Luna knew. Usagi was strong but the type of battle they would be facing would be difficult to win without the Silver Imperium Crystal and the princess. Luna had the nagging feeling that before they could find the princess more allies needed to be found. The lunar feline had a faint memory of five fuku clad warriors protecting the Earth against evil. She wasn't certain who this fifth mystery person was but Luna did know there were five of them. Little by little bits and pieces of her memory were beginning to resurface.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if my contact from Central forgot about our regularly scheduled report." Luna thought aloud.  
  
As the thought escaped her lips the screen on the video game changed from the perpetual Sailor V demo to a regular looking computer asking for voice identification.  
  
"This is Luna. Password the early kitty gets all the milk." Luna said into the microphone on the computer screen.  
  
"Welcome Luna it is a pleasure to hear from you again. I must apologize for my delay in contacting you but I was contacted by my superiors here at Central Control and we just wrapped up our meeting. This report should bring you some good news from our end Luna." The contact said.  
  
"I hope so. We could use a bit of good news at the moment." Luna replied.  
  
"Soon all of the Sailor Senshi will appear when the last of the Senshi makes herself known" The rep told her.  
  
Luna was glad to hear that the Senshi would be getting some much needed assistance soon but she began to wonder when this help would arrive.  
  
"When will the fifth Senshi arrive?" Luna wanted to know.  
  
"The fifth Senshi will come when the time is right. Once all the Senshi are together then the princess will reveal herself." He replied.  
  
Luna was glad to hear that the princess would soon be found. And with this new information Luna began to wonder what the princess looked like. She also began to wonder if the Senshi were ready to hear the truth about who they were and where they came from.  
  
"Luna the time has come for the Senshi to know the truth about themselves and their mission." The rep told her.  
  
Luna began to think it was too soon to tell the Senshi about themselves. They might not accept the concept of being reincarnated warriors from a kingdom that may never come back on what was once the moon. Luna thought it would be best if she waited until the last Senshi had joined up with them.  
  
"I'm not so certain that's such a good idea." Luna said.  
  
"Don't worry Luna it will be okay to tell them now. The Senshi need to learn about who they are and where they come from if they are to accept the princess and their role as her protectors. They must accept the fact that there once existed life on the other planets in their own star system." He explained.  
  
"If you say it is the right time to tell them then I will call a meeting right away and tell them the truth about their mission and who they are." Luna replied.  
  
"You do that Luna." The rep said.  
  
"This is Luna signing off." Luna then said as she ended the connection to central.  
  
********  
  
Usagi was sitting on her bed brushing up on her English work when the call came on her communicator. Pulling the small pink credit card sized communicator off of her night stand Usagi pushed the response button to talk to the person who was calling her and saw Ami doing the same.  
  
"Usagi here what's up?" Usagi responded.  
  
"This is Ami go ahead." Ami said.  
  
"Makoto here." Makoto added.  
  
"This is Rei. I have Luna here at my place and she wants everyone to come to my place as soon as you can. There are a few things she wants to discuss with us." Rei said.  
  
"Should we bring Ranma with us?" Ami wanted to know.  
  
"You might as well since he knows about all of this." Rei replied.  
  
"Do you think that's such a good idea?" Makoto wondered.  
  
"If Ranma is anything like the guys I know he'll be able to keep what he hears to himself. The code of the martial artist says all private discussions between two martial artists remain private. That's something I learned a long time ago from a good friend of my family." Usagi explained.  
  
"Okay then grab Ranma if you can and get your behinds over here as fast as you can." Rei said.  
  
"No problem I can be there with our favorite little couple in ten minutes flat." Usagi replied.  
  
"Then let's get going. Makoto out." Makoto suggested.  
  
"Hai. Usagi out." Usagi said.  
  
"Ami out." Ami added.  
  
"See you then. Rei out." Rei replied.  
  
With that said Usagi rushed up to Ranma's room to grab the aquatransexual martial artist and head back to her own room to collect Ami and leave.  
  
By the time Usagi had returned Ami had just finished putting on her left shoe. The genius of the Tendo family had learned where Usagi was concerned you always were prepared to leave at a moment's notice which is why she always had a pair of comfortable slip on hiking shoes and some sweats within easy reach for late night departures.  
  
"Ready Ami?" Usagi asked her.  
  
"Ready." Ami replied as she made her way to the always open window.  
  
The trio climbed out the window onto the large branch and prepared themselves for the flight to Rei's house at the shrine. Usagi placed her arms around Ranma while Ami grabbed onto Usagi's shoulders. In a matter of mere moments Usagi was off with her two passengers.  
  
I can see why Gohan complained when he got stuck with Yajirobi back when we were kids these two must weigh as much as he does by himself, Usagi thought.  
  
********  
  
Ranma and the Senshi sat outside the shrine wondering why Luna would call a meeting late at night. Usually meetings were held after school when all of the Senshi would be present. But now for some reason Luna needed to talk to the Senshi and it couldn't wait until the next day. Both Usagi and Ami knew Luna had been out checking in with Central Command and whatever they had told her must have been very important if she needed to call an emergency meeting late at night.  
  
"Thank you for getting here on such a short notice." Luna began, "Tonight I reported in to Central and they have given me good news. It seems a new Senshi will soon be joining up with you. And once she does the princess won't be too far behind."  
  
"That's good news but couldn't you have waited until tomorrow to tell us that." Rei said.  
  
"Hmm I wonder what this new Senshi will look like." Usagi thought aloud.  
  
"We'll worry about that when the time comes." Luna replied, "But there is another reason why I called all of you here. It's time you learned the truth about your mission."  
  
Everyone was stunned to hear Luna hadn't been very truthful when she gave them the information she had. They began to wonder what their mission really was.  
  
"You mean you've been misleading us the whole time?" Ami wanted to know.  
  
"No I just haven't been telling you the entire story. You see I didn't think you were ready to hear what I have to say but Central tells me you have to know the full nature of your mission before the last Senshi and the princess arrive." Luna replied.  
  
"Well then Luna just what is the truth to our mission?" Rei wanted to know.  
  
"Yeah Luna spill it." Usagi added.  
  
"Alright then if you insist I shall begin." Luna began, "I am not your average normal talking cat. I was sent to Earth from the moon. It was my mission to find the guardians of the princess and wake them up. I am your guardian and an advisor to the princess."  
  
"No way." Makoto commented not believing what she had heard.  
  
"You expect us to believe you came from the moon? Luna you must be dense to think we'd believe you came from something that isn't there anymore." Rei said.  
  
"Like there can be life on other planets." Ranma added.  
  
"Uh Ranma you forget my father is an alien." Usagi reminded him.  
  
"If Luna says she came from the moon then we have to believe her." Ami told the others.  
  
Everyone knew Luna was trustworthy but most of them didn't know what to believe anymore. The only one accepting what Luna had said was Usagi. She knew firsthand that life not only existed on other worlds but still exists to this day. In fact not only was her father and his best friend's husband aliens but the Earth's guardian was one as well.  
  
"Luna, how could you have come from the moon a few months back? Piccolo destroyed it when Gohan and I were only five." Usagi wanted to know.  
  
"Somehow the individuals who oversee my mission knew something was going to happen to the moon and sent me here shortly before it was destroyed. Not only did your Piccolo destroy the moon but he destroyed the kingdom our princess comes from. There used to be a kingdom on the moon." Luna explained to them.  
  
"So you're saying we're from the moon?" Makoto asked her.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying." Luna replied.  
  
The Senshi sat in silence trying to fully understand being alien creatures from the moon. They began to wonder how they got to the Earth in the first place. Usagi on the other hand just watched as her friends tried to comprehend what Luna had told them.  
  
"Welcome to the wonderful world of aliens. Life really does exist outside our planet and our solar system and I am living proof." Usagi said with a smile.  
  
********  
  
Guardians of the Earth  
Episode 18: Tuxedo Umino  
  
********  
  
Zoicite and Malachite sat together on the chaise in Malachite's chambers enjoying one another's company. The pair of dark generals was trying to figure out a way to get the remaining crystals away from Tuxedo Mask and the Senshi. The effeminate general had done a fairly good job of getting for of the rainbow crystals and gaining the upper hand in the battle for the Silver Imperium Crystals. As it stood the only real threat to their plans was Tuxedo Mask. And even though the Senshi had defeated all seven of the shadow warriors it was the fact that Tuxedo Mask had been able to stop Zoicite from getting two of the crystals that had them more concerned. Opening the mahogany case where they kept the crystals Malachite ran a strong masculine finger over each of the four crystals they had.  
  
"I have never seen a more beautiful site in all of the Dark Kingdom." Malachite commented, "Though it would be even more beautiful if we were to have all seven of them inside this case."  
  
"If it would please you to have all seven crystals then I shall do everything within my power to get you the remaining three crystals." Zoicite said.  
  
"Yes the queen will be very happy once we get the remaining crystals. It would make my heart dance with joy if Beryl were to have the Silver Imperium Crystal in her hands. I would love to see the beautiful smile upon her face when she finally gets that crystal." Malachite replied.  
  
Zoicite didn't know what to make of Malachite's remark. On the one hand he wanted victory for the Dark Kingdom but on the other hand he didn't know who Malachite cared for more his queen or his lover. Zoicite was mad that the queen was monopolizing the space in Malachite's heart set aside for him.  
  
"You'll do anything for your precious queen Malachite." Zoicite said with a biting tone.  
  
"Now, now don't get jealous just because I happen to think our queen has a beautiful smile. Besides she can never take the place of the one I truly love." Malachite replied.  
  
********  
  
Lunchtime on Fridays at Juban Prep was the perfect time for a young couple to spend some quality time together. Most of the couples sat and ate lunch together with the female member making a carefully planed bento for the male member of the couple. It was one way she showed her boyfriend how much she cared for him. In fact it was like that at most of the schools throughout Japan. There was however one exception to the rule. One couple didn't follow the traditional patterns of the female trying desperately to show the male how much she cared for him. With this couple it was the other way around. The male tried everything he knew of to get the female to notice he was even alive. And so it was Umino who packed a lunch large enough to feed both himself and the woman of his dreams Naru.  
  
Ever since the incident at the cemetery Umino had been head over heals in love with Naru. But Naru didn't seem to notice Umino even existed. She knew he was alive and all having known him since they were in first grade together Naru just didn't like to acknowledge his presence. And that was the way things had been ever since they began junior high Naru would ignore or completely tell off Umino in the nicest way she could think of.  
  
For some reason on this particular day Umino had been able to convince Naru to eat lunch with him. Maybe it was the way he had asked her or maybe it was the dish his mother had prepared for his lunch that got Naru to agree but whatever the reason Naru and Umino were sitting together eating their lunches under one of the trees on the school grounds.  
  
"Umino can I try one of your fried shrimp?" Naru asked Umino.  
  
Umino got a huge smile on his face and gladly passed one of the coconut covered shrimp over to Naru with his chopsticks. Naru took the shrimp and ate it letting the flavors take their time on her pallet. When she was finished eating the shrimp Naru let a very satisfied smile come across her face.  
  
"Yum that was some of the best coconut shrimp I've ever tasted." Naru commented.  
  
"I'm glad you like it." Umino replied.  
  
As the pair continued to eat their lunch Usagi came over to talk to them. She had noticed them sitting under the tree and became curious to know if they were an item now.  
  
"Hey guys I couldn't help but notice the two of you sitting here eating lunch together and couldn't help but wonder of you're girlfriend and boyfriend now." Usagi said getting straight to the point.  
  
"No we're just good friends." Naru quickly replied.  
  
Umino couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had honestly thought Naru had felt the same way about him that he felt about her. And upon hearing what she had said Umino knew they would never be a couple and he was wasting his time trying to impress her. Picking up his bento and his books Umino walked away from the tree trying hard not to let the tears welling up in his eyes fall.  
  
********  
  
After seeing what had happened earlier Usagi tried to find Umino so she could talk to him about Naru. And after searching the quad for a while Usagi spotted the school gossip sitting under a completely different tree talking to Ranma. Usagi figured the pair was talking about girls and that Umino wanted advice from the only guy in their class to be engaged to someone even if it was arranged.  
  
"Umino just because I happen to have a fiancé that doesn't make me some sort of expert on women." Usagi heard Ranma say.  
  
"You have to know something about women I can use to get Naru to like me. You're looking at a very desperate guy here." Umino replied.  
  
Walking over to the pair Usagi sat down next to Ranma. The female Saiyan wanted to help the class gossip. She honestly thought he and Naru belonged together and that they would make a cute couple. And if Ranma couldn't offer any advice then she would have to give it her best shot.  
  
"Umino, why did you run away like that?" Usagi asked the school gossip.  
  
Umino looked over at Usagi in such a way that the light reflecting off his overly thick glasses conveyed his pain and sorrow over what Naru had said in front of Usagi.  
  
"You heard what Naru said Usagi. She doesn't think of me as a boyfriend. She only thinks of me as some guy she's known since first grade." Umino said.  
  
"That's only because she's become used to seeing only one version of you. She can only think of you one way as a person who sticks his nose in the books and spends the other half of his time finding and telling gossip about anyone and anything." Usagi told him.  
  
"She has a good point Umino. Before coming to Juban I only thought of Ami as a kawiikune bookworm who spent all her time trying to win academic competitions. Now I realize there's more to her than just the grades. She only does what she does so she can make her dream of becoming a doctor a reality. I mean we don't fight like we used to and I guess Usagi is the reason why." Ranma added.  
  
Umino was still a bit confused about what he could do to get Naru to consider him more than just a friend. Somehow somewhere along the way Naru stopped thinking of Umino as someone to hang around with and started thinking of him as a computer geek and a gossip. Umino wanted her to see past all that.  
  
"But what I can I do to get her to see that I'm not just some computer geek and gossip?" Umino asked the two friends and training partners.  
  
"Umino that is where I am of no help because I don't know what makes a girl even consider a romantic relationship with a guy." Ranma replied.  
  
"Maybe I can help Umino. I'm a girl and I know what would make me fall for a guy." Usagi offered with a big goofy smile.  
  
Upon hearing that Usagi was willing to give him tips and pointers on how to get Naru to fall for him Umino immediately perked up and focused all his attention on what Usagi had to say.  
  
"What is it then?" Umino wanted to know.  
  
"Well I know for a fact that girls love flowers especially roses. And they can't help but melt at the sight of a guy who's dressed to impress. You know someone in a real cool tuxedo with a top hat and cape. But he shouldn't just look good he has to be able to protect her from harm. And he should also make her feel like she can do almost anything in the world. If you can do any of that then I think Naru will see the light and see you in a whole new way." Usagi told him.  
  
Umino thought about what Usagi had said and digested all of the information.  
  
"So what you're saying is I have to look good, make Naru feel safe and secure, and yet at the same time let her know she can go out and do what ever she sets her mind to?" Umino summarized.  
  
"Yep that's exactly it." Usagi replied.  
  
"Yeah I encourage Ami a lot." Ranma said.  
  
Usagi tried not to laugh at Ranma because she knew exactly how Ranma encourages Ami.  
  
"Right Ranma I guess saying something like 'Go ahead and spend all you time with your nose in a book.' is called encouragement." Usagi teased.  
  
"Point taken Usagi." Ranma replied, "But I guess not everyone can be like Tuxedo Mask except for Umino here. So I guess you want him to become Tuxedo Umino so Naru will fall for him."  
  
Umino liked the sound of becoming a dashing hero like Tuxedo Mask and he like the sound of Tuxedo Umino even better. The small computer geek was going to become Naru's own personal hero.  
  
"Ranma you're a genius. I'll become Tuxedo Umino and sweep Naru off her feet." Umino declared with a raised fist.  
  
********  
  
When school had ended for the day Usagi wanted to talk to Naru about her relationship with Umino. The female Saiyan had thought Naru was beginning to like Umino better since the incident at the cemetery. But what she had heard Naru say at lunch had her doubting whether or not she even liked the school gossip. There was only one way to find out and that was to go with Naru to the Crown Game Parlor that way she would stand a better chance of bringing up the subject of Naru's relationship with Umino.  
  
As the girls walked down the streets of the Azabu-Juban neighborhood Usagi sensed Umino following them. Looking over at her friend she could see Naru making quick nervous glances behind them. Somehow she knew someone was following them but she could never look in time to see them.  
  
"Usagi I think someone is trying to follow us." Naru said.  
  
"You think so?" Usagi asked trying not to let on she knew who it was.  
  
"Yeah I feel as though there is a pair of eyes staring at me." Naru replied.  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure it's nothing." Usagi said.  
  
The girls continued on their walk to Naru's and passed by a small white house with a matching white gated fence. As they got close to the house a tiny Pekinese dog came racing up to them and started barking quite loudly and menacingly. Usagi was startled by the dog and jumped back a few feet. Naru froze in place when the dog came near her and began to scream loudly.  
  
All of a sudden an odd looking individual in a tuxedo, cape, and top hat wearing overly thick glasses jumped out of a nearby bush brandishing a little toy hammer. One look and Usagi knew right away that it was Umino trying to impress Naru. Tuxedo Umino jumped in between Naru and the Pekinese and raised his hammer as though he were going to hit the dog on the head. But before he could even use his hammer the owner of the dog, a middle aged woman, came up to the trio and grabbed the hammer out of Umino's hands and began to hit him on the head with it.  
  
"Why you little fiend how dare you try and hit my precious Hoshi." The woman yelled at Umino.  
  
"Owie she's going to damage my head." Tuxedo Umino complained.  
  
When the woman finally stopped hitting Tuxedo Umino and took her dog back to the house Naru looked at him a bit angry at him.  
  
"What are you doing Umino?" Naru wanted to know.  
  
"I'm Tuxedo Umino!" Umino declared proudly.  
  
Usagi tried hard not to laugh at Umino. She didn't think he would take what she and Ranma said literally. She only thought Umino would try and dress nicer and pay more attention to Naru.  
  
Naru on the other hand just continued to look at Umino and rolled her eyes at him while shaking her head. She had no idea where Umino got the idea he needed to dress and act like Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Come on Usagi lets go to the game parlor." Naru said.  
  
As Naru and Usagi continued on their way to the game parlor Tuxedo Umino resumed following them so he could keep a watch on Naru. Tuxedo Umino was determined to protect Naru at any cost.  
  
Usagi and Naru reached the Crown Game Parlor and were about to go inside when Tuxedo Umino rushed in between them and the door. Raising his hand Tuxedo Umino went to stop them from entering the building. Tuxedo Umino was going to rescue the girls from the brain rotting evils of the video games.  
  
"I'm not going to let you ladies enter this foul place." Tuxedo Umino began.  
  
Then he laid down on the ground in front of the door.  
  
"If you want to go inside then you're just going to have to step over me." He told them.  
  
"Fine, have it your way." Naru said as she took Usagi's hand and proceeded to step on Umino.  
  
Inside the game parlor Usagi and Naru were trying to decide what game they wanted to play when Motoki spotted them. The older college student walked over to the girls and pulled out a pair of tickets from the pocket on his apron. Usagi saw the tickets and thought Motoki was going to ask her out on a date.  
  
"Usagi, just the person I wanted to see." Motoki said.  
  
"What did you want to see me for?" Usagi asked him.  
  
"Well I happened to have a pair of tickets to the Redman show at Ten Ban Land that I can't use and I thought you might want them. They're for Saturday afternoon." Motoki replied, "Maybe you could take Naru with you."  
  
"I don't know what to say." Usagi said as she took the tickets from Motoki.  
  
"Actually there's another reason I wanted to give them to you I'm actually a bit too old for this kind of stuff. One of my dad's suppliers thought my sister or I might want to use the tickets. They make the Redman game we have in the game parlor. Anyway Unazuki said she wasn't into that sort of thing and told dad to give me the tickets but I didn't have the heart to tell him no. You guys might get a bigger kick out of the Redman show than I would have anyway." Motoki told her.  
  
Naru had heard about the Redman show and knew the crowd was usually filled with a lot of little kids and first and second year junior high students. She didn't want to spend her Saturday surrounded by a bunch of whiny kids.  
  
"Aren't we kind of old for that sort of thing too Usagi?" Naru asked her friend.  
  
Usagi turned to Naru with a sneaky grin on her face and answered her friend.  
  
"Naru, Naru, Naru you're overlooking the true potential of these tickets. You could take Umino to the show on Saturday. He's been trying so hard to get you to see a whole new side of him he deserves to go with you." Usagi said.  
  
Naru was about to protest when Umino appeared out of nowhere. The school gossip had changed out of his tuxedo getup and had a pathetic look on his face.  
"Why did you walk all over me Naru? I thought you liked me." Umino said as he started to cry.  
  
"You see that Naru Umino is trying hard to get you to see past the outer impression people have of him. Take him to the Redman show Naru." Usagi said as Umino continued to cry.  
  
Naru took one look at the pathetic sight of Umino crying and gave in. The sight of the computer nerd crying and the sound of his wails were enough to convince her to go.  
  
"Oh alright I'll take Umino to see the Redman show." Naru said.  
  
The moment Naru said she would take Umino on a date the small nerd became very happy and immediately stopped crying.  
  
"Oh thank you thank you thank you. You don't know how happy you've made me." He said.  
  
********  
  
Zoicite knew he was going to need some muscle if he was going to get the other crystals from Tuxedo Mask and the Senshi. With all of the crystals revealed there was no way of getting any quality youma to do his dirty work. In the past it had been Zoicite who commanded the Seven Shadows against the Moon Kingdom. Now with all his shadow youma out of commission Zoicite would have to find another way to get youma. Looking at the black crystal in his hand Zoicite began to formulate a plan. If the crystal could be used to find the rainbow crystals and release a shadow then maybe it could turn an ordinary human into a youma. With that youma Zoicite would be able to get the other crystals.  
  
Taking the crystal in both hands Zoicite began to channel his energy into the crystal changing its basic function. The crystal went from being a tracking and retrieval device to being a tool that could turn any normal human into a youma. With that crystal Zoicite wouldn't need to go to Malachite for youmas.  
  
Zoicite was ready to test out the crystal's power and he had the perfect candidate for the job. Zoicite remembered a certain auburn haired girl that Sailor Moon was so protective of when he took the orange crystal from the minister in the cemetery. If Sailor Moon cared for her so much then maybe just maybe she could be used to lure Sailor Moon into a trap and destroy her.  
  
********  
  
Umino was once again in his Tuxedo Umino getup. This time he was sitting in the hall outside the apartment where Naru and her mother lived in the OSA P building. The tuxedo, cape, and top hat had been a donation to the school to use in plays and musicals that called for a tuxedo. The last time it was seen on stage was during the school's production of My Fair Lady. The formal wear happened to fit the person playing Cornel Pickering and it was the right size for Umino.  
  
As Tuxedo Umino stood outside the door to Naru's apartment Zoicite showed up at the apartment building. The effeminate general was going to turn Naru into a youma that night. The sooner the better he always thought. Making his way into the apartment building he noticed a person in a tuxedo, cape, and top hat standing outside the door to Naru's apartment. Because he wasn't close enough to get a good look at the person Zoicite thought he was Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Tuxedo Umino heard a noise in the hallway outside Naru's apartment and turned to see Zoicite staring right at him. Remembering the effeminate general from the cemetery incident Tuxedo Umino froze in terror not wanting to get hurt.  
  
"What is he doing here?" Zoicite wanted to know, "How in the world did Tuxedo Mask find out I was coming here? Well it's going to do me no good to try and get her with him around."  
  
With that said Zoicite left the apartment building leaving a terrified Tuxedo Umino standing outside Naru's apartment.  
  
Naru had heard the commotion outside the apartment and went to investigate the noise. And upon opening the door she saw a scared looking Tuxedo Umino standing outside her door.  
  
"What a pathetic looking sight." Naru commented.  
  
With an exasperated sigh Naru slammed the door shut. The noise of the door was enough to bring Tuxedo Umino out of his fear induced trance and back to reality. Realizing what had just happened Umino turned around and began knocking on the door loudly and calling for Naru.  
  
"Naru are you in there?" Tuxedo Umino called through the door, "Hey Naru what time do you want to meet tomorrow?"  
  
The door to the apartment opened and Naru stuck her head out the door to confront Umino.  
  
"Listen Umino do realize what time it is? Only a baka would stop by at this hour of the night. Look just be at the park at noon and don't show up in that ridiculous getup." Naru said.  
  
With that Naru closed the door for the last time that night.  
  
********  
  
The sky was picture perfect over Ten Ban Land that Saturday as Usagi and Luna made their way to the park. Even though Usagi didn't want to go the Redman show she wasn't about to miss the chance to see how Naru and Umino's date was going. Forgoing the usual training attire Usagi had decided to wear a pink mock turtleneck shirt and a short A-line navy blue skirt held together with two dark brown leather clasps and a pair of dark brown leather hiking moccasins. Luna was always happy to see Usagi in something other than the navy and pink training attire and was even happier to see her dress like a girl. Today was one of those days.  
  
"Usagi when I told all of you about the Moon Princess the other day were you actually listening to anything I had said?" Luna asked the preoccupied Demi-Saiyan.  
  
"Yeah I heard you but right now I have to make certain Naru and Umino don't blow their chances at romance." Usagi replied.  
  
Usagi then noticed Naru walk into the park and decided to go follow her friend. Well there goes my spending cash for a while, Usagi thought as she went to the ticket booth.  
  
Naru and Umino caught up with each other just inside the park. Naru noticed Umino was wearing a simple white short sleeved button down and a pair of black pants and black shoes. On his back Umino carried a dark blue backpack. For once Umino looked like every other normal person on the street. Naru took one look at Umino and was relieved he wasn't in his Tuxedo Umino getup.  
  
"I see you decided to take my advice and loose the Tuxedo getup." Naru said.  
  
"Yeah but I have my Tuxedo Umino costume in my backpack in case something should happen." Umino said pointing to the pack on his back.  
  
Naru took one look at the pack and sighed heavily in defeat.  
  
The pair decided to drop the topic of the super hero wannabe when the music for the Redman action show began to play. After a couple of minutes of the music playing a man dressed in a badly designed monster suit came onto the stage and gave a speech about how he was going to take over the world. When the speech was over with another actor came onto the stage dressed in a red space suit with a stylized helmet and gave his own speech about how he was going to stop the monster. When he announced that he was Redman the crowd began cheering for him.  
  
"I sure could go for something to eat right about now." Naru said hoping Umino would buy lunch.  
  
Umino looked over at Naru and smiled.  
  
"My mom packed us a big lunch. I told her how much you liked her coconut shrimp and she packed some. She doesn't like me to have processed foods so she makes all my meals no matter where I go." Umino told her.  
  
Naru looked over at Umino like he was crazy but she had to admit she liked his mother's shrimp.  
  
********  
  
Zoicite followed Naru waiting for the perfect moment to turn her into a youma. He had followed the auburn haired girl to the local amusement park and watched as she met up with a smaller nerdy looking young man with very thick glasses. The pair then walked over to a stage area in the park and joined a large crowd who was waiting for a show of some sort to begin.  
  
When Zoicite had thought the crowd and the girl and her friend were distracted enough he pulled out his black crystal and prepared to change her into a youma. As the hero of the show appeared on the stage Zoicite sent a blast from the black crystal and aimed it right at the girl. But at the last moment she dropped her purse and bent over to pick it up. The blast from the black crystal went over her head and hit the star of the stage show instead.  
  
"Kuso!" Zoicite yelled when he saw what happened.  
  
********  
  
Naru had bent down to pick up her fallen purse when the blast went rushing over her head and headed straight for Redman. The beam hit Redman head on and caused him to double over in pain. As Redman cried out in pain people in the audience began to wonder what was going on. Redman was soon surrounded by a bright light that grew in intensity. When the light faded with a sudden flash Redman was no longer human. The stage actor had become a large mantis like youma.  
  
One look at the youma from the crowd and half of them began screaming while the other half began to wonder what was going on. Umino on the other hand just ducked out of the way so he could change into his Tuxedo Umino getup.  
  
The youma saw the other stage actor dressed up as the villain from Redman and sent an attack towards him. Soon a large marimo ball went flying towards the costumed villain.  
  
"Hey, this isn't in the script!" the actor yelled in complaint.  
  
The moment the marimo hit the stage actor he was swallowed up by the mossy ball. Once the crowd saw what was happening they began to panic and run away. The youma then started to toss more marimo balls into the crowd. One by one the errant balls began hitting members of the crowd subjecting them to the same fate as the Redman villain.  
  
As the youma continued to throw moss balls at the crowd a short person in a tuxedo, cape, and top hat appeared on the stage. Naru took one look at the would-be hero and let out a moan while shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
"I'm not going to let you hurt these people. I'm Tuxedo Umino defender of amusement going citizens everywhere." Tuxedo Umino said.  
  
The youma and half of the people still standing including Naru looked at Umino as though he had lost his mind. Tuxedo Umino then took out a half dozen coconut covered shrimp and brandished them like throwing stars in each hand.  
  
"Shrimp Attack!" Tuxedo Umino yelled as he threw the shrimp at the youma.  
  
The shrimp hit the youma in the face and served to annoy him greatly. The youma rushed Tuxedo Umino and began to pound him on the head.  
  
Usagi saw what was happening and knew she needed to get Naru and Umino out of the park before they got hurt. Seeing that Umino was already in the process of getting beaten up by the youma Usagi turned her attention to getting Naru to safety.  
  
"Naru, you have to get out of here!" Usagi yelled to her friend.  
  
Naru heard Usagi's voice and turned to see her friend had come to the park as well. The auburn haired girl wasn't about to leave until she knew Umino was safe.  
  
"I can't. I'm worried something worse might happen to Umino." Naru said.  
  
"Don't worry one of the Senshi is bound to appear and deal with the creature." Usagi replied.  
  
With that Usagi made like she was going to run off to safety. Instead she ducked behind a nearby restroom building and pulled out her henshin broach.  
  
"Moon Prism Power!" Usagi called out.  
  
In a matter of mere moments Usagi was transformed into one of the two best attires for doing battle in, her sailor fuku. With the transformation complete Sailor Moon went to fight the youma.  
  
"I thought Zoicite was through turning people into youmas." Sailor Moon commented.  
  
********  
  
Tuxedo Umino continued to throw shrimp at the youma and at the rate he was going his lunch would soon be gone. As he threw the shrimp at the youma Umino noticed Naru still standing amongst the captured audience members. Umino knew he couldn't give up his shrimp assault until Naru was safe.  
  
"Naru get out of here!" Tuxedo Umino yelled.  
  
"No you need help." Naru said as she ran towards the stage.  
  
The youma saw Naru heading towards the stage and threw another marimo ball out into the audience area. The ball made contact with Naru and engulfed her inside the moss like substance.  
  
Zoicite saw the girl he had planned on turning into a youma get hit by the marimo ball. Even though things didn't go as originally planned with the girl trapped in the moss ball he could still get Sailor Moon by using the girl to his advantage.  
  
Sailor Moon rushed onto the scene just in time to see Naru get hit by the marimo ball. Once again her friend was hit by a youma attack. The rage and anger began to build up inside of her as Sailor Moon's Saiyan half took over.  
  
"How dare you attack these innocent people! I am sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I shall punish you." Sailor Moon said deathly calm before letting a small smile come across her face in anticipation.  
  
But before Sailor Moon could make a move Zoicite appeared between her and the youma. The effeminate general caught Sailor Moon off guard and stood before her with his arms crossed across his chest. With a smug smile the dark general addressed the Moon Senshi.  
  
"Hand over the crystal Sailor Brat." Zoicite demanded.  
  
"Why should I?" Sailor Moon asked him not moving a muscle.  
  
"Because if you don't every single person here, including your little friend there, will soon suffocate within the marimo. You see the marimo balls grow in size until they completely cover their victims. Not too long after that the person suffocates and perishes." Zoicite said.  
  
Looking over at Naru Sailor Moon saw exactly what Zoicite was talking about. The ball covering Naru was increasing in size. Upon seeing her friend in trouble the human side of Sailor Moon took over and the Moon Senshi reached into her fuku and pulled out the yellow crystal. It just so happened that this was her day to guard the crystal.  
  
Sailor Moon was about to hand over the yellow crystal when someone hit her and knocked the crystal out of her hand. Looking to her left Sailor Moon caught sight of Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon dove for the crystal but the youma threw a marimo ball at her. Sailor Moon dodged the moss ball rolling out of the way just in time.  
  
Tuxedo Mask and Zoicite faced off against each other. The two combatants stared each other down for some time before Tuxedo Mask went to land a blow to the dark general's midsection but before he could connect Zoicite vanished into thin air.  
  
Sailor Moon had her own problems to deal with. Somehow she had to save the stage actor portraying Redman. The female Saiyan decided to use one of her weaker attacks so she wouldn't hurt the youma much just weaken him. Placing her thumb and forefinger on upon her tiara Sailor Moon began to charge it with her Ki. When the tiara had been charged with enough Ki Sailor Moon sent her attack.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic! Chotto dake yo!" Sailor Moon called out as she sent forth the Ki enhanced energy disk at the youma.  
  
The tiara did exactly what Sailor Moon had intended it to do and weakened the youma to the point where Sailor Moon could heal him. Underneath the mantis exterior and Redman costume was a human worth saving. Pulling out the moon rod Sailor Moon prepared to return him to normal.  
  
"Moon Healing Activation!" Sailor Moon called out.  
  
The usual beam of pure energy surrounded the youma engulfing him in a bright light. The youma cried out in pain as the dark influences brought on by Zoicite were washed away. When the light faded the youma was no more and the stage actor portraying Redman was in his place.  
  
With the youma healed the marimo that he had used to attack the crowd and Tuxedo Umino and Naru vanished. Everyone who had remained at the show thought everything that had happened was all a part of the Redman show. The small crowd began clapping and cheering.  
  
Luna ran up to Sailor Moon on the stage. She had seen the entire battle take place and was quite impressed with how Sailor Moon had handled herself. Luna was especially impressed with the way Sailor Moon had kept her Saiyan side in check.  
  
"You did a very good job Sailor Moon." Luna said.  
  
"She's right Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Mask added.  
  
In the heat of the battle Sailor Moon had forgotten Tuxedo Mask was still at the amusement park stage. She had lost track of him after he began fighting with Zoicite.  
  
"Thanks guys." Sailor Moon said.  
  
Sailor Moon was about to pick up the yellow crystal when Zoicite suddenly appeared. He had been watching the rest of the battle off in a safe area not too far from the stage. Luna saw the effeminate general and lunged for his face with a feline growl but Zoicite knocked her out of the way before she could do any damage and grabbed the yellow crystal. Sailor Moon saw what happened and a look of sheer panic crept across her face.  
  
"Luna!" Sailor Moon cried out.  
  
"Kuso! He's got the crystal!" Tuxedo Mask added.  
  
Instinctively Sailor Moon dropped into a fighting stance ready to attack the dark general. Tuxedo Mask saw what the female Saiyan had done and followed suit getting into his own fighting stance. Sailor Moon went to attack the dark general with a well placed kick to the midsection but Zoicite teleported away from the scene before she could connect leaving her kicking at nothing but air.  
  
With Zoicite gone and Sailor Moon back to her usually cheerful self the female Demi-Saiyan was confronted by Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Don't bother going after him. I'll get the rainbow crystal back." Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Thanks you don't know what that means to me." Sailor Moon replied.  
  
"I didn't say I would return it to you. Once I get that crystal back I'm keeping it for myself." The dapper defender told her a bit harshly.  
  
With that Tuxedo Mask left the scene leaving a very confused Sailor Moon to do damage control.  
  
********  
  
With the youma gone and the stage area clean once again Ten Ban Land tried once again to put on the Redman show. Once again the audience was filled to capacity and Naru and Umino were there to continue their date. Naru looked over at Umino realizing that there was more to Umino than just a guy who loved computers and gossip. It had taken another youma attack for her to see Umino's quirky yet sweet side. Naru decided right then and there she was going to see where a relationship with Umino would go.  
  
"Umino I want to thank you for what you did on that stage against that monster." Naru said.  
  
Umino began to blush a bit and didn't know what to say.  
  
"You know you actually look kind of cool in that tuxedo when you aren't playing super hero." Naru told him truthfully.  
  
Somehow Umino found the courage to speak and knew exactly what to say to her.  
  
"Please call me Tuxedo Umino." Umino requested.  
  
This time it was Naru's turn to blush. Slowly and somewhat embarrassingly she fulfilled Umino's odd request and held onto his arm.  
  
"Tuxedo Umino." Naru said slowly.  
  
********  
  
Usagi sat on the bed in her dorm room in Kinmoko Hall. Luna sat next to her nursing the minor wounds she had received when Zoicite hit her. Across the room Ami sat on her own bed half engrossed in a book she was reading for her British Lit class and half paying attention to the conversation she was having with Usagi and Luna about what happened at the Redman show that afternoon. Like any highly advanced computer Ami had the ability to multitask with ease.  
  
"I just don't get it guys. How could Tuxedo Mask go from being our ally one moment to being our enemy the next? I thought he was supposed to help us out in our battle against the Dark Kingdom. Instead he's become almost as bad as they are. And what's worse is I let Zoicite get away with Ryouga's yellow crystal. Makoto and Rei are going to kill me when they find out." Usagi said a bit depressed.  
  
"Don't worry Usagi we'll get those crystals back. We're the Sailor Senshi. We never give up." Ami reassured her friend.  
  
"I hope so Ami. I really hope so." Usagi replied.  
  
********  
  
Finally another chapter is finished. I'm creeping up on number twenty if you can believe it. First off I apologize for the lateness of this episode but it's hard to get inspired when FF.net isn't getting a lot of quality stuff and the good authors out there are giving up on us. Besides it looks as though I'm going to have to do the one thing I said I wouldn't do and beg you for reviews. I need them badly. I need inspiration to write a good episode. And don't worry because once I get past the whole Rainbow Crystal find the princess arc things will be my own ideas again. Hopefully then I won't be writing this for the sake of writing this.  
  
Now as for this episode it was necessary and painful to write because somehow the Senshi needed to loose that crystal. As for why Usagi had it well let's just say Ami had it first because she was the one who caught it and it was Usagi's turn to watch over it. It's easier that way because they are roommates. The marimo the youma used are those disgusting looking moss balls seen in the original episode. The line Usagi used when she threw the tiara translates roughly into just a little bit. She didn't want the tiara to completely destroy the youma just hurt him enough so she could heal him.  
  
So what's on tap for our heroes in the next episode? Get ready for a little general cross dressing (pun intended) as Zoicite proves why he's the effeminate general and DIC decided to make him a she when he impersonates Sailor Moon. Malachite reveals himself to the Senshi. And what is cape boy up to? But that's not all the stage is set for the arrival of the princess when a new face joins the group. Get ready because here come Sailor V and her guardian feline Artimes. It's business as usual in episode nineteen The Fake Sailor Moon.  



	19. The Fake Sailor Moon

Beryl was none too pleased with her generals. Even though Zoicite had managed to get another crystal they were still two crystals short. And as it seemed to Beryl Tuxedo Mask was their biggest problem at the moment. He was in control of the two remaining crystals. Somehow they needed to get the remaining crystals from the formal clad warrior if they were ever to gain control of the Silver Imperium Crystal and eventually the entire world.  
  
As Beryl sat in her throne Zoicite knelt before her. Beryl had called an audience with the general to discuss what he had planned on doing about Tuxedo Mask. The dark queen was very upset at how things had turned out and wanted answers for the actions of the general in charge of the current mission. But before she confronted the effeminate general Beryl watched the final moments of Zoicite's predecessor Nephlite in her crystal ball.  
  
"We are two crystals short Zoicite. You have promised me time and time again that you would get those crystals from Tuxedo Mask. You were lucky to have gotten the one from the Senshi but that doesn't mean I am pleased with your performance so far. You have caused us to loose every single one of our shadows and now our enemy still retains two of those crystals. Explain yourself Zoicite." Beryl said quite angry at the effeminate general.  
  
"I realize I have yet to get the remaining crystals but I assure you my queen I have formulated a plan to get them from cape boy. It seems Tuxedo Mask is quite eager to assist the Senshi in their battles. If I can somehow draw him out then I can get the two crystals he holds from him."  
  
"You'd better because you are up to your last chance. If you fail me one more time you'll face the same end Jedite and Nephlite faced." Beryl sneered at him.  
  
Zoicite was about to answer his queen when Malachite appeared in the throne room and knelt before Beryl. Malachite then rose to his feet and addressed his queen.  
  
"My queen I shall separate Tuxedo Mask from the Senshi so they will be easier to destroy." Malachite said.  
  
"You do that Malachite and see to it you do not fail me." Beryl told him.  
  
"Yes my queen." Malachite replied.  
  
Zoicite wasn't too happy about Malachite offering to get involved in the plan to get the crystals from Tuxedo Mask. Concern for his life partner overrode his duty to his queen and Zoicite voiced his concern over Malachite's eager volunteering for the mission.  
  
"My queen I would gladly throw away my life for Malachite so we do not have to risk loosing another general." Zoicite said.  
  
"Fine then the two of you can come op with some sort of way to work together to get the crystals from Tuxedo Mask." Beryl told them.  
  
"Yes my queen." They both replied.  
  
With that the two life partners left the throne room to put their plans into action.  
  
********  
  
The bank was busy on that Monday afternoon when the oversized thug in a ski mask burst in demanding all the cash they had. The sight of the robber was one thing but when he pulled out a good sized gun everyone in the bank began to panic. And as the frightened tellers were busy filling up his bags with all the cash they could something flew through the air and hit the robber in the back of the head. At the robber's feet was a crescent shaped boomerang. Turning around the robber saw a tall woman dressed in a very short stylized version of a female school uniform. The uniform was purple and white with pink bows. But the most distinguishing feature of the woman was her two buns with ponytails coming out of them on the top of her head.  
  
"Who are you?" the robber demanded to know.  
  
"I'm Sailor Moon and you're going down crook." The woman announced.  
  
With that the pseudo Sailor Moon in purple sent a roundhouse kick right to the robber's head knocking him to the ground. It was by this time the police and the local news channel appeared on the scene and when the police arrested the robber and the cameras were on the pseudo Sailor Moon did everything she could to get the publicity.  
  
"Excuse me miss but can you tell me who you are?" the female reporter asked her.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon defender of justice and protector of the innocent." The pseudo Sailor Moon replied to the reporter.  
  
"Do you have any words for our audience out there Sailor Moon?" The reporter wanted to know.  
  
"Remember citizens of Tokyo that I, Sailor Moon, will bring any and all evil doers to justice." She said into the microphone.  
  
********  
  
Luna sat in the lounge in Kinmoko Hall watching the local news channel's coverage of the bank robbery attempt. At first she thought it was going to be another story where the police arrived just in time to stop the robber from getting away with any money but when she heard the anchor say something about one of the Senshi being there Luna listened intently.  
  
"We go now to Yuka Toriyama." The male anchor said.  
  
"I'm standing outside the Azabu-Juban branch of the Tokyo National Bank where earlier today a robbery attempt was thwarted by Tokyo's newest hero Sailor Moon. Eyewitnesses say the blonde Senshi knocked the gun the robber had out of his hands through the use of a carefully placed roundhouse kick. When asked to give a statement Sailor Moon had this to say." Yuka reported.  
  
The video of Sailor Moon then appeared on the television screen.  
  
"Remember citizens of Tokyo that I, Sailor Moon, will bring any and all evil doers to justice." Sailor Moon said for everyone to see.  
  
Luna couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sailor Moon had not only stopped a bank robber, for which Luna was proud of, but she also stuck around to get interview by the press. Luna knew Sailor Moon could handle a bank robber but she didn't think it was in Sailor Moon's nature to actually seek out publicity for herself. She knew Usagi and the female Saiyan wasn't that type of person. And after looking a bit more carefully at the Sailor Moon on the screen Luna knew something was wrong. The person she saw wasn't really Sailor Moon.  
  
********  
  
Guardians of the Earth  
Episode 19: The Fake Sailor Moon  
  
********  
  
Usagi and Makoto were spending a perfect spring afternoon together having fun throughout the district. Usagi had received her allowance from her parents and was intent on spending it on something that would keep her belly satisfied for the next hour. And so as the girls walked along the streets of the Mintako ward Usagi happily went through a bag of crepes.  
  
********  
  
Mamoru was spending his afternoon in one of Tokyo's largest department stores looking through the book section. Outside the window on the floor he was on two window washers stood on a window washing platform washing the windows of the department store. The two men were going about their business without a care in the world when something flew through the air and sliced one of the ropes suspending the platform from the pulley system on the roof.  
  
Inside the department store Mamoru noticed the rope being cut out of the corner of his eye. He turned his full attention to watch one of the window washers frantically try and keep his end of the platform from tipping any further. But his attempt went in vain as he slipped off and was now suspending in mid air by his safety harness. As he tried to pull himself up something shot through the air once again and sliced the rope on the harness.  
  
The window washer began to fall towards the street below but before anything disastrous could happen the pseudo Sailor Moon came and saved the man. Mamoru couldn't believe his eyes Sailor Moon, or someone looking like her, had cut the ropes on the harness just so she could save the window washer.  
  
"Sailor Moon wouldn't do something like that would she?" he asked himself.  
  
Down on the streets below the crowd of people outside the department store saw what was happening and stopped to watch the scene unfold itself.  
  
"Isn't that the girl who stopped the bank robber?" one woman wondered.  
  
"Yeah that's Sailor Moon. She said she'd protect the city from evil." A man told her.  
  
All throughout the crowd similar conversations were taking place. No one could believe what they were seeing, actual proof that the Senshi were real. And by this time Makoto and Usagi happened to walk by the department store and noticed the crowd outside.  
  
"Excuse me sir but can you tell me what's going on here?" Makoto asked a man near them.  
  
"Sure can. Sailor Moon just saved a window washer from falling to the ground." He told her.  
  
"Did you say Sailor Moon?" Makoto wanted to know.  
  
"Yep, and earlier this afternoon she stopped a bank robber. It was all over the news." He replied.  
  
Usagi couldn't believe what she was hearing or seeing for that matter. She knew exactly where she was earlier that afternoon in the middle of gym class trying to not let her teacher or the other students in her class see her Saiyan abilities. She didn't have the time to be out stopping bank robbers. And she knew darn well she wouldn't stick around to be on the news. She had that promise to keep to Gohan and that included staying away from the TV cameras.  
  
"I can't believe someone would go around saying they're Sailor Moon. No one asked me if they could use the name. I should take them up on copyright charges." Usagi complained.  
  
Makoto knew if Usagi continued to complain about the pseudo Sailor Moon she would blow their cover as Senshi. Using some quick thinking the Thunder Senshi decided to suggest they get in contact with the other Senshi and Luna.  
  
"Maybe we should call Luna and the others to let them know about the other Sailor Moon." Makoto suggested.  
  
But before anything could be done about the pseudo Sailor Moon she left the scene before the reporters could show up.  
  
Off in the distance near a building by the department store a girl no older than Usagi and Makoto stood watching the scene unfold itself. The girl had long blonde hair with a big red bow in the back. Next to her was a white cat with a golden crescent on its forehead. As she watched the crowd the blonde caught sight of the angry Usagi. Glancing up at the roof of the department store she saw the pseudo Sailor Moon leave the scene of the rescue. Then she took another good look at Usagi.  
  
"What's she doing down here? She should be up there shouldn't she?" the girl said surprised by what she had just seen.  
  
"It seems we have a serious problem here." Her companion replied.  
  
********  
  
Malachite stood on one of the docks near Tokyo Bay. It was now time for his part of the plan to begin. Beryl's lead general had chosen the docks and the surrounding area to spring his trap. With the use of a pseudo Sailor Moon Malachite was ensured that he would be able to trap either the Senshi or Tuxedo Mask. Malachite knew that only Tuxedo Mask and the Senshi would be fast enough.  
  
"Soon we shall have Tuxedo Mask and the Senshi trapped and the crystals shall belong to the Dark Kingdom. They alone are the only ones who can follow the speed of my Sailor Moon." He said.  
  
********  
  
Usagi and Makoto met up with Luna and the other Senshi at the docks in the bay. The pair had followed the pseudo Sailor Moon to docks trying to see where she went. But by the time they had arrived there she was nowhere to be found. Usagi could tell the pseudo Sailor Moon was either a very skilled martial artist or an alien like her because she was going at a pace so fast that Makoto was having problems keeping up with her.  
  
"Did you see where she went?" Ami asked them.  
  
"No she ducked into the shadows making it hard for us to see where she went." Makoto said.  
  
"I saw the report on the news about Sailor Moon busting the bank robber earlier this afternoon." Rei said, "I didn't think she was such a glory hog."  
  
"Usagi was with me in gym class around the time the robbery attempt took place. And besides she doesn't like showing off for the cameras." Makoto told Rei.  
  
"I still say its copyright infringement." Usagi griped.  
  
"Maybe we should find out what this pseudo Sailor Moon is up to before we begin to pass judgment on her." Ami told them.  
  
Luna had to agree with Ami. For all they knew this pseudo Sailor Moon could be either the new Senshi they were waiting on or the princess.  
  
"Ami is right we don't know if she is our friend or our foe." Luna said.  
  
Usagi sighed and tried to keep her anger in check. The female Saiyan thought it was unfair that another Sailor Moon would be going around using her name without her permission. Even if it wasn't copyright infringement Usagi felt she should still get some money out of the deal.  
  
"She used my name without my permission; I should at least get some royalties out of this!" Usagi yelled quite angry over what was happening.  
  
"Whoa, calm down girl." Makoto said trying to get Usagi to ease up.  
  
But before anyone else could comment on the situation they heard a loud scream from off in the distance. Running in the direction of the scream they saw the fake Sailor Moon hanging from a rope off of a hook and pulley system connected to one of the warehouses. Standing above the pseudo Sailor Moon was a man with long white hair, dark skin, a great body, blue eyes, and general's uniform of the Dark Kingdom. One look at the situation and Usagi wanted to leap into the air and pound the guy.  
  
Usagi was about to take flight when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turing around she saw Ami looking at her with great concern on her face.  
  
"Usagi I wouldn't go up there if I were you. It could be a trap for all we know." Ami said.  
  
"I know but I just can't stand to see Sailor Moon any Sailor Moon that way." Usagi replied.  
  
"Then I guess we have no choice but to do this the right way." Rei said.  
  
With that said everyone pulled out their henshin devices and prepared to transform.  
  
"Mercury Power!"  
  
"Mars Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Power!"  
  
"Moon Prism Power!"  
  
One by one the four girls were surrounded by light and energy and one by one each of them were transformed into their respective Senshi guise. When the light had faded four Senshi stood in their place.  
  
********  
  
Malachite watched the lights of the city from his perch on top of the warehouse. In his opinion the lights represented all that was good and pure in the world and he wanted to do away with that. He thought the lights were a waste of energy and should be put to better use.  
  
"What a waste of light. I want to see the darkness." He said to the city.  
  
"I won't let you! That's a bad habit to tie up girls like that." Sailor Moon said from below.  
  
Then out of the shadows stepped the four Senshi.  
  
"I am the sailor suited soldier Sailor Moon…"Sailor Moon began.  
  
"And we're the Sailor Senshi…" the others added.  
  
"And in the name of the moon we shall punish you." Sailor Moon finished.  
  
But before the Senshi could do anything Malachite erected a large dome of pure black energy around the Senshi. Mars tried to destroy the dome with her attack mere second after the barrier was up.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!" she called out.  
  
The swirling flames struck the dome but were unable to cause any damage. Once they touched the side of the dome they were sucked up by the dark energy becoming a part of the dome. Jupiter had seen what had happened and decided to give it a go.  
  
"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter called out.  
  
Like the attack sent by Mars Jupiter's thunder struck the side of the dome and was sucked in by the dark energy.  
  
Not wanting to waste a lot of energy Sailor Moon sent forth a simple Ki blast at the dome. She had figured since the attacks sent out by Mars and Jupiter were physical that maybe energy would be the way to go. But like the too previous attacks the Ki blast soon became a part of the dome.  
  
From his perch above the dome Malachite saw the futile attempts the Senshi had made. Each attack did nothing to weaken or even destroy the dome of dark energy. Malachite figured if what he saw was the best the Senshi could do then there would be no trouble in destroying them.  
  
"Is that the strength of the Senshi?" he questioned them.  
  
Then with a wave of his hand Malachite caused the dome to begin to shrink in size forcing the Senshi to huddle together.  
  
********  
  
Like the Senshi Tuxedo Mask had followed the pseudo Sailor Moon to the docks. By the time he had arrived Tuxedo Mask felt as though he were walking into a trap. And as he looked around the docks he spotted the pseudo Sailor Moon handing from one of the warehouses. Leaping into action Tuxedo Mask saved the pseudo Sailor Moon. Like Usagi Tuxedo Mask couldn't stand to see anyone in trouble. Once he had the pseudo Sailor Moon securely in his arms Tuxedo Mask took to the roofs.  
  
After a few moments of running on the rooftops Tuxedo Mask stopped at a nearby building to see if the pseudo Sailor Moon had been hurt at all. But the moment he stopped the pseudo Sailor Moon pulled out a large crystal shard and jammed it into Tuxedo Mask's shoulder. The formal clad warrior cried out in pain dropping the pseudo Sailor Moon. The moment she hit the ground Sailor Moon pulled off her costume revealing herself to be the other dark general the effeminate Zoicite.  
  
"Zoicite! I should have known." Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Your number is up cape boy!" Zoicite said before dropping into a fighting stance.  
  
The dark general lunged at the dapper defender and failed to make contact for the injured Tuxedo Mask leapt back and made a hasty retreat.  
  
Once out of the area Tuxedo Mask tried to find a place where he could hide from the effeminate general and check out his injured shoulder.  
  
********  
  
The barrier surrounding the Senshi kept getting smaller and smaller with each passing moment. If something wasn't done to destroy the dark dome surrounding them the Senshi would be crushed by the rapidly closing dome. Sailor Moon didn't want to run the risk of hurting her friends and fellow Senshi with a Ki blast so she held off any attacks. Mars felt the same way and also held off attacking the dome with her fire. But something had to be done and soon the tiny space was becoming more and more difficult to stand in comfortably. The Senshi were now literally almost on top of one another.  
  
Willing to risk any damage Jupiter decided to give her attack another try.  
  
"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter called out.  
  
Like her prior attempt Jupiter's thunder quickly became a part of the dark dome around them.  
  
Malachite saw the Senshi making their attempt at escaping the dome and began to laugh.  
  
"Try all you like but it is impossible to break the barrier." Malachite said.  
  
********  
  
It was a game of cat and mouse with Zoicite as the cat and Tuxedo Mask as the mouse. And like every game of cat and mouse Zoicite was trying to flush Tuxedo Mask out of hiding.  
  
"It's no use hiding. You might as well show yourself." Zoicite said.  
  
As the effeminate general scanned the area he caught sight of Tuxedo Mask running from one building to the next out of the corner of his eye. Pulling out his sword Zoicite lunged towards Tuxedo Mask. The formal clad warrior blocked the sword with his cane and in the process his mask fell off his face. Desperately Tuxedo Mask tried to put it back on his face.  
  
********  
  
From her throne room deep within the Dark Kingdom Beryl watched the fight between Zoicite and Tuxedo Mask in her crystal ball. As she watched the scene unfold Beryl saw the mask fall off Tuxedo Mask's face. At first she couldn't place it but something about the man behind the mask in the tuxedo struck a chord with her. She had seen his face somewhere before but she could quite place where or when. Then it hit her like a bolt out of the blue. The young man in the tuxedo was a dead ringer for Endymoin prince of the Earth.  
  
"So Prince Endymoin is alive. I'll have to change my plans for him." Beryl said into the darkness.  
  
********  
  
Zoicite prepared to finish off Tuxedo Mask with his sword and brought the blade up to strike the dapper defender head on. But before he could make the finishing move a shadow appeared in a nearby alley between the warehouses and a feminine voice cried out.  
  
"Crescent Beam!" the voice called out.  
  
Mere moments after the voice rang out a beam of intense energy shot through the warehouse district and hit Zoicite in the hand. The attack was enough of a distraction to allow Tuxedo Mask to escape from the area. Zoicite saw the retreating form of the dapper defender and became angry that he got away.  
  
"Kuso! Beryl is going to have my head for this." He yelled.  
  
Zoicite knew Malachite needed to be informed about what had happened right away and left to go find him. Once the effeminate general joined up with the leader of the Dark Kingdom Malachite began wondering what he was doing there.  
  
"Zoicite what brings you here?" Malachite wanted to know.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask got away from me." Zoicite told him.  
  
"I'm disappointed you let that cape boy get away Zoicite." Malachite said.  
  
"It wasn't my fault that he got away someone blasted me." Zoicite explained.  
  
Zoicite then took a look in the direction Malachite's attention was focused and saw the Senshi trapped inside a very tiny dark energy barrier. The barrier had shrunk in size to the point where the Senshi were unable to breathe very well. Zoicite decided to take advantage of the situation and use the Senshi to bring out Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask if you want to save the Sailor Senshi bring your crystals and come out." Zoicite yelled into the night air.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask don't listen to him. Don't come out." Sailor Moon cried out.  
  
It seemed as though Tuxedo Mask didn't listen to what Sailor Moon had said for the formally clad warrior appeared anyway.  
  
"Alright Zoicite what do you want?" Tuxedo Mask demanded to know.  
  
"There's no hope anymore. You should all just give up now." Zoicite said to both the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask with a sneer.  
  
Once again a feminine voice called out into the night sky.  
  
"No matter how hard it is, you shouldn't give up." The girl's voice said.  
  
Then out of nowhere a shadowy figure appeared and stepped into the light of the warehouse lights. The figure turned out to be a girl with long blonde hair dressed in a sailor fuku in colors of orange, blue, and yellow. On her feet was a pair of orange heels with a buckle around the ankle. Around her waist was a long chain made of hearts. In her hair the girl wore a large red bow. But on her face was the most distinguishing features were a red mask and a golden crescent on her forehead. The girl was none other than Sailor V the original sailor suited warrior.  
  
Sailor V pulled the chain off her waist and sent her energy into the golden hearts. When her Ki had fully charged the chain Sailor V made her move.  
  
"Love Me Chain!" she called out.  
  
The Ki filled chain struck Malachite in the hands causing him to loose his concentration on the barrier. The dark energy dome dissipated freeing the Senshi who were trapped within.  
  
The moment Sailor Moon and the other Senshi were out of the dark barrier the odango haired Senshi took a good look at their savior and recognized her as Sailor V.  
  
"Sailor V. You're Sailor V-chan right?" Sailor Moon wanted to know.  
  
It was at that moment that a white cat with a crescent moon on his forehead stepped out of the shadows and joined Sailor V by her side.  
  
"Sailor V is Sailor Venus." The cat said with a male voice.  
  
Luna took a good look at the white lunar feline and immediately recognized him as her fellow guardian and advisor to the Senshi and their princess Artimes.  
  
"Artimes it's you." Luna said.  
  
Zoicite saw the gathering of Senshi bellow and decided to redeem himself by taking them on. He wouldn't need Malachite to assist him in such a simple task for he knew the Senshi were nothing compared to him. And what he had seen of Sailor Moon Zoicite believed all she was capable of were a few well place punches and s healing attack. The effeminate general was unaware of her true potential.  
  
"I'm going to take on the Senshi myself Malachite. You can leave. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you. Someone still needs to get the last two crystals from Tuxedo Mask." Zoicite said.  
  
But before anything could be done a voice out of nowhere filled the night air.  
  
"Malachite, Zoicite our plans have changed. Return to me at once." The voice of Beryl commanded them.  
  
"Yes my queen." Malachite replied.  
  
With that both generals teleported out of the warehouse district and back to the Dark Kingdom to await further instructions from their queen.  
  
After seeing Zoicite and his companion teleport from the scene Sailor Moon looked around the area for Tuxedo Mask to let him know everything was alright. But as she looked around the warehouse docks Sailor Moon was unable to find Tuxedo Mask anywhere.  
  
********  
  
Sailor Venus and Artimes stood facing Luna and the Senshi. The newest Senshi had smile on her face as did her feline partner. Both Venus and Artimes knew the time had come for the princess to be revealed. All that they needed now was the Silver Imperium Crystal. The plan Central had ordered them to carry out was working like a charm.  
  
"The five Senshi and the two cats have gathered. Everything is ready." Artimes said.  
  
Luna and the four Senshi didn't quite understand what Artimes had meant by his cryptic remark. The only person who understood what Artimes meant was Venus.  
  
Sailor Moon stood there studying Venus. She looked the newest Senshi over taking in every detail of her appearance and her unique Ki signature. The Senshi before them looked a lot like the Senshi portrayed on the posters advertising the Sailor V game at the Crown Game Parlor. The beautiful Senshi before them had a regal yet gentle air about her that almost seemed royal. Sailor Moon began to wonder if Venus was their princess.  
  
"Are you the princess?" Sailor Moon asked Venus.  
  
The only answer Sailor Moon received was a smile from Sailor Venus.  
  
********  
  
Kimiko Yamato sat before her computer in her studio apartment. The message displayed on the screen brought a smile to her face for it simply said the five have been reunited. Kimiko knew what was to happen next one of the five would be revealed as the true princess of the Moon Kingdom. Soon the heir to a great kingdom would take her place in the universe.  
  
"The time has come and soon Sailor Moon will know the truth." Kimiko said.  
  
********  
  
Another episode is finished. Okay I'll admit this one is a bit shorter than the last one but it sets up two of the most important episodes in the entire series. The stage is now set and all the players have been revealed. Venus has arrived and as we all know original Sailor Moon timeline dictates Venus should attend high school with Usagi and the others while Rei attends TA. I'm still disappointed at the lack of reviews on FF.net and I still need them desperately.  
  
And now for a brief explanation about Sailor Venus. The look I used was more manga inspired than anime which is why she has the love me chain around her waist. As for the attacks they happen to be a mixture of manga and anime and will remain that way for the rest of the series.  
  
So now that the Senshi are all together what happens next? The exciting two part conclusion to the rainbow crystal arc begins. The Senshi learn a bit about their duties as protectors of the princess and her role as guardian of the Earth. There's another new student at Juban Prep and she happens to Sailor Venus. And when the Senshi try to get together for a meeting Usagi goes missing. Why is she following Mamoru around town and what will happen to them when they become trapped inside the Starlight Tower? The answers to those questions and more will be revealed in the long awaited episode twenty Princess Revealed Part One.  



	20. Princess Revealed Part One

"Are you the princess?" Sailor Moon asked Venus once again.  
  
Sailor Venus didn't say a word but instead she let Artimes answer for her as part of their agreed upon plan for what to do until they found the Silver Imperium Crystal.  
  
"She's more than just Sailor V and Sailor Venus. She's Princess Serenity heir to the Moon Kingdom and true guardian of the Earth." Artimes said.  
  
"Sailor Venus is our princess? But why is she fighting against the Dark Kingdom?" Mercury wanted to know.  
  
It was Venus who decided to field the question asked by Mercury.  
  
"When Artimes came to me a little over a year ago I wanted to find all of you right away but he told me not all of you were ready to face what you've been going up against. So until we were certain you had matured enough to step up to the next level Artimes said it was up to me to deal with the Dark Kingdom threat." Venus explained.  
  
"Wow you must be pretty brave to go up against the Dark Kingdom all by yourself." Jupiter commented with awe.  
  
Sailor Moon took in everything Artimes and Venus had told them. It seemed very logical but there were some things that bothered her. Thinking back to the gallery exhibit she and Mamoru had helped out with Sailor Moon remembered the depiction of the Moon Princess as someone who was like her a Demi-Saiyan. And from what she could tell there were no traces of Saiyan Ki connected with Venus. But she couldn't openly question what Artimes had said. Then there was the claim that the Moon Princess was the true guardian of the Earth. What Artimes meant by that was something Sailor Moon was going to have to investigate further.  
  
"Excuse me Artimes but what exactly did you mean when you said the princess was the true guardian of the Earth? The Earth already has a guardian." Sailor Moon wanted to know.  
  
Artimes and Venus looked at each other for a bit wondering how Sailor Moon knew about the Earth's guardian before turning their attention back to Sailor Moon. And with a smile on her face Venus spoke first.  
  
"I'll answer this one Artimes." Venus said, "Sailor Moon what my guardian and advisor Artimes meant by his introduction was that the Moon Kingdom watched over the Earth before it was destroyed. You see in the final year of the Moon Kingdom before the great war with the Dark Kingdom the Queen of the Moon, my mother, created the mantle of Earth's guardian so there would always be someone to watch over this world and protect it from harm.  
  
"The requirements she set for the Earth's guardian dictated that he be a warrior who was noble in spirit and pure of heart free from any evil. And with his companion at his side the guardian would stand watch over the Earth high above the planet like she had done."  
  
"That explains why Kami had to split himself into two separate people." Sailor Moon commented so only those next to her could hear her.  
  
"You speak as though you have met the Earth's Guardian." Venus said to her.  
  
"He's my best friend." Sailor Moon replied cryptically.  
  
With that Venus and Artimes turned their attention to the other Senshi.  
  
"I'm calling a meeting tomorrow to discuss some leads Venus and I have been working on." Artimes said, "Meet us after school lets out at the Crown Came Parlor."  
  
"Until then Senshi." Venus added.  
  
Before leaving Venus shook hands with each of the Senshi. Each time she touched their hand a strange feeling ran through each of the Senshi. When all their hands had been shook the Senshi looked at Venus in an odd manner trying to figure out what had happened to them. Sailor Moon just looked at her knowing what she had suspected was the truth Sailor Venus was not their princess. And if she wasn't then the question remained who was.  
  
"Princess what just happened there?" Mars asked as Venus turned to leave.  
  
"I just wanted you to remember more of your mission and who you were." Venus replied.  
  
With that Sailor Venus and Artimes left the docks leaving four confused Senshi behind.  
  
********  
  
Upon returning to the Dark Kingdom Zoicite and Malachite immediately requested an audience with their queen. The pair of generals needed to know why their queen had ordered the retreat when they were so close to destroying Tuxedo Mask and the Senshi. In fact if it hadn't been for the reappearance of Sailor V they would have succeeded in their mission.  
  
Kneeling before their queen Zoicite and Malachite waited before they were allowed to speak to raise their heads. Beryl sat in her throne for quite some time before she even spoke a word. Delaying the inevitable was a way to get her minions to sweat it out for some time before allowing them a chance to explain their actions. It was a tactic that worked very well.  
  
"You wished to speak with me." Beryl said.  
  
"Yes my queen. I wanted to know why you called me back from battle when victory was so close at hand." Zoicite asked.  
  
"It's simple really. My master wishes we do not kill Tuxedo Mask. Our great leader has plans for him and we need him unharmed in order to pull them off." Beryl told him.  
  
"I see then what should I do?" Zoicite wanted to know.  
  
With that Beryl began to formulate a plan to get the crystals from Tuxedo Mask.  
  
********  
  
Mamoru hobbled back to his apartment building in great pain following his battle against Zoicite. His left shoulder throbbed in pain and was covered in blood that soaked the shirt under his green sport coat. Opening the door to his apartment Mamoru slowly made his way over to his sofa. The pain his shoulder was giving him was making it hard for the formally clad warrior to go over to the medicine cabinet in his bathroom to get his bottle of ibuprofen for the pain. Holding his arm close to his body Mamoru shut his eyes to try and block out the pain. But he was soon brought back to reality when his television suddenly turned on and voice called out to him.  
  
"You know ever since you revealed who you are it's easy to trace you down Tuxedo Mask or should I say Chiba Mamoru." Zoicite said on the screen, "I'm going to save us both a lot of time and wasted energy by issuing a challenge. Meet me tomorrow afternoon at the Starlight Tower at exactly four pm. At that time we will engage in one final battle where the prize will be all seven crystals. Whoever wins the battle will get control of all the crystals. Do you accept the challenge cape boy?"  
  
Mamoru looked at the image of Zoicite on the screen and knew this would be his only chance at getting the crystals from him. If he was ever going to regain his lost memories he had to accept.  
"Alright I accept your challenge Zoicite." Mamoru said as he stood up, "Tomorrow at four pm I will be at the Starlight Tower with my crystals ready for battle."  
  
********  
  
Guardians of the Earth  
Episode 20: Princess Revealed Part One  
  
********  
  
A new transfer student at Juban Prep during the semester was nothing new. In fact, two new transfer students at Juban Prep in one semester were easily over looked. But five new transfer students at Juban Prep in one semester all in the course of three months were quite unusual. When Usagi showed up no one made a big deal out of it. And when Ami and Ranma came a week later again no one made a big deal out of it but there was talk because they were engaged to one another. By the time Makoto came along people were talking and they did think it was a bit strange that there would be another transfer so soon but the talk centered around why she was transferred in the first place.  
  
Now the students of Juban Prep were beginning to wonder what was going on. Another transfer student had arrived at Juban. And this one made number five that semester. No one knew much about her except for the fact that she had just returned from spending a year in London. The students at Juban were dying to know everything they could about this mysterious new transfer student.  
  
Usagi sat at her desk waiting for Haruna-sensei to begin class. So far the teacher hadn't even come into the classroom yet. Usagi was beginning to wonder if the new transfer everyone was talking about was going to be in her homeroom. As she sat at her desk the female Saiyan overheard the same talk she had heard at breakfast about the new transfer.  
  
"Some people just don't know when to stop gossiping about someone." Umino said.  
  
"You're just saying that because you haven't been able to find out anything about the new student." Naru commented.  
  
"I wonder what this new student will be like?" Ami asked the pair trying to engage a conversation.  
  
"Well one thing's for certain we know her best subject will be English because she's spent the last year in London." Umino said passing around old news.  
  
Ranma took his seat next to Usagi's and rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe everyone was getting so worked up over a transfer student. Sure it was odd that this would make the fifth one in the semester but it was still ridiculous for them to act the way they were over her.  
  
"So we have a new student. It isn't like we haven't had four already this semester." Ranma said to Usagi, "So we on for a practice session after school? You promised to help me work on my Ki."  
  
"Sorry but it looks like I'm going to have to cancel. I have a meeting I have to go to after school with the others. Something big happened yesterday and I have to be there." Usagi said.  
  
"This wouldn't happen to be a girls in short skirts kind of meeting would it?" Ranma asked.  
  
"I'm afraid it is. Look I'll help you with that Ki control tomorrow okay." Usagi replied.  
  
"Okay I guess advancing martial arts isn't as important as the safety of the entire world." Ranma commented with a smile.  
  
It was at that point when Haruna-sensei walked into the classroom with a student in tow. The new student had blue eyes and long blonde hair held in place with a large red bow. She was dressed in the traditional uniform of Juban Prep a long dark blue skirt with a sailor shirt that had a dark blue collar and dark blue cuffs. The new student smiled as she looked over her new homeroom. All in all she seemed like a very pleasant and easy going teenager.  
  
Usagi's head whipped to the front of the room when she felt the new student enter the room. The Ki signature she had felt was exactly the same as Sailor Venus's Ki signature. The girl may not have looked like Sailor Venus but she was definitely Sailor Venus. A person may be able to disguise their looks but they could not disguise their Ki signature. Sure they could hide it but they could not change it. A Ki signature was a lot like a thumbprint it was one of a kind.  
  
"Class I'd like to introduce to you a new student joining us today Aino Minako." Haruna-sensei announced to the class, "Aino-san would you tell the class a bit about yourself."  
  
"As you know my name is Aino Minako. For the last year I've been living in London and I'm a whiz on the volleyball court. People who know me say I'm outgoing and easy to get along with. I don't have any siblings but I do own a cat. And that's pretty much all there is to know about me." Minako said.  
  
"Thank you Aino-san. There's a free desk behind Saotome-san that you can take. Ranma please raise your hand so Aino-san knows where to go." Haruna-sensei instructed.  
  
With that Minako took her seat.  
  
********  
  
When lunch rolled around Minako became quite the popular student. Everyone wanted to talk to her about living in London for the past year. As Usagi walked past where Minako was sitting she noticed the small crowd gathered around her. Dismissing the urge to join in Usagi went to her usual place to eat lunch so she could talk with Luna about the whole princess situation. And as she sat down the black lunar feline climbed down out of the tree.  
  
"Is something bothering you?" Luna asked Usagi when she noticed the mood her charge was in.  
  
"Yeah something is Luna." Usagi replied.  
  
"Care to talk about it Usagi." Luna said.  
  
Usagi let out a soft sigh before telling Luna what was eating away at her.  
  
"It's this whole princess thing Luna. Last night when Venus showed up the others were ready and willing to accept her as our princess. But something in the back of my head keeps screaming doubt into my mind. It's telling me she can't be Serenity because she lacks something very important, Saiyan blood. Don't ask me how I know our princess is part Saiyan but I just do. And if what you said about us being from the Moon Kingdom is true then Venus would have Saiyan blood in her now and I don't detect an ounce of Saiyan Ki on her. Besides it's kind of impossible for her to be a member of the Demi-Saiyan club because my dad and Vegeta are the last two pure Saiyans around." Usagi told her.  
  
"You do make a point there Usagi but Artimes is a trustworthy individual, even if he can be a baka sometimes, and I doubt he would flat out lie to us about Venus." Luna replied.  
  
"Well then we'll just have to confront Venus on this issue at the meeting this afternoon." Usagi said as she watched Minako's little crowd get bigger.  
  
"I have a few things to discuss with Artimes before the meeting so I'll meet you at the Crown instead of the room." Luna said before heading off to find her fellow lunar feline.  
  
Why do I feel as though she's deceiving us, Usagi thought.  
  
********  
  
School had ended for the day and Usagi was in a good mood. The female Saiyan had gone to her dorm room and quickly dropped off her things and changed into her usual training attire before heading for the Crown. Usagi had plenty of time to get to the arcade but she didn't want to be late for the meeting so she ran down the streets of the Azabu-Juban neighborhood. As she zipped along the street Usagi spotted Mamoru leaning up against one of the buildings holding onto his left arm. Slowly and painfully Mamoru began walking down the street with much trouble. A quick check of his Ki told Usagi something was definitely wrong.  
  
Walking over to the struggling Mamoru Usagi decided to get his attention by giving him a good playful whack on the back.  
  
"Hey there Mamoru." Usagi said as she hit his back right on the left shoulder.  
  
The moment Usagi's hand connected with Mamoru's back the older college student winced in great pain. Mamoru looked over at Usagi and saw the happy carefree smile she always had on her face. Struggling to hide his pain Mamoru gave Usagi a weak smile.  
  
"You're always very energetic." Mamoru said to her.  
  
"Humph why do you always have to insult me Chiba?" Usagi wanted to know.  
  
"Stay that way forever. Bye." Mamoru replied before leaving.  
Usagi watched Mamoru leave the area and became confused. For the first time since she had met him Mamoru Chiba didn't seem conceited and stuck up. The usual walking ego trip was actually a kind and sweet if somewhat hurt looking person.  
  
Usagi felt something wet on the hand she had whacked Mamoru on the back with and looked down at it. There on her palm was blood but it wasn't her blood. The only other person she could think of where the blood came from was Mamoru. Usagi now knew why he was having a hard time walking and why he was holding onto his left arm. Mamoru was bleeding and bad.  
  
"Somehow Mamoru got injured. He needs help and fast. Man I wish I had some senzu beans right about now." Usagi thought aloud.  
  
Deciding to see what she could do to help Mamoru Usagi went after the injured college student.  
  
Mamoru was having trouble walking down the street again and stopped in a nearby alley to get a much needed break. Usagi hitting him on the back had caused the large wound on his shoulder to begin to bleed even more and Mamoru was feeling quite run down because of it.  
  
Usagi caught up with Mamoru and found him stopped in an alley. The female Saiyan walked over to Mamoru carefully and slowly so she wouldn't startle him.  
  
Mamoru somehow felt someone behind him and quickly turned around swinging at her with his good arm. Using her quick speed Usagi dodged the blow and began to yell at Mamoru.  
  
"What was that for you big baka!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"Listen odango don't follow me!" Mamoru yelled back at her.  
  
Usagi then shoved her blood covered hand in front of Mamoru's eyes and yelled at him again.  
  
"See this it's your own blood on my hand. Maybe you think this is nothing but I think it's pretty darn serious." Usagi yelled, "I'd help you but I just don't have my hands on any beans right now. So if you don't get your butt home and into bed you'll never recover from this."  
  
Mamoru had heard what Usagi had said but he chose not to listen to her. The stubborn college student continued on his way slowly trudging towards the Starlight Tower to meet up with Zoicite. He needed to get the crystals and nothing was going to stop him, not even Usagi. And upon seeing Mamoru walk away from her Usagi became very angry with him.  
  
"You get your big baka butt back here Chiba! I'm not through with you yet!" she yelled at him.  
  
Growling in frustration Usagi followed Mamoru to the tower wondering why he was headed there. And when she caught up with him a strange light came out of the tower and enveloped them both. The light turned into a sphere that carried the pair up into the tower. When the sphere had reached its destination Usagi and Mamoru were greeted by the sight of Zoicite waiting for them.  
  
Great what does he want with me, Usagi thought.  
  
I can't let her get hurt by him, Mamoru thought at the same time.  
Fortunately for Mamoru and unfortunately for Usagi the female Demi-Saiyan was somehow drained of her Ki and fainted on the spot.  
  
********  
  
Luna, Ami, Makoto, and Rei were sitting in one of the booths at the Crown waiting for Artimes to arrive with Venus. Luna had gone over to the Crown early like she had told Usagi she would and was left waiting for Artimes to arrive. Now the black lunar feline was angry and wanted to know why Artimes had stood her up. She knew they were supposed to be working together as advisors to the princess but so far Luna believed Artimes didn't think she was right for the position. And as the moments passed by the girls began to not only wonder where their princess was but where Usagi was as well.  
  
"Where can she be?" Luna wondered.  
  
"I called our room and she's not there. And forget about reaching her on the communicators because for some reason all I got was interference." Ami replied.  
  
"It isn't like Usagi to totally blow off a meeting." Makoto commented.  
  
"Give her another ten minutes before it's considered a total blow off." Rei said.  
  
The girls let out a heavy sigh and sat back in the booth waiting for either Usagi or Venus to show up for the meeting. It seemed kind of annoying that the individual who called the meeting wouldn't even bother to show up. Rei began wondering if Venus thought she was too good for them.  
  
"That Venus she probably thinks she's better than us." Rei griped.  
  
The moment Rei had made her remark about their supposed princess the automatic doors to the arcade slid open revealing a blonde haired high school student with a red bow in her hair. Walking into the arcade the blonde went over to the counter to talk to Motoki.  
  
"Hey Motoki I see you're still working here." The girl said.  
  
"Minako when did you get back into town?" Motoki wondered.  
  
"I just returned over the weekend. Sorry I couldn't see you sooner." Minako told him.  
  
"Hey that's okay. So I can assume you brought him with you like always?" Motoki said.  
  
"Yep good old Artimes just can't keep away from this place." Minako said with a smile as a white cat jumped up on her shoulder.  
  
"So I guess now that the two of you are back it means Artimes will be in here again?" Motoki wanted to know.  
  
"Of course it does. Well we've got some people to meet. It was nice seeing you again." Minako said before heading in the direction of the Senshi's booth.  
  
Over in the booth Ami had noticed Minako walk into the arcade and recognized her from school. She thought nothing of the fact that Minako had decided to come to the Crown at first but when she saw Minako heading towards their booth with a cat draped over her shoulder Ami began to try and come up with an explanation for being there herself. But before she could even say something to the blonde Minako addressed Luna and the girls first.  
  
"I see all of you made it here okay." Minako said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Rei asked her.  
  
"Wait a minute aren't you that new girl at school everyone was talking to at lunch today?" Makoto wanted to know.  
  
"Yes I'm Aino Minako. It's good to see you so soon Ami or should I say Mercury." Minako said.  
  
"How did you know who she really was?" Rei wanted to know.  
  
"Oh I forgot you can't recognize me out of my Senshi guise. It's okay Luna you can come out of hiding now." Minako replied.  
  
Luna slowly and reluctantly came out from under the table and hopped upon it next to her roommate Ami. She knew Minako was Venus from her conversation with Usagi during lunch.  
  
"Where have you been Artimes?" Luna asked the white feline.  
  
"I needed to discuss some things with Minako so I waited for her outside the school." He replied.  
  
"Is that why you and the princess are late to your own meeting?" Luna wanted to know.  
  
"How did you know I was the princess?" Minako asked.  
  
"I recognized you from lunch period at the school. Besides I wouldn't have known anything if Usagi hadn't said anything about your Ki pattern being the same as Venus's." Luna said.  
  
Artimes was surprised to learn Usagi had the ability to read Ki. He wondered how she could tell Venus and Minako were one in the same just by reading her Ki. The white feline thought the magic that shielded the Senshi from the eyes if normal humans worked on their Ki patterns as well.  
  
"But I thought the Senshi magic changed it just like it changes the way she looks." Artimes said.  
  
"That's where you're wrong Artimes. Usagi once told me that a Ki pattern is just like a thumbprint. You can not change it no matter what the person looks like." Luna explained.  
  
Looks like she knows the truth then, Artimes thought.  
  
"Well speaking of Usagi I can now officially say she blew us off." Rei said.  
  
Minako thought for a moment and remembered seeing Usagi following a dark haired college student in the direction of the Starlight Tower.  
  
"Your friend Usagi does she have a unique hairstyle that looks like two buns with long ponytails coming out of them?" Minako asked them.  
  
"Yes she does." Ami replied for the group.  
  
"Well then I saw her following some guy to the Starlight Tower." Minako said.  
  
"Usagi wouldn't do a thing like that." Makoto replied.  
  
"And I know for a fact she isn't with Ranma. She rescheduled their lesson for today so she could come to this meeting." Ami added.  
  
"Something must be wrong. I can feel it." Rei said.  
  
"Well then what are we waiting for?" Artimes asked the girls.  
  
With that the four girls and two felines left the Crown to go find their missing comrade.  
  
********  
  
Mamoru stood before Zoicite trying not to show any signs of pain. The tuxedo wearing warrior wondered why the effeminate general had trapped Usagi along with him inside the energy bubble that had brought them inside the tower. The sight of the female Saiyan lying on the floor of the room had the college student concerned for her safety. Mamoru had yet to learn about Usagi's heritage or the fact that she was Sailor Moon. All he knew was that Usagi was a girl from the woods who knew his best friend and had studied some martial arts. Thinking she was a normal person Mamoru became concerned for her safety and wanted Zoicite to let her go.  
  
"Listen Zoicite the girl has nothing to do with any of this. I want you to send her somewhere where she will be safe." Mamoru demanded.  
  
"Oh I'll return the girl to safety only if you put down your crystals. But to be fair I'll put mine down first. Do we have a deal?" Zoicite said.  
  
"Deal." Mamoru replied.  
  
Zoicite reached into his pocket and pulled out the five crystals he had managed to collect and placed them on the ground halfway between them. Mamoru then followed suit and took the two he had managed to get out of his coat pocket and placed them on the ground next to the others. The two then began to back away from the seven crystals. But the moment they returned to their original positions Malachite appeared and grabbed all seven crystals before vanishing from sight.  
  
"Zoicite you lied to me!" Mamoru yelled at the effeminate general.  
  
Mamoru was furious at the dark general for tricking him into giving up his crystals. Reaching into his coat pocket Mamoru drew out a perfect long stemmed red rose and flung it at Zoicite. The rose grazed Zoicite's face and cut his cheek. Placing a gloved hand up to his cheek Zoicite noticed he was bleeding.  
  
"My face! My perfect beautiful face! You cut my face!" Zoicite yelled.  
  
Usagi began to recover from her fainting spell and looked up to see Mamoru facing off against Zoicite. The female Saiyan began to wonder what was going on as she slowly got to her feet. Upon seeing Usagi had recovered Zoicite began to vanish from the room they were in.  
  
"If you really want me then come to the top floor. I'll be waiting for you." Zoicite said as he vanished into thin air.  
  
Usagi looked over at Mamoru who looked quite angry and wondered what was happening. But before she could voice her question the entire room began to shake and the ceiling started to fall in on them. Usagi knew she had to get out of the room before it fell in on them but she also knew that she didn't have enough energy yet to run at full speed. And before she knew it Mamoru had grabbed Usagi by the wrist with his good arm and began to run to the elevator. The moment they got inside the elevator the floor from the room above them caved in.  
  
"We made it." Usagi said with a sigh of relief.  
  
"We're not out of this yet." Mamoru commented.  
  
It was at that point the doors to the elevator closed and the car began to slowly make its way to the top of the tower.  
  
"What the..." Usagi said.  
  
"It's another trap." Mamoru replied.  
  
********  
  
The Sons and the Briefs families had a tradition of getting together for dinner once a week. It allowed the younger members of the family a chance to play together while Goku and Vegeta would spend their time sparring before dinner with the Son twins watching. Each week the two families would switch off houses they would have dinner at. This week it was Chichi's turn to play hostess. And for the mother of three Demi-Saiyans playing hostess helped to take her mind off the fact that her only daughter was away at private school in Tokyo.  
  
Getting together like they did allowed the two families a chance to have a normal relationship with one another. If it weren't for the opportunity to spar with Goku Vegeta wouldn't agree to have dinner with the Son family. Bulma had hoped some of Goku's parenting techniques would rub off on Vegeta but the Saiyan prince was still his usual arrogant self. But being around Bulma and the others did help quell the urge to blow up everything in sight. Fatherhood had changed the Saiyan prince quite a bit.  
  
"I love it when we get together like this." Bulma said.  
  
"I do too but sometimes I wish Usagi were here." Chichi replied.  
  
"We all miss her Chichi but you did the right thing getting her into that school. I've heard more good things about Juban Prep than any other school in Tokyo." Bulma told her as she set the table.  
  
"Well I just hope my baby is studying and not goofing off." Chichi said with a look in her eye that spelled danger for the person she talked about.  
  
"That's one thing I don't think you have to worry about. She told me in one of her letters her roommate is genius and is one of the best students in the country." Bulma replied.  
  
"Well that's good to know." Chichi commented, "Time to get the boys in for dinner."  
  
Bulma went to the door and stuck her head out to call the small crowd of Saiyans in for dinner while Chichi put the food on the table.  
  
"Dinner's ready and if you don't get your royal butt in here right now Vegeta there'll be no food for you!" Bulma yelled.  
  
With that the five male Saiyans rushed into the house and sat down to dinner. Not too long after sitting down a flurry if hands began reaching for everything in sight.  
  
"Hold it right there you guys. We're going to have a normal dinner for once. So slow down!" Chichi said to the males in the room.  
  
With shocked expressions upon their faces the five Saiyan males complied. It seemed odd for Vegeta to listen to Chichi but after eight years on Earth even the Saiyan prince had learned not to make the matriarch of the Son family angry. She could be as bad as his own wife.  
  
********  
  
High above the Earth at the lookout Dende, Piccolo, and Mr. Popo watched the events unfolding on the planet below them. They had seen their friends gathering for another weekly meal together with the women yelling at the men again. They saw the Senshi meet at the Crown Game Parlor in Tokyo with their guardians and advisors. And they saw Usagi and Mamoru become trapped inside the Starlight Tower. Piccolo and Dende wanted so much to help their friend in her time of need but something was preventing them from interfering.  
  
As the pair or Namekians and their companion watched the ceiling cave in and Usagi and Mamoru run into an open elevator a set of booted footsteps could be heard from behind them. Turning around the trio saw a woman dressed in a black and maroon stylized school uniform with long dark emerald green hair half pulled into a bun and key shaped staff in her hand. The woman walked over to the trio and greeted them with a pleasant smile.  
  
"Greetings Mr. Popo Piccolo young Dende. Mr. Popo it has been a long time since I saw you last you're looking rather well." She said to them.  
  
"Ah yes Pluto it has been a long time. What brings you here?" Mr. Popo replied.  
  
"I am here because I need to make certain you will not interfere with the course of the Senshi's development. I want to make certain that Piccolo will not react hastily to what is about to take place." Pluto explained to the turban wearing Turkish man.  
  
Piccolo gave the green haired woman a good long stare before speaking to her. Having Kami's memories Piccolo knew just who and what Pluto was.  
  
"I'll stay out of the Senshi's business for now but I can't guarantee I won't do anything when this is all over with." Piccolo said.  
  
"If you care about Son Usagi in any way then you'll leave well enough alone." Pluto said.  
  
Piccolo began to wonder just what Pluto meant by her comment as the guardian of time joined the trio in their vigil over the Earth.  
  
********  
  
King Kai was happy living at the Grand Kai's palace. When Goku had asked the Northern Kai where he was going to go shortly before being wished back King Kai had mentioned going to the Grand Kai's place to meet up with some of the souls that had gone on before him. Upon his arrival at the Grand Kai's place King Kai was greeted by the other Kai's in the universe. They had made fun of him and called his jokes corny but King Kai didn't let them bother him too much. He was looking forward to seeing the first female soul he had brought to the Grand Kai five thousand years ago.  
  
Now five years later King Kai watched as one of the few people allowed to live with the Grand Kai kept a vigil over the world she once watched over. It pained him to see her the way she was. She had given up her life so her family and her people could live new lives upon the Earth. Five years ago she was almost reunited with one family member but the new family he had needed him even more.  
  
"The time has come my friend. Soon my kingdom will be returned to its place above the Earth. I just hope Piccolo doesn't overreact and blow it up again." She said.  
  
"Someone is bound to notice the sudden reappearance of the moon. I just hope it doesn't mean the reappearance of the Oozaru as well." King Kai commented.  
  
Turning around to face her friend the once stately monarch of the moon dressed as she was the day she died smiled at the Northern Kai.  
  
"Only one Saiyan will get their tail back my friend and she cannot become an Oozaru." She said.  
  
********  
  
By the time the lunar felines and the girls had arrived at the Starlight Tower Ami, Makoto, Rei, and Minako had transformed into their Senshi guises. Mercury had activated her visor and pulled out her microcomputer to run a scan of the building so she could see if Usagi was indeed inside. With a quick scan of the building Mercury had confirmed three things one Usagi was inside the tower, two she was definitely not alone in there, and three every door leading inside the tower had been locked.  
  
"Usagi is inside there but there's no way to get in. It seems all the doors have been locked." Ami said, "But there is some good news Usagi isn't in there by herself. The computer picked up Tuxedo Mask's energy pattern."  
  
"If all the entrances are locked then we'll just have to create our own entrance." Jupiter replied.  
  
With that said Jupiter crossed her arms and called out to her guardian deity as the lightning rod on her tiara appeared.  
  
"Guardian Jupiter, lend me your strength." Jupiter called out, "Supreme Thunder!"  
  
With that the electric attack blasted a hole where the doors once where.  
  
Taking advantage of the Senshi made entrance the lunar felines and the four Senshi entered the tower to find the main floor a mess and the elevator currently in use.  
  
"What happened in here?" Mars asked not expecting an answer.  
  
"Great the elevator's out of the question." Venus said.  
  
"Well there's only one way we can go from here and that's up. Let's hit the stairs Senshi." Jupiter replied with a great big smile on her face.  
  
"There is no way I'm climbing all those stairs." Venus complained before following the others.  
  
********  
  
Inside said elevator the long ride was beginning to get on Usagi and Mamoru's nerves. The usually arguing pair had been silent for some time and the lack of sound was starting to drive them nuts. There was only so much thinking Usagi and Mamoru could do about not wanting the other to find out about their secret identity. And so after what seemed like ten minutes of silence Usagi finally spoke.  
  
"Mamoru why do you need those crystals?" Usagi asked trying to strike a conversation.  
  
"I need those crystals in order to get the Silver Imperium Crystal. You see when I was six my parents had died in a car accident. I was in the car with them and by some miracle I survived but my head was injured and I lost all my memories from before the accident." Mamoru began, "To this day I still don't know who I am. I don't even know if Chiba Mamoru is my real name. But lately I've been having these reoccurring dreams where a princess with long hair keeps asking me to find the Silver Imperium Crystal. She tells me it would solve all of my problems. Ever since then I've been searching for the crystals. They've become the driving force in my life."  
  
"I know what you mean." Usagi commented.  
  
"What do you mean by that Usagi?" Mamoru wanted to know.  
  
"Like you I need those crystals as well. Somehow they're connected to my heritage. You see I've been studying martial arts with my twin brother ever since we were five. At first it was because we had to but after that we continued with it because we wanted to. We began our training the exact day the moon blew up. I'll never forget that sight." Usagi said, "Then five years ago my brother was able to ascend to the next level in our training but for some reason I was unable to achieve what he had. When I learned about the crystals and what they might be able to do I became obsessed with finding them because I knew they would either help me achieve my goal or bring about something the Earth hasn't seen in eleven years. Whatever the outcome I'm willing to risk it."  
  
Mamoru looked over at Usagi. Her gaze was averted from him and she was looking down at the floor. He could tell she was trying hard not to cry. The college student figured it must have been hard for her to talk about her life. From what he gathered she must have felt as though she failed herself because she had not achieved what her twin had.  
  
"I guess we're both in the same boat." Mamoru commented.  
  
Usagi stopped looking at the floor and turned her attention back to Mamoru. For the briefest of moments the female Saiyan thought she could see a resemblance between Mamoru and Tuxedo Mask but she quickly dismissed that thought. No they can't be the same person. Tuxedo Mask is more like dad than Mamoru, Usagi thought.  
  
********  
  
High above the city on the top of the Tower Malachite stood looking over the city. Night had begun to fall and the lights in Tokyo were beginning to turn on. Malachite prepared to begin the next step in their plan to get the crystal.  
  
"Soon the world will be covered in darkness." Malachite said.  
  
Then with a wave of his hand Malachite extinguished all the lights in Tokyo. At the same time Starlight Tower became bathed in a field of dark energy that transformed the tower into a section of the Dark Kingdom. Everyone inside the tower was now in a whole other dimension.  
  
********  
  
Zoicite floated at the top of the elevator shaft waiting for the shift from normal tower into Dark Kingdom hideout. When the change came Zoicite prepared for his part of the plan and formed a ball of fire in his hand. The effeminate general had planed to use it on Mamoru and Usagi.  
  
"Time to die Chiba Mamoru." Zoicite said as he hurtled the flaming ball down the shaft.  
  
Inside the elevator Usagi felt the fiery energy of the fire ball headed towards them. Turning her attention to the top of the elevator car she could see the large ball of fire coming right at them. Mamoru saw what Usagi had done and followed suit.  
  
"This is just great we're sitting ducks in here." Mamoru said.  
  
Usagi was in a bind. She had promised Gohan she wouldn't show off her Saiyan abilities in the city yet she knew full well she couldn't turn into Sailor Moon either because she promised Luna she wouldn't transform in public. If I become Sailor Moon I'll blow my cover, Usagi thought. But I can't let him know I'm half alien either. Unless I do something we'll both die.  
  
With that Usagi pulled out her henshin broach and prepared to transform into Sailor Moon.  
  
"Moon Prism Power!" Usagi called out.  
  
Mamoru watched as Usagi's body was bathed in pure white light. For the briefest of moments he could have sworn that he saw her clothes melt away leaving her naked for a few short moments. Then pink ribbons of light began to envelop her body creating a stylized Sailor bodysuit with blue trim. The ribbons also became a blue skirt and red boots. The look was completed with a red chocker, red bows, gloves trimmed in red, and a gold tiara on her forehead.  
  
Mamoru couldn't believe what he was seeing. Plan ordinary Usagi who knew some martial arts was in reality Sailor Moon a warrior of great strength and ability. And from what he had seen as Tuxedo Mask Sailor Moon was one of the best fighters he had ever seen.  
  
"You're Sailor Moon?" he asked in complete shock.  
  
With a swift kick Sailor Moon did away with the escape hatch on the elevator car. Then she grabbed Mamoru as carefully as she could and leapt out of the elevator to safety.  
  
On the top floor of the tower Zoicite heard the fireball connect with the elevator car in a thunderous explosion. A victorious smile crept across his face as he thought Mamoru had been killed.  
  
"Whoops looks like poor Mamoru died in an elevator accident." Zoicite said arrogantly.  
  
"That's where you're wrong Zoicite." A familiar voice said.  
  
Zoicite turned around to see Sailor Moon standing in front of what was once a working elevator shaft. The dark general wondered how the Moon Senshi had managed to get inside the tower. Making a quick recovery from his initial shock Zoicite decided to face Tuxedo Mask in their promised battle.  
  
"It looks like you're going to have you battle after all Tuxedo Mask." Zoicite said off the cuff.  
  
"Boy you must be the dumbest general around if you think Tuxedo Mask is here because he isn't." Sailor Moon remarked.  
  
It was at that point when Mamoru stepped forward and pulled a long stemmed red rose out of his coat pocket. Sailor Moon wondered what was going on and if Mamoru had some sort of death wish.  
  
"Actually Sailor Moon he is here." Mamoru said.  
  
With that Mamoru used the rose to transform into Tuxedo Mask. His usual attire faded away and became a tuxedo and cape. A mask and top hat soon appeared on his face and head completing the look. Sailor Moon couldn't believe what she saw. The one person she despised as much as Vegeta was actually the man of her dreams Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon remembered all the times Tuxedo Mask had helped her out and began to realize that Mamoru's attitude was all just an act. Chiba Mamoru really was like Goku.  
  
"Leave the rest to me Sailor Moon. Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you." Tuxedo Mask said as he prepared to face Zoicite.  
  
Like all martial artists Sailor Moon knew this was Tuxedo Mask's fight and stepped back not wanting to interfere with his battle against Zoicite.  
  
"Let's settle this once and for all." Zoicite said.  
  
"Okay but leave Sailor Moon out of this." Tuxedo Mask replied.  
  
"Whatever you say." Zoicite remarked with a sinister chuckle.  
  
True to his nature Zoicite went against his word and produced a large crystal sphere and hurled it in Sailor Moon's direction. Thinking that he would finally kill Sailor Moon the effeminate general was shocked by what he saw and heard next.  
  
"Kuso, that baka lied to me." Tuxedo Mask yelled.  
  
Then with every last ounce of strength left in his body the dapper defender placed himself between Sailor Moon and the crystal spear. And in what seemed like slow motion the spear hit Tuxedo Mask right in the gut. As soon the spear made contact with his body it vanished into thin air. When time seemed to return to normal Tuxedo Mask fell to the ground only to be caught by Sailor Moon before he hit.  
  
Sailor Moon cradled Tuxedo Mask's head in her lap. Looking down upon the fallen warrior Sailor Moon's mind began panicking. I shouldn't have gotten close to him, her mind screamed over and over.  
  
"Everyone I know always ends up getting hurt because of me. Why does this have to happen?" Sailor Moon said as she tried to fight the tears from falling.  
  
********  
  
High above the universe King Kai could feel another life slowly coming to an end. But he could feel even stronger forces vying for control of its very existence. One force was one of the purest he had ever felt in a very long time and it reminded him of one Son Goku. The other was full of pure hate and evil driven in quest to control the Earth and eventually the universe. King Kai knew one of these forces would win in the battle for the dying soul and his companion knew it as well.  
  
"She's going to loose him before she ever had him." She said.  
  
"But it will make her stronger won't it." King Kai replied.  
  
"Yes but only when she stops blaming herself for what happened to everyone she ever cared for."  
  
********  
  
The Senshi ran. Luna and Artimes ran. As fast as they could four Senshi and two lunar felines ran. Flight after flight they hoped and prayed their friend and comrade Sailor Moon would be alright. Flight after flight they hoped their ally Tuxedo Mask would be alright. Venus still believing Sailor Moon was not as strong as she really was hoped the Moon Senshi would be able to defend herself if Zoicite tried to attack her. She barely knew the female Saiyan and the Senshi pretending to be a princess didn't want to loose her new friend.  
  
The moment the Senshi and the two lunar felines reached the top of the tower they were greeted by a sight they thought they would never see. Sailor Moon was kneeling on the floor with Tuxedo Mask's head lying gently in her lap. The Moon Senshi was fighting back the tears that threatened to fall as she pleaded with Tuxedo Mask to not die on her.  
  
"Please don't die Tuxedo Mask. Mamo-chan please don't die on me. I can't loose you like I lost everyone else in my life. I can't go through with that again." Sailor Moon pleaded.  
  
The Senshi stood there stunned by what they heard. Chiba Mamoru was Tuxedo Mask and now he was on the verge of dying.  
  
"Mamoru is Tuxedo Mask." Mars said not believing what she was hearing.  
  
It was at that point Sailor Moon gave into the tears. But instead of a never ending flood of tears one single solitary tear fell down Sailor Moon's face.  
  
The crystals were reacting to the love in the heart of their true bearer. Only the true princess of the moon could bring the crystals together to form the Silver Imperium Crystal. And as Malachite watched over the seven rainbow colored crystals on top of the tower they floated off the ground and vanished into thin air right before his eyes.  
  
********  
  
Deep in the Black Forest at a small crowded dinner table the eldest son of Son Goku and his wife Chichi froze. The bond he shared with his sister his twin was going haywire. Gohan could feel a sharp increase in her Ki. And then something, something deep inside him told Gohan to go outside into the night. Getting up from the table without a single word Gohan walked out of the kitchen and into the back yard of the Son family home. The rest of the Son family and their guests stared at the door Gohan had walked out.  
  
In the back yard of the Son family home Son Gohan stared up at a bright light in the night sky.  
  
********  
  
The tear fell off Sailor Moon's face and the moment it did seven flashes of light appeared around the tear. The tear turned into a perfect tear shaped crystal and the seven lights became the seven rainbow crystals. The crystals began to glow with an intense bright light and spun around the crystal tear. Then all at once it happened. The crescent on Venus's forehead began to glow with an intense light at the same time a similar light appeared beneath the tiara on Sailor Moon's own forehead. Then the three lights grew to such an intense brightness it was almost impossible to see what was going on. The crescent on Venus's head shattered revealing the sign for Venus. On Sailor Moon's own head her tiara shattered into a million pieces revealing the crescent moon below.  
  
The crystals had fused into one bright light that made its way to the moon rod that Sailor Moon pulled out of her personal pocket. When the light finally burst the Silver Imperium Crystal sat at the top of the handle on the moon rod at the bottom of the crescent. Then it happened Sailor Moon became washed in a soft glowing light. When the light had faded the rightful princess of the moon had finally appeared.  
  
"Sailor Moon she's our princess?" Mercury said not believing what she saw.  
  
********  
  
High above the Earth Dende, Piccolo, Mr. Popo, and Pluto turned their attention to the night sky as the light in the sky began to increase in intensity. As Pluto watched the light grow she prayed to the goddess above that Piccolo didn't over react when the light died down.  
  
********  
  
Guardians of the Earth turns twenty, twenty episodes that is. Yes I have finally finished twenty episodes. A feat almost achieved by Sailor Moon M, but enough on that story. I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story so far. With some of the features on FF.net down it's hard to know when I actually get reviews from my readers. And so I give you a word about why Ami is the way she is. In a nutshell Ami is a Tendo with a brain. She's a fusion of canon Akane and canon Ami. This is an AU fic so anything can happen even an Ami who's more like Akane then Ami.  
  
So you're probably wondering why I wrote what I wrote in this episode aren't you. Again this is a fusion of the manga and anime worlds of Sailor Moon. That's why Venus is posing as the princess and there was the whole shattering tiara and crescent moon episode near the end. Also, I wanted to set up the people in the Dragon Ball world for a moment that could cause some of them to completely freak. That's why the appearance of Pluto at the lookout and a certain shall remain nameless queen at Grand Kai's place is very important for the second part.  
  
What's up next as GOTE goes beyond twenty? The princess has emerged and something that has been missing for almost a dozen years returns to the night time sky. But wait isn't that a white tail hiding under Sailor Moon's fuku skirt? And it looks like the Senshi will have to say goodbye to a couple people and hello to someone new. It's time for another transition episode that will reveal almost all and end the Sailor Moon encyclopedia dependant episodes. Stay tuned for Guardians of the Earth episode twenty-one Princess Revealed Part Two.  



	21. Princess Revealed Part Two

"Sailor Moon she's our princess?" Mercury said.  
  
When the light surrounding Sailor Moon had faded she was dressed in a different guise. Sailor Moon now wore a long white sheath that flared out at the bottom with golden accents at the bodice, off the shoulder sleeves, and a bow in the back. Her hair had remained the same and had two pearl barrettes in it. And upon her forehead was a golden crescent moon. But the biggest change of all was one the Senshi and lunar felines couldn't see. Sailor Moon could feel a familiar presence she hadn't felt in eleven years coming out of her spine, her tail had returned.  
  
Sailor Moon knew there was only one reason for the return of her tail and that was the return of the moon. She could feel it in her entire body. But it was more than just that for when Sailor Moon looked down at the fallen form of Chiba Mamoru she didn't see the college student or Tuxedo Mask she saw her beloved Earth Prince Endymoin.  
  
"She's not Sailor Moon anymore. She's Princess Serenity true heir to the Silver Millennium and rightful bearer of the Silver Imperium Crystal and guardian of the Earth." Luna said.  
  
********  
  
It was a sight Gohan hadn't seen since the night before Goku passed away the first time. As Gohan stared up into the night sky he saw it plain as day a full moon in the night sky. And not just any full moon but the largest full moon he had ever seen. Somehow the return of the moon was connected to the energy he was feeling from his twin.  
  
"Dad you have to come out here." Gohan called into the house.  
  
Goku heard his eldest son's call and went out into the back yard to see what he was so excited about. Upon reaching the back yard the Super Saiyan saw his eldest son gazing up into the night sky.  
  
"What's up Gohan?" he asked.  
  
"Look up there." Gohan said as he pointed to the sky.  
  
Goku followed his son's finger and saw exactly what he saw. The moon had returned to the sky.  
  
"Whoa, no way! How can the moon appear like that?" Goku wanted to know.  
  
"That's what I want to know dad and I think Usagi might know the reason why." Gohan said.  
  
As he continued to look up into the night sky Goku knew he had to get the others outside to see what they were looking at. Bulma would flip the moment she saw the moon hanging high in the sky while Trunks and Goten would just stare at it in awe having never seen it before. Goku had no idea what Vegeta would do when he saw it.  
  
"Hey everybody you've gotta come and see this!" Goku yelled real loud.  
  
Within three minutes the rest of the Son family and their guests came out into the back yard to see what Goku was so excited about.  
  
"Kakarot what are you blabbering on about?" Vegeta demanded to know.  
  
"Yeah Goku what's up?" Bulma asked.  
  
Goku pointed to the sky and with a quirky smile he answered his best friend and her husband.  
  
"The moon." He said.  
  
Everyone looked up into the sky and saw the moon hanging there for the entire world to see. Bulma immediately froze with fear because she knew what having a full moon meant, the return of the Oozaru. She had lived through it twice and didn't want to live through it another time.  
  
"Oh no not again." Bulma said.  
  
********  
  
Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo couldn't believe their eyes. There hanging in the night sky was the moon. In the five years since he arrived on the Earth this was the first time Dende had seen the Earth's moon. For the others it was the first time in eleven years since they last saw the moon. And as the three residents of the lookout stared in shock at the moon Pluto prepared for the moment when Piccolo would try to blow up the moon once again.  
  
"It can't be. I thought I had destroyed the moon eleven years ago. It seems I'm going to have to finish the job." Piccolo said.  
  
"Piccolo don't you even dare think about destroying that moon." Pluto told him as she pointed her staff at the Namekian warrior.  
  
The idle threat Pluto had given him was not enough to convince Piccolo he shouldn't blow up the moon again. The Namekian warrior needed more solid evidence to convince him.  
  
"And why shouldn't I?" he wanted to know.  
  
"Because if you do you'll forever impede the advancement of one of your students to the next level of her training. She needs that moon in order to reach the next level. And don't you go worrying about the Oozaru no one who is capable of the transformation can become an Oozaru ever again. Besides of you destroy that moon then you destroy the kingdom I'm sworn to protect." Pluto told him.  
  
"Logical reasons. I'll hold off for now." Piccolo replied.  
  
"Enough about that you two I just hope Usagi can handle all this." Dende remarked.  
  
With that the small group went back to their vigil over the Earth.  
  
********  
  
Guardians of the Earth  
Episode 21: Princess Revealed Part Two  
  
********  
  
The crystal had appeared out of nowhere as did the princess. Zoicite had seen the Silver Imperium Crystal take its place within the moon rod and wanted to get it for his queen. And from what he remembered of the Moon Princess she was not very strong and couldn't fight let alone defend herself. She was a freak and a weakling that was always over protected by her parents. It would be easy to get her out of the way and take the crystal for himself.  
  
With a thrust of his hand the dark general sent a blast of crystal energy towards the princess.  
  
"Zoi!" he yelled as he let the attack go.  
  
Zoicite was certain the blast would be enough to kill Serenity but he wasn't ready for what happened next. The princess stood up and took the blast head on much to the horror of the Senshi. Well at least to the horror of Sailor Venus. The blonde Senshi cried out when she saw the blast hit Serenity.  
  
"Princess no!" Venus called out.  
  
But when the dust had settled Serenity stood before the effeminate general and the Senshi with a hardened look on her face. It seemed her Saiyan side had taken over once again. Luna began to pray to Dende that Serenity wouldn't become overwhelmed by the increase in Ki and the bloodlust.  
  
"Please Dende don't let it take control of her." Luna prayed.  
  
Serenity then grasped the moon rod and began feeding her Ki into the glowing crystal. Luna knew what would happen if the princess used the crystal. It would feed off her Ki until she either fainted or was killed from using it too much. The lunar feline hoped that wouldn't happen.  
  
"Cosmic Moon Power." Serenity said.  
  
With that a great light came out of the crystal and blasted Zoicite injuring him badly.  
  
When the attack was over with Serenity went back to her vigil over the fallen Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Endymoin I wish there was some way I could get us out of here and up to Karin's so I could get you a senzu bean. But I have not learned the instant transmission my father knows." Serenity said.  
  
"Serenity I… I finally remember. I finally remember everything my love. You have set me free." Tuxedo Mask replied slowly.  
  
"Yes I too remember." Serenity said.  
  
********  
  
You were one of the few individuals in my mother's kingdom who didn't see me a freak of nature. Like my Senshi and my mother's advisors you saw past my alien heritage and saw me for who I truly was. We had fallen in love when I was but only sixteen and two years later we were to be married. But a great war had broken out between our kingdom and the Dark Kingdom. Mother prepared for this war by creating the mantle of Earth's guardian so she could help protect the kingdom. You too had wanted to protect our kingdom and went to Earth where the Dark Kingdom was to fight them.  
  
I remember our last night together as though it were like yesterday. I didn't want to see you go.  
  
"Endymoin please don't go to Earth. The Dark Kingdom is too strong for you to fight alone." I pleaded with you.  
  
"But I must go. It is the only way the Earth and the Moon Kingdom will ever be safe again." He told me as he gazed into my eyes.  
  
He then took my hands in his and instinctively and lovingly I wrapped my tail around his wrist as a sign of my affection for him.  
  
"Promise me you'll return to me one day." I said.  
  
"I promise." He replied.  
  
With that we both leaned in for what would be our final kiss. Then I slowly brought my tail back around my waist and watched as Endymoin left the moon never to return.  
  
********  
  
The strain of the transformation to Serenity and the use of her Ki to power up the crystal were too much for the princess and she fainted right beside her beloved Endymoin. With not enough Ki to keep up her princess form Serenity reverted back to Sailor Moon. It was then the Senshi and the lunar felines saw the white prehensile monkey tail peaking out from underneath the skirt on her Senshi fuku.  
  
When the Senshi saw their princess faint they went to see if she was alright. Mercury activated her visor once again and pulled out her computer and began typing away on it.  
  
"According to my readings Sailor Moon should be fine. The amount of Ki she used in her transformation to Princess Serenity and the attack with the crystal just drained her some. But it's Tuxedo Mask I'm worried about. The injuries he has are taking away precious life energy. It won't be long before he is before King Yamma gone to the mortal world." Mercury said.  
  
"Can't we do something?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not. I have no idea where we are right now and without a doctor or those senzu beans Sailor Moon talked about there's no hope for him. He's already lost too much blood from a prior injury." Mercury explained to the others.  
  
Then out of nowhere Malachite appeared next to the injured Zoicite. Malachite was about to leave with Zoicite when the voice of Queen Beryl in his head.  
  
"Malachite, bring Tuxedo Mask to me!" she yelled in his mind.  
  
Obeying his queen's commands Malachite waved his hands causing Tuxedo Mask to vanish into thin air. A moment later Malachite opened a dark portal and took Zoicite with him back to the Dark Kingdom to face their queen.  
  
********  
  
Malachite and Zoicite appeared before their queen in the main chamber of the Dark Kingdom stronghold. The two generals knew they would be in trouble for not bringing back the Silver Imperium Crystal. Zoicite thought Beryl was still unaware that he had tried to kill Tuxedo Mask and didn't think his punishment would be very severe. But unbeknownst to the effeminate general Beryl had seen everything.  
  
"Zoicite, Malachite how could you have let the Silver Imperium Crystal slip through your fingers?" Beryl demanded to know.  
  
"I had no idea the princess would awaken. But since she has just awoken she is still weak and can not do any damage." Malachite replied.  
  
"Fine then I'll leave it up to you." Beryl said, "Now as for you Zoicite how dare you go behind my back. I told you not to harm Tuxedo Mask and you tried to kill him. I knew of your plans all along and for that you shall be punished severely."  
  
Malachite didn't want to loose his life partner and tried to plead with Beryl for his life.  
  
"Your majesty please let me punish Zoicite. You don't have to kill him." Malachite pleaded.  
  
"It's too late for second chances Malachite." Beryl told the dark general.  
  
With that she raised her hand and sent a blast of dark energy towards the effeminate general. The injured general was on his last legs and could barely move. Once the deed was done Beryl left the two generals to go and seek council with her master.  
  
In the dark chamber Beryl kneeled before the case containing the dark mass that was her master Metalia. The supreme leader knew exactly who Tuxedo Mask really was.  
  
"Master what shall I do about Tuxedo Mask?" she asked.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask is really the reincarnated form of the Earth prince Endymoin. If he could be brought over to our side we would surely win in the war against those pitiful Senshi." Metalia told her.  
  
"It shall be done master." Beryl replied before leaving the chamber.  
  
Malachite had taken the dying Zoicite back to his chambers where they had spent many happy moments together. Placing the effeminate general down on the chaise lounge Malachite tenderly placed a hand upon Zoicite's cheek. The dying general looked up at his life partner and gave him a faint smile while holding onto Malachite's hand.  
  
"Malachite I'm happy to die with you. My last wish is...I want to die pretty." Zoicite said slowly.  
  
Malachite then went over to his vases full of pink sakura like flowers and pulled out every last one he had and placed them around the body of his life partner. When he was finished Malachite took Zoicite's hand in his own. A few mere moments later Zoicite the effeminate general of the Dark Kingdom gave out his last breath and passed on to the next world.  
  
********  
  
With both the generals and Tuxedo Mask gone the Senshi needed to find a way out of the tower. Venus had taken charge of the situation and had Jupiter carry Sailor Moon figuring she was the strongest of the Senshi. The Senshi of Love had yet to be proven wrong for all she had seen Sailor Moon do was use the Silver Imperium Crystal.  
  
Jupiter didn't mind carrying the female Saiyan for she thought from her size Sailor Moon would be light. But she soon found out that looks can be deceiving because Sailor Moon was nothing but solid muscle. All her training had turned Sailor Moon into a compact wall of strength.  
  
"Man she's heavy. I didn't think she'd weigh this much. If I don't put her down soon my arms are going to be numb." Jupiter complained.  
  
"Okay we can stop here for a moment and try and figure out where we are." Venus said.  
  
Mercury activated her visor and used her computer to try and figure out where they were. After a thorough scan of the area Mercury found out they were not in their own dimension any more.  
  
"After a scan of the area I have concluded that we are caught between three dimensions. Only two of these dimensions will lead us back home. The problem is I don't know which two dimensions are connected to the Earth." Mercury told them.  
  
As Jupiter was about to put Sailor Moon down the female Demi-Saiyan began to stir and wake up. Sailor Moon slowly looked around and noticed Tuxedo Mask was not with them.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask is in the next world isn't he? We're going to have to find the dragon balls and bring him back. He died didn't he?" Sailor Moon babbled.  
  
The Senshi looked at each other trying to figure out who should give Sailor Moon the bad news. After a few moments of glancing between each other Mars volunteered to deliver the bad news.  
  
"He hasn't gone to King Yamma yet Sailor Moon." Mars replied, "But the enemy got him."  
  
Venus had no idea what Sailor Moon was talking about. All this talk of dragon balls and King Yamma along with the white monkey tail had Venus beginning to wonder about Sailor Moon.  
  
"Artimes Luna what are they talking about?" Venus wanted to know.  
  
"I'll explain what I can. I'm finally beginning to remember all of it now." Artimes replied.  
  
"Yes I've begun to remember it as well. And what Artimes can't explain I can. There's a lot about Sailor Moon the two of you hadn't been told yet." Luna added.  
  
"Like what?" Venus wondered.  
  
Mercury being Sailor Moon's roommate decided to field that question.  
  
"To put it bluntly Sailor Moon is half alien. Her father comes from a race of beings known as Saiyans. Saiyans look just like humans except for the fact that they are born with a prehensile tail. Saiyans are exceptionally strong and they draw their strength from two things their tails and the moon. With both in tact a Saiyan turns into a creature known as an Oozaru. Eleven years ago the Earth lost its moon and Sailor Moon lost her tail. Now it seems both have returned because her tail can't grow back without the moon." Mercury explained.  
  
Venus still didn't quite understand what all this had to do with Moon Kingdom and the Senshi.  
  
"That's all good and well but what does Sailor Moon being half alien have to do with the Moon Kingdom?" Venus asked the lunar felines.  
  
"It has everything to do with the Moon Kingdom. You see Sailor Moon is the reincarnation of the Moon Princess." Luna replied.  
  
Artimes then began to tell the Senshi what he remembered of the Moon Kingdom.  
  
********  
  
A long time ago on the moon there was a beautiful kingdom ruled by the wise and just Queen Serenity. Serenity had fallen in love with the representative of a planet known as Vegeta-sei, home world of the Saiyans, a great warrior who was noble in spirit and pure of heart. It wasn't long before the queen and the warrior were wed. And not long after their marriage Serenity gave birth to the very first Lunarian Saiyan half-breed a little girl they named Serenity.  
  
Princess Serenity grew up under the protective eyes of her parents and became quite the young woman but the citizens of the moon weren't very accepting of the Lunarian Saiyan half-breed. They feared the possibility that Princess Serenity might one day become an Oozaru like her father had once become on Vegeta-sei. And it was for that reason Serenity's parents would not allow their daughter to go to the Earth.  
  
However, Serenity was not without friends. Her court and protectors the Senshi, who were princesses of their respective worlds, accepted Serenity for who she was. And so Serenity would spend her days in the gardens with her Senshi and her nights watching the Earth. Then one day it happened. Serenity wanted to see the surface of the Earth and ran off. When her parents learned what she had done they sent the Senshi after her fearing she might become an Oozaru during the full moon.  
  
It was during her trip to the Earth where Serenity met Endymoin prince of the Earth. Like the Senshi Endymoin was the only other person to see past her outer looks for who she really was. When the Senshi arrived to collect their princess they not only found her in the company of the Earth prince they also found out that Serenity could not become an Oozaru because of her Lunarian blood.  
  
Ever since her first trip to the Earth Serenity would look for any chance she could to go to the Earth and see Endymoin. Her parents, however, didn't like her to go the Earth and so Serenity would sneak her way to the planet below the moon. And each time she did the Senshi would go after her.  
  
"Serenity you know your parents don't like it when you sneak off to the Earth." Mercury said.  
  
"I can't help it Mercury. I just can't stand to be away from Endymoin for any long period of time." Serenity replied.  
  
"You're just looking for an excuse to go to the Earth again admit it." Mars teased with a smile.  
  
This went on for a year with Serenity going off to the Earth and the Senshi going after her. Then one day things began to change on the Earth. A war broke out on the Earth and a group of evil rebels took over the main kingdom on the Earth. With the Earth in their control they then set their sights on the moon.  
  
The battle between the rebels from the Earth and the warriors of the Moon Kingdom lasted for a year. The Earth rebels had their sights set upon the Silver Imperium Crystal and had even tried to steal it from Queen Serenity. This act set off a final fierce battle and in order to end it the queen sealed off the rebels from Earth with the Silver Imperium Crystal. The Senshi of the Moon Kingdom were the four of you back then.  
  
The four Senshi were reincarnated as normal everyday humans. But somehow the rebels had been released and the Senshi were needed once again. The Senshi were reawakened one by one so they could fight against the rebels and the Dark Kingdom youma.  
  
********  
  
That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Sailor Moon broke down and began babbling incoherently about not being good enough any more.  
  
"I can't do it. I just can't let any more innocent people get hurt. I don't have what it takes. Vegeta was right I'm no Super Saiyan." Sailor Moon said.  
  
Luna couldn't stand to hear what Sailor Moon was saying. From day one she had seen time and time again just how strong and ready for all of this Sailor Moon really was. Loosing Tuxedo Mask to the Dark Kingdom had sent the Moon Senshi over the edge. And now she needed to be reminded of that.  
  
"You start thinking like that and you'll begin to believe you really are a weakling." Luna said, "I've seen you do things it would take normal individuals years to accomplish. You Sailor Moon are no weakling and don't you forget that."  
  
"Tuxedo Mask risked his life to save you." Mars added as she began to cry.  
  
Artimes looked over at Luna wondering if Sailor Moon was ready for what she had to do next. The Moon Princess had never learned to fight and Artimes was beginning to doubt Sailor Moon would be able to handle the fights that were to come.  
  
"I don't know if she's ready yet Luna. Princess Serenity never learned to fight back on the moon. Do you think Sailor Moon has any fighting abilities?" Artimes said.  
  
"Artimes Sailor Moon has been helping to save the Earth ever since she was five years old. She has more experience than all of the Senshi." Luna replied.  
  
"Well then we'll have to see what happens next." Artimes remarked.  
  
Mercury who was still typing away on her computer got an excited look on her face and turned to the others. She had found the exit from the dimension they were currently in to their home dimension.  
  
"I found the exit guys. We can finally get out of this place." Mercury announced.  
  
"That's a relief." Mars remarked.  
  
The Senshi began preparing to head for the exit when out of nowhere Malachite appeared with a vicious look upon his face.  
  
"Time for you to die little Sailor Brats." Malachite declared.  
  
Both Venus and Jupiter could tell Sailor Moon wasn't up to her full strength and knew they would have to take on the dark general by themselves. Once again taking charge of the situation Venus gave everybody their duties during the battle.  
  
"Mars Mercury you protect Sailor Moon. Jupiter you and I are going to blast this guy with everything we've got." Venus said.  
  
With that Mars and Mercury gave Venus and acknowledging nod before taking defensive stances in front of Sailor Moon. Jupiter and Venus began preparing for their attack in front of them. The two lunar felines merely held their position next to their princess and watched the scene unfold before them.  
  
"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter called out.  
  
"Crescent Beam!" Venus added.  
  
The two attacks hit the dark general dead on but instead of vaporizing him Malachite absorbed the energy from the attacks. Jupiter and Venus stood there in complete shock not certain what to do next. It was then that Malachite sent his own attack at the two Senshi.  
  
"Take this!" he yelled at them as he sent out a wave of dark energy.  
  
The dark energy blasted into the pair of Senshi. Jupiter immediately put her arms in front of her face to protect herself from the attack. Venus had seen what Jupiter had done and followed suit hoping it would work. But the attack was too strong for their bodies to handle and the Senshi of Thunder and the Senshi of Love fell to the ground.  
  
Mars saw what had happened to the two Senshi and immediately decided to go next leaving Mercury to protect the princess.  
  
"I'll leave the rest to you Mercury. Be strong Sailor Moon. You can do it." Mars said to the other two Senshi behind her.  
  
With that Mars prepared to send a fiery blast towards Malachite.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!" Mars yelled as she let forth a swirling blast of fire.  
  
The blast of fire headed towards Malachite but instead of burning him to a crisp the dark general was able to block it with a swift swing of his arm. Then with a quick thrust of his other hand Malachite let loose another blast of dark energy. The energy tore through Mars's body causing her to fall to the ground unconscious like Venus and Jupiter.  
  
Sailor Moon watched as the first three Senshi fell unconscious. As each one fell fear and doubt began racing through her mind at the speed of light.  
  
Mercury saw what had happened to her fellow Senshi and knew she would have to protect Sailor Moon with her life. Hoping all the sparring with her dad, the fighting with the boys at school, and the regular Ranma punts into LEO would help her out Mercury got into a defensive stance.  
  
"Don't worry Sailor Moon I'll take care of him." Mercury said.  
  
With that the Senshi of Mists prepared to send forth her attack but before she could Malachite sent another blast of dark energy towards the Senshi. Mercury tried to get into a defensive position as quick as she could but she wasn't fast enough and the youngest Tendo ended up taking the brunt of the attack. Mercury's body wasn't strong enough to handle the attack and like the other Senshi Mercury fell.  
  
Sailor Moon looked around her and saw the fallen bodies of the Senshi. She knew they had not died for she could feel their Ki signatures. They were faint but detectable. Sailor Moon then looked down at the two lunar felines by her side trying to figure out what to do next. Her mind kept screaming doubt into her head as the tears fell down her face. Sailor Moon just didn't have the strength to do anything yet.  
  
********  
  
King Kai felt the four rapid drops in planetary energy and looked over at the woman by his side. Her face showed concern and worry for the sources of the energy drops. He could tell they were somehow connected to the woman in some way. King Kai remembered the circumstances surrounding the death of the beautiful lavender haired woman next to him. It was one thing when a warrior died and was allowed to keep his earthly form in the next realm but it was another thing when a royal with a pure heart died. They were automatically granted their earthly form in the next world. And the woman next to King Kai had one of the purest hearts in the entire universe for she was Serenity last queen of the Moon.  
  
"I'm worried about them. This next general is very strong. He may be even be too strong for Serenity to handle. She won't be able to stop them if she continues to doubt herself." The Serenity said.  
  
"This is Goku's daughter we're talking about Serenity. If she's anything like her father she'll get the job done. Of course I have no idea how she'll do it but it will get done." King Kai replied.  
  
"I hope you're right." Serenity commented with a far off look.  
  
********  
  
Pluto, Dende, and Mr. Popo couldn't believe what they were seeing. The Senshi were down for the count and Sailor Moon severely doubted herself. Piccolo had held off on blowing up the moon again because he wanted to see exactly what Sailor Pluto was talking about. The strange Senshi with the dark emerald hair had told the Namekian the moon was essential to Usagi being able to reach the next plateau in her training. And if Piccolo had sufficient proof he would leave the moon be otherwise he would blow it up like he had done eleven years ago.  
  
"Kuso Piccolo some sensei you turned out to be! Didn't you ever teach her not to doubt herself or were you too busy being too much of a Muten Roshi wannabe to even get around to teaching them that." Pluto yelled, "No wait your idea of teaching them something is along the lines of on the job training. You almost get your students killed in order to teach them a lesson."  
  
"She lived didn't she?" Piccolo asked not bothering to look at her.  
  
"That has nothing to do with it Piccolo. She could die if she doesn't get her head on straight." Pluto replied, "Sometimes I think the only reason I'm friends with you is because you merged with Kami." She muttered beneath her breath.  
  
Mr. Popo heard the argument between Pluto and Piccolo and knew he had to do something before it became even worse. The Turkish immortal tried to reason with the Guardian of Time.  
  
"You have to remember Piccolo was an entirely different person at the time. He was still influenced by the evils that were in the heart of Daimon Piccolo. It was the Son Twins who began the long healing process that created the Piccolo you see before you. Yes he may still be stubborn but he is a better individual now that Goku's oldest children have been a part of his life." Popo told her.  
  
"I forget that sometimes Mr. Popo." Pluto remarked.  
  
"Uh guys I think something's about to happen." Dende said reminding the trio what they had been watching on Earth in the first place.  
  
With that the trio rejoined the young guardian in his vigil over the Earth.  
  
********  
  
As Sailor Moon continued to look at the fallen forms of the Senshi before her a new voice called out to her in her head. The voice was one she had heard all too often. And like the voices of her father and Tuxedo Mask this one was kind and supportive. It had been there for Sailor Moon her entire life.  
  
"Usagi you can do this I know you can. I know you Usagi and you never give up." The voice said to her in Sailor Moon's head.  
  
It was then Sailor Moon began to hear the voices of the Senshi in her head along with the voice that belonged to her twin.  
  
"You can do it Sailor Moon." Mercury said.  
  
"Believe in yourself." Mars added.  
  
"You're the strongest person I know Sailor Moon." Jupiter told her.  
  
"Don't you ever give up." Venus said.  
  
It was the next voice that gave Sailor Moon the burst of confidence she needed.  
  
"Fight Sailor Moon. You have to use the Silver Imperium Crystal." The voice of Tuxedo Mask said adding his own encouragement.  
  
Using every last ounce of strength she had Sailor Moon slowly stood up and faced the dark general. Clutching the moon rod in her hands Sailor Moon let its magic heal her body. When her Ki was at a reasonable level Sailor Moon used the Silver Imperium Crystal and attacked the dark general.  
  
"Cosmic Moon Power!" Sailor Moon called out.  
  
The energy from the crystal blasted Malachite head on but the dark general wasn't phased by the attack. The white haired general stood before the Moon Senshi without a single scratch on him.  
  
"This revenge is for Zoicite!" Malachite declared before making his move.  
  
Raising his hands Malachite sent forth his strongest blast of dark energy yet. The dark blast headed for the Moon Senshi and was strong enough to kill her but the Silver Imperium Crystal began to bathe her body in a pure white light. The dark energy was reflected off of the crystal's protective barrier and was sent back towards the dark general.  
  
Upon seeing the energy heading straight for him Malachite teleported out of the tower back to the Dark Kingdom. The blast hit the wall behind the spot where he stood and caused a great explosion destroying the Starlight Tower in the process.  
  
********  
  
Endymoin high prince of the Earth lay inside the glass case unconscious. The dark queen Beryl had placed the fallen warrior inside the chamber to heal his physical injuries with her dark energy. His body could be repaired without any problems but Beryl knew repairing his mind would take a long time. The Earth prince still had memories of Princess Serenity. Somehow those memories needed to be replaced. And as the long process continued Endymoin muttered in hi sleep.  
  
"Serenity I love you." He muttered incoherently.  
  
********  
  
The blast that destroyed the tower was enough to send the Senshi and the lunar felines back to their home world. It didn't take very long for the Senshi to recover from their fight with Malachite and soon they were gathered at the Hikawa-jin shrine. Usagi was sitting off by herself with Luna and Artimes next to her. Her newly reacquired tail was now a white fuzzy belt wrapped around her waist in comfort. Usagi's eyes were puffy and red and showed signs of crying. All in all the female Saiyan was a mess.  
  
The Senshi watched their princess with great concern. Makoto stood next to Rei who was taking the news of Usagi and Mamoru being reincarnated lovers quite well. Ami and Minako on the other hand wondered how Mamoru's disappearance would affect Usagi mentally.  
  
"I hope Usagi will be alright." Ami said.  
  
"I hope so too Ami." Minako added.  
  
It was at that point that Usagi looked up at the others.  
  
"I'm going to do it. I'm going to find a way to get him back and defeat the Dark Kingdom." Usagi wearily declared to the girls.  
  
********  
  
And thus ends episode twenty-one and the rainbow crystal arc. I can't believe I wrote three parts in one week. I guess the whole job hunt thing has inspired me to go on a marathon writing session. I want to thank everyone who has not only read my story but reviewed it as well. Don't get mad at me because I've introduced Pluto and Queen Serenity a bit early in the timeline I have my reasons for doing so. And you won't be disappointed when you learn them either.  
  
Okay you're probably wondering what Pluto and Queen Serenity are doing at the lookout and Grand Kai's. Pluto being essentially an immortal being, or in the least able to step out of time, would have at some point made friends with Kami and Mr. Popo. And because she is friends with Popo Pluto would go to the lookout on occasion. The whole argument with Piccolo steams from the fact that he destroyed the moon once before and would probably do it again if he had a valid reason. It's her duty to the Moon Kingdom that causes Pluto to clash with Piccolo and his training methods. Oh and as you can tell Pluto isn't too fond of Muten Roshi either.  
  
Now as for the whole King Kai Queen Serenity relationship in the story the Northern Kai was the one who brought Serenity to Grand Kai's place. If he could bring that ancient Greek hero to Grand Kai's planet two thousand years before Goku died in the canon world a second time he was probably around when Serenity died five thousand years ago. And because of her sacrifice in stopping the Dark Kingdom from taking over the solar system she would automatically be granted her earthly body in the next world. That act would also get her free passage on the Other World Airlines flight to the Grand Kai's planet. So Serenity would be friends with both Kai's.  
  
To one of my loyal reviewers Sailor Nova you must have been born with ESP because the next episode is just for you. The Son family is coming the Son family is coming. Yes Goku and crew are coming to Juban Prep to pay Usagi a visit. But this visit comes when a very worried Ami calls Usagi's parents. It seems the Demi-Saiyan is having a bout of depression over Mamoru and his disappearance. Will Usagi tell them what been going on? And will Goku and Gohan be able to bring her out of her funk? Find out what happens next in Guardians of the Earth episode twenty-two: The Visit.  



End file.
